Brother of Vengeance
by MasterCaster
Summary: After a near-fatal accident, Lincoln Loud is forced to make a deal with a demon known as Mephisto to save his sister's life. Now cursed to be the world's newest Ghost Rider, Lincoln must control his deadly powers to save the place he calls home from an evil that threatens to destroy it!
1. A Spirit Reborn

**4/11/18: All chapters from here on forward will be remastered in a way.**

 **8/25/17: This story is now back after a short time of it being deleted. Thank you all who were patient.**

 **Here is the remake to chapter one with a few spelling corrections and some more detail, enjoy!**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino/Nickelodeon**

 **Ghost Rider + Related Characters belong to Marvel Comics**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan. Year:2017**

In the town of Royal Woods, Michigan lives a large family with 10 daughters named Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Next is their only brother Lincoln Loud. Lincoln has recently celebrated his 12th birthday where the only developments for him was some height gain and a cracking voice. Lincoln has always known that he was different from all his sister. He didn't have a interest or hobby that made him unique. But very soon, Lincoln will become the most supernatural superhero of all time and save his family, friends, and world from a great evil that threatens the lives of even the earth's mightiest heroes!

Our story starts in the Royal Woods Mall where we see our soon-to-be-Hero shopping for his favorite comic book series with his 18 year old sister Lori Loud.

"Hurry up Twerp, Me and Bobby have a date tonight and I don't want your "Face-Crappy" comic to make me late!" Said Lori

Annoyed, Lincoln responds with "It's Ace-Savvy Lori, And don't worry, You won't be late to your date with (in a kissy tone) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

Lori then shot a irritated glare at Lincoln as he kept a smug smile on his face.

"Do you want me to turn you into a human pretzel?" Lori questioned

"I don't know if (in an even kissier tone) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear would like if it you did that!" teased Lincoln

"Oh, So that's how it's going to be?" asked Lori as she placed her phone into her pocket.

"Alright Twerp, prepare to become...Lincoln?" asked Lori as she noticed that Lincoln wasn't at his original spot anymore.

As after taking a deep breath, Lori sang out loud "Alright Lincoln, Come out, Come Out, wherever you are!"

"Oh Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, How I just love to literally call you cringeworthy pet names!" teased Lincoln from another isle.

"Well, What would Ronnie Ann think of her boyfriend being literally to afraid to face his older sister" Lori teased

After a few seconds of looking around, Lori felt something small and soft hit her on the back of her head. She turned around to see Lincoln at the other end of the isle and saw that he threw a plush bear at her.

"Oh You Turd!" said Lori as she began to chase Lincoln out of the store.

After a good 10 minutes of chasing each other through the mall having a great time, Lori and Lincoln had been caught by a Security Officer and the Mall Manager.

The mall manager and the guard brought the two outside so they can leave the premises.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" Yelled the mall manager

After hearing what his boss just said, the security guard began to whisper in the manager's ear.

"Uhh sir...Don't the Loud Family usually get most of their things off of layaway? And since they are a large family, We get a lot of money from their purchases?" asked the Security Guard.

After a few seconds of thought, The Manager realized what he just said and turned his attention to the Loud Siblings.

"Fine, You may come back but next time, Bring in a written apology for your actions tonight!" commanded the manager.

"Yes sir" answered both Lori and Lincoln as they both walked away to the family van.

Lincoln then turned to the audience and started talking.

"Wow, This is the first time that my family got a second chance to go back to a public business unlike that grocery store from last year when I wanted that Zombie cereal!" said Lincoln as he got in his seat.

"So Lincoln, Do you want to go to Burpin Burger?" asked Lori

"Sure, But don't you and Bobby have a date tonight?" said Lincoln

"Yeah, But as I was chasing you, I called and told him that I wanted to hang with you tonight and he literally understanded!" Lori answered as she pulled on the main road.

Little did the two know that soon both of their lives will change forever.

As the Loud Van drove down the highway, The driver and her brother began to talk, tell jokes(which they and the rest of their siblings keep secret from Luan), share secrets, listening to music, and having innocent Hoo-Hah Fun! Until their music was interrupted by a news broadcast, The two siblings listened in curiosity.

*Breaking News: We have Confirmation that The Fantastic Four has successfully subdued Dr. Doom and is currently bringing him to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters so he can return to his nice, dark cell! In other news: Daily Bugle editor-in-chief .Jameson has released his new article called "Spider-Menace: cut the web's" wait...really? Is he still doing this? Heh, Crazy old man. Now back to your Music Station!* The radio begins to play music once more.

Lori then turned off the radio and said in a tone of disgust "Web-Headed Menace!"

Lincoln quickly turned his head to his sister with a face of shock that spelled shocked.

Lori began to smile and say "Just kidding, Lincoln."

"Lori?" asked Lincoln

"Hmm?" nswered Lori

"All of those heroes, The Avengers, New Warriors, Alpha Flight, X-Men, The Fantastic Four, they are just so amazing!" Said Lincoln

"Yeah, You was only 3 years old when The Avengers first came into play." stated Lori

"Rad, Imagine if I had superpowers!" Lincoln beamed

Just then, Lincoln started to hear laughter coming from his left. He looked in that direction to see his older sister laughing.

"What's so funny?" questioned Lincoln who made a scowl on his face.

"It...it's just you? Superpowers? Lincoln... If you somehow gained superpowers, Then I hope that it's the power to regenerate so that chip in your tooth will finally get fixed!" said Lori while trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"That's a fake laugh." Stated an annoyed Lincoln

"It's Real!" Lori replied

After a few minutes of arguing on whether Lori's laugh was real or fake. Without warning, An upcoming car quickly changes from the left lane to the right where the Loud van was driving and crashed head first. Due to how old the van is and the speed of the impact, Lincoln's body lunged forward very hard which made his seat belt snap, making launch out of his seat and crashed through the windshield.

As Lincoln flew in the air, The world seemed to go into slow motion as he inched closer to the asphalt. As he finally hit the ground, he started roll on the ground as the pavement and rocks began to cut his skin and sliding on the road. After a few seconds, Lincoln finally stopped rolling and sliding as landed on his back.

All Lincoln could feel now is pain and nothing else. He struggled to turn his head to the crash site and saw that Lori was still in the van with her head resting on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the car which hit the van started to give off smoke through it's hood. Lincoln played enough GTA to know what happens next.

He tried to move but there was no success. Lincoln knew that his sister's time to go was near. Lincoln then noticed red liquid started to drop over his right eye.

It was blood.

Lincoln's eyes started to water as he looked up in the sky, Trying to find someone to help his sister.

"God...Oh God, I know your're up there, please send someone to save my sister, I'll do anything if she lives!" criedLincoln as his eyes started to flow tears.

Just then, Lincoln started to hear footsteps coming to him.

"Anything?" asked the mysterious voice.

 **End of chapter 1. Alright everybody, This was the remake of chapter one complete with spelling corrections and some more details. Hopefully certain parts of the news broadcast actually showed up this time. So earlier today, I went to see Guardians of the Galaxy 2 as a last day of school present and it was amazing! And now I'm officially a Junior in High School!**

 **Facts/easter eggs:**

 **1.) "Hoo-Hah fun" is a nod to Ben Grimm a.k.a The Thing from the Fantastic Four**

 **2.) This Loud House Au, Lincoln is a mix between Daniel Ketch and Ronnie Reyes Ghost Rider.**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Sorry if this chapter came late at night, My cousins graduation ceremony was today and right after that we went to Pizza Joint(My first time going, It was good!), And we went to their house for a while. So as I promised, Here is chapter 2 of "Brother of Vengeance"!**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino**

 **Ghost Rider + Related Characters belong to Marvel comics**

"Anything?" asked The Mysterious person

Lincoln moved his gaze towards the figure as he began to speak.

"Please save my sister, She is in that van!" saidLincoln in a weak but also panicked voice

"You said that you will do anything if your sister is saved from death, Correct?" asked the Mysterious person once more.

Lincoln got a good look at the mysterious figure to see that the he was actually a old man with a wrinkly face, Big white hair, wearing a crimson robe-like suit, And in his hand was a long, black cane with a skull shaped diamond on it's tip.

"Y...Yes, Anything!" mutteredLincoln whose panicked voice calmed down abit.

"Alright" began the old man, "Let's make a deal boy. If you shake my hand then I'll save your sister from her doom, But you will owe me in the future!" boomed the old man in a serious tone.

"But..." began Lincoln before he was interrupted.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SAVE YOUR SISTER OR NOT BOY?" The old man screamed furiously.

Lincoln knew that he couldn't waste time, He used all of his strength to raise his right hand to shake the old man's hand. But as he was about to touch the old man's hand, Lincoln felt something, Like something trying to tell him to not trust this man.

The Old Man noticed Lincoln's hesitation and grew furious.

"HURRY BOY, SHAKE MY HAND!" yelled the old man.

Lincoln decided to ignore his feeling and put his hand in the old man's. Lincoln felt a little sting on his wrist and winced to the sudden pain. A small line of blood started to drip from the two hands, down Lincoln's arm.

Lincoln then felt some form of energy flow through his arm and into his body. He felt like his insides was burning up until it stopped.

"It is Done!" claimed the old man

The Old man walked past Lincoln and into the wreck site, Due to the rising flames from the crashed car, Lincoln couldn't see past the fire where Lori was. After a few seconds, Lincoln heard the sound of a vehicle door opening and then closing. The Old man walked into the direction where Lincoln was laying on the ground, Lincoln saw that Lori was in the hands of the old man. The Old man stopped walking and layed Lori down carefully yet firmly next to Lincoln. The Old man looked down at Lincoln's face and said...

"See you soon Boy." in a creepy voice

The Old man began to walk away from Lincoln, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Lincoln started to think about what the old man said and remembered something odd as the old man was talking to him.

"Did his eyes...glow red?" Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln quickly forgot about it because he was glad that his sister was next to him. He looked at Lori and was relieved to see that she was still breathing and just unconscious. He noticed that she had a nasty wound on her head from her hitting it on the steering wheel and a few cuts from the glass from the windshield.

Suddenly, Lincoln started to hear a siren coming close.

"An ambulance! Do you hear that Lori? We will be ok!" Lincoln said to his unconscious sister, hoping that she can hear him somehow.

Lincoln then grabbed Lori's hand and held it tight. As the Ambulance lights came into view, Lincoln began to close his eyes and soon blacked out.

* * *

Lincoln woke up to notice that that he fell asleep, He then sat up and began to look around but only found darkness around. Just then, Lincoln noticed a bright light on the corner of his eye. He looked and saw beam of light shining on a mirror in the middle of the room.

Lincoln got up on his feet and started to walk to the mirror. He looked in the mirror only to find his reflection. On the wooden frame of the mirror, He saw a word carved on it.

"Zarathos?" Lincoln read in his mind.

Lincoln looked back to his reflection only to see that it was smiling at him.

"What the...!" Lincoln said out loud.

Suddenly, The mirror started to catch on fire as Lincoln saw his reflection making faces of pain, The reflection started screaming but there was no sound. The flames rose on the mirror and stopped at the window frame. Lincoln's reflection disappeared in the fire.

Lincoln walked closer to the mirror to put his hand closer to see if he can actually feel the heat.

"Is this one of Luan's pranks?" Lincoln asked himself.

As Lincoln's hand was only an inch away from the mirror, A hand with a black glove quickly shot out of the mirror and grabbed Lincoln's arm. Lincoln tried to break free from it's grasp but it was to strong. The flames started to disappear as a figure showed up behind the flames. Lincoln froze in horror at what he was met with.

A creature with a flaming skull was glaring back at Lincoln almost like it was staring into his soul. It had red pupils in its eye sockets and was wearing what it seems to be a black jumpsuit with a white arch going from it's waists to the neck.

The skull man pulled Lincoln full force through the mirror only for Lincoln to fall into a fiery vortex at the other side of the mirror. Lincoln started heard screams and cries from Trillions of lost souls. He was terrified at what he was seeing! Lincoln then landed on the ground and looked up to hear the screams of his friends and family all burning in a pit of fire. Lincoln tried to find something to help put out the fire but there was nothing around to use.

All of a sudden, Lincoln's friends and family stopped screaming and turned to him. Lincoln's Mother began to speak. "Why Lincoln, Why did you kill us?". Just then, everybody started to ask "Why did you kill us?" Which led to shouting and then screaming. Lincoln didn't know what to think of all this until he finally mustered the word's to say.

"What are you guys talking about? What's happening?!" Lincoln screamed.

As Lincoln was about to reach for his mother, He noticed that his arm had no skin on it, Just bone! Lincoln started to scream as he noticed that both of his arms had no skin on them. He turned around to see the mirror again, But this time he saw that his reflection was now of the Skull Man.

Lincoln then gasped loudly as he was blinded by a bright light. He felt his heart beating quickly and felt sweat running down his face.

"Guys, He's awake!" A familiar voice said outloud.

His eyes began to adjust to the light as he began to see that he was in a bed with his family all around him, smiling.

"Lincoln, Are you okay sweetie?" Asked

"Yeah, are you? Because you sure look like you've seen a ghost dude!" Said Luna

Lincoln realised that what he just went through was all just a dream and he was now in the hospital.

"Yeah,Yeah. I'm okay, Just had a bad dream." said Lincoln who was glad to see his family.

 **All right, That was chapter 2 of Brother of Vengeance! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Facts/Easter eggs:**

 **1.) I made Lincoln's origin similar to the Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider from Agents of Shield.**

 **2.)When I described the Skull man's suit, I was explaining it's design based on the classic Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider suit.**

 **Chapter 3 coming soon!**

.


	3. Hospital

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are having a great Memorial day! And remember, We are able to do the stuff we love today because of all our fallen soldiers who fought for our freedom! Here is chapter 3 to Brother of Vengeance!**

Lincoln had just woken up from his strange dream to find out that he is in the hospital surrounded by his loving family.

"What happened?" asked a confused Lincoln

"You and Lori were hit head-on by a Drunk Driver and now you're in the hospital. Good thing is that you both crashed next to an office where a janitor was about to leave after cleaning up and he called the Ambulance." said Lynn jr.

"Oh...Wait...Lori! Where's Lori?!" Asked Lincoln nervously

"Calm down dude, She's right next to us!" answered Luna

Lincoln looked to his right to his older sister Lori Loud laying on a hospital bed fast asleep. He noticed that her face has been cleaned up and had a bandage on her forehead, Lincoln knew that she would be alright.

"So what was your dream about?" asked a young Lana who remembered what Lincoln said at the end of chapter 2.

Lincoln then thought about her question and tried to remember what he dreamed about.

"All I remember is a mirror, A creaturewith a blazing skull for a head, A fiery tube or vortex, And you all screaming in fire." Lincoln said with the best of his memory.

"Rad!" beamed a smiling Lucy

Everyone then looked at lucy with a stoic look on their faces.

"What?" Asked Lucy

"We...need to have a talk when we get home" said Rita

"Sigh" sighed Lucy

"So son, How are you feeling?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"Fine, Why?" Answered Lincoln

"Well you were thrown out of your seat, Through a windshield which some of the broken glass might've cut and dug into your skin, You then landed on the hard road and did some sliding and rolling until you stopped which can tear your skin and muscle tissue off, and you suffered some blood loss due to the multiple cuts and scrapes on your body. But when the doctor's got you to the hospital and did a check up on you after putting you in a a hospital gown, They noticed that you had no scrapes, No bruises, Not even a scratch on your body or face. They began to check your heart rate and that was all good, Your breathing rate was excellent, And your blood pressure was normal. Last,ly, They checked on you with an X-Ray to find that no bones were broken and all of your tissue was in place, Nothing was wrong with you according to the doctors. Heck, They said that you can go home as soon as you woke up! Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're alright" explained Lynn Sr.

"Really? Lisa, do you have anyway to explain this?" asked Lincoln

The child prodigy fixed her glasses and began "Shockingly, I don't know how to explain this."

Lincoln began to look at his arms to see nothings amiss, He looked at his bare legs under the sheets to find...his legs. Last, He felt his face to notice that nothing new was there.

"So...How many hours was I out?" Asked Lincoln

"About 48 hours" answered Lisa

Lincoln's eyes went wide.

"I'VE BEEN OUT FOR 2 DAYS?!" Lincoln shouted

"Yes, But while you was asleep, The doctors noticed that on random times you started to sweat even when the room was on a low temperature." said Rita

"It was probably just another dream or something." said Lincoln

"It's okay Brother unit, It's normal to have nightmares and visions after a horrific incident or tragedy. And it's common to sweat from nightmares as well!" said Lisa

"So Lincoln, I have a question that has been bothering me for a while." started Leni

Everyone was preparing to hear the silly question that Leni was about to say. Not that her family hated her for it, There has been times where Leni surprised her family.

"If Lori was in the vehicle during the crash, then how was she found right next to you when the Ambulance came?" Asked Leni

This is another moment where Leni has surprised her family. Everybody had a suprised look on their faces, even Lily!

"Oh yeah...When I was calling for help while I was on the road, This old man came out of nowhere and saved Lori out of the vehicle! He left right after though." Answered Lincoln who was still stunned by the question Leni just asked.

"Well, I'm glad that the old man saved Lori on time before the car exploded!" Said Rita

"Wait, A car exploded?" Lincoln questioned

"Yes! When the Ambulance got to your's and Lori's location, The drunk driver's car exploded with the driver still in it." answered Luan

"Dang..." Lincoln replied

"So Linky, You ready to go home?" asked Leni

"Yeah, sure." said Lincoln before he remembered someone important.

"Wait...Will Lori be able to come home with us?"

All of the louds looked down with sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lincoln

"Lincoln, Lori had to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks." said Lynn Sr

"Why? Has she not waken up yet?" asked Lincoln

"No, She has woken up plenty of times! It's just...her...her legs Lincoln." said Lynn Sr sadly

"What's wrong with them?" asked Lincoln

"When the car crashed into the van, The bottom part of the driver side (where the breaks and gas pedal is) caved in on her legs, crushing them. She can no longer use her legs for the rest of her life now." answered Lynn Sr

Lincoln looked down with sadness.

"But lucky for her, She now owns a electrical wheelchair and our insurance agent is getting us an estimate on a stair lift for the stairs at home." said Lynn Sr who was trying to cheer Lincoln up.

It took a few minutes for Lincoln to accept that his oldest sister can no longer walk, She can't walk to get her diploma during her graduation, She can't walk down the isle with Dad when she and Bobby finally have their wedding in the future. It won't ever be the same.

"Alright, I'm ready to go home" said Lincoln

The Loud girls and parents walked out of the hospital room as Lincoln began to change out of his Hospital Gown and into his trademark orange polo and blue jeans.

After Lincoln finished changing, He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:58 pm, He walked over to where his sister slept. He looked to where her legs were and saw that that they were extremely bruised.

"I'm sorry Lori, I shouldn't have begged you to drive me to the mall just to get some stupid comic! It's my fault that your like this." sniffed Lincoln

Tears started to fall on his cheeks as he began to hug Lori waist.

He finally stopped hugging her and kissed her on the cheek. But before he walked away, Something over Lori's bed caught his eye. Lincoln saw that a small, wooden cross hung over her bed with the description "John 3:16" was on it. Lincoln smiled at it and said "Thank you." as he walked out of the room. But little did Lincoln know, The Old man who saved him was the complete opposite of Holy!

Lincoln and his family finally walked out of the exit of the hospital and approached a blue van.

"What's this?" asked Lincoln

"That's our replacement van until vanzilla is repaired." Lana answered

"I just wish that we chose a more prettier color like pink!" said Lola boldly

"Black would've been better." Lucy groaned as Lola jumped from her sudden appearance.

"But in the end, Blue was picked." intervened Luna

"Well...at least it's Dark blue!" smiled Lucy

Lincoln climbed into the van and noticed that the inside already smelt like vanzilla, The Windows has smears on them, and there was tiny pieces of candy all on the seats.

"Glad that this isn't different." thought Lincoln

The ride home was just the same but without Lori, Leni was doing her hair, Luna was listening to music on her I-Pod, Luan was talking to her sock puppet(But whose sock is that?), Lynn was playing tossing a tennis ball to the van roof and catching it, Lucy was writing poems, Lana and Lola were busy with their daily twin battle, Lisa was reading a calculus book, and Lily was making regular baby noises.

"Nope...nothing is different." said Lincoln

Lincoln started to stare out the window watching the passing Buildings, Vehicles, and People. After a few minutes, Lynn Sr stopped at a red light. Lincoln was still looking out of the window when he noticed someone standing on the sidewalk. As Lincoln was about to focus on the figure, A car drove by his window and when it passed, Nothing was at that spot on the sidewalk anymore. Lincoln just shook his head thinking that he was just tired. But for a second there, He thought that he saw the Old man on the sidewalk facing his direction.

The replacement Loud Van finally pulled up into the driveway of the Loud House, Lincoln walked in the door and was greeted by the family pets who really missed him.

That night...nothing strange happened...Lincoln ate a good dinner, watched tv, talked to his best friend Clyde via walkie talkie for a good 3 hours, and went to bed. That night, Lincoln had good dreams.

But as the final light in the Loud House was turned out. A dark figure stood in front of the house on the other side of the street facing the Loud House.

"Soon boy...Soon! And this time, You won't escape me., Not like " **HIM"**!

 **End of chapter 3! So this was going to be uploaded last night but right when I finished and was about to submit this chapter, The Wi-Fi messed up and the upload was halted and everything that I wrote was erased...But I did add more detail than least time because the one from yesterday seemed rushed. Anyways chapter 4 coming soon! Who really is the old man? What is his plan with Lincoln? Who is "Him"(ya'll can take a few guesses, you would most likely get it right).**

 **You all thought that Lori was going to die huh? Nope, She is very much alive!**

 **Easter eggs/facts:**

 **1.) I was originally going to have Lynn jr be the reason why Lincoln makes the deal in the first place by making her go by how Crash Simpson did in the old comics but I scrapped that because I really didn't know how I would pull that off.**

 **2.) I chose Lori because I wanted her and Lincoln to have a moment before Lincoln made the deal.**

 **3.) I was thinking about while Lori was driving down the road, Her and Lincoln would be fighting over something and Lincoln ends the fight with "I hate you!" Which would break Lori's heart. As Lincoln saw what he did he was about to apologize but would be interrupted by the wreck.**

 **4.)And I was going to have Lori die. Bet you all are glad I had a change of plans right?**


	4. The Gift

**Here is chapter 4 to Brother of Vengeance! But I hope that you guy's read my chapter before this about Loud Author, Poor guy.**

Lincoln woke up to the feeling after small slaps on his face, He opened his to see his 1 year old sister Lily Loud attempting to wake up her brother from his slumber.

"Hi Lily, Have you slept well?" Asked Lincoln with a tired smile on his face.

"Incoln!" Said Lily with a tiny giggle.

"Heh, You almost said my name! Just add an "L" next time, ok?" said Lincoln

The big brother began to get out of his bed, looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30 am on a Tuesday.

"Well...Good thing that school ended last week Lily." said Lincoln as he got out of bed with his baby sister in his arms and began to walk out of his bed room/converted linen closet.

Lincoln walked into the hallway to see that half of his sister's are still asleep while the doors to the twins and Lisa's/Lily's rooms were open.

"Good way to start the morning I guess." thought Lincoln as he walked down the stairs. As he was halfway down the staircase, He could hear the sound of the tv playing cartoons and Lisa babbling about nerd stuff.

"They are not real, How can the blue puppet eat so much cookies and still be alive? Can you explain that?" argued Lisa

"Well duh, He's called the Cookie Monster for a reason!" Replied Lana

"And besides, You just lack imagination and you're also Boring!" Snapped Lola

Lisa was taken back at what she just heard.

"I'm not boring! I do plenty of fun things everyday!" Yelled Lisa

"Like what?" Said both of the twins

"Well...I...have been reading a big book based on the history of yarn(yes yarn) and solve college level math problems using only a note card! Now tell me how boring I a..." Lisa stopped at the sound of faint snoring and saw that her 2 oldest sister's have fallen asleep.

Lisa putted a mad expression on her face and left to the kitchen, "I am not boring!" quietly said lisa. Lincoln and Lily began to chuckle at what they just witnessed, He then walked behind the couch and sat Lily next to the sleeping twins.

"Hey, Is that Elmo's world?" said Lincoln.

Suddenly, The twins woke up and started singing along with the Elmo world theme song as Lily clapped in excitement.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen to see Lisa struggling to grab a small bottle of Apple juice from from a shelf of the fridge.

"Need help?" Said Lincoln with a grin.

"No, My lack of height will not stop me from grabbing my desired object!" protested Lisa.

Lincoln walked behind his five year old and picked her up but her waist. She paused for a moment to realise what has happened. She letted out a deep breath and grabbed her Apple Juice from the shelf.

"Thanks brother." Said Lisa in an annoyed tone

Lincoln saw how his little sister was acting and began to feel worried.

"You okay Rick?" Asked Lincoln

"Yes Brother, And please don't call me the same name as that cartoon character!"Replied Lisa

"Is what the twins said bothering you?" asked Lincoln

"No, I know that I'm not boring! Like that snow day we had last year and I built that machine to shoot snow balls, that was fun!" Claimed Lisa

"True, until we all found out about that it was a plot made by you to get us to school." answered Lincoln

"True..." said Lisa, still remembering the punishment by her siblings.

"My brain would've broke if I was tied to that chair for another hour answering Leni's simple questions!" Shuttered Lisa

"But don't you worry lisa, I find you fun!" Said Lincoln

Lisa had a smile grow on her face after hearing what her only brother told her. She then went up to hug his leg.

"Thanks Lincoln!" Said Lisa

"Anytime sis." Said Lincoln

Lisa then walked back to the living room as Lincoln stood alone in the kitchen. Suddenly, Lincoln felt a presence around him, Something familiar...

"Lucy?" Asked Lincoln

"How did you know that I was here?" Asked Lucy who was standing behind Lincoln

Lincoln jumped in terror but realised that it was really Lucy.

"Oh...I just heard you walk in! Not as quiet as you used to be." said Lincoln who felt confused that he actually sinced his little sister.

"Dang it...hope I'm not losing my touch." said Lucy in a bored yet worried tone.

"Anyways, I was talking with Great Grandma Harriet earlier and she told me that something **supernatural** is in the house, Isn't that awesome?" Smiled Lucy

"Oh... Fun, So what will you do when you find it?" Asked Lincoln who was now curious.

"Mainly Talk to it and see if it wants to be my friend." said lucy

Just then, Lucy noticed something different about Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, Have you noticed that you have some muscle growth?" Asked Lucy

Lincoln looked at his arms and noticed that he had a small bulge on the back of both of his arms, He felt his chest and felt that he had small pecks and a small 6 pack.

"Guess Ronnie Ann would really enjoy being around you now!" teased lucy

Lincoln blushed abit and replied with..."So how are you and Rocky doing , Lucy?"

Lucy's face began to turn red at the thought of Rocky, She hid her face with her hands and ran up the stairs not wanting to show her obvious blush.

Lincoln began to laugh at his sister's embarrassment

2 hours later the rest of the family started to wake up and breakfast was being cooked.

"Pancakes,Sausage,and eggs. A perfect combo!" Said Lynn jr from the grown up table.

A knocking was heard at the door and since Lincoln was the closest, He went to open it. And on the other side was no other than Lori's boyfriend,Bobby Santiago!

"Oh, Hi Bobby, What brings you back to Royal Woods?" Said Lincoln

"Hey little loud, I came back here because tomorrow is mine and Lori's anniversary today and I'm staying at a friend's house for a few days, I had a present but I heard about the accident I decided to give you the present!" said Bobby

"Really?" Asked Lincoln

"Yep, come look." answered Bobby

The two guys walked off the porch and into the drive way where Lincoln saw a medium sized motor cycle.

"W...what is it?" Asked Lincoln

"This was going to be Lori's anniversary present until I heard what had happened...So why not give it to my little brother?" said Bobby

"WAIT...IT'S MINE?" Asked Lincoln in excitement

"Yep, Lori told me about the motorcycle that your grandpa used to have and rode with you on it and how Lynn last you down for 8 hours and told you about her bmx tournaments and how a motorcycle works." explained Bobby

"Yeah, Pop-Pop showed me the basics and he used to let me drive for a bit and Lynn made me learn everything about motorcycles so I can help her remember everything until her next tournament. My head was hurting after that but I was still interested so I just watched videos on the internet so yeah I know alot, Just never rode one by myself..." said Lincoln

At that moment, Lincoln and Bobby heard the house door slam close to see Lynn Sr and Lynn jr running towards the two.

"OH MY GOSH! LINCOLN YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE NOW?!" Asked Lynn Sr. Excitingly

Lynn jr took a few minutes to stop drooling at the site of the motorcycle to respond to what her dad just said.

"Wait...Lincoln owns a motorcycle?" Asked Lynn jr

"Yes, It was a gift from Bobby!" Said Lincoln

"It is, And here is the helmet's!" Bobby said as he got two helmets out of side bag of the motorcycle.

"Oh oh! Hold on a minute!" Said Lynn Sr as he ran back into the house

After the front door slammed closed, Lynn jr grabbed Lincoln by the shirt collar and began to ask...

"Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?"Asked Lynn who was obviously jealous

"Well sorta, You and pop-pop showed me how!" Said Lincoln

"True...we did" realised Lynn jr

Suddenly, The front door slammed open as Lynn Sr came to the group with a box.

"Lincoln, In here was mine and my grandpa's when I was your age." said Lynn Sr

He then opened the box to pull out a black leather jacket, long black pants, biker gloves, and some boots.

"My grandpa had a bike when I was young. Sadly, My dad had to sell it after he passed away to help pay bills." said Lynn Sr in a sad tone

But here is my grandpa's old biker jacket that I used to wear!" Said Lynn Sr

Lincoln looked at the black leather jacket to see that it can fit his size, He noticed that on the jackets shoulders was 3 small metal buds on each side.

"What are those dad?" Asked Lincoln

"Well son, They used to be metal spikes but my mom told my dad to weld them down because they seemed to dangerous." explained Lynn Sr

"My Grandpa did have a small torso area so if you grow a little bit more, You can fit in it perfectly, But if your worrying about outgrowing it one day, My dad had another with the same designs but for me when I got bigger...That was all before he sold the motorcycle." Said Lynn Sr

"do you want me to try it on?" Asked Lincoln

"Yes in would but do it in the house and before you put on the jacket, put on an undershirt and your orange sweater then the jacket!" Said Lynn Sr

"I still think that the bike should be mine!" pouted Lynn jr

Lincoln went inside the house with the jacket,boots,and pants and went to change in his room. After a few minutes, Lincoln started to zip up his jacket over his sweater. Walking out of his room he was met be his sister's who was doing their usual activity's, They stared in awe at the sight of their brother and how cool he looked. They tried to speak but nothing could come out. Lincoln walked back outside to see that Bobby,Lynn Sr and Jr was still there. Both Bobby and Lynn Sr looked in amazement and Lynn jr tried to not look impressed.

Lincoln hopped the bike and saw that he fitted perfectly on it.

"Ok, let's go out on the big field not far from here and practice on that!" Said Lynn Sr

 **15 minutes later...**

"Ok Lincoln, Show me what pop-pop and Lynn taught you!" Smiled Lynn Sr

"K, Dad" said Lincoln

At first, Lincoln struggled on beginning to go, He jerked more than once but soon he got a hold of it. He wasn't perfect but he was pretty good.

"That was awesome Lincoln! But I think that Lynn might need to help you with this."said Lynn Sr

"But...won't she just try to get me injured out of jealousy?" Asked Lincoln

"Oh she wouldn't do that, And if she did then she will be grounded!" Said Lynn Sr

 **3 weeks later...**

"Ok Lincoln, Your tight turns have gotten better, We have practiced small ramps, and you have better control of speed, But you are not as good as I am!" Bragged Lynn jr

"Yeah,Yeah. Thanks for teaching me how to ride my bike like a pro!" Happily said Lincoln

"Well...I didn't want you to look like a fool when you're finally ready to drive this on a public road!" Said Lynn who was hiding the joy from her brother's compliment.

"Alright, It's almost 7:00pm. We've got to get home before mom gets worried." said Lynn jr.

As the 14 year old athlete and the 12 year old biker walked down the road, Lincoln started to talk a bout how he can't wait to get his driver License so he can drive his bike on the big road.

"Ok, calm down Johnny Blaze." Said Lynn jr

Lincoln stopped to think about what his sister just called him.

"Who's Johnny Blaze?" Asked Lincoln

Lynn jr looked at Lincoln in disbelief as she spoke...

"Lincoln...Johnny Blaze was one of the best bikers of his time, He was trained by the legendary Crash Simpson! He broke the world's jump record of 22 cars and started in the "StuntMaster" tv show for a time. His career started in the early 70's and ended in the early 80's, He had a few bumps in his reputation when people thought that he was some guy with a skeleton mask but he managed to prove his innocence, He got married to his crush Roxanne Simpson but they divorced years later. Soon he retired and just went off the grid, Some people think that he's dead while others just think that he wants to live a normal life." Said Lynn jr

"What would you do if you met him?" Asked Lincoln

"Ummm, Ask for his autograph, duh!" Said Lynn jr

That night as the loud family went to bed, Lincoln was the only one having trouble sleeping.

"Lori is coming home tomorrow! Oh, I can't wait!" Said Lincoln

"I can show her my bike gear and my skills, Man I love my it!" Added Lincoln.

Lincoln started to feel the urge to ride his bike but he knew that he couldn't at night and without someone with him. He started to feel down until he thought.

"Mom didn't say anything about sitting on it!" Thought Lincoln.

The loud Brother got out of bed and quietly got dressed in his biker gear and snuck down the hall,down the stairs,and through the back door and through the back yard as he reached the garage where his bike was stored. He opened the garage and flipped the switch on the wall turning on the garage light showing Luna's speakers and guitars, right next to it...The bike!

Lincoln stood in front of his bike admiring his reflection on it.

"Hello Boy."

Lincoln heard the random voice and turned around quickly to see the old man from a few weeks ago.

"Oh...it's you?" Lincoln said kinda confused on how the old man knew where he lived

"It's time for you to do your side of the deal boy." Said the old man with a grin

"Well Okay...what do you need? Asked Lincoln

"simple...YOUR SOUL!" Shouted the old man as red dust surrounded him

Lincoln watched as the old man was engulfed in the red mist,He began to hear laughter.

Suddenly, The red mist started to disappear as Lincoln started in terror at what he was witnessing.

The Old man was gone. In front of Lincoln, Was a tall,bulky,Crimson red skinned creature with messy black hair,yellow eyes, slender arms and legs with sharp claws, red tights,and a black vampire cloak. The red figure looked at Lincoln and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

" **I AM MEPHISTO!"** he said in a booming voice

"What do you want from me?" Lincoln managed to spit out

"I want to bring you to my realm where you will be my agent of darkness!"Said Mephisto

"N...No, I won't go!" Said Lincoln

Mephisto chuckled and said...

"Oh boy, If you didn't want to go then you shouldn't have shoken my hand." Said Mephisto

"But I had to, You said that you would save my sister." Said Lincoln

"Oh please child, You think that I did that out of the kindness of my heart, I mean...if I had one?" Asked Mephisto

"Yes...?" answered Lincoln

"BWA-HA-HA! Oh you dumb child, I was the reason why you both got in the wreck, I tempted the driver to have another drink at the bar, I led him to you and your sister's location, A lol part of my plan!" Said Mephisto

"But...why?" Said Lincoln with wet eyes.

"Because I needed a young,Naive, child to be my new bodyguard. And now, You will come with me to the underworld where you will be taught what happens when you make a deal with the Devil!" Cracked Mephisto

"And I was just going to kill your sister when I got her out of the van, But I noticed that her legs were broken, So I kept her alive so you can suffer thinking that your the reason why she is like how she is now!" Said Mephisto

As Mephisto's arm began to stretch towards Lincoln, Lincoln knew that he couldn't escape. He started to cry. All of the love ones who would be worried about their son/brother/friend, Hoping that he will return home safe and alive, searching endlessly not knowing that he isn't on earth anymore. All of the people he loved. Dad,Mom,Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lana,Lola,Lisa,Lily,Clyde,Bobby,...Ronnie Ann! Lincoln kept a hold of the good memories of them all.

"Well Lori, I did it all to save you! Please remember me you all." sobbed Lincoln as he showed that his love for everyone was strong.

Before Mephisto could lay one finger on Lincoln, He felt his hand start to burn and he screeched in pain.

"His love is to strong. No matter, He's still cursed!" Said Mephisto as he flashed his left eye.

Lincoln looked up to see that Mephisto backed away from him.

"What's wrong Mephisto? Is it that love conquers all is true?" Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky boy! I might not be able to take you to me realm, But you're still under my curse!" Said Mephisto

"Curse?" said Lincoln

Just then Lincoln noticed that his hands started to turn red and produced steam, He felt his whole body burning! His arms, His legs, His Face!

Suddenly, His hands and feet started to burst into flames, Lincoln started to scream from the pain he was feeling. He fell on his hands and knees as the flames on his hands and feet started to rise up his arms and legs. He looked up with his now red face at Mephisto who had a sinister smirk on his face as he closed the garage door so nobody can hear his screams. Out of all the places in the house other than Luna's room, The garage had to be soundproof!

All Lincoln knew is that he was changing into something else, He knew that Mephisto is the reason why Lori can never walk again! He wanted Vengeance!

 **Ok, so the old man turned out to be the creature called Mephisto, He caused the wreck so Lincoln wouldn't have a choice but to make a deal with Mephisto and made Lori not be able to walk again, Making Lincoln think that he was just a kind,weird old man who saved his sister but Lincoln knows that he's dead wrong, Now Lincoln is angry at how stupid he was, He was angry that this demonic being before him is the reason why Lori can't walk. Lincoln is changing into something...something that will impact Royal Woods forever!**

 **I know that the bike part kinda seems rush but I didn't want to do a few years later epilogue because I felt like that will ruin the plan that I had when Lori comes home. But I explained that Lincoln's pop-pop taught him things about how he rode motorcycles in his possible Navy day's(it wasn't confirmed if he was in the navy but some say that he was due to a tattoo he has). And another part where Lynn forced him to learn about motorcycles so he can help her practice for annual BMX tournaments.**

 **Easter eggs:**

 **1.) Johnny Blaze was the first Ghost Rider (not counting Carter Slade).**

 **2.) When Johnny Blaze's career started in the early 70's and ended in the early 80's, I was referring about his time as Ghost Rider.**

 **3.)Mephisto granted Johnny Blaze his Ghost Rider powers until he was freed.**

 **4.)Yes, Johnny Blaze will play a role in this story.**

 **5.) The part where Lisa talked about the history of yarn, It's a joke form The Fairly Odd Parents.**

 **6.) When Lincoln called Lisa "Rick", It was an obvious nod to the character Rick from Rick and Morty.**

 **Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. The New Rider

**Here it is, Chapter 5 of Brother of Vengeance!**

 **So one person asked me if Ronnie Ann would be in the story, This story takes place after The Loudest Mission episode that aired on Memorial day so she and Bobby are living in another state(i think that was confirmed in the episode) with their family, But she will appear!**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino/Nickelodeon**

 **Ghost Rider + Related Characters belong to Marvel comics**

So a recap...The old man is revealed to be the demon named Mephisto and he caused the wreck which costed Lori her legs all because he wanted to find a new slave. Mephisto is unable to take Lincoln to his realm due to Lincoln's strong love, But Lincoln is still cursed and now...The change is beginning!

Lincoln screamed as his hands started to show bone from the skin being burned off, He felt neck starting to sizzle from the growing flames that worked it's way to his head, Suddenly, Lincoln started to laugh maniacally as he felt different, Like his dark side was now taking hold.

Everything on his face started to burn. He felt as his skin was being fried off, All of the muscle, muscle tissues,Veins,and nerves was disintegrated from the blazing inferno on Lincoln's body. He howled in pain as his face felt like it was being torched as all his skin on his face turned to ash on the ground, Lincoln's eye balls disappeared in the flames showing nothing but two black eye sockets where his eyeballs were once located, Every hair on his head burned like the fuse on a birthday candle and crumbled to dust. The only thing that could be heard over Lincoln's screams of pain and crazy laughter was the sound of Mephisto's devilish laugh as he watched the boy burn.

All of the skin on Lincoln's body was body and face was now gone, All there was now is Lincoln's bare white skull. Suddenly, His skull ignited in fire all around, His lifeless eye sockets were filled with two Red/Orange fused colored, soul-fire pupils. The Metal buds on his jacket shoulders became razor sharp spikes that would strike fear into anyone.

"HAHAHAHA, Rise my soldier, Rise my new Spirit of Vengeance, Rise my new Ghost Rider!" commanded Mephisto

The Rider stood up on this feet and looked towards Mephisto and gave out a Blood-chilling howl

Ghost Rider grabbed one of Luna's big speakers (that only her friend Chunk could pick up!) And threw it towards Mephisto, Only for Mephisto to slash it with his claws, cutting it in three's, and watched as the speaker halves landed on the ground shattering in millions of pieces.

Mephisto quickly lunged forward and grabbed Ghost Rider by the neck and picking him up off the ground.

"Listen here boy, You'll never be able to strike me! I'm far more powerful than you! Now, You have a job to do, Go out into the city and vanquish those who spilt innocent blood!" Said Mephisto "And don't try anything to lift the curse, You won't escape from me...not like **HIM!** "

Mephisto then vanished in a red cloud where he returned to his realm.

Ghost Rider felt rage knowing that he is now a pawn. then looked at himself in a mirror that was in the garage. He noticed that his transformation made him about at tall as Lori, He also noticed his skull... He letted out a deep breath as he tried to ignore what he saw in the mirror.

"There are tons of people who spilt innocent blood in this city; It's time for me to cleanse it!" Said as he stood on his feet. He grabbed the biker gloves from the jacket pocket and putted them on his bony hands. The metal buds also grew into sharp spikes.

He then walked and put both hands on the front of the bike, letted out a growl as Hellfire dispersed from his finger tips and onto the bike. The bike started to change and morph into something unrecognizable as it was before. A steel skull formed in front of the bike with fire flaring out of it's eye holes, The bike morphed into a dangerous look, Both tires had flames surrounded them.

Ghost Rider walked out of the garage with the bike next to him, He stood at the end of the driveway and looked into the night sky to see the city lights not far from his location. He turned his head to face the loud house.

G. Rider looked down for a brief moment then sighed as he hopped on the seat of his bike and revved the handle as he sped down the street headed to the city.

 **5 minutes later...** **1:30am**

"The filth of the city won't escape my wrath!" Hissed

To him, It seemed peaceful at night where everyone is in bed and there is no noise. All he could think off is how his life is forever changed and how much he wanted to beat Mephisto's head like a bongo.

 **2 hours later of driving around...**

Ghost Rider drove by bank with an ATM next to it and little did he know, There was two people who was trying to steal from the ATM who saw him drive by.

"Did you see that?" Asked Burglar 1

"Yeah I did, He will easily identify us in court if we're caught!" answered Burglar 2

"Right, Can't let our witness get away." Said Burglar 1 as the two ran for their getaway truck.

He heard the sound of the motor and turned his head to see a blue truck hot on his tale.

"It seems that my prey decided to come to me!" Thought Ghost Rider

Back in the truck, Burglar 2 was busy driving while Burglar 1 was loading up his Tommy Gun.

"Do...Do you see that guy's head? It's on fire!" Shakingly asked Burglar 2

"It's probably just some fancy helmet to scare people, Now Keep the truck steady while I prepare to spill some lead!" Commanded Burglar 1 eagerly.

Burglar 1 leaned out of the truck window, aiming his gun at the Loud Brother.

"Take this chump!" Yelled Burglar 1 as he started to fire the weapon. All of the bullets managed to hit the biker but was a surprise to the Burglars, The bullets just bounced off of his body as if they were tiny, rubber balls. This made Ghost Rider furious.

"Foolish Humans! You dare strike me with your man-made weapons? Feel the wrath of my Hellfire!" Yelled Ghost Rider as he shot a ball of fire out of his hand to the truck. Burglar 2 quickly swerved out of the way completely dodging the burning projectile.

"Did you see that? He shot fire out of his hands!" Screamed Burglar 2 who was obviously terrified.

"He must be one of those freaky mutants, I Hate Mutants!" Cursed Burglar 1

"I'll run him off the road and see what he can do without that bike!" Said Burglar 2 as he floored it and managed to get right beside 's back tire.

Burglar 2 turned the wheel with a sharp left, hitting the back tire making Ghost Rider lose control and run off the road. drove into a memorial fountain which on impact, It made him fly off of his bike and landed next to a brick wall of an old building. He felt no pain as he crashed in the wall, He just felt dizzy and confused.

The burglars started to drive away from the wall where Ghost Rider tried to stand only to turn around and push the gas pedal down all the way to crash into . Ghost Rider managed to stand up while having his arm on the wall trying to regain his balance. But before he could do that, The black truck rammed into Ghost Rider and drove through the brick wall. The two burglars got out of the truck to notice a huge pile of rubble in front of them.

"OOOOHHHHH, THAT FOOL IS DEAD!" Yelled Burglar 1

"Yep, let's hurry back to the ATM before the cops show up." Said Burglar 2

As the Burglars started to walk back to their truck, They froze to the sound of Bricks,Rocks, and a chain moving behind them. They slowly turn around to see the Ghost Rider rise from the rubble with a heavy chain in his hand who clearly looked pissed off.

"Which one of you mortals hit me with that truck?" Asked Ghost Rider

"Uhhh...He did!"Said Burglar 1

Before burglar 2 could protest, He was hit in the face with the end of the chain instantly knocking him out.

Ghost Rider started to walk up to Burglar 1 who was to scared to move. picked him up by the throat and started to talk in a gravily voice.

"Human, You have spilt alot of innocent blood these past few years, You were caught by the police and put on death row only to escape soon after, I am here to Avenge those who you killed!"

Ghost Rider picked up Burglar 1's torso and held him over his head.

"So say **THE SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE!** " Yelled Ghost Rider as he threw the burglar at the hood of the truck which snapped his neck upon impact.

Ghost Rider then gave out a spine tingling laugh as he wrapped his chain around his shoulder and waist. walked out of the giant hole in the wall.

"The innocence have been avenged."

Suddenly, He heard the sirens of Police cars coming close. Ghost Rider putted his fingers against his teeth and whistles. Like a trained animal, His bike came to it's master. He quickly drove away out of sight as the police car turned down the street.

 **40 minutes later... 4:20 am**

Our hero continued his patrol until he was halted by a loud voice in a nearby alleyway. Ghost Rider parked his bike as he began to walk towards the alleyway. He peaked into the alley to see a mugger cornering a young girl. Upon closer inspection, Ghost Rider recognized the cornered girl to be his sister Lucy's best friend Haiku!

Ghost Rider remembered last year when 4 of his sisters got him a date with their best friend's for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Giggles(Luan's friend), Polly(Lynn Jr's friend),Tabby(Luna's friend), and lastly Haiku. That didn't go so well but in the end everyone was happy. The girls knew that the whole thing was Lincoln's sisters plan and they were introduced to some of Lincoln's friends, Ronnie Ann and Lincoln went out after that fiasco to have some fun at Game n' Grub. The girls remained friends with Lincoln ever since, even haiku who was glad that Lincoln helped her meet Clyde who the two became best friends ever since.

"What is she doing out here at this time?" thought Ghost Rider

"Alright girly, Hand me that book and any money you have on you." Said The Mugger

"I refuse to give you my journal or money, Now leave you pest!" fired back Haiku

The Mugger then pulled out a pocket knife out of his. jacket pocket and held it up to haiku.

"Oh now your just making me mad!" Said the mugger

Suddenly, Both jumped at the sound of a frightening rour coming from behind the mugger. Both looked to see a man with biker gear on and a flaming skull with two orange pupils.

The Mugger stood frozen until he started to laugh. "Man, I gotta quit smoking before I go out, A little late for Halloween don't you think?" Asked the mugger

Ghost Rider began to walk closer to the mugger "Oh I assure you, This is no mask!" He said as he grabbed the mugger by the coat collar.

The Mugger realised that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion from drugs, It was real...

The Mugger quickly got his knife and stabbed in Ghost Rider's shoulder. Haiku jumped back when she saw this.

"Bet that hurt didn't it frea..." The Mugger grew quiet as he noticed that the knife had no effect on the being that he stabbed. He pulled the knife out of the rider's shoulder and quickly dropped it as he saw the blade actually melting!

"Hehehe, You thought that your tiny weapon could hurt me? You caused so much pain in your life to those who are innocent." Ghost Rider slammed the muggers back against the wall. "Look into my eyes and feel their pain!" Said Ghost Rider

The Mugger was to terrified to look away. He looked strait into the Rider's eyes. The Mugger began to scream at what he saw. Visions of him breaking a car window and pulling a woman to kill her, More of his crimes was shown. Black crisp grew over the mugger's eyes with the vision of his past crimes replaying in his head over and over for all eternity. letter go of the mugger's collar as he fell to the ground almost looking lifeless. Ghost Rider letted out a howl of laughter. Haiku continued to stare at the one who saved her. But for once, She was terrified to move thinking that the Rider would Rob, Rape,and then kill her.

Ghost Rider turned to Haiku and walked closer to her. He noticed the expression of fear on her face, This surprised him because he never saw an expression like that on Haiku ever! He knew that what he just did...It scared the poor girl.

Ghost Rider reached his hand out to Haiku only for her to back up in fear.

"You don't have to worry child, I promise that I won't hurt you." Said Ghost Rider

"You...You won't?" Asked Haiku who was looking less scared.

"You are innocent; I protect the innocent!" Reassured Ghost Rider

"May I ask, Why are you out here all by yourself at this time of night?" Ask Ghost Rider

"Well, I just wanted to find some inspiration for my poems. Until this piece of trash thought that he could mug me." answered Haiku "So...Who are You?" Asked Haiku

Ghost Rider began to think about what he shall be called until he remembered the title that Mephisto called him.

"I am The Ghost Rider;The Spirit of Vengeance!" Proudly Answered Ghost Rider

Ghost Rider reached his hand towards haiku again

"Come on child, Let me take you home." Offered Ghost Rider

Haiku looked at The Rider's hand and noticed his spiked gloves, She carefully layed her hand into his, Feeling nothing but a gentle grasp on her hand. For some reason, Haiku felt like she could trust this stranger, Almost like she already knew him.

Ghost Rider led Haiku out of the Dark Alley and over to Ghost Rider's bike. She stared at the blazing bike in amazement.

As they stood next to it, sat Haiku on the of the motorcycle as he reached into the side bag and pulled out a helmet.

"Put this on." Commanded Ghost Rider

Haiku really didn't want to argue with a man who has his skull on fire so she did just that. Ghost Rider then climbed on the bike sitting behind Haiku and began to say...

"What is the time child?" Asked Ghost Rider

Haiku quickly pulled up her cloak sleeve to show her watch.

"It's 4:30 am" answered Haiku

"Huh...Time moves fast when you're having fun!"

He then revved up his bike.

"Child, I might need to go a little fast to get you to your house so when I start driving, Hang tight on my sleeves!" Said Ghost Rider

Haiku nodded as the bike started to accelerate down the road. She still didn't know why but something about this person felt very familiar to her. His kindness, His gentleness, His concern, She saw this before!

Ghost Rider turned on an open street to get to Haiku's house quickly. "Good thing Lucy asked me to come to Haiku's pity party one time so I know where she lives." Thought Ghost Rider.

As the two were speeding down the street, Haiku noticed all of the building lights shining in the night. She felt the wind flowing on her body, She lifted the face part to her helmet to feel the cool wind blowing on her face, It felt good. Ghost Rider felt the wind flow through his...Skull, It still felt good to him.

After 17 minutes, The duo finally made it to Haiku's house...

Haiku climbed off the motorcycle and gave Ghost Rider back his helmet.

"Thanks for saving me Ghost Rider but...I had this feeling that I already know you somehow. Ask may I ask...Do we know eachother?" Asked Haiku

Ghost Rider froze to Haiku's question, He knew that there was no point in lying to her anyway. He did trust Haiku to be a good friend to Lucy and she has been doing great at that, And plus this might help in the future if someone he trust knows!

"Don't make me regret this Haiku!" Thought Ghost Rider.

He parked his Motorcycle and gave off a deep breath.

"Yes Haiku, We do know eachother!" Answered Ghost Rider

Haiku's eyes went wide at the fact that this being knows her name.

"In my real form, My human form, You know me as Your best friend, Lucy Loud's brother, You know me as Lincoln Loud!" continued Ghost Rider

Haiku was shocked to what she just heard.

"LINCOLN?" Yelled Haiku

"Yes...It's me!" He answered

"What happened to you?" Asked Haiku

"Long story short...I made a deal with a demonic being without knowing he was demonic just to save Lori from death, Now I'm forever cursed to be the new Ghost Rider." Said Ghost Rider

Haiku started too feel sorry for Lincoln, Him being such a nice guy yet he has to carry a curse just because he wanted to save his sister... A noble sacrifice in Haiku's mind.

"How can you be cured?" Asked Haiku

"I...really have no idea." Answered Ghost Rider

"I trust that you won't tell anyone about this, Not even to Lucy!" Said Ghost Rider

"Why did you tell me?" Ask Haiku

"Because I Trust you!" Answered Lincoln

Haiku had a faint blush until she thought of something...

"Why don't you want me to tell your sister's?" Asked Haiku

"Because then they will worry about me and I don't want that, Someday I'll tell them."said Ghost Rider , He then looked up into the sky and saw that it was getting faintly bright on the horizon.

"I really have to go!" Said

Haiku then nodded, She walked towards and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek bone.

"Oh...Thanks...Haiku" shyly said

"Oh! And don't go off during the night again ok? Freaks like to come out when it's Dark."said Ghost Rider

"The irony." Joked Haiku

Just then, heard a faint sound of a alarm clock through a neighbor's window meaning that people are waking up to start the day.

Ghost Rider sped off a down the road as Haiku walked through the door of her house. She putted her back to the door and thought of what Lincoln asked her. "Don't tell any about this, not even Lucy!". Haiku never liked to lie to her friends but she did make a promise to her other friend.

"I'm sorry Lucy..." whispered Haiku

Meanwhile at a small building where workers monitor traffic cameras, A guy in his mid 30's watched the footage from over night around the Royal Woods area. He saw the Rider speeding on his bike through the empty roads. He spit out his coffee is shock. He paused to footage and ejected the recorded tape. The man got out a secret phone and dialed a number which the other end picked up.

"This is Agent Bryson of SHIELD, Put Coulson on the line immediately! He Needs to see this..."

 **So that was chapter 5 of Brother of Vengeance! Haiku knows that Lincoln Loud is Ghost Rider and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone! But for how long can she keep her promise? Lincoln had his first night as the New Spirit of Vengeance** **and got his hands a little dirty...Will Lincoln be able to control the beast within? And what will happen when Coulson here's about the New Rider? Remember, At first, Lincoln Loud and Ghost Rider are almost two different people until Lincoln can get use to his new...job.**

 **I might need to take a break for a while to finish writing a few more chapters down before I continue with the 3 that I have to type.**

 **Easter Eggs:**

 **1.) When Lincoln mentioned haiku's "Pity Party", It was a nod to fanfiction called "Pity Party" by "SoI'llKillYou" which was a party run by the one-time character Maggie!**

 **2.) The Mugger part was inspired by the scene in the 2007 Ghost Rider movie.**


	6. The Dark Prince

**Hey guy's, I was going to post this yesterday but the Wi-Fi started to mess up but now we got it back on. So here is chapter 6!**

 **Loud house belongs to Chris Savino**

 **Ghost Rider + Related Characters belong to Marvel comics**

The Ghost Rider zoomed down the empty street trying to beat the sunrise, But little did he know he was being watched...

"Why didn't he harm that girl? She always does seances in her free time, Granted they never work but it should've still made her an enemy in the boy's eyes for practicing dark magic." thought Mephisto

"Thinking to your self as usual I see!" Said a new mysterious figure

Mephisto turned to see a human figure with black clothing and black hair along skin a skin tone that was a mixture of Blue and Gray.

"What do you want?" said Mephisto

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to observe this New Rider you've chosen."Said the figure

"Yes, He's a young boy undergoing development in his life, Easily Manipulative." Said Mephisto

"Hmmm...So he won't fight back against you like how Blaze did?"Asked the figure

Mephisto turned around and quickly slapped the figure behind him with the back of his hand.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION JOHNNY BLAZE AGAIN! HE HAS MADE A FOOL OF ME! HE MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM MY CURSE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, I THOUGHT THAT I COULD'VE TAKEN THE BOY TO MY REALM SINCE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE PERSON HE LOVED TO SAVE HIM LIKE HOW THAT GIRL DID FOR BLAZE BUT IT WAS HIS LOVE FOR HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAT KEPT ME FROM DOIMG SO! ONCE MY PLAN IS COMPLETE,I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE AGAINST BLAZE AND ALL OF THE OTHERS WHO DARED TO DEFY MY IN THE PAST! AND THEN...I'LL FIGHT MY GREATEST ENEMY SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME!"** screamed Mephisto

Recovering from the slap, The figure asked. "So how close are you to completing your plan?"

"Very soon..."replied Mephisto

"And the boy?" Asked the figure

"Like I said, He is young so he can be easily fooled, I will make him believe that he has no control over his new transformation. And when his mind finally breaks, He will be my mindless slave for all eternity. No mercy, No thinking twice, That is how it will be for him!" Explained Mephisto

"So your going to make him think that he doesn't have control(which he does), And he will give up trying to resist and will follow every order of yours blindly?" Asked the figure

"That's right! And he will find the necklace of souls for me and I will unleash my fury on the world!" Said Mephisto

"And where do I come in on this plan?" Asked the figure

"You will be known as the Prince of the new world, They will all fear your name, They will all fear Prince **BLACKHEART!** " Said Mephisto

"And what about these Avengers that protect the world even from that titan called Thanos?" Asked BlackHeart

"Oh, They will be like everyone else. Surrender or die!" Answered Mephisto

"Goody, Well i'm going back to the underworld. Lost would aren't going to torture themselves you know." Said BlackHeart

"Alright my creation." Said Mephisto

BlackHeart walked through the portal back to the underworld where he was making his own plan's for world domination that didn't count his father.

"So Loud, How am I going to attempt to break you? Oh I know, You might be tired from your long night so how about I give you a nice dream?" Said Mephisto evily

Ghost Rider finally made it to the garage of his family home, As he parked his bike and sat his chain down on the seat, He saw the pieces to Luna's shattered speaker.

Hr made a grunting sound of disinterest as he closed the garage door.

Just then little sliver of sunshine leaked through the horizon. He started to feel something as the tip of the sun appeared...

 **So here is chapter 6 of my story, Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all also enjoyed the introduction of BlackHeart!**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short.**

 **Blackhearts design isn't based on Wes Bentley's version of the villain from the 2007 film. But don't worry, Blackheart won't always be in human form.**


	7. Home

**Hey guy's. The** **Hiatus is not over yet but since this Friday I will be leaving for West Virginia on a Youth Mission Trip so I will be gone for a week. So I decided to release the next chapter for all of you good people!**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, The flame-headed hero started to feel his whole body tingle. He started to walk to the backyard but as each step he took it felt as he was carrying weights with his legs. managed to reach the steps of the stairs to the backyard door. He started to walk up the stairs feeling pain beyond words could describe, He fell to his knees as he reached the final step and laid on the porch in a ball screaming from his pain. More of the sun started to rise, Changing the rider. The flames on his skull started to die as skin began to grow back into place. Veins, Hair, Tissue, Muscles, Organs, Arteries, Flesh, Everything belonging to a human boy started to return. The rider's height started decreasing back to the size of a 12 year old. The sound of a gravely sounding scream changed back to a breaking voice. Half of the boys face was still in Rider form as it slowly disappeared. Lincoln Loud was back!

The pale haired boys face was drenched in sweat. He struggled to get up as he reached for the door knob.

"Still unlocked...Good!" Lincoln said weakly.

Lincoln slowly entered the house as he quietly closed the door, Locking it behind him so his dad won't notice. Lincoln saw the fridge and drooled with thirst.

As weak as his legs were he managed to get to the fridge and opened it. Inside he saw that one of the shelves contained bottles of water for Lynn's workouts.

"I don't think that Lynn would mine of I take 2...5...12!" Said the Loud Brother as he started to place the bottles of water in his jacket pockets and arms.

As Lincoln started to walk out of the kitchen he was met by his dog Charles.

"Oh, Hey boy." Said Lincoln as he was going to let his dog.

But Charles whimpered as his owners hand reached towards him.

"What's wrong Charles?" Said Lincoln in a worried tone.

The dog didn't respond (because dogs can't talk :D) instead he ran away from Lincoln.

"What's gotten into him?"

Lincoln looked up at the stair case leading to the the second floor to the house. Usually he can get to the top in about 7 seconds but since all of his siblings are still asleep he will need to go slow so none of the steps will creak.

 ***Two excruciatingly slow minutes later...**

"Finally at the top!" Whispered Lincoln.

The Loud brother then started to head right where his bedroom resides.

"Oh sisters, I really hope that none of you wake up right now." Thought Lincoln

Lincoln began to tiptoe quickly down the hallway when he finally reached his bedroom door. Suddenly a loud noise from the first floor started to sound.

"Crap! Dad's alarm clock!" Thought Lincoln as he quickly went inside of his room and closed his door.

The alarm noise wouldn't be a problem if the walls weren't as thin as a leaf.

Without thing my twice, Lincoln started to open the bottles of water and chug down the h20 inside. He didn't even stop to breath as he quickly opened more refreshing his dry tongue and throat. Empty plastic bottles covered the floor of the room as Lincoln began to slowly take off his biker gear. He felt tired, More tired then when he was before he went outside. He layed on his and looked at his alarm clock which read 6:25am. The boy then fell asleep.

As the loud boy slept he felt something familiar,Like a tiny hand slapping his face. He knew who it was but he just couldn't wake up. Later he heard pieces from different voices. He could only make out a few voices saying "My speaker?", "Getting Lori", and "I love you". The last made Lincoln smile in his sleep.

* * *

AHHHHHHHH!

A loud scream woke Lincoln up from his slumber. He sprang out of bed to hear some crashing coming from down stairs. Lincoln raced out of his room and down the stairs. As he made it off the last step, Lincoln was suddenly grabbed. He looked to see who it was and saw that it was a demon along with many more grabbing a hold of his body.

"Hello Lincoln!" Said a voice.

Lincoln recognized the voice and looked to see none other than Mephisto himself smirking at Lincoln.

"Mephisto?! What are you doing here?" Asked Lincoln in a angry tone.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood so I wanted to make a quick visit to my new servant." Mocked Mephisto

Lincoln's face started to turn red from anger.

"You better be glad that it's not nighttime because you would be picking yourself off the floor by now!" Shouted Lincoln

"Wow! This stupid boy knows nothing about his powers!" Thought Mephisto as he began to speak.

"Hehehe...Why wait?"

The demonic being snapped his fingers and the sky outside grew dark.

Lincoln started to feel flames as he changed back into the Ghost Rider with the biker clothes making the demons let him go and backed away slowly.

"Where's my family you troll?" Asked Ghost Rider

"So tense! But i'll let you see your family if it will make you happy." Said Mephisto as his left eye flickered.

Behind Mephisto appeared Lincoln's family (sans Lori and Lily) tied to wooden poles. Ghost Rider looked at his family and saw that they are all unharmed.

"Don't worry mortals, I will save you!" Proclaimed

"MONSTER!" Yelled Lana

Lincoln was taken back by his little mechanic sisters words.

"Lana,no...It's me, Lincoln!"

"Wait! So you're the one who killed those two people?" Asked Lynn Sr

"It wasn't my fault! I'm like a different person in my rider form!" Pleaded Lincoln

Mephistio watched the whole thing with a bored expression.

"Ah, Don't worry Lincoln. I have something to take your mind off of this!" Said Mephisto. The demonic creature then got the demons attention and waved at them to attack Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider noticed that the demons started to move towards him.

"Back you infernal beings or I'll wear your skins as a coat!" Threatened Ghost Rider.

But the demons didn't care about what their target said as one lunged towards the rider. But before the demon made impact, It's left arm was grabbed.

"Ok, We'll do it like this then!" Said Ghost Rider

Ghost Rider lunged his right hand into the demons side and ripped out a shard of it's rib. The demon screeched in pain as the rider stabbed the demon in the head with it's own rib, Instantly killing it.,

The lifeless corpse of the demon fall to the ground and faded in red dust.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" Yelled Ghost Rider

The rest of the demons growled in anger as they all charged towards The Rider. After a gruesome battle of punching his spiked gloves through chests, Ripping off head's, tearing out a demon's spine and proceed to beat other demons with it, stomping on necks,shattering bones,Smashing demon skulls as if they were tomatoes, Ripping Jaws open, gouging out eyes,covering them all with an inferno out of his own hands!(okay you get the point, Ghost Rider is a beast).

Ghost Rider stood victorious covered in demon blood(and other bodily fluids), He then turned his attention to Mephisto.

"Come to me so I can drown you in the deepest lava pit in the underworld! Said Ghost Rider

Mephisto just clapped slowly at the performance he just witnessed.

"Good Show!, I really had my money's worth, 10 outta 10! Your Family on the ground seemed to have enjoyed it!" Said Mephisto

"Family on the ground? What are you..." Ghost Rider looked down in horror to see the corpse of his family (including Lori and Lily).

"Wha? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Screamed Ghost Rider

Mephisto looked at Lincoln with a surprised look.

"What have I done? No,no,no,no. What have you done? You lost control and you killed your entire family!" Stated Mephisto

Ghost Rider just stood in the same spot thinking on what Mephisto just said.

"No...This isn't right."

"Hey, Hey, Loud. Look on the bright side: You are a certified killer, A demonic warrior who will serve me for eternity, I'm very proud of you my boy!" Mephisto said with a warm grin.

Before Ghost Rider could say anything else, He felt a rug on his pants. He looked down and saw his dead mother looking back at him.

"Why did you kill us Lincoln? I thought you loved us!" Cried Rita Loud

"Mom...I...I" muttered Ghost Rider

"So you wouldn't trade us for the world but you would kill us? We should've traded you for a girl when you were born!" Said Luna

Ghost Rider was shocked by his sisters words. His favorite sister...

"Murderer!" Shouted Lynn jr

"MONSTER!" Shouted Luan

"You're a mistake!" Shouted Lynn Sr

"Demon!" Yelled Leni

"I wish that one of my failed experiments would've killed you!"screamed Lisa

"I have no brother...And I mean it this time!" Said Lucy

"You're worse than Mephisto!" Said Lori

"We hate you!" Shouted Lana and Lola.

Ghost Rider was heartbroken by all the things his family said, But deep down he feels that what they're saying isn't really from them.

"No, This isn't real!" Yelled Ghost Rider

The corpse of Lincoln's family started to sink into the ground, Grabbing their Rider Brother with them. Ghost Rider began to sink with them saying "This isn't real!" Over and over again as Mephisto laughed.

Suddenly, Lincoln woke up. Soaked in sweat and tears streaming from his eyes. He looked around to see that he was still in his room. He slowly got up and cracked hear some of his sister's chatter from one of the other rooms and the sound old his father talking on the phone down stairs. Lincoln closed his door again.

"It was just a dream!" He said with a smile on his face. He turned around to see his alarm clock which read 4:50pm.

"I was asleep for 10 hours?" He asked himself.

The Loud brother suddenly smelt smoke in his room.

"Is Leni cooking again?" Lincoln said with a chuckle but stopped as he felt his hand tingle. Looking down he saw that his hand had small pieces of flames coming out of it. Lincoln panicked as he started to blow on his hand. He slapped his blanket on it a few times even spit on it. The flame finally died down. This made Lincoln think of his dream again.

The Loud Brother grabbed some clothes from his dresser and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He got undressed and turned on the shower with only cold water. He then sat in the tub both his knees in his chest and face down as the cold water ran down his body.

"I won't lose control, I won't lose control, I won't lose control!"

 **So here is the next chapter of Brother of Vengeance. Just so you guy's will know, I 'm going to stop putting chapters beard on polls(only if I want you guys to vote for the next story). I'm about to post another chapter but it will be about the music that goes with this story that I posted last month (I erased it for some reason).**


	8. Lori and Lincoln part 1

**Hey guy's, Here is the next chapter to Brother of Vengeance. But first I would like to sat that I 'm officially stopping the hiatus, Because all of the time I was o it I kept rushing to complete chapters (sadly I didn't do a lot since I was always busy during the summer) Do now I ain't going to rush because that will make the chapters seem Crappy.**

Cold...The same as a dead body. But Lincoln Loud didn't care how cold his body was getting from his shower. He wants to feel something other than heat. Honestly, The cold water dripping on his back felt relaxing. When he was in his Rider form he always stayed the same temperature. Not Hot as you would expect, It was warm.

The Loud Brother stared blankly at the ceiling of the bathroom still relieved at what he went through was all a dream, But could it come true? Would he...The Ghost Rider lose control and hurt the ones he loves?. But how Mephisto said that he lost control. Did he mean that he had an accident with his powers or is it something else? Is there more to this Ghost Rider character than meets the eye?

"I can't risk it, I need to find a way to stop myself from turning again. I changed back when the sun came up. So is this like Werewolf rules?"

But Lincoln's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Loud banging at the door.

"LINCOLN! I NEED TO GET READY FOR MY PAGEANT SO GET OUT!" Screamed Lola Loud

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice. Lola loved her big brother but she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her victory. After drying himself off and putting on some around the house clothes, Lincoln exited the bathroom. Lola shot a look at her brother but noticed something odd about him. She saw thin steam emitting off his head and arms.

"Probably just took a hot shower." Thought Lola with a shrug.

Before Lincoln made it halfway to the hallway he heard a sound coming from Lori and Leni's room. A voice which he hadn't heard in a while.

He walked over to the door and gave a knock.

"Come in." Said the voice on the other side.

The Loud Brother was at a loss of breath. He heard the voice when they visited the hospital a few times last week. He opened the door and saw half of the females in his family in the room. Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lana,Lisa,Lily, and mom all stared at him with warm smiles. But on the bed furthest in the room layed the one person that was with Lincoln during the Night of the wreck.

"Hey twerp." Said Lori with a grin

Lincoln's eyes began to water as he walked slowly towards Lori. The dream, The events of Last night, All forgotten at this very moment.

Lincoln sprang towards Lori and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her the biggest Loud sibling hug,Lori hugged him back.

"Awwwwwww!" Said the girls (including Lisa).

A few hics could be heard as Lincoln held on to Lori not wanting to lose her like he almost did a few weeks ago.

"Alright, That "TEARS" it, Dry your eyes, Lincoln!" Joked Luan

Everyone except Lincoln and Lori groaned at the terrible yet perfect timed pun. The two siblings were just glad that they were reunited after that life changing night for both of them. After a few moments of hugging, A question was asked that made Lincoln wish he wasn't here at the moment.

"So did you dudes here about that Flaming Skull Biker from last night?" Asked Luna

 **So here is part 1 of this chapter. Sorry if this was a little short, It was going to be longer but it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. Speaking of school, Today was my first day as a Junior in High School! But this brings other news...The story will continue but not as much as in the summer. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it brings a question!**

 **How does Luna know about Ghost Rider from last night? The most obvious way actually...You will know tomorrow.**

 **So I was thinking of how Lincoln's voice would be in his Ghost Rider form and I decided that his voice would be similar to Steve Blum who voiced Heatblast in the original Ben 10 series. I that Ghost Rider's voice ranges from gravely to hiss like but since Lincoln is 12 in this story then why not make ol' Hot Head sound younger? So when Ghost Rider appears again and talks just think about Heatblast's voice.**

 **Lastly about Ghost Rider's invulnerability, A Ghost Rider can only be hurt by someone with Thor or cosmic level strength but won't be killed.A Rider can only be killed by weapons forged from Heaven or Hell (and maybe magic). Earthly weapons such as guns or know knives has no affect on Ghost Rider but I made it where thing a such as being hit with a car full force or being hit with a grenade/Bazooka will stun him for a short time. But if your the one who strucked him with the vehicle or three the explosive then you better hope that you can run faster than his bike!**

 **Fun Fact: Ghost Rider(Daniel Ketch) actually defeated Galactus with a penance stare one time!**

God Bless!


	9. Lori and Lincoln part 2

**Here is part 2 to "Lori and Lincoln", Enjoy.**

 **P.s. I was going to have this up yesterday but I got tired when I was halfway finished.**

"The what?" Shuddered Lincoln

Luna then pulled out her phone.

"The guy who posted the video said that he woke up to a sound of a loud crash. When he looked out of the window, He saw that a Truck had crashed into the old Kirby warehouse. He called 911 and kept looking out the window and waited for the cops to arrive. Then he saw some strange lights going on in the hole in the wall. Not long after he saw a figure walking out of the hole, The guy quickly got out his phone and began to video what he was seeing. He watched as this skull dude rode away on a bike with inferno all over the tires, A small flame trail was left when the biker zoomed off just as the cops came to the scene. And you can see that the fire slowly dies away on the ride like nothing was there." Explained Luna

Lincoln looked away as he continued to hug Lori, gulping at the story he was told.

"Someone videoed me? So much for not being noticed." Thought Lincoln

"Guess you could say that he's pretty lit!" Joked Luan again

Everyone groaned except for Lincoln because even though the situation that was kinda funny.

"All jokes aside...What are people saying about about...That?" Asked Lori

Luna scrolled down to the comments section.

"Let's see...Some people are saying that this was a stunt, Some are parents fearing that this guy is a menace(man, Jameson much?), some people with movie links, A meme of a frog sipping tea, And others are saying that this thing is awesome." Said Luna

Lincoln turned his head towards the crowd.

"So do you guy's think that he I mean it is a hero?" Asked Lincoln

"I don't know little brother, There is a police report stating that he killed two people and injured another." Said Lynn

Lincoln felt his heart drop.

"Oh...So we're those two people innocent?" Asked Lincoln

Luan shook her head.

"Actually! The one dead guy in the bank is named Gabe Wirty was a convicted serial killer and was put on death row but he escaped jail before his execution date. The one found dead in an alleyway 30 miles away from the warehouse, His name was Charles Dixon, A mugger wanted on the charges of mugging and murder, He killed his Mom,Dad,And Brother in their sleep. Gabe was found with his neck snapped on the hood of his truck and Charles was found with both of his eyes burnt to a crisp but doctors said that this heart just stopped. The last guy was a accomplice of Gabe. His name was Alex Vex, He was just some low life thief with no murder charges."

"I'm sensing a pattern." Said Lisa

"Yes, It seems like this biker killed two killers and left a thief alive." Said Rita

"So is it an vigilante like that Deadpool guy?" Asked Leni

"Deadpool is an Anti-Hero, Leni. It's probably a vigilante like The Punisher." Said Lori

"What if it's a Mutant?" Asked Lucy

"Which type of Mutant? X-Men or Magneto?" Asked Lana

"Well if it is a Mutant then remember kids, We treat mutants like the X-Men with kindness. They have normal people problems too and they just want to fit in." Said Rita

"Yes ma'am!" All kids responded

"So do you guy's think that it was wrong for Ghost Ri...I Mean It to kill those two guy's?" Asked Lincoln

The room was quite for a minute..

"Well, As much as those two were convicted killers and one was already on the death penalty, It would've been better if it had brought them to custody." Said Luna

Lincoln lowered his eyes in shame...

"True but imagine if he didn't stop them where they were. Those two would've killed more innocent people of this thing wasn't there. And what if this thing killed them in self-defense?" Said Lynn

Lincoln brightened up a bit. Technically Gabe and his pal did shoot at him and ran him through a wall and Charles stabbed him with a knife.

"I guess it could get a pass if it was in self-defense." Said Rita

"Maybe if we hope hard enough then maybe this thing will decide to not take lives anymore." Said Lana

"I saw that we give this Flame Biker a chance!" Said Luan

"Agreed!" Said All girls in unison

Lincoln felt happy that his family decided to give his other self a chance. He vowed to not take another human life again, Even if they are a killer then he will bring them to Justice! The exception is if the being is either demon, half dead, or artificial life. He might have to pull his punches for now on.

After a while the girls started to leave the room to do their normal things, All there was left was Lincoln and Lori.

"Are you feeling better Lincoln?" Asked Lori

"I should be asking you that!" Said Lincoln

"Well I'm fine, Except the part where I can't walk anymore..." answered Lori

" **Yeah...** " said Lincoln in a grim tone

Lori looked at him in worry.

"Are you okay? You said that in an angry tone.

"Oh...Yeah...It's just that I feel bad for you." Answered Lincoln

In his mind he kept thinking of telling her what really happened that night. But would she believes that some demonic creature disguised as a old man caused the wreck which led to Lincoln making a deal to regret and for Lori to lose her legs?

"Yeah, Guess you'll have to ride your motorcycle to the mall for now on." Said Lori

"Well I would but mom won't let me ride it on open roads until I already get my permit." Answered Lincoln

"Well you only have two years left until that, Maybe Leni could drive you when she gets her licence?" Said Lori

Both siblings cringed at the thought of Leni driving.

"So how will college go for you now, Lori?" Asked Lincoln

"Well I was thinking about going to the college that I wanted to since a lot of my friends are going were going to the same place but I decided to do Online College. Not what I had in mind but it would do." Said Lori

Lincoln looked away.

"I'm Sorry..."

"What?" Asked Lori

"I'm sorry for begging you to take me to the mall last month., If I hadn't then we wouldn't of had that wreck and you will still have your legs!(And I wouldn't have met Mephisto). Now you'll never get to walk up a stage to get your college diploma, Dad would have to wheel you down the isle on yours and Bobbys wedding, And you will have to try to take care of kids while being stuck in a wheel chair and it's all my fault!" Sobbed Lincoln

"Stop, Lincoln!" Yelled Lori as she hugged him tightly

"It's not your fault! I would rather be crippled and have my brother alive then be crippled and for you to be dead!" Said Lori

Lincoln listened.

"Before I hit my head in the steering wheel, I saw you fly out of your seat for a brief moment before everything went black. When I woke up in the hospital, I was screaming your name in panic hoping you would be around. It took a few minutes for the two nurses to calm me down before they told me that you were right beside me. I just kept watching you to make sure you were safe. When in was taken to the bathroom i kept my eye on you form on the way and back. I continued to watch you in hopes that you would wake up. I even tried to keep myself awake at night to make sure that your heart monitor wouldn't flat line. Soon I fell asleep and when I awoke, I found that your bed was empty and started to panic. The nurse told me that you were healthy enough to go home, I was relieved. Then you guy's plus Bobby and some of my friends visited for a few weeks until I was ready to leave which was earlier today. I'm glad that you have no lasting injuries like I do!" Said Lori with tears coming out of her eyes.

Lori kissed Lincoln on the forehead as Luna came in the room.

"Sorry to intrude on this moment but Lincoln, I meant to ask you earlier but you were asleep. Do you know what happened to my big speaker?" Asked Luna

Lincoln gulped.

"Speaker? What about it?" Asked Lincoln nervously

"Ah never mind, Why would I ask my brother a question like that?! He was asleep!" Luna yelled at herself.

"What happened to your speaker?" Asked Lincoln

"Just some bloody geezer tried to make a few bucks by trying to a steal my speaker and your bike but I guess they tried the speaker first and realized that it was to heavy so they must've destroyed it". Said Luna

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Said Lincoln

Luna sighed

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bro! Me and chunk will just have to order another one. Anyways, I'm going to Tabby's."

Luna left only for Rita and Leni to come back.

"Alright Lori, It's time for a bath. You might need to leave Lincoln." Said Rita

Lincoln left the room and headed towards his. In his mind he was fussing at himself for him keeping on blaming himself for the wreck.

"You will pay, Mephisto!" Thought Lincoln

Lincoln sat on his bed and held his stuffed bunny.

"We'll get through this Bun-Bun." Said Lincoln

Just then, Lincoln's walkie talkie started to go off.

"Come in Lincoln!" Said Clyde

"This is Lincoln" answered Lincoln

"Dude, Did you here about that Fire Biker from last night?" Asked Clyde

"Yeah, Why?" Asked Lincoln

The two best friends had a long conversation about the creature from last night and debating if it was a hero or not.

"Oopps...Sorry Lincoln, I've got someone special here now." Said Clyde

"Ooohhhh! Is it Haiku?" Asked Lincoln with a smirk

The Walki Talki then shutter off by clyde. Lincoln began to laugh.

After laughing, Lincoln was thinking about what his family and Clyde said about Ghost Rider.

"Hey think that I can be a hero? Well I'm going to prove them right!" Thought Lincoln.

He then got his lapt and searched up videos of the world's heroes and their battles. The Avengers against Ultron, Fantastic Four against Mole Man, Spider-Man against Rhino, X-Men against Mister Sinister Daredevil against Bullseye, and so much more. He looked at the world's protectors with respect, He wanted to be just like them!

"Your curse is failing Mephisto, I won't be the killer like you want me to be!" Said Lincoln

But one thing still swam in his mind. Will the people trust Ghost Rider?

 **And that is part 2 and finale of Lori and Lincoln. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Easter Eggs: When Luna Mentioned the "Old Kirby warehouse", It was a nod to Jack Kirby, A famous name in the comic book business.**

 **I was thinking about giving Lincoln Rider the ability to fly, Like 2 skeleton wings burst out of his shoulder blades. It would be similar to Blackest Night Hawkgirl's wings. What do you all think?**

 **But on a serious Announcement:**

 **Have you guy's ever heard of "The Loud Author"? He was one of the most well known own authors on the site until he called it quits a few months ago do to people threatening him on the loud house wiki for a stupid reason which made him want to quit. Saturday will be the one year anniversary of his first story published on the site so I want you all to do your part from Tomorrow to Saturday to PM him and Tell him how sorry you guy's are for him and that nobody should go through what he did. I'm not saying that this will bring him back but to show our kindness to him and let him know that there are still people out there who cares. AuthorPikmin100 is already helping me with telling others. So please do your part and spread the word.**

 **God Bless!**


	10. Preparations

**The Underworld, A domain full of nothing but scorching flames. A place where people who do evil go to be tortured until the end of the world, Where demons roam, This place had many names over centuries. Hades, The place of lost souls, But most people call it Hell. In the Underworld, We see Mephisto himself torturing the lost souls of sinners who lived their lives in Greed,Jealousy, and Hatred.**

"ORHA HA HA! FEEL THE PAIN IF THE HATRED YOU LIVED WITH YOU FILTHY PEASANTS!" Yelled Mephisto as he struck the lost souls with a whip, Tearing their skin.

As the demonic king kept doing his business, His son came up behind him.

"Father?" Asked BlackHeart

"What is is, Blackheart?" Asked Mephisto as he continued to beat the souls.

"It will be night in a few hours, Do you have any plans for that boy tonight?" Asked BlackHeart

Mephisto gave off a slight smirk.

"Yes, Tonight the boy will test his strength!" Said Mephisto

Blackheart gave a curious scowl.

"And how would we do that, Father?" Asked BlackHeart

Adter the question was asked, Mephisto turned towards his son and gave off an evil smirk.

"Release the Lesser-Demon!" Commanded Mephisto

"The Lesser-Demon? Should you wait until the boy learns more about his powers first before we pull something like that?" Asked BlackHeart

Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Son?" Asked Mephisto

"Yes, What if the boy is too slow against the demon and get's killed? Not only will your plan fail but the likes of Stephen Strange or Druid will travel at our realm with questions. And due to the fact that you helped Thanos with that Infinity Gauntlet and your last encounter with Strange, I have doubts that they will have pacifist thoughts on their minds." Explained BlackHeart

Mephisto rolled his eyes.

"Thanos was a weakling, His own granddaughter stole the Gauntlet from him! HAHA! And don't worry about Strange or Druid, Not even Odin! Once our objective is complete then the whole universe will below to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Mephisto

"And then we will kill Johnny Bla...I mean the one who beat you?" Asked Blackheart

Mephisto turned back to the lost souls.

"Yes..."he said coldly

"Now release the Lesser-Demon in a few hours. Oh, And give it a few lost souls, It's been two centuries since it last ate!" Said Mephisto

BlackHeart began to walk away.

"Yes, Father."

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier:**

"Alright everyone, We got word that Agent Bryson that there is a new Ghost Rider in Royal Woods, Michigan. By our reports, He only took out two very bad people last night. But all we care about is if he is on our side." Said Agent Phil Coulson

"How did you know what gender that thing is?" Asked a random agent.

Coulson pressed a button on a table which displayed a holographic image of Lincoln Loud.

"The Stark Satellite followed the rider and found where his base of operations are. And we found out that this new Rider is a 12 year old boy named Lincoln Loud. Only son of Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud, The middle child of 10 sisters, Freshman at Royal Woods Middle School in September, Made a few good-ups in the past but no criminal record, And by reports by his past teachers, Lincoln was the closest thing to a great kid." Explained Coulson

"So Young..." Said Agent Maria Hill

"So how do we deal with this?" Asked another Agent.

"Simple..." said a mysterious voice.

Everyone in the room turns to the source of the voice. They see an African American man with a eye patch on his right eye and wearing body armor with a leather drench coat. This man was Director Nicholas Fury.

"I have an old friend on speed dial who had the same experience as this boy, I believe we are in good hands!" Announced Nick Fury

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Blaze

**So I just witnessed the eclipse and it was my first time seeing one in real life so to celebrate, Here is another bonus chapter like preparation.**

"Yes, Mister Fury...I'll be waiting for the plane."

The Figure talking on the phone hung up. It's been years since he was freed by the curse of the devil, And ever since he thought that the demon that was imprisoned in his body was no more. But that evil creature somehow got the spirit back under his eyes. Ever since he was freed, He tried his best to get back on the side of God. To get a second chance for his past sins. He married his sweetheart Roxanne after he got his life back on track, still did some shows, had kids. But that was until the nightmares happened...

Everynight, He had nightmares about the thing he turned into at night, The cult leaders he fought, The witches he battled, The devil worshippers who begged for mercy, They all had one thing in common...They all died. Some by his hand but mostly by their arrogance. He literally went to Hell and back to get where he is now.

After the whole Centurious and the soul crystal mess, He thought that he could just forget about his time as...The Original Ghost Rider. But he would never be free, S.H.I.E.L.D has been on his back only for questions about how to fight the supernatural and promised that he would never go back to the field.

But after getting that phone call...

"12 years old..."

He knew that he was needed. If Mephisto manages to control the boy then there is no stopping a great evil.

"The boy is so young,Scared, Like how I was..."

He started to pack his things, Clothes, wallet, toothbrush. And his old journal where he wrote about his adventures and powers, And how to control them.

"That boy needs me, He doesn't know anything about his powers!"

Before he finished packing, He saw something on his desk chair which he hadn't wore in years...His old biker jacket. Black with a white arch. He puts it on, Memories from a dark past comes pack like a headache. A lot of people claimed him to be a hero. True, He was there to save your typical damsel in distress or stop a mugging. He knows he did good things in his past, But why can't he grasp it?

He grabbed his golden cross necklace from his nightstand. The crucifix, The greatest weakness to any evil, Demons fear it!

He almost said No to the phone call though...Until he heard about who is the new rider. A boy far younger than he was when he cursed.

He walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen, On the walls were pictures of his friends and family. His love Roxanne who he divorced for their safety,His two kids who were now parents, His real parents, And his step-Parents. One lone picture was of a person that made Him get the curse in the first place.

"I won't fail him like I did you,Crash. I promise!"

He walked towards the dining room table where a tape recorder was located, He pressed the Record button.

"Audio Log #1009: I got a call from Director Fury saying that I was needed in Royal Woods, Michigan. They are having a Rider problem and it's my duty to meet this new rider.(Considering that I have alot of experience). My old friend, Hank Pym will be picking me up in a few hours by jet so I am currently packing for my...Let's say "Business Trip". I'll get Miss Blossom to watch my house while I'm gone. I can't believe it, How did Mephisto get Zarathos out of the Soul Crystal? Heh, Obviously Zarathos must be even more ticked off at Mephisto now. For now I'm taking everything with me including my shotgun and old bike(man, It's been years since I rode it, I wonder if I still got it in me?). After this is over, I'm going to make a visit to my ex, children, and grandchildren, They have yet to meet their grandpa! This is Johnny Blaze, Sighning out."

Old man Johnny Blaze knew that he isn't as strong as he used to be, But there is a child who is bonded with a demon and it will only take a slight push to set him off.

Johnny Blaze exited his house and headed for the garage. Inside was most things you would see in a garage. Tools, Trophys,Pictures, a tv, and something under a tarp. Johnny ripped the tarp of and revealed his old motorcycle from his days as a daredevil and Former Ghost Rider.

"I'm coming for you, Mephistopheles! Me and the boy." Said Johnny Blaze

 **And that is the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Easter Eggs:**

 **If you don't know already, Johnny Blaze was the first Spirit Of Vengeance. The first "Ghost Rider" was Carter Slade who was renamed "Phantom Rider" after Johnny Blaze first appeared.**


	12. Spirit of the Party

**This took longer to complete than expected but I wanted to Finish Guardian of The Multiverse before continuing this so now this story and Requiem for our Brother has my full attention.**

Lincoln left his room, feeling began to walk down the stars not aware of the surprise which he will witness. As he got to the final step, something jumped out from the side of the couch and made a roar.

"Another Monster?" Lincoln asked

The only time he wanted to become Ghost Rider, he couldn't because it wasn't Nighttime.

Lincoln held up his arms with defense, trying to find ways to transform.

"Lincoln, calm down. It's Me!"

Lincoln looked towards the voice to see his older sister, Luan Loud with a troll mask on.

She took of the mask and began to laugh.

Lincoln became slightly annoyed, yet relieved.

"Sorry, bro. I have a gig tonight at Tetherby Manor and I have to keep up my act for tonight!" Said Luan

Lincoln gave his sister an "Are you for real?" Look.

"So you're going to preform in front of a bunch of Rich snobs?" Asked Lincoln

"Hey, the flier said that you'll be paid a pretty penny, and there will be more than just me going tonight." Replied Liam as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Now if you need me, I'll be setting up cameras around the house for my website!" Said Luan as she began to walk up the stairs but stopped.

"Hey, linc?" Said Luan

Lincoln turned his gaze towards her.

"You seemed a bit frightened a few seconds ago, are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah! It was...just a dream I had last night." Replied Lincoln

Luan smiled.

"Well, God forBED you'll have another one!" Joked Luan

Luan then headed upstairs to get ready.

"pffft." Said Lincoln as he walked in the dining room, but Lincoln failed to notice that one of his hand was producing faint steam before he figured out that it was Luan in a mask.

The loud brother entered the dining room to see his father, Lynn Loud Sr, sitting at the dining room table with his head on both of his hands.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Asked Lincoln

The patriarch quickly looked up to see his son.

"Oh, good afternoon, son. It's just the hospital bill. I mean, sure we've visited the hospital countless times. When each of you were born and Lynn's many injuries from sports, but this is much more than usual." Said Lynn sr

It didn't take long for Lincoln to catch on to what his dad was saying.

"Do we have enough money to pay it off?" Asked Lincoln

Lynn Sr scratched his chin.

"Well, Luan has a show tonight and Lola has a few pageants coming up so they agreed to give the money to me so we can easily pay it off." Said Lynn Loud Sr

"We can sell my bike." Said Lincoln

Lynn sr faced Lincoln

"No! You finally have something of your own and I don't want you to give it up over some meaningless money problems!" Protested Lynn Sr.

Lincoln nodded

"But enough about this, how are you feeling?"Lynn Sr asked.

"I'm fine." Said Lincoln as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Let's see, peanut butter, sour crout, white bread." Said Lincoln

"Hey Lincoln." Said Lucy

Lincoln jumped and turn around with his hand clutching his chest.

"Guess I didn't lose my spark after all!" Thought Lucy

After a few seconds...

"What do you need, Lucy?" Asked Lincoln

"Haiku called me and said that she was saved by that creature from last night." Said Lucy

Lincoln gulped. As he thought about it, he didn't tell Haiku to not tell anywon about her encounter with G. Rider.

"That proves that it only targets those who do evil. So what if the rider gets his hands dirty and kills a few of those slime balls out there. Simply throwing them into Prison won't do much! I'm all for it." Said Lucy

"But isn't that called being a Vigilante?" Asked Lincoln

Lucy turned towards her brother.

"The Police Force is corrupt, Brother." Answered Lucy

As much as Lincoln didn't want to admit, He knew that the rumors of a the corruption in the force is true.

"Hey, Luce?" Asked Lincoln

Lucy safety's silent.

"For a completely unrelated reason, Is there a way for someone to control a curse that was brought upon them?" Asked Lincoln

Lucy gazed at her brother with her non-visible eyes.

"Is there something you're hiding, Brother?" Asked Lucy

Lincoln tried his best to hide his guilt.

"N...No. I just got the idea from a...Comic Book?" Said Lincoln

Lucy continued to look at Lincoln until she finally answered.

"It's possible. You just need focus and meditation." Answered Lucy

Lincoln smiled and hugged his little sister. Then he left the room and headed up stairs.

The Loud Brother entered his bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind him.

He sat on the ground in front of his bed, he folded his legs and did the thing with his hands like how you would see in a movie.

The House was perfectly silent.

"Let's do this!" Thought Lincoln as he embraced the silence...Only for it to be shattered by the sounds of fighting, shouting, crying, explosions, and laughing.

"Everytime..." growled Lincoln

Suddenly, A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" He said in annoyance as he unlocked the door.

Luan Loud came in all dressed with a smile.

"Hey Lincoln!" Said Luan

Lincoln was expecting a joke.

"Yes?" He said

"Do you mind being my assistant tonight at Tetherby Manor?" Asked Luan

Lincoln groaned.

"Luan, You know how I feel about Lord Tetherby." Said Lincoln

Luan nodded in understanding. She remembered last year when Lincoln won that mustard contest and got a chance to ride in a Limo, Only to soon meet Lord Tetherby and become a selfish jerk for a short time. But Luan wasn't going to take no for an answer!

"If you come with me then you'll have a prank free April fools."

Luan was pushed to the side by a gust of orange wind passing her. That offer was so great that it made Lincoln forget about his current predicament.

Lincoln was waiting by the front door, he looked up to see Luan coming downstairs with a leather coat in her hands.

"Luan...Why are you bringing my coat? It's summer." Said Lincoln who know remembered his night phase.

"I heard that the ballroom's thermostat at the manor is always cranked up to be below 60 degrees and I don't want you to catch a cold." Said Luan as she gave Lincoln his coat. The Loud Brother tied it around his waist.

The two siblings headed outside towards the garage to find Luna picking up th peices to her shattered speaker. Lincoln felt bad wondering what would happen if Luna learned the truth.

He then saw Luan grabbing a wagon with a chain tied around it.

"Where's that strap you usually use?" Asked Lincoln

"The strap tore because of a certain mechanic and scientist wanted to test something out so I found this chain link that was on your bike as a replacement." Explained Luan

"Party" Lincoln thought sarcastically

The ride to the manor wasn't very long, The siblings got out and started to unload.

Walking into the Manor door, Lincoln felt a wave of cold air hit him like a punch to the face. Good idea on Luan's part to bring the jacket.

Luan noticed a line of kids her age and younger waiting in line to preform.

"Guess they heard about that pretty penny." Said Lincoln

Luan and Lincoln stood in line, seeing fellow performers act on stage. Luan began to unfasten the wagon and handed Lincoln the chain.

"I have no need for this now, mind holding it?" Asked Luan

"Sure!" Said Lincoln with a tad of nervousness.

But then he thought, This time he is surrounded by tons of people and under a lot of light, Last night he was alone and in the dark. Maybe in a new surrounding, The transformation won't happen?

After sometime of waiting, Lincoln grew bored. He started to look at all the people around him until he saw a very familiar rocker girl approaching the line. It was Tabby!

"Hello, Tabby. What brings you here?" Asked Lincoln

"You know me , Love. Just trying to show off my talents. Make some rich snobs see how talent works!" Said Tabby

"So you're going to do something involving music?" Asked Lincoln

Tabby nodded

"Don't you need an instrument?" Asked Luan

"Ah, I don't need an instrument, My air guitar skills are good enough!"

 **On the other side of town...**

A dark portal opens up in an Alley Way. Suddenly, A bulky figure emerges from the portal. It had purple skin all on it's body, Sharp, black talons on it's fingertips and toes, Yellow dagger like teeth in it's mouth, red eyes, black horns on it's head, a devil tail,and two big pairs of wings on it's back. This is known as a Lesser Demon!

The Lesser Demon emerged out of the alley way to see a hobo walking on the otherside of the street, The demons hunger grew. It scrapped it claws on the alley walls to get the hobos attention.

"Hello? Is someone over there?" Asked the hobo

The poor old man walked across the street and stepped closed to the Alley entrance not seeing the figure hiding in the darkness.

"Must be my imagination." Said The Hobo as he turned his back only to be grabbed.

The Hobo was forcefully slammed to the ground.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Screamed the hobo.

The demon sunk it's teeth into the old mans neck and started eat away at the now fresh corpse.

It didn't take long for the lesser demon to finish off 95% of the body before it lost interest. The demon licked the warm, salty blood off of it's Claws. Feeling more hunger, The Demon spreaded it's wings and took to the sky, looking for its next prey.

 **Back to Lincoln...**

A slight pain arose in Lincoln's chest, He felt himself starting to feel hot.

"Hey, Lincoln. Are you okay?" Asked Luan

Lincoln looked out of the nearest window and saw that it was getting dark out, He was about to transform!

"Yeah! I'm just feeling a little hot." Said Lincoln

"Hot? It's bloody cold in here." Said Tabby

"You're right, I just need some air."

Lincoln stepped outside with his chain still in hand. He felt pressure under his skin.

Only a tiny piece of the sun was still up, making the remaining sky a shade of dark orange. Lincoln looked for a place to hide and saw a big dumpster that you usually see at parties or get local events. He quickly ran behind it and prepared for the pain he felt last night.

Lincoln noticed that his hand started to catch on fire but the only difference from the night before is that there was no pain. The fire felt smooth, warm. Like it's a part of him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, The growing fire felt nice.

Lincoln's body was now ingulfed in hellfire, changing him, Giving him power.

FWOOOOOM

The transformation was more quicker than last night. Lincoln was back to a taller height, spikes returned on his jacket, and his skull was like a bonfire.

Lincoln Loud is the Ghost Rider once more!

He called his bike with the hellfire link between the two.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln's bike started up. Luna had accidentally left the garage door open after cleaning up the mess. The bike races out of the garage, catching the attention of Lynn Loud Sr who was inside.

"Someone's stealing Lincoln's bike!" Yelled The Loud Father

But Lynn Sr doesn't know the truth. Not knowing that there is currently no pilot on the motorcycle but the bike is driving itself to its master while slowly transforming.

What a night to be alive!

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **I got the Leaser Demon from the small boss in the game, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.**

 **I decided to give Ghost Rider added abilities regarding his chain. He can swing from any surface with the chain due to the hellfire attaching itself to the surface so he can swing around the city. And his chain can act as a Lasso or Whip. Lastly, He can transform the ends of the chain to become a sharp hook or dagger.**


	13. Terror in the Skies

**So...Chris Savino has been fired by Nickelodeon...**

 **But the good news is that Lincoln is not adopted!**

 **Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Ghost Rider + Related Characters belong to Marvel Comics**

 **The Loud House...**

Lynn Loud Sr was busy doing dishes until he heard the sound of a motor start and drive away. The Loud Patriarch raced towards the nearest window only to catch a glimpse of his son's Motorcycle driving down the road. He was however, unable to see that the motorcycle has no pilot and started to spark flames.

 **Tetherby Manor...**

Our hero has now finished his hellfire mental call to his supernatural cycle, He walks it from behind the dumpster and trecked through the line of cars in the surprising empty parking lot. G. Rider than stood outside of the Manor gates to wait for his ride.

It didn't take long for the flame cycle to reach it's master, mounted the bike and gave off a cackled laugh as he sped down the road.

* * *

The many people walking on side walks or riding in vehicles were passed by a sudden flash of fire. Some thinks it was a meteor while others swore they saw a skeleton riding a motorcycle.

Suddenly, The sounds of police sirens filled the streets. It seems that a few burglars has succeeded in stealing 50 grand from the bank and the cops were hot on their tails.

"Filthy Thieves!" Hissed G. Rider as he joined the chase.

In all of their years, The Police has seen many weird things in service along with many gruesome crimes. Thieves, child molesters, murderers, It never ends. But the Cops weren't expecting The Living Spirit of Vengeance to join them tonight.

The city employees looked in awe at the sight of a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle.

The Brimstone Biker caught up with the crooks and got to the driver side window.

"Pull over, Cretin!" Shouted

The driver didn't bother to look away from the road, Instead he gave out hero the finger.

The Ghost Rider found this amusing.

"Alright, We'll do it your way!"

He grabbed his chain and held it by the vehicle, The chain suddenly caught Fire.

"Time for an emergency stop!" G. Rider announced as he swung his chain.

The chain struck the driver side tires, Instantly destroying them.

The driver struggled to stay in the road but his attempts were pointless, He drove off the road and crashed into a building.

Ghost Rider parked beside the crashed car and got off his bike, He walked towards the driver side door. He ripped the door off the hinges as if it was paper.

He checked both of their pulses and saw that they were still alive.

"Since you two never killed innocent people, I'll spare you both from my wrath. I'll let the police take care of you both." Said Ghost Rider

A sound of a gun cocking got his attention.

"FREEZE!" Shouted an Officer

Our hero leaned out of the car and stood strong in front of the many guns trained on him.

"Drop your weapons, Officers!" Commanded Ghost Rider

"No can do!" Said a female officer

The female officer walked out from behind her partners and stood a few inches away from G. Rider with her gun still trained on him.

"I'm Officer Marie, You're coming with us for questioning." Said Officer Marie

G. Rider crossed his arms. He quickly scanned the Officer in front of him and saw nothing wrong. She wasn't corrupt, She never abused her power, She is a servant of God! Maybe she'll listen.

"On what grounds?" Asked G. Rider

"You killed two men last night!" Yelled Marie

"Those two men killed innocent people, I was just doing my duty." Said G. Rider

Marie cringed.

"Being a vigilante is against the law!" Said Marie

G. Rider started to get annoyed

"Pray do tell, What am I supposed to do with murderers?" He asked

"Simple, Bring them to jail and they'll face Justice!" Said Marie

G. Rider gave Officer Marie a surprised look.

"Justice? In Michigan? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Riders laugh sent shivers down the officers spines.

"Listen Mortal, If the police force here actually gave a Rat's Backside then those two would've been locked away and executed for their crimes! But they don't, And you know that don't you?." Asked G. Rider

Officer Marie couldn't lie, She knew that the system she worked in is corrupt, Especially the commissioner.

"Look Lady, You seem like a nice person and I don't want to harm you. So let's forget this and let me do my job." Said G. Rider

That seems tempting, But the female Officer couldn't do it.

"Sorry, Freak. But We want to keep the peoples trust!" Said Officer Marie

"Trust? If the people trust you then why am I here?" Asked G. Rider

Before anyone could speak, A nearby scream was heard. Everyone looked to see a winged creature eating a young women on the other side of the street.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Yelled an Officer

"Something none of you can't handle!" Answered G. Rider as he got out his chain.

The police began to open fire on the creature, It faced them with pure rage and lunged towards the group.

The demon managed to grab an Officer and began to eat away at his face.

"JAMIE!" Yelled Marie as she opened fire on the Lesser Demon.

The bullets punctured the demons skin but it only made it angry. The demon dropped the fresh corpse and flew towards Marie.

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted G. Rider as he lunged towards Marie, Pushing her out of the way.

He than evaded the creatures talons.

"So, Mephisto thinks he can beat me with a winged worm? HA!"

The demon screeched as it flew to the top of a nearby building.

G. Rider mounted his bike and prepared to ride.

"That thing flew to the top of a building, How is your bike goin to get up there?" Asked Marie

G. Rider turned to her and chuckled as he drove towards the building the demon was on the top of. The officers watched in amazement as the bike actually started to drive up the wall!

But the only thing that ran through Officer Marie's mind is why did that thing save her as she was going to arrest him?

The Lesser Demon crouched on the building ledge as it licked the blood off of it's claws, It suddenly heard a roaring noise coming close.

The Rider's bike flew over the edge and landed on the building top. The Lesser Demon watched in curiosity as the Rider got off of his ride.

"Hear me, Demon! You've spilt much innocent blood in your time. But tonight, I end your terror once and for all!"

The Demon started to growl, Showing it's hideous teeth.

"Come on, I'm in a mood for a challenge!" Announced G. Rider

The Lesser Demon spreader it's wings and took off towards our hero. G. Rider dodged the attack and jumped on the Demon's back.

"Let's see how long it will take for you to turn into ash!"

G. Rider placed his hands on the sides of the demon's head and ignited his hands in Hellfire.

Lesser Demon screamed in pain as it struggled to push off it's attacker.

In a desperate move, The Demon took to the skies in hopes of getting The Rider lose.

"You can't escape Vengeance!" Said Ghost Rider

He then opened his jaws and not hard on the Demons neck. Green ooze sprayed everywhere. The Lesser Demon screached some more.

 **Tethery Manor...**

"Lincoln is really taking his time." Said Tabby

"He must've needed a lot of fresh air." Answered Luan

 **Skies of Royal Woods...**

The Lesser Demon grew angry towards Ghost Rider and started to crash into buildings while spinning in midair.

SLAM!

"Ah! You dare strike the spirit of vengeance?" Growled G. Rider

He started to punch the back of The Demons head with full force, Not watching where the Demon was flying.

The Demon's flight pattern started to get sloppy.

"Maybe I'll tear your head off and give it to Lana on her birthday, She just loves critters!" Laughed G. Rider

The Hero finally looked up to see where The leader demon was flying. If he had a heart, It would be sinking.

For this whole time, The Lesser Femon was flying towards Tetherby Manor and it seems like they were about to crack into the skylight!

"Oh no...PULL UP YOU FOOL! PULL UP!"

Luan finally finished her performance to the rich people with no laughs.

"Man, Who knew that a bunch of Rich snobs have no sense of humor!" Said Luan

Tabby shrugged.

"They don't know talent if it kicked them in their lying"

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking made everyone jump as they looked up to see two figures falling I the ground.

As the two landed, Sureounding people can make out the two figures to be a purple winged creature and a skeleton with a flaming head.


	14. Ballroom Blitz

It's an known fact that Ghost Rider's are practically Invulnerable. No earthly weapon can kill a Rider, But there are things out there that can stun, hurt, and even kill a Rider. Weapons forged from Heaven or Hell, Beings with Holy or Demonic powers, Magic, and Falling from a certain height can break through the Rider's invulnerability and do damage on them, It's very rare for one to die from falling but It's not a risk to take lightly.

That is the feeling that Lincoln Loud is currently feeling as he clings to his enemy as they fall from the sky towards Tetherby Manor.

"Gotta break my fall! Need to turn keep the Demon's body under me!" Thought G. Rider

The Lesser Demons body crashes through the skylight and landed on the hard ballroom floor. The force of the landing bounces Ghost Rider off of the Demon and onto the ground, both beings were in pain.

Everyone in the room stared at the beings with curiosity and fear.

They watched as the two struggled to stand.

"Luckily, Having a host body grants me healing." Said G. Rider

He suddenly figured out where he was. At the corner of his eye socket, The Rider saw his hosts sister, Luan Loud staring at him along with Tabby.

The Lesser Demon got to it's knees and placed a hand on it's head. For the amount of centuries it was trapped, It's been a good while since it was in a scrap.

A smell made its way to the demons nose, The same smell of a Sunday Barbecue a human will find delectable.

The Lesser Demon's jaws started to water as it looked around. So much people...So much meat...So much blood...A FEAST!

Lesser Demon smiled evily as he set it's sites on its new prey. A brunette haired girl with metal braces caught it's sight.

The demon licked its lips as it prepared to pounce.

Luan saw the Demon's devilish gaze towards her. She screamed as the Demon lunges towards her.

G. Rider heard the scream. He turned to see the demon in mid air reaching towards Luan.

"LUAN, NO!" Screamed Ghost Rider

He quickly grabbed his chain and swung it towards the demon. At a great speed, The chain wrapped itself around the demons foot. The Demon was forcefully pulled away by a being with unimaginable strength, Luan was safe.

The demon laid on it's stomach and felt weight on it's back before it got a chance to recover.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!" Shouted G. Rider

The people started to run for the exit in panic, Luan remained where she was, frozen in fear.

"Your senseless killing is over!" Said G. Rider as he grabbed the demons wings with both hands.

Ghost Rider used his super strength to pull the demons wings. The Leaser Demon started to scream in pain as it's attempts to escape proved worthless.

SNAP!

The Rider held two severed wings in his hands.

"Just like pulling weeds!" He joked as he stepped off of the demon.

G. Rider dropped the wings on the ground and saw as the wings began to shrivel up like dead leaves and turn to dust.

Streams of red poured out of the demon's wingless back holes. It looked at the Rider with hate.

"Awww, Did I upset you?" Asked G. Rider mockingly as he prepped his chain in hellfire.

"Maybe you need an attitude adjustment." Taunted G. Rider

The demon hissed as it lunges towards G. Rider only to have it's attack dodged by a quick roll out of the way.

"Vengeance won't be denied!"

Luan watched the two beings fight to the death as people rapidly passed her.

The Lesser Demon managed to hit the Rider on the torso with it's claws.

"YAAAAA!" Screeched G. Rider

Lincoln felt a pain that he never felt before. It made all the times he was picked on by Lynn seem like a wack with a toy hammer.

No blood came out of the three slash marks on G. Riders coat. Instead, the coat started to slowly knit itself back together like nothing had happened.

"Nice to know that my clothes can regenerate." Thought Ghost Rider

"You're indeed one of my most challenging foes so far, but one of our flames will be extinguished tonight, won't be mine!

Ghost Rider started to swing his chain around and shot it towards the demon like a whip.

The end of the chain struck the demon's belly area, leaving a hideous burn mark. Blisters surrounded the wound.

As Lesser Demon clutches it's belly area, it's mouth started to glow and a ball of fire came out.

The ball was aimed towards some running bystanders.

"NO!" Shouted

The hero leaped in the way of the fireball and felt the impact on his chest as he landed on the ground.

The Rider's chain flew out of his hand and landed right infront of Luan Loud.

G. Rider twisted in pain, feeling his body slowly healing the wound.

"Don't let that happen again or we'll both die!"

G. Rider heard the random voice but didn't know where it came from. But his questions were halted by the sound of the demon's laughter.

The Lesser Demon landed on top of Ghost Rider and opened it's jaws.

Before the Demon could sink it's teeth, G. Rider got his hands in placed it on the creatures face to keep it back. But he felt weak as the demon kept pushed itself closer while G. Rider started to lose grip.

"I...need...my chain!" Sputtered G. Rider

He quickly looked for his chain and saw that it was close, He reached his right hand towards the chain while his left hand repositioned on the demon's face. The Rider's fingertips could only slightly brush the chain. If that demon gets its teeth to him then it will be lights out.

Luan watched as the flaming being struggled to reach the chain.

She saw the being look up to her. Even as she looked at his expressionless skull, she could see that this being was in danger and she needed to help.

Something in Luan's mind was telling her to give the Rider his chain.

The Loud Comedian didn't know why but there was something about this skull man. She felt like she already knows him somehow. Luan already has questions on how the Rider knows her name.

Luan quickly kicked the chain into Ghost Rider's hand. The Rider looked up at Liam and gave a quick nod before looking back at the demon.

The Ghost Rider opened his jaws as fresh magma formed in his mouth. The hot substance spewed out of his mouth and onto Lesser Demon's face.

The Lesser Demon quickly sprang up as it tried to get the magma of of it's face.

Ghost Rider manages to get on his feet as the pain in his chest finally subsided.

He turned to Luan one last time.

"Thanks."

Luan awkwardly nodded.

The Lesser Demon has finally femoved the magma off of it's face. All there was left was a bunch of dead skin, blisters, and a forever damaged left eye. This was the last straw!

The Demon started to go into a frenzy as G. Rider stood his ground.

Luan's hand was suddenly grabbed as she was led outside.

Once outside, she looked to who led her out and saw

A boy about her age with brown, curly hair in a tuxedo. The boy turned to her.

"Sorry about that, I saw you standing there while other people were running out so I thought I'd help you." Said the boy

"Oh, it's okay!" Answered Luan

The two noticed that the boy was still holding Luan's hand. The boy quickly released her hand as bright red blushed covered the two's faces.

The boy began to speak...

"Hi, My names Benny." He greeted

Luan smiled

"My names Luan."

 **Back Inside...**

"Everybody is now outside, there's no more distractions. Let's Finish This!" Said G. Rider as his hands started to catch fire.

The Lesser Demon ran towards Ghost Rider with it's claws out.

Before L. Demon could land it's claws, it's arm was grabbed.

Ghost Rider pulled back his spike riddled gloved fist and smashed the Demon's face.

The creature flew back but landed its feet.

"Let's try this again." Said G. Ride as he grabbed his chain.

He swung his chain towards the demon and the chain started to wrap itself around the demon's body as if it was a lasso.

"Is this room too cold? Let me warm you up!" Cracked G. Rider

G. Rider's hands ignite in hellfire, the flames started to travel up the chain and towards the demon.

The Demon screamed in pain as the chain surrounding him lit on fire.

The Hellfire started to eat away at the skin, then the muscle, then the tissue.

Finally, The demons body started to turn into stone as a sign of its death.

With a hard pull, the chain broke through the stone body.

The body fell apart as pieces fell to the ground in a pile of dust and bits.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Vengeance has been served!"

* * *

 **Mephisto's Realm:**

"So he did it." Said Mephisto

"You seemed surprised, Father." Said Blackheart

Mephisto turned to Blackheart.

"I'm surprised that the Lesser Demon was that weak. Though, that is my fault. I never fed it. Haha!" Laughed Mephisto

"So what next?" Asked BlackHeart

Mephisto smirked as he reached into his cape and pulled out a medieval silver torture mask. The mask had a flat surface with two eye holes. Behind the mask was dozens of deadly spikes with old blood stains on them. Mephito ignited his hand and melted the spikes.

"Is that the mask of the Wind-Witch?" Asked Blackheart

Mephisto nodded

"Let's see how the boy does against something he can't touch."

 **Back with G. Rider...**

After defeating the Lesser Demon, G. Rider called his bike that was on the other side of town.

He began to walk towards the exit.

"Shame, Looks like Lana won't hav your head as a gift after all." Said G. Rider.

 **Outside...**

Police Cars pulled up into the lot.

"Alright, We got a call of a disturbance?" Asked a Police Officer

Luan walked out of the crowd.

"Yes! A Demon with wing's and a guy with a burning skull are in there fighting as we

speak!" Said Luan

The Officer scratched his head.

"You're not high, are you?" The Officer asked

Luan felt kinda offended.

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Said Luan

"It's True!" Yelled Tabby and Benny in the crowd

The Cops eye twitched

"Look kid, We got people who can crawl on walls and summon lightning with a hammer. But a flaming skull? That has to be the most..."

SLAM!

Everyone jumped and turned to see Ghost Rider exiting the building.

The Cop's jaw dropped, Luan saw this and couldn't help but smile at the site.

A roaring sound behind the crowd emerged, over them jumped the Firecycle.

* * *

 **Note: Benny will be the only character from L is for Love that will appear in this story. The only other character who will have a mention is Francisco. If some of you people have a problem with this then remember, this takes place in an Alternate Universe. For example, Lucy is still with Rocky and Luan met Benny in a completely different way.**


	15. The Interview

**Reviews:**

 **Shadow Joestar: That's one way to see it**

 **gamelover41592: Don't worry, I thought of something.**

 **Jestainaker94000: Thanks!**

 **guest: I know that Ghost Riders bike is called the hellcycle, I just felt like using something new. So it's called the Flamecycle.**

The Flamecycle sped past the crown and made it to its master. Ghost Rider mounted the bike and was about to drive off until a news reporter with Hispanic skin, brown hair tied to a pony tail with a yellow hair band, also wearing a yellow coat with a black shirt underneath, a yellow skirt and black shoes stepped in front of the bike.

"Move, or you'll obtain a degree of burns not known to Man!" Threatened G. Rider

The News Reporter was afraid but she kept a strait face.

"Hello, Mr. demon thing." Greeted the news reporter

"I am called Ghost Rider, learn it well!" Said G. Rider

The reporter gulped

"Okay, Ghost Rider. We are currently Live, do you have to say anything to the public?" She asked

"Just Leave!" said the random voice again

G. Rider still didn't know where the voice came from.

"Alright, I guess that I can spare a few minutes." Said G. Rider

The Reporter nodded

The Ghost Rider faced the camera.

"Attention all citizins, I am known as Ghost Rider and I shall be known as such. To all the Criminals, Crime bosses, Murderers, Rapist, Child Molesters, and so on. I'll be hunting you down and giving out Justice for the crimes you all committed. And to all the Corrupt Officers of the Law, clean up your act or I'll clean it for you!" Said G. Rider

The News Reporter wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Anything else you would like to say?" Asked the news reporter

G. Rider nodded

"To all the good people out there, You have nothing to fear, I will not harm you. But if you stray to the bad path then I will find you. Think of me as a hero, think of me as a menace. I don't care, just don't get in my way!" Said G. Rider

The hero of the night revved his bike, signaling that he was finished.

The News Reporter stepped aside, allowing the flaming inferno that is the Flamecycle to pass.

Ghost Rider sped his way out of the driveway and down the road onl to pass a few Police cars heading towards the Manor. Some managed to turn around and go after the hellfire hero.

"I am in the mood for a little race." Said G. Rider

Ghost Rider slowed down his bike so the Police cars can catch up.

"Now it's time for some fun!"

The Police men were unlucky to keep up with The Rider due to the shape turns that Ghost Rider was making, along with taking shortcuts down alleyways and literally driving up walls.

To finish the chase, Ghost Rider headed towards the nearest bridge and drove off into the waters below.

The officers got out of their vehicles to see if The Rider had survived. Their questions were answered when the flamecycle emerged from the water along with its owner and was floating on the water as if it was a boat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed G. Rider as his bike began to ride on the water. It didn't take long before Ghost Rider got back on land to the old part of Michigan and headed towards the downtown area.

 **Downtown Royal Woods**

 **Time: 8:58pm:**

For the last hour, Lynn Sr along with his wife and their kids Leni, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa have been searching around town to find somebody driving Lincoln's bike. Luna stayed home to look after Lori and Lily. A call to the Police has already been made.

Rita Loud looked at the clock to see that it was almost bedtime, she heard a few yawns in the back from her youngest children. Even in the Summer time, Lucy, the twins, and Lisa couldn't keep themselves up for long. They were also currently in the downtown area which gets dangerous around dark.

"Lynn, dear. It's getting late an some of the children are getting tired." Said Rita

Lynn Sr looked into the rearview mirror and sea some of his kids dozing. He looked outside to see barely any orange in the sky.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." Thought Lynn Sr

"Alright, we will go pick up Lincoln and Luan and then head home. Hopefully, the police will be successful."

Lynn Sr began to drive down the road and made it to a street light that headed towards uptown.

After a few minutes of sitting...

"Lynn?" Asked Rita

"Yes, hon?"

"There is nobody coming, why is the light still red?" Asked Rita

"I think that I accidentally pulled up to the faulty traffic light. This light stays red even if there is no one coming." He explained

Rita turned to her husband.

"And why did you turn down here?" She asked

"Because any other way would have some very slow drivers and I'm not dealing with that tonight. Don't worry, the light will turn green eventually."

 **Back to G. Rider...**

"hehe, those policemen lost me." He said

Ghost Rider drove down the road about to pass Flip's food n' fuel until he saw an interesting character walk into the store. The guy was wearing a black coat with a ski mask.

"Disgusting Thieves!"

The robber came into the store with a gun in his hand.

"Alright, pops. Put the money in the bag!" Commanded the robber

Behind the counter, Flip was terrified. At least there is no customer in the store...or so they think.

"A...alright, just don't shoot me!" Studdered Flip

"Don't tell me what to do, Olm Man! Or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Asked a voice.

The two looked to see Ghost Rider himself facing.

"Holy..." said the robber

"The opposite of that, actually." Said G. Rider

The Robber cocked his gun and opened fire on Ghost Rider, only to find that the bullets started to melt once they touched the rider's body.

"Well, you tried." Said G. Rider

The Robber was grabbed by the throat by Ghost Rider.

"P...p...please don't kill me!" Cried the robber

G. Rider started to laugh.

"Kill you? Scum like you aren't worth my time." Said G. Rider

As the robber thought he was safe, G. Rider slammed his skull into the Robber's head. Instantly knocking him out.

Ghost Rider turned to Flip.

Flip started to shake violently as he reached for the cooler behind him.

Flip pulled out a bottle of cola that hasn't gone past the expiration date yet.

"Is this a gift? About time I start getting awarded for my work!" Said G. Rider as he grabbed the bottle.

"Call the police and make sure this punk get's arrested. And stop shaking, you'll have a heart attack." Said G. Rider as he walked out of the store.

Hidden behind one of The isles two boys, one Lincoln's age and the other Lucy's age peaked out from the side. This was Rusty and his little brother, Rocky.

"woah..." said Rusty

"Awesome!" said Rocky

G. Rider popped off the top of the bottle and waterfalled the beverage.

The cola entered his mouth and was immediately evaporated by the flames inside.

He then threw the bottle in a nearby trash can and drove off into the night.

The old, downtown Royal Woods. Filled with rich history along with the ghosts of the past.

The only people who live in this area now are hobos, criminals on the run, and old people who still have houses. Sometimes, teenagers like to come down here to practice skateboarding or graffiti.

But some people see this part of town somewhat peaceful, this is how the Ghost Rider felt as he rode down the old empty road, where the only light is streetlights and the moon above. Just a nice and quiet place to think for a bit.

"The police will be all out tonight, and as much as I love to outrun them, it will get tiring. Maybe I should return home. But how can I do it without people seeing?" Thought G. Rider as he pulled up to a stoplight.

"That's it! There's an old road connected to the intersection right by Franklin Avenue. I remember father telling me how the construction of the road was cancelled in the early 2000's due to problems. One being the mass amount of vegetation around. All of that vegetation should hide my fire as I drive by." Thought G. Rider

A flash of light caught G. Rider's eye on his right side.

"Who dares?" Said G. Rider as he looked at the source.

He notices that the flash of light came from a van right beside him, containing some of the Loud Family facing him.

"oh, no!" Thought G. Rider

Leni lowered her phone.

"oops, forgot to turn off the Flash." Said Leni


	16. Awkward Situation

**Shadow Joestar: She's gonna find out sometime.**

 **Jestainaker94000: Very soon, they're going to have to get used seeing him.**

 **Jaeson Chandler: I see that you changed your name.**

 **gamelover41592: :)**

 **DJTimmer: Thanks, he'll learn but not without some help.**

 **David523: Thanks**

 **Guest: You're going to have to wait like everyone else, I'm not going to rush. And there is another Loud House/Ghost Rider story by AANGPWNS, be sure to check it out.**

Ghost Rider stares blankly at his family. Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud just stared at him with their jaws down, Leni was making sure that the flash on her phone was off, Lynn jr reached for her baseball bat on the ground, Lana and Lola were holding each other, Lisa was jotting down Notes on what she was seeing, and Lucy...was having a far different reaction then everyone else. Lucy had her face pressed up against the window. Her hair was out of the way of her eyes showing two sparkling eye balls like how a kid's eyes would look on Christmas day. And she had a smile which was also pressed up against the window, her hot breath constantly clouding up the glass.

If Ghost Rider could sweat, he would!

He looked at the traffic light and saw that it was still red.

"Come on...Come on..." he thought

It wasn't only until a few seconds when a bolt of realization came to G. Rider.

"Wait, why am I waiting at a red light?" G. Rider asked himself

The Ghost Rider kicked it into high gear and rode into the night.

As the rest of the family was trying to comprehend what they just witnessed, Lucy's eyes were still shining like the night sky.

"Wicked!" Whispered Lucy

* * *

It didn't take long for the G. Rider to reach the highway.

At the right moment, he swerved off of the rode and drove up a small hill and entered the passageway. The people on the road noticed how the Ghost Rider's flame disappeared in the mass of plants.

G. Rider felt minor resistance on the bike while driving. It seems that one reason for this roads cancellation was because of the abundance of vines and roots on the ground. Those are tough but the flamecycle and its Rider are far more stronger.

The Ghost Rider exited the pathway and made it in the neighborhood.

Luckly, some people are going to bed to he can make the drive to Franklin Avenue easily.

* * *

Clyde McBride walked on the sidewalk towards The Loud House with a comic book in his hand.

"Oh Man! Wait until Lincoln sees this Volume 1 Anniversary issue of Ace Savvy, he's gonna flip!" Said Clyde

The young boy then heard a loud, roar like sound, he quickly hid in some nearby bushes.

Clyde looked to see a Flaming, demonic looking motorcycle with a more demonic looking and flaming driver pass by.

"What the...?" Asked Clyde

He saw the figure pull up to the Loud House and parked his bike into the garage.

Clyde watched as the figure absorbed the raging fire from the bike, making it normal looking again. The nerdy boy then saw the figure walk to the backyard.

"Oh no, Lori is still home!" Said Clyde

The boy noticed one of Lynn's many baseball bats on the lawn in front of the house. He grabbed the bat and went after the creature.

G. Rider made it to the backyard and saw Luna enter the kitchen through the backdoor window, he began to ponder how he would get upstairs without Luna seeing him.

Suddenly, Ghost Rider felt something knock his head forward. It didn't hurt but it was sure as heck annoying. He turned to see Clyde himself with the weapon.

"This night just keeps getting worse, don't it?" G. Rider thought

"Clyde, stop!" Commanded G. Rider

But Clyde didn't stop his attack.

"I don't know how you know my name but I won't let you hurt my friends!" Said Clyde

Ghost Rider blocked the bat swings with his arm.

"Clyde, It's me! It's...Lincoln." Said G. Rider

But the young boy didn't believe the claim.

"Sure, and I'm Luke Cage, freak!" Snapped Clyde

Clyde felt the bat get grabbed by a black gloves hand.

He watched as the metal bat started to melt.

Clyde released his grasp on his, G. Rider tossed the melted bat across the yard.

"Look, Clyde. I know that it's hard to relieve but I'm really Lincoln!" Said G. Rider

Clyde tried his best to stay brave.

"Prove it!" Said Clyde

G. Rider chuckled.

"I wonder how I can prove that you used to get nosebleeds every time you saw Lori, or last year when you and me went camping in the woods to prove our manliness, and how about that time we went Ghost hunting with Hunter Spector?"

Clyde was shocked at what the figure just told him. The only person who knows about two of those things is...GASP!

"Lincoln?" asked Clyde

"In the metaphorical flesh." Said G. Rider

"But...how?" Asked Clyde

"I'll tell you later. But first, I need your help to me to my room." Said G. Rider

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Clyde

Ghost Rider started think.

He realized that almost all of his family was in the van when he saw them. If Dad or Mom was just picking us up then none of the younger siblings would've went. Maybe it was when he called the flamecycle earlier? Daor Mom must've thought someone stole it so they needed as much eyes as possible.

"Clyde, go to the front and knock on the door. When Luna answers, tell her that my bike is back in the garage. That will give me a chance to come in." Said G. Rider

Clyde nodded and did as he as told.

G. Rider heard the doorbell right and saw Luna leave the kitchen.

Ghost Rider slowly opened the backdoor. Luckily, it was unlocked.

He made it inside only to meet the Loud Pets.

The animals started to make noises.

Thinking fast, G. Rider grabbed the treat bag and gave each pet a treat. The pets are now cool with G. Rider.

Ghost Rider made his way upstairs and into his bedroom.

Clyde came into the house and headed towards Lincoln's bedroom to find Ghost Rider with one leg folded over the other and his hand in his chin.

"What are you doing?" Asked Clyde

"I didn't think this through." Answered G. Rider

"What do you mean?" Asked Clyde

"I mean that I change back to myself when the sun comes up. And my family must be worried about me so they'll check my room." Said G. Rider

Clyde began to panic.

"Can't you hide under your bed?" Asked Clyde

"And risk burning it?" Answered G. Rider

Clyde looked around until he saw the window.

"Why don't you climb through there?" Asked Clyde

"Clyde, I'm the size of Lori but more bulky. There's no way in hades that I will fit through that." Said G. Rider

"Can't you just tell your family now?" Asked Clyde

G. Rider looked at him.

"There's too much at risk." Said G. Rider

The two heard a voice coming up the stairs, It was Luna talking on the phone.

"Yeah, his bike is back at in the garage. What? Is he home? Well, Clyde came over so there's a chance." Said Luna

"Can't you like...force a transformation or something?" Asked Clyde

G. Rider looked forward.

"I have not thought about that." Said G. Rider

Clude ran up to the door held it shut.

"Little Bruh, you in there?" Asked Luna

She got no answer.

"Come on, Lincoln and Clyde. This is serious! You two aren't looking up stuff that you're not supposed to look at, are you?" Said Luna

The Rocker still didn't get an answer.

"Alright then." Said Luna

Luna began to ram the door with her arm.

Clyde held on to the door for dear life.

G. Rider began to concentrate very hard.

The banging on the door got harder and faster.

The light began to die on G. Rider

Luna was ready to take one last push, she ran full strength and speed at the door.

Clyde was pushed away from the door as it flew open.

Luna looked in and saw...

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **So did any of you guys noticed the pattern in Ghost Rider's behavior yet?**


	17. An Old Friend

**Jaeson Chandler: Sometimes, change is good.**

 **Jestainaker94000: Yeah, Lincoln is different than any Ghost Rider before him. The reason why will be explained soon.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Juat wait and see.**

 **gamelover41592: Thanks**

 **Firewolf: Lincoln's life was never normal, even before he became the Ghost Rider.**

* * *

Luna Loud managed to force the door open, making Clyde McBride fly into Lincoln's bed.

Luna looked to see her little brother standing in the middle of the room with his eyes clenched shut.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Asked Luna

"What? Why isn't Luna screaming right now?" thought Lincoln

Lincoln opened his eyes to see that he was back to his regular size.

"Oh my gosh...It worked!" Thought Lincoln

"Little Bro, what's going on?" Asked Luna who sounded annoyed.

"Oh...Me and Clyde were reading comics and...well since I read in my underwear, I heard you coming so I quickly got dressed." said Lincoln

Luna didn't seem convinced.

"You were reading comics in the dark?" Asked Luna

"Glow in the dark comics?" Said Clyde

Luna looked at the two boys.

"They have glow in the dark comics now? Great! I'm glad you guys were doing that instead of what I was thinking." Said Luna

"What were you thinking?" Asked Lincoln

Luna looked back to her brother.

"I was making sure that your browser history was clean." Said Luna

Lincoln and Clyde stared at Luna dumbfoundedly.

"Browser history...Wait...EEEW! Gross Luna!" Said Lincoln

"Hey, just looking out for you." Said Luna as she walked back to her room.

Lincoln closed the bedroom door and sat on his bed.

"What were you just a few minutes ago?" Asked Clyde

"That Clyde, is what you call a Ghost Rider." Answered Lincoln

"Ghost Rider?" Asked Clyde

"Yep, a Supernatural being with Incredible power, The Living Spirit of Vengeance. And your's truly changes to that every night." Answered Lincoln

"How did this happen?" Clyde asked again

"Well...It all started the night when me and Lori got into that car wreck. I was on the street calling for help from God or anyone near. This Olm Man comes up and says that he'll save my sister if I replay him in the future. I didn't think about it since Lori was about to die so I agreed, it turns out that the old fart had cursed me. Fast Forward to last night and the Old Man visited me in the garage, he revealed that he is actually a demon called Mephisto and I am now the new Ghost Rider. Here to slay anyone who spills innocent blood. The part that got me the most is that Mephisto caused the car wreck and is the reason why Lori is now crippled from the waist down."

"Dang...Are you gonna knock his block off?" Asked Clyde

Lincoln looked at Clyde.

"I'm gonna do far worse than that! I'll slowly break his legs so he will feel the pain that Lori felt that night, then I'll rip every hair off of his stupid head, and he better hope that he doesn't bring a trident or something because I'll do things to him that no one who is faint of heart should see!" Said Lincoln

"Calm down, friend. You're literally heating up." Said Clyde

Lincoln looked at himself to see that he was smoking, and not in a good way.

"So about those two guys from last night. The ones you..."

"That wasn't me, Clyde!" Shouted Lincoln

Lincoln saw his friend with a scared expression.

"ugh, sorry buddy. No, that wasn't me who killed those men. As much as they did deserve what they got, I wasn't the one who killed them. It's like being the Rider is a whole new personality to me. I remember everything I do and say but it felt like someone else was taking the controls. I honestly don't understand. Last night when I first became the Rider, I just felt different. Tonight, I felt normal..." said Lincoln

"How come you won't tell your family?" Asked Clyde

"Well, I'm afraid on how they will react. Will they be scared? Disgusted? Will they treat me differently?" Said Lincoln

"Your afraid that they'll kick you out of the house again like last year when they thought that you were bad luck?" Asked Clyde

"Yes...and can we not talk about that ever again?" Asked Lincoln

"Sorry." Answered Clyde

A long awkward silence takes up the room...

"Does anyone besides me know about this?" Asked Clyde

"Well, Haiku knows." Answered Lincoln

"Haiku?" Asked Clyde

"Yes, I saved your girlfriend from a mugger last night." Said Lincoln

Clyde began to laugh.

"What?" Asked Lincoln

"Dude, me and Haiku were never together!" Said Clyde

"But...earlier today I called you on the walkie talkie, I asked if Haiku was visiting and you hung up." Said Lincoln

"That's because I was annoyed. Everyone thinks that me and Haiku are dating just because we hang out. We're just friends, I'm dating Penelope from class and Haiku likes someone else." Said Clyde

"Ah, she has a crush on some vampire guy. Sorry Clyde." Said Lincoln

The boys hear a ding from Clyde's phone.

"Oh, gotta go. Dr. Lopez and her husband are visiting our house for dinner." Said Clyde

"Alright." Answered Lincoln

"Me and the guys are going to the Game n' Grub tomorrow, you wanna come?" Asked Clyde

"Sure, as long as it's in the daytime." Said Lincoln

Clyde nodded and left the house.

Lincoln laid on his bed thinking about why happened tonight.

"Okay, I had a run in with the Law as had a battle with some sorta flying demon...perfect!" Thought Lincoln

Lincoln walked out of his room and heard Luna talking in her phone.

"Yes, he is home. No, he isn't hurt but he did look slightly frightened when I saw him."

Lincoln headed towards Lori's room to check up on her. Lincoln found Lori asleep in her bed with Lily snoozing on Lori's chest. The sight made Lincoln smile.

He walked over to Lori's bed and gently sat next to his sleeping sisters.

Lori's phone then gave of a notification sound.

Lori woke up to see her brother sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hey twerp." Greeted Lori as she picked up her phone.

"Bobby tagged me in a video." Said Lori

Lori began to type on her phone to get past security.

"What's this? "Ghost Rider interview"?" Asked Lori

Lincoln sprang up.

Lori began to play the video, Lincoln listened as his alter ego spoke through the phone speakers.

"Well, Seems that this "Ghost Rider" takes pride in what he does." Said Lori

Lincoln turns towards her.

"So...hero?" Asked Lincoln

Lori thought about it.

"We'll put him on the Vigilante scale for now." Said Lori

A sound of an engine pulled up to the house. The engine died only to be followed by the sounds of vehicle doors shutting.

The front door swung open.

"Lincoln? LINCOLN?!" Called Luan

Lincoln got off of Lori's bed and entered the hallway.

"I'm up here, Luan!" Answered Lincoln

The Loud Comedian ran up the stairs to meet her brother.

"LINKY!" Shouted Luan as she wrapped her hands around her brother

Lincoln felt tears dropping down his shoulders.

"How did you get back here, Lincoln?" Asked Luan

Lincoln started to sweat, he didn't think about that.

"Well...I was outside getting some air and...um...I heard a roar in the sky and...and...I saw two figures fall into the roof so...I ran home?" Said Lincoln

Luan just looked at her brother.

"Great, she think's I'm crazy." Thought Lincoln

Luan hugged Lincoln even tighter.

"Oh. You must've been so scared." Said Luan

Lincoln thought quickly.

"It seems like you had a heck of a night." Said Lincoln

Luan looked at Lincoln

"Like you wouldn't believe! First, some flame skulled Biker and a creature with wings crash into the ballroom and duked it out, then I actually helped the flaming skull guy, I met this cute guy named Benny, turns out that we go to school together,and the worst thing about tonight is that Lord Tetherby actually paid his preformers a literal Penny!" Said Luan

"He paid you guys a Penny?" Asked Lincoln

"Yeah, it is shiny but not what I expected." Said Luan

More sounds of footsteps came up the stairs. The Loud Twins, Lana and Lola came into the hall and hugged Lincoln's legs.

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln?"

The twins began to call Lincoln's name in unison.

"Yea, girls?" Asked Lincoln

"Guess what we saw tonight!" Asked the Twins

"What did you two see?" Asked Lincoln with a sarcastic tone.

"We saw a skeleton on a bike!" Said Lana

"And he was on fire!" Added Lola

"What? I don't believe you." Said Lincoln

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Yelled the twins

"They're telling the truth."

Lincoln, Luan, and the twins jump at the voice. They look to see Lucy.

"There was a skeleton biker on fire, I saw it with my own two eyes." Said Lucy with a bored sounding voice

"Was it awesome?"Asked Lincoln

"Extremely! I think that this is the best day ever! Rocky even called to tell me that he saw this being at Flip's with his brother, Rusty." Said Lucy

"Rusty and Rocky were there?" thought Lincoln

A voice called from downstairs.

"Is Lincoln up there?" Asked Rita Loud

"I am!" answered Lincoln

Rita came up the stairs to see her son.

"My Baby Boy!" Said Rita as she embraced her son into a hug.

"Hey Mom, I'm fine." Said Lincoln

"You up there, son?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Yes Dad!" Answered Lincoln

"Great, your bike is back as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed to get a few things out of my mind." Said Lynn Sr

"So Mom, I heard that you guys saw a skeleton on a bike tonight." Said Lincoln

"We did, I just wasn't expecting it to look so demonic." Said Rita

"Everyone, come observe what's on the Television!" Said Lisa

Lincoln, Rita, and a few others came down stairs to look at the Tv, on it was the broadcast of the year.

"Tonight on the nighttime News, we have a special broadcast by a fiery figure who calls himself "The Ghost Rider"."

The family watches the interview with the Brimstone Biker and his promise to the city.

"See, Ghost Rider just wants to hurt the bad guys, he even gave them a chance to turn themselves in." Said Lucy

"That dude looks so wicked! He has got to come to one of my shows!" Said Luna

"Just don't make any bones about it." Joked Luan

Everyone groaned.

"No need to be such Hot Heads!" Luan joked again

"I wonder if he likes tea?" Asked Lola

"I wonder if he likes to wrestle!" Said Lana

"He does look like he would make a good linebacker." Said Lynn jr

"I hope that the fire on his head isn't hurting him." Said Leni

"Leni, There are no nerves in a bone, And how do we even know if this "Ghost Rider" is a real flaming skeleton? It could just be some guy who is great with special effects." Said Lisa

"Still, I don't want you kids to go out by yourselves at night, just wait to see if this Ghost Rider guy is really a protector." Said Rita

After some talking and trying to pry Lucy from Hugging the Tv, everyone went to bed.

"They will fear you!" yelled a voice

The sudden voice woke Lincoln up from his sleep, he had another nightmare but it wasn't from Mephisto this time.

 **The Next Day...**

Around 2:37pm, Lincoln has made it to Game n' Grubs where his friends Clyde, Zach, Rusty, and Liam were all eating a Pizza.

Lincoln overheard Rusty talking about his experience with seeing Ghost Rider.

"So this guy came in the store with the gun so I grabbed Rocky and hid behind an isle, The guy started to demand money from the register and man I haven't seen Flip that terrified ever. But the Ghost Rider came into the store as well! He was wearing a Black Jacket with sharp looking spikes on his shoulders to his lower arms and hands, he was wearing dark blue pants and some shoes. His skull was burning like a bonfire too!" Said Rusty

"Then what happened?" Asked Liam

"The guy began to open fire on G. Rider but the bullets just melted as soon as they made impact. Then Ghost Rider grabbed him by the throat and slammed his skull to the guys head, knocking him out!" Said Rusty

"That's one heck of a migraine." Said Zach

"Did you and Rocky make it home okay?" Asked Lincoln

"Yeah, Rocky wouldn't stop talking about Ghost Rider and me and Dad had to drag him to his room because he kept rewinding the interview on Tv." Answered Rusty

"Same with Lucy." Said Lincoln as he sat at the table.

"So how's your sister?" Asked Liam

"Fine, We got here an electric wheelchair and one of those stair chair things. She is also doing Online College as well." Answered Lincoln

"I'm glad that Lori is okay." Said a voice

All boys turn to see a person they haven't seen in long time.

A girl with Hispanic skin, black hair, purple sweatshirt, and jean shorts.

Everyone but Lincoln gasped.

"Ronnie Anne?" Asked Lincoln

"Hey, Lame-O." Said Ronnie Anne


	18. Blast to the Past

**gamelover4159: yes she is.**

 **Jestainaker94000: You know they would've by now.**

 **Jaeson Chandler: You'll see, but Ronnie's reasons for coming back are not what you would expect.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Secrets tend to come out at some point.**

 **HEROS CENTRAL: I think you misspelled "Heroes" buddy.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud stared at the girl in front of him, Ronnie Anne Santiago, his old flame of his. Just a year ago, Ronnie Anne along with her Mother and Bobby moved out of Royal Woods to live with extended family out of state.

"R...Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln

"I came here with Bobby to check on about certain things in my life." said Ronnie Anne

"What "Certain Things"?" asked Clyde

Ronnie looked to her old friend.

"Girl stuff." answered Ronnie Anne

Clyde knew that he shouldn't ask any more questions on the subject.

"But...Lori and Bobby never said anything about you being here." said Lincoln

"Yeah, I asked Bobby and Lori to not say anything." said Ronnie Anne

"Oh. Well you look nice!" said Lincoln

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with the face like she was trying to see what would happen next.

"Thanks, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne

Ronnie pulled up a chair.

"So did you get a new girlfriend while I was gone?" asked Ronnie Anne

This made Lincoln blush. He never thought about finding anyone else after Ronnie Anne left.

"Not really. I just decided to be on my own after you left." said Lincoln

Ronnie looked towards the other boys.

"Is he telling the truth?" asked Ronnie Anne

"Yeah, Lincoln isn't what you would call a chick magnet." said Rusty

Lincoln looked at Rusty.

"Hey!" cried Lincoln

"Heck, a week after you left. We thought that Lincoln still missed you so we tried to get him to get over you by finding other girls. It didn't work out in the end." said Liam

Lincoln's face grew a shade of red.

"And that time when Lincoln bought a rare Ace Savvy comic, he said that he was going to show you the issue but then remembered that you left, he looked sad right after." said Zach

"I wish I wasn't here right now." thought Lincoln

"We tried to introduce Lincoln to a friend of mine named Paige but he wasn't interested." said Clyde

"You traitor..." whispered Lincoln

Ronnie Anne looked towards Lincoln.

"Is that true, Lincoln? Did you miss me?" asked Ronnie Anne

The sound of Ronnie's voice when she asked the question wasn't anything that sounded like teasing or mocking. It actually sounded like a real question that Ronnie Anne wanted the answer too.

Lincoln began to sweat, he already knew the truth about his feelings but the 10 pairs of eyes staring at him wasn't helping.

"I..I...ugh..." Lincoln began to studder.

A sudden voice of the stores manager saved Lincoln from possible embarrassment.

"This is a great idea to bring in more customers, Jim! I call this deal..."The Ghost Rider Special"!" said Gus

Everyone listened carefully at what Gus had to say.

"This deal will include 2 large Pizzas, we'll use a mixture of Cheddar and Mozzarella along with Pepperoni to match his skull and that fire on top. Then we'll throw in some cheesy breadsticks along with cinnamon twists and 20 quarters for games. All for $13.99!" said Gus

Rusty turned in his chair with sparkles in his eyes.

"That Ghost Rider special sounds awesome!" said Rusty

Ronnie Anne made an annoyed sigh.

Oh, mierda." said Ronnie Anne

"What's wrong, Ronnie Anne? Don't you think that the Ghost Rider is cool?" asked Liam

"Yeah, at first. But the name Ghost Rider is the last name I don't want to hear in a while." said Ronnie Anne

"Why's that?" asked Zach

"Because my grandma kept me up all night after she saw the news and told me about how she met the Ghost Rider when she was younger." explained Ronnie Anne.

"YOUR GRANDMA MET THE GHOST RIDER?!" yelled all the boys including Lincoln

"Was yelling necessary?" asked Ronnie Anne

"Sorry..." said the boys

"But yes, my grandma did meet Ghost Rider when she was younger."

Ronnie Anne looked at the group of boys who were looking at her with wide, shining eyes.

"You guys want me to tell you the story?" asked Ronnie Anne

"Yes!" said Rusty

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath.

"So this it what my grandmother told me..."

* * *

 **Arizona Desert, 1975**

A young Rosa Dominguez was on a route to a small quiet town in Arizona so she can find certain ingredients for a potion she read about. On her journey, she met the local coot who said that he knows where to find the missing ingredient she is looking for.

"Go to the Valley near town, you'll find what you're lookin for." said the old coot

"Thank you, friend." said Rosa

Later, Rosa Dominguez trekked to the Valley and found the herb she has been looking for.

Suddenly, a burlap sack was thrown over Rosa's head and she felt like she was being picked up.

Rosa tried her best to struggle but her resistance were futile, hot streams ran down Rosa's cheeks out of fear that she might die.

After some time of walking, Rosa heard a knock on a door.

The door opened.

"Ah, I see you found my little friend."

Rosa immediately recognized the voice to be the old coot she met earlier.

"What shall we do to her?" a voice asked

"Throw her in the dungeon with the other prisoner. We'll sacrifice them both to the dark lord tonight!" said the old coot

Rosa felt herself being dragged into a house and down some stairs. She felt her hands being locked up to shackles on a wall. The sack was pulled off of her head.

Rosa squinted her eyes to the bright light coming from a small window nearby.

The old coot approached Rosa with a smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Rosa

The old coot laughed.

"We need a sacrifice for our seance tonight and we were blessed with two sacrifices, you and Him." The old coot pointed to a chained figure behind him.

Rosa looked to see a man who looked a few years older than her, He had Caucasian skin and Blonde hair with what it looks like a black jumpsuit with a white arch on the torso.

* * *

"A black jumpsuit? White arch?" thought Lincoln

* * *

The man looked up to see the Old Coot and Rosa.

He then looked through the window to see that it was getting dark.

"Please, you have to leave, let the girl go. Just get away from me!" said the man

"Shut your mouth you worm. Both of you have to pay for your sins!" said the old coot

"What sins?" asked Rosa

Thr old coot laughed and pointed at Rosa.

"You are being accused for the act of prostitution." said Old Coot

Rosa looked at the man before her with surprise.

"I've never done anything so demeaning!" shouted Rosa who was clearly offended.

The Old Coot ignored Rosa and turned to the man behind him.

"And this worm..."

"My name is Johnny, you twit!" said Johnny

The Old Coot scoffed.

"Johnny here is guilty of murder." said Old Coot

"It's not like I had a choice..." whispered Johnny

"Soon, both of you will be sacrificed and when the dark one comes to accept his gift, I'll make a wish to gain immense power!" said the old coot

The thoughts of the old coot was interrupted by Johnny's laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Old Coot

"You're an Idiot!" said Johnny

Johnny was instantly backhanded by the old coot.

"You dare laught at the face of a dark priest?" asked Old Coot

"I'm just going to warn you. Making a pact with the devil will lead to some terrible consequences." said Johnny

The Old Coot got into Johnny's face.

"And what do you know about making deals with the dark lord?" asked Old Coot

Johnny looked outside of a window nearby to see the sun disappeared from the horizon making the sky go dark. He then faces Rosa.

"Ma'am, what's your name!" asked Johnny

"My name is Rosa, Why?" asked Rosa

"Close your eyes, Rosa. And no matter what you hear, do not open your eyes!" said Johnny

"BAH! Trying to scare us for your lies? My followers will teach you some manners before your demise." said The Old Coot

Some people in black cloaks entered the room and crowded Johnny.

"Beat him to a pulp!"

The followers began to strike Johnny multiple times. The sun completely disappears from the sky leaving the darkness of night to cover the land.

Rosa helplessly watched as Johnny was getting punched and kicked to the ground, she turned to the old coot.

"Please, stop hurting him!" shouted Rosa

The Dark Priest approached Rosa and grabbed her chin.

"Don't fret my little flower. He won't die, just be on the brink of death." said the Dark Priest

Johnny felt pain coursing through his body as the cloaked followers struck him like a hammer to a nail.

But that didn't matter to him, every night when the sun goes down, Johnny becomes a creature, a weapon of mass destruction, the bane to evil's existence, The Spirit of Vengeance!

Fire began to grow on Johnny's body, he's been through this countless times so the transformation no longer harms him. The feeling of power when Johnny becomes his "Other half". But it's not something Johnny enjoys.

The followers failed to notice the sudden fire emerging from Johnny's body.

Suddenly, a roar in the crowd was heard and all the followers were violently pushed back.

"What in the..." said the old coot

The coot eyes widened to the sight of a man with a shill for the face. The skull had hellfire surrounding it's surface like how a flame does to a torch. But the most frightening part was the two blood red pupils floating inside the empty eye sockets staring into the Old Coot's soul.

Rosa wished that she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Red Eyes?" asked Lincoln out loud

"Yep, My grandma said that the Ghost Rider has Red eyes." said Ronnie Anne

"Are you okay, Lincoln? You looked like you've seen a ghost." asked Clyde

"Oh no, I'm fine, Clyde." Lincoln lied

* * *

"What are you?" asked the Old Coot in a shakened voice

The Flame Headed creature stood proud infront of his captor.

"I'm the result of a bad deal with the devil. I am known as The Ghost Rider!" said G. Rider

The followers slowly got to their feet.

"You have killed many innocent people in the past, Accusing them of sins they have not committed. I'm here to avenge those you have slain!" said G. Rider

"My followers, seize him!" screamed the old coot as he ran out of the room.

The many followers began to jump on Ghost Rider and bring him to the ground but their prey was too strong.

The Ghost Rider grabbed a follower by the throat as he watched the old coot leave the room.

"Vengeance...will not...be...DENIED!" yelled G. Rider as he crushed crushed the follower's neck, instantly killing him.

Rosa jumped as the corpse fell to the ground.

More followers grabbed stones of the ground and began to pelt Ghost Rider.

The Ghost Riser gave out a demonic screech making Rosa closed her eyes in fear.

Rosa Dominguez heard the sounds of screaming along with bones breaking and snapping, bodies being slammed into walls, and the sickening sound of a head being crushed with brute force.

Strangle liquid was sprayed on Rosa's face but she kept her eyes closed. The room went silent...

Rosa then heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approach her, she struggled to keep her breath calm.

Slight heat fell onto Rosa's body, the thing that killed the room full of devil worshipers was standing right in front of her.

Even with her eyes closed, she can feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Rosa. Maybe it will go away!" thought Rosa

She suddenly felt two hands grab the shackles tha bounded her to the wall.

Rosa began to panic.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Rosa

Rosa felt something pulling her shackles until the sound of metal breaking was heard.

Rosa fell to her knees, she slowly opened her eyes to see a black gloves hand held out to her.

She looked up to her savior to see a man with a burning skull looking at her.

"Innocent." said G. Rider

Rosa pointed to herself in curiosity only to see the skull man nod his head up and down.

Rosa carefully placed her hand into the Ghost Riders and felt herself being picked up to her feet.

Ghost Rider looked at Rosa to see that she had blood and prices of brain on her face and clothes.

G. Rider looked around the room until he found a handkerchief on a nearby table.

He handed Rosa the handkerchief and headed for the exit of the room. Ghost Rider looked down the hallway to see hooded figures with rifles aimed at him, he reentered the room.

"Stay here, woman. I'll come back after justice is served." said G. Rider as he ran down the hallway towards the gunmen.

Rosa heard the sounds of gunfire and then screams only to end with silence. It didn't take long for Rosa to hear the familiar sound of the Old Coot who fooled her into coming to this valley.

"Please, friend...Spare me!" cried the old coot

"I'm not your "friend"." G. Rider answered with a hiss.

Rosa heard glass breaking.

"HAVE MERCY!" Screamed the Old Coot

The sound of a dark laugh filled the hallways.

"Sorry, all out of mercy!" said G. Roder

The Old Coot screamed making Rosa jump in place. She then heard his screams die down to a choke like sound and then a thud as if something landed on the ground.

Ghost Rider came back into the room to see that Rosa has cleaned herself up.

"Come on." said G. Rider as he held out his hand.

Rosa grabbed the gloves hand and followed her savior.

In the halls, Rosa saw many bloodied corpses on the ground, she fought back the urge to puke.

In a side room, Rosa saw the old coot with a ceremonial knife lodged in his throat.

"I know what you're thinking. But these were very evil people who killed countless people including children just to please their bloodlust. If I was as evil as you think I am Then wouldn't you be dead by now?" asked G. Rider

Rosa thought about it and realized that that G. Rider was right.

"Mr. Ghost Rider?" asked Rosa

"hmm?" mumbled G. Rider

"While you were still...human. That Dark Priest said that you were guilty of murder and you relied that it wasn't like you had a choice. What did you mean by that?" asked Rosa

The two finally stepped outside. G. Rider looked to the sky and found the lights of a nearby town.

"I've killed many in the past. Granted, all were evil but it wasn't I who did the deed. To make it easier, I'm cursed to become...this!" said G. Rider

"Oh." replies Rosa

Rosa looked over to see the town lights as well.

"It took me almost an hour to get to this Valley when the sun was up, we might make it in the dark." said Rosa

"Negative, can't risk you getting bit by a rattle snake or stung by a scorpion. And besides, you won't last in the chill of the night out here." explained G. Rider

The Original Brimstone Biker held out his hand as hellfire emerged from his palm. Rosa watched as the fire began to take form and build itself into a red motorcycle.

G. Rider hitched himself on the ride.

"Come on, Rosa." said G. Rider

Rosa climbed onto the back of the flamecycle and held on to G. Rider as he zoomed through the desert and closed in on the nearby town.

The citizens of the small town watched in awe as a inferno motorcycle pulled into town.

G. Rider stopped in front of a small Medical Building.

"This is your stop." said G. Rider

Rosa got off of the bike.

"How can I ever thank you?" asked Rosa

"Simple, if you ever have children. Keep them on the right path." said G. Rider

The Sheriff of the town ran out of his office and headed towards G. Rider with a loaded revolver.

"Freeze!" shouted the sheriff

G. Rider began to hiss before Rosa intervened.

"No, Sheriff! This thing saved me from a cult." said Rosa

The Sheriff lowered his weapon.

"Cult?" asked The Sheriff

"Yes sir, The Local copy of the town was actually a Dark Priest who was going to sacrafice me but Ghost Rider saved me!" said Rosa

"I knew that old man was nothing but trouble. And what about his cult?" asked the sheriff

"Go see for yourself, there is a cabin around a valley not far from here. You'll get your answer." said G. Rider

The Sheriff looked at Rosa and saw her pleading eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Fine, since you saved this girl and stopped a cult, I'll let you go." said The Sheriff

G. Rider nodded as he waved goodbye to Rosa. Everyone watched as the Ghost Rider drove into the wilderness, never to be seen again.

That night while Rosa was receiving medical attention, people came over to tell her about the stories they heard about the infamous "Ghost Rider".

Soon, Rosa Dominguez went back to her home state. She then met a man named Hector Casagrande and the two fell in love. The couple moved to Chicago where they began to raise a two kids. Rosa Casagrande only heard a few stories about Ghost Rider and his adventures before he disappeared one day.

Rosa still has the handkerchief she cleaned her face with that night.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh. That was Awesome!" said Rusty

"I can't believe that your grandma met the Ghost Rider!" said Liam

"So how old is the Ghost Rider now?" asked Zach

"Maybe it's a new one?" said Clyde but zipped his lips as he felt Lincoln staring daggers at him.

"What did you think, Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne

Lincoln looked to Ronnie in suprise.

"Oh. It was fine...If you'll excuse me, I have to go!" said Lincoln as he got up from his seat and left the building.

Ronnie couldn't help but feel that something was up with Lincoln.

As Lincoln walked home, thoughts raced through Lincoln's mind.

"The description that Ronnie Anne gave in the Ghost Rider her grandma met is very similar to the one in my dream back at the hospital. That means that it or he was real! But what happened to the Ghost Rider before me?"

Little did Lincoln Loud know, as he was walking down the sidewalk. He was being watched by a nearby man wearing a black leather jacket with a white arch on the torso.


	19. Birthday Suprise

**Jestainaker94000: He will soon.**

 **ShadowJoestar: Yep**

 **Jaeson Chandler: What could be better?**

 **Dave Bennett: Glad you enjoy this.**

 **Ninjamaster95: Thanks for the advice. It will be more than helpful in future chapters.**

 **gamelover41592: Thanks**

 **YellowPikmin88: And there is still more to come!**

* * *

Lincoln Loud entered the front door to see Lori sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, Both had expressions on their faces like they we're trying to hide something.

"So Lincoln, did you have a great time at the arcade?" asked Lori with a smug tone.

"You guys can drop the act, I know that Ronnie Anne came with Bobby." said Lincoln

"How was your guys reunion?" asked Bobby

Lincoln looked at Bobby like he just met him.

"Reunion? Do you guys still think that we're dating?" asked Lincoln

Lori and Bobby nodded.

Lincopn pinches his nose.

"Guys...Me and Ronnie Anne were never dating, Ronnie Anne even said that herself. Sure, we kissed on a few occasions but those were for entirely different reasons!" said Lincoln

"Did you miss her when we moved?" questioned Bobby

"Of course I missed her, she's my friend!" Lincoln answered

"You know, Little Loud. Ronnie was very eager to come along with me back to Royal Woods. All she told me is that she needed to see you. She just never said what for." said Bobby

Lincoln couldn't lie. That night, just a few minutes before the first time he became the Ghost Rider, The memories of his family, friends, and Ronnie Anne appeared in his mind. Maybe he did miss her more than he thought.

"Maybe I did miss her...a lot..." blushed Lincoln

The sound of his sisters squealing came from upstairs.

Lincoln walked over to the staircase.

"Not cool, guys!" shouted Lincoln

The Loud Brother turned his head to the couch to see Lori and Bobby staring at him with duck lips.

"Whatever!" said Lincoln as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

Lincoln entered his bedroom and sat on his bed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants. It was from Clyde.

" **Hey, are you okay?**

Lincoln replied.

" **Yeah, just had to think about Ronnie's story. Speaking of Ronnie, is she still there with you guys?** "

After a few moments...

" **Nah, she left. And by the sound of her voice it sounded like she had something to go anyway.** "

Before alincoln could text back, he got a call from an unknown number. It had the same area code as his. Lincoln answered the phone.

"Hello?" answered Lincoln

"Lincoln, It's Haiku." said Haiku who was on the other line

"Haiku? How did you get my number?" asked Lucy

"I asked Lucy. So I was wondering if you can help me with something tonight." said Haiku

Lincoln was silent for a minute.

"Is it some sorta Seance or Poetry reading?" questioned Lincoln

"It's a Birthday Party." answered Haiku

Lincoln was confused.

"A birthday party?" asked Lincoln

"Yes, it's my sister, Maggie's fourteen birthday party today." explained Haiku

Lincoln was suprised.

"Maggie's your sister?!" Lincoln shouted

"Yes, I was at the party when you...you know." said Haiku

"Why did you invite me to come, Haiku? Maggie probably still hates me for ruining her birthday last year." asked Lincoln

"Well, she doesn't hate you but she's still mad about what happened. So I wanted to help you with redemption." said Haiku

As much as Lincoln was afraid to show his face to Maggie or her mother again, he did like the idea of making it up to Maggie.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" asked Lincoln

Lincoln could hear Haiku clearing her throat.

"This is the part that you might not like...You see, Maggie is into all things dark. And I think that it would be most appropriate if your "other identity" attends to the party." explained Haiku

Lincoln gulped.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes, Lincoln. I mean your " **Other-half** "!" said Haiku

Lincoln wasn't sure what to say. But his Rider form never attacked a civilian so it's unlikely that it will hurt kids.

"Okay, I'll see if I can stay with Clyde tonight, that will help some." said Lincoln

"Thanks, Lincoln." said Haiku

The call ended...

Lincopn sat there with his phone in his hands before he began to text Clyde.

" **We're attending a Birthday party tonight. I need to stay at your place.** "

Lincoln grabbed his overnight bag and began to pack his pajamas, phone charger, and a few comics. Lincoln walked out of his room to grab his toothbrush only to be met by Lucy who for once didn't appear out of nowhere.

"Oh. Hey, Lucy." greeted Lincoln

Lincoln noticed a small smile on Lucy's face.

"Did you talk to Haiku?" inquired Lucy

"Yeah." answered Lincoln

"What did she need?" asked Lucy

Lincoln thought of the first thing that came to his head.

"Oh...She needed my advice on some poems she wrote. Like how I help you." Lied Lincoln

"Dang it..." whispered Lucy

"Hmm?" asked Lincoln

Lucy looked up at Lincoln.

"Oh. Uh, nothing. I'm just going to lay in my coffin for a while." Lucy stated

Lincoln shrugged and walked towards the bathroom, he saw that the door was closed so he waited.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Luan Loud. She walked out only to meet her brother. Luan panicked as she jumped in the air.

"Luan. Are you okay?" asked Lincoln

Luan places her hand on her chest to calm herself down.

"Y..Yeah, I'm fine. You just appeared out of nowhere like Lucy. Haha!" said Luan

Lincoln just brushed it off.

"Okay. I'm going to Clyde's tonight. We're going to attend to a birthday party for Maggie." said Lincoln

Luan looked confused.

"Maggie?" questioned Luan

"You know, that goth girl's birthday that I ruined and you came to the rescue last year." explained Lincoln

Luan places her hand on her chin.

"Oh. Maggie! Are you sure that you want to go to her party? I'm pretty sure that she hasn't fully forgiven you for last time." said Luan

"I know. I just want her to have a good birthday today and all mistakes be forgotten." said Lincoln

Luan nodded in understandment

"Okay, little bro. But if she causes any problems, call me so I can show her why she doesn't mess with you." said Luan

Lincoln smiled.

Luan walked away to her room.

As Lincoln entered the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel that Luan kept looking back at him.

A few minutes later...

Lincoln Loud walked out of his house and began to head for his friends house.

But before he left the driveway, Lincoln looked towards the garage. He opened the garage door and grabbed his chain.

Sometime Later...

"Wait, so Haiku want you..I mean Ghost Rider to come to her sisters party?" asked Clyde

Lincoln pulled out a Comic Book from his bag.

"Yes. But we'll have to wait until it gets dark outside. I can't turn when the sun is up." Lincoln answered his friend.

 **Haiku's house. 8:40pm**

Lincoln and Clyde walked in front of Haiku's house, they heard some commotion coming from the backyard.

The duo walked to the gate leading to the backyard and looked over to see a crowd of teenage goth's and emo's talking to each other about how their lives suck and no one understands them. Lincoln even saw Lucy among the group.

"Hey, Lucy's here. She did say that she wanted to meet G. Rider!" claimed Lincoln

"Not the Birthday party I had in mind but I'll bite." said Clyde

"Thanks for coming." said a monotone feminine voice.

The two boy's suddenly jumped in fright.

"Calm down, guys. It's me."

The friends looked to see Haiku staring at them.

"Oh. It's you, Haiku." said Lincoln as he helped Clyde to his feet.

"So how do you want Lincoln to air his appearance?" questioned Clyde

Haiku raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Clyde?" asked Haiku in her usual bored sounding voice.

Lincoln chuckled.

"It's okay, Haiku. Clyde knows my secret." explained Lincoln

Haiku nodded.

"I left my bike at home so I can't make an epic entrance." said Lincoln

"It's okay. You just need to walk through this door when the time is right. explained Haiku

"So when do you transform?" asked Clyde

Lincoln looked to the sky to see the sun setting in the distance.

"Right about now...Do you have something I can hide behind?" asked Lincoln

Haiku pointed to some trashcan behind the boys.

"Thanks." said Lincoln as he walked behind the trashcan.

The Loud brother felt his body rise in flames.

 **FWOOOOOM!**

Haiku and Clyde watched as embers of a fire rose over the trashcans. And a figure of unimaginable power grew in size.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " laughed the Ghost Rider

Clyde smiled and walked up to his friend.

"Lincoln?" asked Clyde

G. Rider turned to his friend.

" **It's Ghost Rider, Clyde. Now let's get this party started!** " said G. Rider

The two looked at Haiku who's only visible eye was wide in amazement.

"Haiku, Li...Ghost Rider is ready." said Clyde

Haiku snapped out of her trance and went to the backyard.

"This will be so epic, Ghost Rider!" said Clyde

" **You got that right, pal!** "

Haiku walked into the backyard and past the many goth's and emo's until she found her big sister, Maggie with a party hat on.

"I really don't want to wear this hat." poured Maggie

"Hey, Maggie." called Haiku

Maggie looked down to see her little sister.

"Oh. Hey, 'ku." greeted Maggie

"I required a gift that you will enjoy greatly." said Haiku in a bored yet hopeful voice.

"And what would that be?" asked Maggie

Haiku cleared your throat.

"Me and a friend of mine convinced the Ghost Rider to attend your party." said Haiku

Maggie looked at her sister before chuckling and shaking her head.

"Nice one, sis. As much as I would love to see the Ghost Rider here, I doubt he would come." explained Maggie

Haiku made a scowl.

"I'm telling the truth!" said Haiku with her voice almost breaking character.

Maggie ruffled Haiku's hair.

"Your friend, Lucy is here. Why don't you find her and you two enjoy some Birthday Cake." said Maggie

" **Did someone say Birthday Cake?** "

Everyone in the yard turned to the source of the voice and saw none other The Ghost Rider himself. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"G..G..Gh..." Maggie began to studder.

"I told you." said Haiku

* * *

 **If you guys have an issue if Lincoln as the Ghost Rider is being silly at the moment. Just hang in there, reason why will be revealed soon.**

 **And from now on, Ghost Rider dialogue will be in bold.**


	20. A quiet, peaceful night?

**Linkonpark100: Yeah, I guess you're right.**

 **ChernoMan: There will be at least a few** **more cliffhangers in the story and all are pretty good.**

 **Guest: How many times do I have to tell you to not rush me?**

 **Jaeson Chandler: Thanks**

 **gamelover41592: Fun, indeed.**

 **Shadow Joestar: I wouldn't say burned down. Try...Blown away(evil laughter in background).**

 **Jestalnaker94000: He will but not yet.**

* * *

 **Here's a late Christmas present.**

Everyone in the yard including parents who came for Maggie stared in shock at The inferno-covered being before them.

Ghost Rider observes the crowd to see faces that didn't bare any smiles.

" **What? I was formaly invited to this little celebration.** " said G. Rider

Maggie stared at G. Rider as she tried to reach her little sister.

"H..Haiku? How did you get the Ghost Rider to come here?" asked Maggie

"Well. Just a few minutes ago me and Lincoln Loud saw him ride by and asked him if he could attend." Haiku answered

Maggie turned to Haiku.

"Lincoln Loud? You mean that white-haired snot that ruined my birthday last year?"

" **Ouch** " thought G. Rider

"Hey, Lincoln actually asked Ghost Rider if he could come here. He felt bad about last year and wanted to make it up to you." said Haiku

Maggie arched a brow.

"He...wanted to make it up to me?" asked Maggie

" **Excuse me, girl in the hat.** "

Maggie jumped. The voice was right behind her.

Maggie slowly turned around to see The Ghost Rider right behind her.

" **You're Maggie, right?** " questioned G. Rider

Maggie slowly nodded.

" **Well Happy Birthday to you. So I was told that you're an avid poet writer.** "

"Did...Did Lincoln Loud and my sister ask you to come here?" asked Maggie

G. Rider nodded.

" **Yes, The young lad seemed very gloomy when he talked to me. He seemed that he really wanted to make things right with you. I wanted to pass but I saw how the boy's eyes were when he asked me. So I accepted! Do you forgive Lincoln, Maggie?** " asked G. Rider

Maggie looked to the ground. She didn't hate Lincoln, him and his sister did that mime act to make it up but she was kinda sour towards Lincoln. Last Night, Maggie was on her phone all night watching G. Riders interview to the point where her mother had to come in her room and took her phone away. And Maggie didn't really expect to meet The Ghost Rider but here he was standing in front of her all because Lincoln asked him to come.

"I do." said Maggie

Haiku smiled as G. Rider nodded.

" **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave.** " said G. Rider as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Maggie

Ghost Rider stopped in his tracks and turned to Maggie.

Maggie grabbed her poem book.

"Can...I have your autograph?" asked Maggie

Ghost Rider complied and and walked towards Maggie. Maggie handed G. Rider a pen and he began to scribbled in the tiny book.

 **Happy Birthday, Maggie! -G. Rider**

Maggie's eyes began to glow as a wide smile grew on her face.

" **Anyone else?** " asked Ghost Rider

The teen goth's cheered as they approached their hero with poem books and pens. G. Rider went to work with signing books while parents took pictures.

Inside the house, Maggie's mother was putting the finishing touches on the cake, completely unaware of the book signing out back. Behind Maggie's mother was a table full of presents with Maggie's name on them. But a small portal opens up beside the table and a white mask with two eye-holes shows up. The mask laid on top of the presents as the portal disappeared.

After some time, all books were signed.

" **This was a joyous time, anything else?** " questioned G. Rider

"Summon something with my Ouija Board!" said one goth.

" **I already have enough demons, both physical and personal to deal with** **.** "

"Awww" whined the goth

As more teenagers began to ask Ghost Rider if he can read their poems or curse them(which he wasn't going to do). Suddenly, the Brimstone Biker felt a gentle pat on his lower back. The teens stared at the small behind their hero. Ghost Rider immediately turned around and looked down to see a small girl with long black hair. G. Rider knows her as his human form's little sister, Lucy Loud.

" **I forgot that Lucy was here.** " thought G. Rider

Lucy looked up to see her idol staring down at her. She began to shake as she tightly hugged her poem book to her chest.

G. Rider was surprised to see Lucy kinda shaken. The last time Lucy was like this was when she met Santa at a young age.

Ghost Rider crouched down to Lucy's level of height and began to speak.

" **Hello, little girl. What's your name?** " asked G. Rider

Lucy opened her mouth and forced words to form from her mouth.

"L...Lucy." she answered

G. Rider felt amused.

" **Lucy? That's a beautiful name. Well Lucile, do you want my autograph?** "

A small smile formed on Lucy's face a she nodded and slowly handed her poem book over.

Ghost Rider grabbed the book and began to scribble inside and then handed Lucy back her book.

Lucy looked into the book to see the sentence.

 **To my biggest fan, stay spooky. -G. Rider**

Lucy's eyes began to water as her smile froze on her face. Ghost Rider heard her whimper.

" **Child, are you alright?** " asked G. Rider

Lucy jumped towards Ghost Rider and wrapped her arms around his torso as she cried in his jacket.

Lincoln was suprised to see his little sister being so emotional.

He wrapped one arm around her body.

" **Wipe your tears, Lucille. This is a party!** " said G. Rider

Everyone began to cheer for Lucy's happiest moment in her life so far.

"Alright, everyone. Cake's ready!" called Maggie's Mother

Maggie's Mom looked to the crowd towards the crowd to see teens and two children next to a being with monstrous power.

Maggie's Mom was at a lost for words.

Ghost Rider saw the woman staring at her and felt awkward.

" **I apologize everyone but au have to go. I have business to attend to.** "

All the goths and emos began to whine at G. Riders announcement.

" **Yes yes, but Innocent blood won't avenge itself.** " said G. Rider as he walked towards the front yard.

"Wait!" called Maggie's Mom

G. Rider turned towards her.

"I wanted to thank you." said Maggie's Mom

" **It's no issue. I enjoyed making your daughter's birthday a blast.** " answered G. Rider

"That's not what I'm talking about. You see, Gabe Wirty, the man you killed."

" **Here we go.** " thought G. Rider

"I want to thank you." said Maggie's Mom

" **What?** " asked G. Rider

"A few years ago, Gabriel Wirty murdered Maggie's and Heather's Fathers." Maggie's Mom revealed.

" **Heather?** " asked G. Rider

"Oh. Sorry. That's Haiku's real name. Anyways, after my husband was killed, Maggie started to become depressed and grew into her Goth phase. Maggie and her Dad were very close. And eventually, Heather got into Maggie's lifestyle and started to call herself "Haiku"." explained Maggie's Mom

" **So you're glad that I put an end to that guy? That's new.** " said G. Rider

"That monster may have somehow escaped prison, but he couldn't escape Justice. Thank you, Ghost Rider." said Maggie's Mom

Our Hero felt good that atleast more than one person isn't treating him like some sorta villain because of something he can't exactly control.

" **You're Welcome.** " said G. Rider as he began to walk away.

"Don't you want to stay while Maggie opens presents?" Maggie's Mother asked

G. Rider began to think about the opportunity. Now that he sees Maggie and Haiku in a new light.

" **Sounds delightful.** " G. Rider complied

The two went back into the backyard.

" **Guess Who's Back!** "

The crowd in the backyard began to cheer.

Maggie's Mother walked into the house to grab Maggie's presents until she heard a voice.

"Help me..." said a feminine voice.

Maggie's Mom looked around.

"Hello?" she asked

"In the mask..." the voice said

The Mother looked down on the table to see a weird, silver face mask sitting on the table on top of a few presents.

"I don't remember buying this. Or anyone bringing it." Maggie's Mother thought

"Help!" The mask yelled

Maggie's Mother panicked as she looked at the mask.

She began to breath heavy until she thought of something that calmed her down.

"It's probably one of those toy masks with a sensor." said Maggie's Mom

"I am not a toy." said the mask

Maggie's Mom was surprised at this. She began to inspect the mask to see that it had no buttons, no switch, no battery compartment, and no sensors.

"I won't harm you. I need your help!" said the mask

Maggie's Mom was completely freaked out.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

The mask began to speak once more.

"My name is Clothilde. In a century long passed, I learned the art of white magic from my father, A wise and worldly Sorcerer. In my heart, I yearned only to use my power for the good of all mankind. But the populace were Envious, and despised me for my magical gifts. And so, The Governor dispatched his guardsmen to seize me and chain me in a dungeon. There to devise for me a death most gruesome! To that vile end, The Royal Inquisitor forged me a mask of doom! Through eyes bruised closed from torture, I beheld its killing spikes. I shrieked for mercy but to no avail."

"My God..." said Maggie's Mom

"It gets worse" said Clothilde

"With a mighty hammer, they pounded home the deadly nails! For hours I suffered, lingering between Life and Death. But then, I noticed a candle flickering in the dungeon. I used what waning magic I did still possess to send my soul into its orange flame. One second later, I breathed my last breath. They took my body and burned it on a pyre in the Castle Square, with soldiers and peasants gathered round about, shouting and jeering. "The stench was terrible", they say as my mortal body turned to smoke and ash, and drifted away on the evening wind. Yea, dead was my body, but my soul still lived on in that candle. My soul was imprisoned in the wax of the candle for centuries until a kind, elderly woman named Madame Olga bought the very candle I was trapped in and awakened my soul during a seance. We both became friends very quickly. I thought the Madame Olga was going to grant me the the gift to remain in the Mortal Realm Indefinitely so I could continue to help humanity. But Olga actually wanted to use my powers for her own benefits. I refused so she unleashed an evil creature onto me. A creature with the power of Hellfire at its disposal. The creature managed to defeat me, leaving only this very mask. But before it could make the killing blow, my mask was snatched away and brought to a land unseeable by mankind. But now I've returned and you need to help me." said Clothilde

"What do you want me to do? Does it involve the old woman and that creature?" asked Maggie's Mom

"Fortunately, Madame Olga passed away years ago and the creature disappeared. But I fear that the creature has made its return so this is where you come in. My soul is slowly dying, and this mask can't support it for much longer. I need a host!" said Clothilde

Maggie's Mom was confused.

"A host?! B-but."

"Don't worry, miss. It will not harm you. Just put the mask on and everything will be okay. I will live and that evil creature will be no more." said Clothilde

Maggie's Mom was unsure of what to make of this.

"Do you have a family? They will be hurt if you don't put on the mask!" boomed Clothilde

Maggie's Mom thought about her children. She loved them deeply and wanted no harm to come to them.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Maggie's Mom

The woman began to move the mask towards her face.

"Thank you." said Clothilde

The mask is now completely on Maggie's Mother's face.

"Thank you for being so naive!"

The mask began to give off a bright light as it stuck itself to the Mother's face.

"But..Aren't you going to help people?" asked Maggie's Mom in a panicked tone

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fooling you pathetic humans is so easy! Madame Olga fell for the same act all those years ago! Too bad that Ghost Rider has to come in and ruin anything." Clithilde answered

Maggie's Mother felt her legs go weak.

"Oh, and don't worry about your daughters. I'll take good care of them!" said Clothilde

Clothilde managed to take total control of the mother's body.

"Now, let's make a visit to my old friend outside." said Clothilde

* * *

 **As you can tell, the next chapter will be crazy!**

 **I borrowed the idea of Maggie and Haiku being sisters from Exotos135's story called "Poetic Sisters". Be sure to check it out.**

 **Clothilde is a one-time villain form Ghost Rider issue #66**

 **Madame Olga is also a small time character from issue #66 and do on.**

 **And you all can guess which Ghost Rider Clothilde was referring to.**

 **Join us in the next chapter called "Revenge of the Wind-Witch" coming January 2018!**


	21. Revenge of the Wind-Witch

**Jestalnaker9400: Well, here you go.**

 **Guest: Not being a grammar nazi but *Really* not Rlly.**

 **Jaeson Chandler: We'll see.**

 **Yellowpikmin88: Yeah, every party has a pooper.**

 **Shadow Joestar: That demon is a woman.**

 **gamelover41592: Thanks.**

* * *

Clothilde began to test out her control over Maggie's Mother's body.

"Ahhhh. It's been centuries since I've been able to walk on my own." said Clothilde

The Wicked Spectre walked it the backdoor to see the Ghost Rider playing with the guests. He currently had Lucy and Haiku hanging on each arm as he lifted them into the air over and over. The two girls laughed with glee.

"Eh, the sound of children's laughter makes me ill." said Clothilde

She opened the door to the backyard and stepped out into the yard.

Maggie saw her mother.

"Hey, Mom!" Maggie greeted with a smile

If Maggie's Mom could see her daughter right now, she would cry tears of joy because how happy her daughter is.

Maggie cocked an eyebrow.

"Mom. What's with the mask?" asked Maggie

The teen goth stared at the emotionless mask her mother had on her face.

Clothilde walked past Maggie but not before bumping her with her shoulder.

Maggie stumbled but managed to catch herself before she fell.

"Mom?"

Maggie's Mom pushed past the crowd of parents and teens until she was finally in front of her old foe.

"Hello, mother." Haiku laughed

Silence remained.

Haiku and Lucy noticed how the woman in front of them wasn't speaking to them. She was focused on the Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider looked at Maggie's Mom to see the mask on her face. Something about the mask gave him a bad vibe.

"kill it...Kill it now!" a voice shouted in G. Rider's head.

"Hello, Ghost Rider. Do you remember me?" Maggie's Mom questioned

Haiku noticed how different her mother's voice was.

G. Rider was confused by the question.

But before he could speak, Maggie's Mom began to talk again.

"No. You're not the Rider I fought years ago. You're much smaller." Maggie's Mom explained

"Is she talking about the Ghost Rider before me?" Lincoln thought

Everyone noticed the sudden gist of wind surrounding them. The wind became stronger after each second as if there was a tornado above them.

Ghost Rider noticed a ball of wind forming over Maggie's Mother's hands.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

Ghost Rider saw Maggie's Mom raise her arms up as if she was reaching for him. It didn't take him long to detect the danger.

G. Rider quickly pushed Lucy and Haiku aside as a strong gust of wind forcefully pushed him backwards. He was sent flying through the fence towards the neighbors yard.

"You might not be my desired target but you're still a Rider. And I refuse to be stopped by one again!" Yelled Maggie's Mom

Haiku ran to her Mom's side Andy grabbed her hand.

"Mother, please don't do this!" cried Haiku

Clothilde pushed Haiku away.

"Your mother's gone, young one. Her fate was sealed when she wore my mask." said Clothilde as she raised her hand to strike Haiku.

Before a hand could be laid on the Pre-teen goth, a wall of fire separated the two.

"I see you've recovered." said Clothilde

She turned to see Ghost Rider with both hands covered in hellfire. And he looked mad!

" **I** **detect** **that** **an** **evil spirit** **is at work here. You're controlling that woman,** **aren't** **you?** " questioned G. Rider

Clothilde began to laugh.

"So you figures it out?" she asked

G. Rider stepped back into the yard.

" **Let** **the** **mother** **go** **so we** **can** **face** **each** **other!** " commanded Ghost Rider

The mask began to laugh.

"I'm not letting her go. I made the mistake last time of not having any protection which led to my downfall. But now that I have a meat shield, you can't risk harming this woman. She is innocent after all. And what kinda of hero harms the very thing he swore to protect?" Clothilde explained.

G. Rider knew the risks.

" **What is** **it** **that** **you** **desire?** " asked Ghost Rider

"Simple. Tell me where the Original Ghost Rider is located and I'll let this woman go." answered Clothilde

Ghost Rider was bewildered. How is he supposed to know that?

" **He's** **in** **Hell.** **Now** **let** **her** **go!** " said G. Rider

Clothilde laughed much more.

"He's not there. I should know, I was there for the last few decades. Since you don't know where he is, I guess I'll have to draw him out. I'll be keeping this woman as my host. Now, I'll kill you and everyone here. Then I'll create a tornado so big that it will surround this town which will take the breath from everybody living in this town. They'll all die a slow and painful death and then I'll find the Ghost Rider I fought and kill him as well." said Clothilde

" **Not** **while** **I'm** **still** **here.** " said G. Rider

"Hahahahahahahahaha! This will be a glorious night!"

But before the Wind-Witch could make an attack, she felt something hit the back of her head.

"Who threw that?" yelled Clothilde

It turns out that Maggie was the one who threw something at the back of her head.

"Mom. You need to stop this!" said Maggie with a breaking voice.

"Little brat." growled Clothilde as wind formed around her hands.

But before the Wind-Witch could put her black magic to work. A chain came from behind and began to wrap itself around her body.

"What is this?" asked Clothilde only to look back and see that Ghost Rider holding his chain.

" **EVERYONE** **GET IN** **THE** **HOUSE,** **NOW!** " Ghost Rider screamed.

Everybody in the yard ran into Maggie's house.

" **Alright,** **whoever** **you** **are. Unless** **you** **want** **me** **you** **burn** **your** **very** **soul,** **you'll** **release** **this** **woman** **from** **your** **grasps.** " said G. Rider

Clothilde began to laugh.

"You may call me, Clothilde. And you may try to burn my soul, but you'll just be damaging this woman's body as well. But if you do then I'll die along with her, do you want that?" asked Clothilde in a smug tone

Before G. Rider could answer. Clothilde began to use the wind around her to spin her body at a fast pace, creating a small tornado. Ghost Rider was lifted off of his feet as he began to be spun around by the small tornado.

Though having the ability to not get dizzy like a normal human, G. Rider could feel his grip slowly loosening by the minute. He looked towards Wind-Witch and focused on her. G. Rider began to climb his chain towards his enemy, the process was slow but effective.

He finally got to Clothilde and tackled her to the ground, stopping her gusts of wind.

The Wind-Witch landed on her back. Ghost Rider nealt above Clothilde and grabbed both of her hands.

" **This is your** **final** **warning,** **witch.** **Release** **this** **woman** **from** **your** **grasp or you** **will** **feel** **the** **burning** **wrath** **of** **my** **Penance** **stare!** " G. Rider commanded

Maggie's Mother's arm went limp.

"I've heard about that ability. It can damage ones soul permanently and possibly kill them. It might work on me but what about this woman who has my mask on? She'll be hurt as well." said Clothilde

" **True, but** **only** **to** **those** **who've** **inflicted** **pain** **onto** **others.** **She** **has** **done** **none** **of a** **such.** " answered G. Rider

The eye sockets of Ghost Rider's skull began to light up with hellfire as he stared into the masks eyes. Clothilde began to feel pain on her soul while Maggie's Mother felt nothing.

The mask began to crack almost to the point of breaking apart.

"NO, I'M NOT LOSING AGAIN!" screamed Clothilde

The evil witches hands began to summon a strong force of wind which blew the Ghost Rider off of her.

Clothilde got to her feet and felt her mask. She noticed how there was cracks everywhere and if something strong impacted the mask to make is shatter then Clothilde would truly die this time. She grew furious.

The wind began to form around Clothilde's legs to the point where they were no longer seen for dark winds now swarmed around them. Clothilde was picked up by the winds, creating a small tornado under her.

Ghost Rider got to his feet. Pain radiated on his chest area. Any human would be dead by now but luckily, Ghost Rider's invulnerability makes him stronger than a human being.

"You worthless bag of bones!" Clothilde insulted

She formed a gust of wind under G. Rider and launched him into the air. Ghost Rider flew over the house and landed in the front yard on his back.

Ghost Rider saw Wind-Witch flying through the air.

"Watch as I demolish your precious city!" boomed Clothilde as she flew towards town.

G. Rider struggled to get up.

" **I-I have to go after her.** **Vengeance must be served**." said G. Rider as he began to use his hellfire link to the flamecycle.

But G. Rider stopped himself in the act. His family was still home and there was no doubt that they would find out.

But something in his mind kept telling him to forget about his family and call his bike.

Linvoln managed to fight the voice and decided to look for a replacement. Luckily, a red sports car approached in the distance.

" **Perfect!** " said G. Rider

Our hero walked into the road and stood in the lane of the incoming vehicle.

The driver of the sports car screamed as he pressed on the breaks, stopping only an inch in front of G. Rider.

" **Get Out!** " G. Rider commanded in a voice that the driver didn't want to disobey.

The driver exited the vehicle allowing G. Rider to enter.

But before he could enter the rad car, Maggie, haiku, and lucy ran up.

"Ghost Rider!" Maggie yelled

Our hero turned to the girls.

" **Why** **are you girls out here?** " he questioned

"What's happened to our Mom?" asked Haiku

Even though Haiku was still talking in a monotone voice, he could hear a bit of desperation in the girls voice.

" **She's** **being** **controlled** **by** **a** **witch** **from** **the past, I desire** **is to free her.** " G. Rider answered

"Do you need assistance?" asked Lucy

Ghost Rider felt his brotherly side kick in.

" **No! The Wind-Witch** **will** **easily** **kill you.** **You're** **safer in the house.** " said G. Rider

He then began to climb in the car before turning back to Maggie.

" **Don't worry young one.** **Your mother will be safe.** **Now go back to the house!** " G. Rider commanded

The three girls ran back into the house, finally allowing Ghost Rider to get into the car.

" **Lets make** **this vehicle look like** **my taste.** " said G. Rider

G. Rider placed both hands on the steering wheel. Hellfire emitted from his hands and began to cover the steering wheel and began to spread around.

Ghost Rider gave out a laugh as the sports car transformed into a more deadly looking design. He then pretended to smell the air.

" **Ah!** **That new car smell.** " Ghost Rider joked

The Brimestone Biker made a U-Turn and began to follow Clothilde until he saw Clyde on the sidewalk who was staring in amazement at The transformed car. Clyde parked next to Clyde and rolled down the window.

" **You** **need** **to** **go** **home,** **Clyde!** " said G. Rider

Clyde was still at a lost for words.

"Y-you changed that car." Clyde mumbled.

Ghost Rider quickly thought of a way to get back to Clyde's when this was over.

" **I** **know, it looks cool.** **When you get home,** **leave a window open for** **me** **to** **climb in and** **if anyone asks for me,** **tell them that I'm** **sleeping.** " said G. Rider

Clyde nodded as his friend rolled up the window and drove away.

Clyde's jaw dropped at the site.

* * *

The newly transformed Sports Car flew down the road at great speeds. Not even the most skilled driver could keep up the pace.

Ghost Rider looked out of the windshield to see Wind-Witch in the sky getting closer to the city.

" **Vengeance will be served!** " yelled G. Rider

But when our hero looked b at the road, he saw the Loud's grouchy neighbor, Mr. Grouse, slowly crossing the street.

Ghost Rider slammed his foot on the break and stopped ever so close to the old man.

Mr. Grouse was mad about the reckless driving.

"Crummy teenagers!" said Grouse as he walked to the driver window but couldn't see through due to the tint of the window.

"Hey Bub, you almost ran me to the ground! Are you drunk or something? Did you get your license from a cereal box?"

Ghost Rider became **very** annoyed with the Old Man.

"Roll down that window and face me you coward!" shouted Mr. Grouse

G. Rider rolled down his window, making sure he was in good view with Mr. Grouse

The color from the elder's face left as he saw the bony face of the spirit of vengeance.

" **Hello, old man.** " said G. Rider in a creepy voice

Mr. Grouse started to panic.

"Grim Reaper!"

Every old person in earshot hid for cover.

Mr. Grouse made a run for it, he ran so fast that he beated Lynn's track record.

 **Loud House...**

"Are you okay, Lynn?" asked Rita

Lynn jr looked up from her plate with a shocked expression.

"I think someone broke my record."

 **Back with Ghost Rider...**

Our hero continues his chase after the Wind-Witch while the thought of his encounter with Mr. Grouse plagued his mind.

" **Crazy old man.** " said G. Rider

* * *

Police Cars swarmed the city after the call of a woman causing rampage in town came in. Usually, the officers thought that it was some lunatic with a gun or a drunk disturbing people. But they weren't expecting somebody with the ability to bend wind at their will.

"This is Officer Maria. We need all Officers on sight immediately!" Officer Maria called over the police radio

At another part of town, Clothilde began to use her powers of the wind to make cars crash into building, destroy public property, and kill anyone who stands in her way.

A few police cars drive up infront of Clothilde, blocking her path.

"R.W.P.D.! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" The officer yelled over the car speaker.

Clothilde laughed.

"As you wish, officer." she answered.

Clothilde slowly raised her hands infront of her.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Wind began to form around Clothilde's hands.

"Your shift is now over. Permanently!" said Clothilde as she blasted a strong gust of wind towards the Officers.

The wind blew the officers and Police cruisers back. All officers were killed in that attack.

As G. Rider got closer to Clothilde's position, he felt a twinge inside of him.

" **That witch has killed innocent people. For that, she will die!** " said G. Rider

It wasn't long after that Clothilde heard the sound of roaring behind her. She looked to see Ghost Rider's now ride closing in fast.

"I see you've decided to join the party."

Clothilde summoned wind to come under her making her fly. She then began to shoot vortex's of wind towards her enemy.

Ghost Rider quickly swerved out of the winds's way.

" **And Mom said that video games teach me nothing.** " said G. Rider

At the last moment, clothilde raised the wind from under G. Rider's car which launched it into the air.

As the vehicle was in midair, Clothilde blasted another gust of wind on it which forced the car to crash into the ground. The impact made Ghost Rider fly out of the vehicles roof and onto the pavement.

The hellfire left the sports car, rendering it useless.

Clothilde began to destroy the car as Ghost Rider struggled to get up. It was now clear to him that Clothilde can penetrate his invulnerability.

"Ghost Rider!"

Our hero turned his head to see a figure across the street calling him. His vision was blurry so he couldn't see who was talking too well. All he knew was that the voice was male.

"HIT THE MASK!" the voice yelled.

" **H-hit...mask? Mask!"** G. Rider said in a slightly weakened voice.

Ghost Rider's hands ignited in flames. All he had to do now was aim carefully.

But before he could do that, he was pushed by an invisible force toward a nearby brick wall.

"Beating you was too easy." said Clothilde

She then blew the Ghost Rider away from the wall and into the air.

"You're not as challenging as the rider I fought."

She then forced wind to plummet Ghost Rider back into the ground.

"But after I finish with you, I'll find him and kill him slowly."

Ghost Rider slowly got to his feet. If it weren't for his powers, he would be dead already. He felt weak and tired, the lesser demon wasn't this difficult.

Clothilde the made wind push Ghost Rider backwards making him slide on the asphalt.

His clothes now badly torn and the slow process of his regeneration taking affect, Ghost Rider fought through the dying pain and got back to his feet.

"Let me out! Let me take control!"

That small voice that Lincoln has been hearing and his Rider form rang again. Where did it come from?

Officer Maria pulled up in her cruiser to see the Ghost Rider barely standing straight. As much as she didn't fully trust the creature, she did feel the need to repay him for saving her the other night.

The good cop got out of her car and aimed her pistol towards the Wind-Witche's head. Luckily, the strong wind was messing up her aim so when Maria shot the gun, the bullet only grazed the face of the mask.

Clothilde faced Officer Maria with blind rage.

"You'll pay for that, mortal!"

The evil woman lifted her hands and slowly pulled back.

Maria felt her breathing getting shallow.

Clothilde was pulling the oxygen out of Maria's lungs!

Maria fell to the ground as she grabbed her throat, struggling to breath. Her skin began to turn blue.

Ghost Rider the female city employee chocking before him.

" **NO!** " he yelled

Clothilde looked towards her skeletal enemy.

" **I'm the one you want. Torment me instead.** " said G. Rider

Clothilde turned back to Maria.

"How heroic. But you can wait your turn." she answered as she continued to torture the cop.

Ghost Rider saw Maria's movements getting slower.

" **Torturing an underpowered mortal. What's the matter? Need to boost your ego so you can feel more mighty fighting me?"** G. Rider taunted

Clothilde quickly turned her attention towards Ghost Rider, seizing her torture on Maria.

Maria began to breath heavy as oxygen filled her lungs once more.

Ghost Rider saw Officer Maria recovering.

" **Why don't you pick on someone with the same caliber as you? Or are you afraid that I'll knock the wind out of** **your sails?** " asked G. Rider

Wind-Witch stood silent as she faced Ghost Rider.

"You know why wind is the strongest natural element, Ghost Rider?" Clothilde asked with a tone of calmness and a hint of aggravation.

"Earth can be broken, Fire can be snuffed, and Water can dry out. But wind...it goes on forever. It can occur anywhere. It's speed, it's strength, it can go beyond limitations."

Clothilde creats a vortex of wind which sucks Ghost Rider in. The vortex also begins to suck in other vehicles, street signs, mail boxes, and trash cans.

The Ghost Rider begins to get insulted by the various objects in the hand made tornado. Usually, being hit by a car or having a trash can thrown at him wouldn't hurt, only push him back. But with the speed that the winds is pushing those objects, it is only a miracle that he's still conscious.

"And another thing about wind, Ghost Rider. IT CAN'T BE TAMED!"

The Wind-Witch forcefully slammed the vortex onto the road. The vortex dies, releasing all of its contents including Ghost Rider.

Out hero laid on the asphalt in crippling pain. He feels like he's on the verge of dying. And he isn't wrong...

Clothilde began to walk towards the Ghost Rider.

The pain in Ghost Rider's body began to die down as his clothes slowly nit itself back together.

All he could think about is that he might die tonight. How he will be leaving his family and friends behind. Lincoln just wants to be home enjoying a hot meal with his family, sit on the couch and watch Dream Boat with his sisters, be in the loving arms of his Mom, and get a pat on the head from his Dad. But instead of being in the paradise he calls a home, Lincoln is getting his butt handed to him by some old lady who can manipulate wind.

He starts to imagine how his family would react if he doesn't come home tomorrow morning. They will get worried and think that he was kidnapped or something. They will cry over their loss not knowing that their son was killed trying to stop some evil spirit. He only wonders how Lucy would feel not knowing that her idol and her brother are the same person.

"This was too easy." said Clothilde as she stood over Ghost Riders recovering body.

She began to form one final attack that will finish the job.

Ghost Rider turned on his back and saw Wind-Witch looming over him.

" **I'm** **sorry, Maggie...I'm sorry, Haiku.** " thought G. Rider

BOOM!

The sound of loud gunfire got the two's attention.

Clothilde and Ghost Rider looked towards the source of the noise.

The source came from a few feet in front of the two enemies. The source was an old man wearing a black leather coat with a white arch on the torso and it seems that he's holding a shotgun. That's all Ghost Rider could really make out of the figure at the moment. But Clothilde saw something else in this guy, something awfully familiar.

"Hello, Clothilde. Or do you prefer Wind-Witch?" the old man questioned

That voice...

"I'm surprised that you survived our battle all of those years ago. And I see that you you've taken a host for your mask. That's just low even for you. Let me guess, you tricked this lady like you did Madame Olga?" said the old man.

Realization struck Clothilde.

"YOU!" Wind-Witch growled.

Clothilde began to hover in midair.

Ghost Rider began to get to his feet.

" **What are you doing? Get out of here!** " said G. Rider

The Old Man faced Ghost Rider.

"Ah, don't be such a hothead. Oops...too late." The old man joked.

Clothilde faced the Old Man with burning rage.

"Still strong with your mouth. But you're not as powerful as you used to be." said Clothilde

The Old Man shrugged.

"Why don't you come here and test that theory." said The old man as he stretched his arms to his side.

Clothilde roared as she flew towards the Old Man.

Ghost Rider watched the Wind-Witch quickly approaching the elder.'

" **No..No more...NO MORE INNOCENT DEATHS!** " screamed Ghost Rider

Our hero began to run towards the Old Man, ignoring the fading pain. He begins to pick up speed up to the point to where he catches up to Clothilde and manages to get infront of the Old Man before Clothilde reaches him.

Ghost Rider holds out his hand and summons a ball of hellfire aimed towards Clothilde's mask.

Clothilde notices this but doesn't react quick enough. The ball of fire is shot out from Ghost Rider's palm and impacts the mask.

The masks shatters into pieces, freeing Maggie's Mom from her curse.

The pieces of the mask fall to the ground and immediately burn to ash. Clothilde, The Wind-Witch, is finally dead.

Ghost Rider quickly catches Maggie's Mom before she hits the road and holds her in his arms.

"Is she still alive?" The old man asked

Ghost Rider looks down at Maggie's mom to see that she was still breathing but asleep.

" **Yes. She's just unconscious."** Ghost Rider answered as he slowly walked towards Officer Martha's Cruiser.

"Do you need any help?" asked the Old Man

Ghost Rider shook his head.

The female cop's breathing finally becomes normal again as she stood up. She saw Ghost Rider carrying a woman towards her. Martha grabbed her handcuffs.

" **No."** protested Ghost Rider

Officer Martha looked at Ghost Rider.

" **Innocent.** " he said

Martha slowly put away her handcuffs and grabbed Maggie's Mom from Ghost Rider's arms.

Fortunatly, more police cars and ambulances were making their way towards Ghost Rider's current location.

Ghost Rider began to slowly walk away towards a dark alley. He began to feel weak as he entered the alleyway. His legs felt wobbly. He fell but caught himself against a dumpster.

FWOOOOM

Lincoln was now back to his regular form. He heard footsteps coming behind him.

Lincoln turned only to see a silhouette approaching him but he couldn't make it out. His vision became fuzzy and he felt extremely tired.

"So you're the one I've been hearing about?" the voice asked.

The whole world went dark as Lincoln passed out.

* * *

Lincoln Loud shot awake, scaring his family.

Lincoln looked around the room to see himself in the hospital on a bed with his family surrounding him.

Rita wrapped Lincoln in a hug.

"Oh, Lincoln! Are you okay sweetie?" she asked with a breaking voice

"I'm fine, Mom." said Lincoln as he returned the hug. He was honestly glad to see her again.

"The second time in one month." Rita sobbed

Lincoln looked towards the rest of his family.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember, Son?" Lynn Sr asked

Lincoln thought back and remembered the fight with the Wind-Witch last night. But it's not like he could just tell his family that.

"Oh. I remember now. I was heading back to Clyde's from that birthday party and I guess I fell down and hit my head." said Lincoln

"So you don't remember seeing anything weird last night?" questioned Lola

Lincoln shrugged.

Lynn Jr pulled out her phone.

"It was all over the news. Some lady with wind powers kicked Ghost Riders butt last night!" said Lynn Jr

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." thought Lincoln

Lincoln saw the video of his fight last night. And it's only one of many that was filmed.

"You don't remember seeing anything like that?" asked Lynn jr

Lincoln quickly shook his head.

"Ah, it's alright. This "Wind-Witch" sounds unbelievable in the first place." said a voice

Lincoln looked to see a man who looked to be the same age as Pop-Pop.

The old man had caucasian skin. The hair on his head was mostly white with a bit of blonde in it. The old man's clothes consisted with a black pair of pants, boots, and a black leather jacket with a white arch on the torso.

"Who are you?" questioned Lincoln

Rita released her son from the hug and wiped her face.

"This is the kind man who brought you to the hospital. He said that you were pushed by the wind last night after that wind lady came through. He is...I'm sorry sir. Who are you again." asked Rita"

The Old Man slapped his forehead.

"How rude of me."

Rita stood aside as the Old Man came next to Lincoln. He outstretched his hand. Lincoln didn't leave him hanging.

"My name is Johnny Blaze."


	22. A little help

**Shadow Joestar: Things will get tough for Lincoln but he has a new friend to back him up.**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Hey, when you're chasing down a demonic entity who can manipulate wind, you have no time to let some cranky one man bother you.**

 **JJchandler: Ah, he'll live. Granted, he might be sleeping with a nightlight for a while.**

 **Dave Bennett: Well, you'll get your wish because we'll be seeing Blaze a LOT on this story from now on.**

 **Gamelover41592: Yep-e-dep.**

 **ChernoMan: Thanks for the tip.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Man? You mean Legend!**

 **Ricky17: Wanna know what happens next? Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Lynn jr's eyes shined like a christmas tree.

"Did you say that your name is Johnny Blaze?" she asked

Johnny turned his headband towards the small athlete with a curious expression.

"You've heard of me?" he asked

Lynn nodded happily.

Lynn Sr cleared his throat.

"Mr. Blaze, me and my slighter are big fans of yours. I used to watch your cycle shows when I was younger." said Lynn Sr

Johnny Blaze sighed in relief.

"Finally! Some people who respect classic cyclists." said Johnny

Rota nodded slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Johnny Blaze. I think I've heard of you." said Rita

That was a lie and Rita knew it. When she was younger, Rita made it her mission to collect as much Johnny Blaze merchandise as possible. She purchased a rare china plate with Johnny's face on it, a Johnny Blaze poster, an "Official Johnny Blaze Fan Club" badge, and a small model of Blaze's old bike. And as Rita grew up, she knew that she had to let these stuff go(and by "let it go", she actually placed all of the old merchandise in a box which is currently hidden in the attic at home). And boy, Albert was relieved when his daughter finally stopped saying how she was going to marry Johnny Blaze and married Lynn.

The rest of The sisters however were very confused. They've never heard of this man before.

"So I take it that you want my autograph?" asked Johnny

Lynn jr nodded frantically, earning a chuckle from Blaze.

Johnny was actually glad that someone from the new generation knows him and is actually interested in his work.

These days, Johnny is lucky if one old geezer he sees as the market remembers him when their backs didn't hurt every time.

Mr. Blaze handed Lynn the signed autograph.

Lynn nearly fainted.

"Well, I got something cooler." said Lucy

The goth pulled out her poem book.

"The autograph from the Ghost Rider himself!" Lucy boasted

All the sisters gave off their collection of "oooos" and "aaaahhhhs".

"The Ghost Rider, eh?" asked Johnny

Lucy nodded while struggling to keep back a smile.

"Yeah, he makes an appearance at my friend's birthday party yesterday. He was so awesome!" said Lucy

Rita gripped her son's hand.

"He didn't try anything with you, did he?" she questioned

Lincoln was about to answer his mother's question with a fat "NO!" but then that'll reveal his secret.

"No, mom." Lucy answered

Johnny began to speak.

"I've heard of the Ghost Rider a few times back in the day. And from the things I heard, hurting children is not he that does." said Johnny

Rita nodded.

Lincoln decided to thank Johnny.

"Thanks you, Mr. Blaze for bringing me here." said Lincoln

Johnny Blaze smiled as he shook the boy's hand once more.

"You're welcome, champ. Now if you all will excuse me, I have business that needs to be done." said Johnny

But Lynn jr didn't want one of her idols to leave just yet.

"Wait, Mr. Blaze!" Lynn called

Johnny stopped in his tracks.

Lynn's mind raced to find a way to make Blaze stay until she looked at her brother.

"My brother, Lincoln, recently received a bike from a friend and he's in desperate need for someone to teach him some bike skills. Maybe you could...I don't know..."

Rita interrupted her daughter.

"Now, Lynn. Mr. Blaze is most likely busy with his work. Leave him be, please." said Rita

Lynn nodded and looked to the ground.

Johnny Blaze, however, found this as his best chance as getting close to Lincoln. Would make things easier.

"Nah, it's okay. Never got to teach my kids some bike skills. It would be nice to pass a few secrets down." said Johnny

Lynn Sr thought about this real quick.

"Well, that would be nice but it's up to Lincoln."

Johnny turned to Lincoln.

"What do you say, boy? Want to learn some moves that'll even make the Ghost Rider turn his head?" Blaze asked with a smirk

Lincoln thought about it. It would be nice to learn some new things. At least he can ride with style when...it comes out.

The Loud Brother spotted Lynn Jr peaking beside Blaze with a wide smile and nodding frantically. The rest of the sisters stares at Lynn like she was crazy.

"Sure, that would be nice." said Lincoln

Lynn began to fist pump while Blaze nodded.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. I'm meeting someone important tonight." said Blaze

After a while, the family was finally able to go home.

Lincoln was fully healed(which still had the Doctor's and Lisa's curiosity high on the scale).

As the family walked down the hallway, Lincoln noticed Haiku and Maggie in one of the rooms.

He quietly leaned next to the doorway and peered in.

Their mother was wide awake, talking about what she just went through.

Maggie was on the left of her mother, gripping her hand and Haiku was on the right, looking at her mother.

"It was awful! That witch controlling my entire body. I almost killed Haiku and that Lucy girl. I killed those officers!" Maggie and Haiku's mother wept

Maggie tightened the grip on her mother's hand.

"Mom, that wasn't you. Even the Doctors and Police said that you didn't do it." Maggie answered

Something caught Haiku's eye. She looked up to see Lincoln peeking in the room.

Lincoln spotted Haiku staring at him and quickly backed away.

"I'll be right back." said Haiku as she exited the room

Haiku entered the hallway to see Lincoln walking away.

"Lincoln!" Haiku called

The Loud Brother stopped in his tracks and turned towards the goth girl.

Haiku slowly approached him.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Lincoln rubbed his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, good thing I can heal quickly. Hehe." said Lincoln

Haiku stopped in front of Lincoln.

"So how's your mom?" Lincoln asked

"Doing better. She only gained a few cuts and bruises last night. She's not being charged for what happened either. Some agency called and told all law enforcement and doctors that my mother wasn't the enemy. But she's distraught about how that witch made her kill some people last night." Haiku answered

"Will she be okay?" asked Lincoln

"Maybe. Sometime after she was admitted in the hospital, somebody by The initials of J. B. sighed my mother up for therapy from Dr. Lopez. That therapist Clyde talks about." Haiku explained

Lincoln scowled.

"J. B.? Why does that sound familiar?" Lincoln thought

"Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Haiku

Lincoln was snapped back into reality.

"Y-yeah. I was just thinking." Lincoln answered

The two stood in silence for a minute.

"Soooooo. I have to leave. See you around, Haiku." said Lincoln

But before Lincoln could walk away, Haiku wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving my mother." said Haiku with a tear running down her eye.

Lincoln smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." he answered

A few seconds later, Haiku broke the hug allowing Lincoln to leave.

The rest of the day went by normally(well...normal to the Loud family)

Lincoln helped his sisters with their things and he and Clyde talked on the phone for a while about last night. Later, Lincoln a few videos about last night's fight that people recorded.

Some people praised Ghost Rider for saving the day, calling him a hero, others made jokes on how he got his butt kicked, but there wasn't any comments saying how Ghost Rider is a fraud or anything because what person has the stones to bad mouth someone like Ghost Rider?

That night, after everyone went to bed. The last sliver of the sun finally went down, making the sky pitch black. Lincoln suddenly woke up, feeling a familiar jolt of energy in his body.

Lincoln quickly got up in a got on his jacket.

He walked towards his door only to hear the sound of Lily crying.

One of the doors in the hallway opened.

"I got you, little dudette." Luna yawned

"Crap!" Lincoln thought

He couldn't just run out in the hallway and leave. Luna would notice and ask questions. Lincoln looked around until he saw the window in the room. Lincoln knew that he really didn't have a choice this time.

He climbed onto the windowsill and opened it while small flames began to ignite on Lincoln's hands.

Lincoln could only hope that he changes in time before meeting the ground.

He pushed himself out of the window and felt gravity take hold as he fell towards the earth.

FWOOOOOOM!

SMASH!

Lincoln, now the Ghost Rider once more, laid on the concrete driveway.

" **I'll admit. The boy can be resourceful at times.** " said G. Rider

He got up and dusted himself off as he walked towards the garage.

Ghost Rider opened the garage and grabbed his bike.

" **Oh, how I missed you. That sports car was too flashy for my taste.** " said G. Rider as he mounted the bike and slowly toddled out of the garage.

" **I have to make sure that I'm at least out of the yard before I ride into the night. The Loud Child's family will be alarmed by the roaring sound of my flamecycle.** " said G. Rider as he walked into the stree.

As he got a good distance away, G. Rider covered his bike with hellfire and took off into the night. He entered the thick, forest path and drove through it only to fly out towards the highway, miraculously dodging a few vehicles and Semi trucks.

One truck driver with the name tag "S. Lee" took notice of our brimstone biker.

"Pffft, Kids." he said

* * *

In another part of town, we see a young brat who kids at the elementary school know as Chandler. Him and a few of his friends were busy trying to bust open a ATM.

"Are you sure that this thing's camera is broke?" asked Chandler as he held the crowbar in his hand.

One of Chandler's friends nodded.

"I'm sure." he answered

Chandler smirked.

"Good. I already get a decent allowance at home but it's nice to have a little extra." Chandler said with a smug tone.

"I'll say. Once I get my share, I'll go get me an XBox one with the Battlefield game!" one of Chandler's friends cheered.

Chandler turned to his friend.

"You should use that money to replace the potato WiFi you got at home." Chandler snapped

* * *

G. Rider drove down the street with a trail of dying fire left behind on the road.

" **Everything seems quite tonight. Maybe all the criminals grew a brain and heaved my warning.** " said G. Rider

Our hero caught a quick glance at the trio trying to bust in the ATM. He made a complete stop and shook his head in disappointment.

" **Thieving Children? Parents just don't discipline their kids enough today. Wait...is that Chandler?** " G. Rider asked himself as he saw his bully from school.

Chandler, the rich, bratty kid who refused to invite Lincoln and Clyde to his birthday party year. Granted, the party was at a sewage plant so it was best that they didn't go.

" **Well, Well, Well. Looks like it's time for me to stop this robbery.** "

Ghost Rider got off from his bike and walked towards the boys. They didn't notice the skeletal specter because they were too distracted by their mission to gain some cash.

"Braden, I almost got it open. Hand Kyle the second crowbar." said Chandler as he had his hand out.

The crowbar gently landed in Chandler's hand.

"Thanks, Braden." said Chandler

"Uhhhhh...Chandler. That wasn't me." said Braden

Chandler was confused. He then turned around.

"What do you mea...oh." said Chandler

The three boys looked behind them to see the Ghost Rider staring down at them with an evil glare.

" **Thievessss** " Ghost Rider hissed

The three boys began to cower.

"U-umm..ummmm"

" **SPEAK!** " Ghost Rider roared

"W-we weren't doing anything, sir." Chandler shuddered

"Yeah, we were just...heading to the arcade." said Braden

The two other boys began to nod quickly but this didn't fool G. Rider.

" **The arcade** **in the middle of the night?** " he questioned

The boys were sweating bullets.

" **Do you know what happened to people who stole back in the day?** " asked G. Rider

The two boys shook their heads frantically.

" **The stealing hand of the thief was chopped off with a butcher knife and we hold the thief down as their decapitated arm spewed fresh, warm blood all over the ground. And as the last of the thief's life fades away, we use their corpse as a Scarecrow for the fields!** "

The boys began to whimper as their pants stunk with urine. As a final remark, Ghost Rider decides to really give them a scare.

" **And I see a total of 6 thieving hand, ripe for decapitation!** "

The boy's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. But Ghost Rider really didn't mean what he said for children is not something that he desires to harm. Unless they decide to do crime then they'll get a warning that they'll never forget.

Ghost Rider breathed in deep as his chest began to poke out. He then unleashed a demonic roar upon the pre-teens who were seeing their eyes flash before their eyes.

The roar of the Rider finally seized. The color of the 3 boy's skins were gone as they were frozen in fear.

" **Now get out of here!** " he growled

Chandler and his gang struggled to move their legs as their eyes were locked on the being before them. They screamed as they ran home.

" **Stupid rich kids, they don't have any respect. Speaking of rich...** "

* * *

Tetherby Manor...

Here, we see Lord Tetherby counting away at his stacks of money to find the correct amount for repairs to his ballroom after the incident that took place their two nights ago.

"Four-thousand dollars just to fix the marble ground. Not even the skylight costed this much." Tetherby whined

Just then, Lord Tetherby's secretary runs into the room with fear on her face.

"S-sir, there's someone here to see you." The secretary said in a shaken tone.

Without looking up, Tetherby answered.

"Tell the goon to come back when the sun is up. I'm busy!" he said

The secretary looked behind her as she began to sweat bullets.

"I-I don't think he wants to wait." she answered

Lord Tetherby grew annoyed.

"Whoever it is better be important like the President!" Tetherby answered

" **LORD TETHERBY!** "

The short, old man jumped at the booming voice. He looked up to see the Ghost Rider standing at the doorway of the office.

The soulesss eye sockets of the Rider stared deep into Tetherby's soul, this made the old man's heart race.

"W-w-what is it you want?" asked a shaken Lord Tetherby

Ghost Rider walked forward until he was finally in front of the desk. He turn to the secretary.

"Madam, it's far too late for you to be here. You may go home." said G. Rider

The secretary nodded as the sound of her high heels clicked and clacked on the ground. She then shut the office door leaving Lord Tetherby and the Ghost Rider.

The only sound in the room was the silent cracking of fire on top of Ghost Rider's skull. Tetherby looked up to see his uninvited guest staring at him. Tetherby gulped as he tries to think of an icebreaker.

"So...do you want some coffee?" he asked

" **No, I don't want to waste more time in this place then I need to.** " G. Rider fired

Sweat ran down the miser's face. He slowly inches his hand towards the red button under the desk. But before one wrinkly finger could touch the button, the desk was suddenly ripped off of the ground and was held in the air by the arms of the Rider.

Ghost Rider threw the desk at the other side of the room. He then held Tetherby against his chair and got into his face.

" **Ah, Ah, Ah. No cheating"**

Thetherby's heart dropped.

" **Actually, cheating is the only thing you've ever done, am I correct? Past clients, friends, family, even children who wasted their time just to preform for your ugly mug and snobby friends.** " said G. Rider

Tetherby slightly scowled.

"That's was this is about? I said that I'd give them a pretty penny. And I did!" Tetherby protested

" **A shiny penny doesn't count as decent pay! You lied to those children. And I really hate liars just as much as I hate cheaters.** " G. Rider growled

Lord Tetherby gulped.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Tetherby asked

Ghost Rider smiled evilly because he has the old man at his mercy.

" **That all depends on you, old man. You should have the list of kids and teens who preformed here on that night. Find each of their name and send a proper amount of cash at their houses or else I'll take away every piece of cash you have a burn it! And just maybe I'll leave you a pretty penny. HAHAHAHAHA!** "

Lord Tetherby quickly nodded which signaled to Ghost Rider that his job here was done. G. Rider walked away and stopped at the doorway.

" **And Tetherby, keep your nose clean.** " he said as he finally left.

Lord Tetherby got up from his chair and ran to his trash can where he found the list of people who performed.

"Let's see...this Benny kid's first."

* * *

The people who like to walk around at night were in awe at the figure who drove past them. Cops allowed the figure to pass by knowing that they don't stand a chance alone since half of the officers are at home. Like always, the night belongs to The Ghost Rider!

The night was oddly quiet, not like last night. Let's summarize everything that has happened to Lincoln so far. First, Lincoln gained the curse of the Rider, next he fought a demon with wings, lastly he fought the Wind-Witch and all of that was just this month. Tomorrow will be the first day of June and soon after, Lincoln will be in middle school. Heh, imagine how his "What I did this Summer" report will go.

After sometime of thinking to himself, G. Rider turned down a road that has some buildings and an old, rundown church. As he was driving, a figure jumped out behind a parked car and in front of the upcoming bike. Ghost Rider reacted fast and swerved his bike to make it slow down. The Flamecycle stopped only an inch from the the figure.

" **You incompetant fool! Do you know what could've happened if i had not stopped in time?** " yelled G. Rider

The figure looked up.

"So you're the new Ghost Rider, eh?" The figure asked

Ghost Rider scowled.

" **So?** " he answered

The figure smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like my assistance. A mentor." he said

Ghost Rider laughed.

" **Why would I want advice from a mere mortal? You're talking to the Ghost Rider, not some whelp begging for charity!** " G. Rider stated as he pulled his bike to the side about to take off.

"I wasn't talking you, Ghost Rider. I'm talking to Lincoln Loud."

The Ghost Rider suddenly jolted up and turned to the figure only to see him walking into the old church.

Our hero parked his bike and followed the figure into the church.

Once inside, Ghost Rider saw that the church has been abandoned for years. Perhaps before Lincoln was born. Dusty tables, broken windows, old bibles, and creaking floors surrounded him.

"In here, Lincoln." the figure said from behind a door.

Ghost Rider opened the door to reveal the sanctuary. Worn out church pews were everywhere, the baptism pool with rot on the bottom, and a dusty podium where the pastor used to preach a message on Sundays. Around the podium was the figure holding a flashlight. The light revealed the man's face to be Johnny Blaze.

" **Mr. Blaze?** " asked Lincoln

Inside his body, Ghost Rider felt something strange in his body. Like something is trying to bust out and attack.

Johnny Blaze shook his head.

"What did Mephisto do to you, boy?" Johnny asked

Ghost Rider jolted up.

" **You know Mephisto?"**

Johnny shined the light down to the ground.

"All questions will be answered. But first, it's best that you power down for now." said Blaze

Power down? Lincoln only did that once with force but that was only by a thread of a second. Wait...

" **Why do you want me to power down? How do I know that you aren't working for Mephisto?** "

Johnny understood Lincoln's sudden defense. He would've done the same if he was in his shoes again. Johnny then repacked into his coat and pulled out his crucifix necklace.

"This symbol is the bane of all evil. It's like acid to the skin of Demon's. If I was a servant to Mephisto then I wouldn't be able to come into contact with this. You can trust me, Lincoln." said Blaze

Lincoln thought about it. If Johnny was lying then maybe he could force the transformation out like how he forces it in. Lincoln focused hard as his flames died down. But something was different this time, as if something was fighting back but failed.

FWOOOOOOOM!

Lincoln stood in the old sanctuary in front of Johnny Blaze.

"Hmmm. How long have you been the Ghost Rider?" asked Blaze

Lincoln opened his eyes to see himself back to normal.

"This was my fourth time changing into the Rider." he answered

Blaze scratches his chin.

"Wow...it took me much longer than that to change back by will." said Blaze

Lincoln scowled.

"What do you mean it took you much longer?" he questioned

Johnny smirked.

"I was kinda expecting to do this in a different way, but...Lincoln Loud. I'm was the Ghost Rider before you." said Blaze

Lincoln was in disbelief.

"No, you couldn't be. I don't know how you found out about me, Mr. Blaze. But you don't know one thing about what's happening to me!" said Lincoln as he began to walk away.

"Let me guess, Mephisto came to you when your loved one was in danger and said that he would saves the loved one if you make a deal with him?" asked Blaze

Lincoln stopped in his tracks.

"And it turned out that that his deal was a bunch of bologna and he tried to take you to his realm?" Blaze asked once more.

Lincoln turned towards Johnny Blaze.

"But the only thing that stopped you from being taken to Mephisto's realm was your loved ones? You think you've won but that devil cursed you to turn into that thing every night?" said Blaze

Lincoln looked to the ground in shock.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Lincoln

"Like I said, Loud. I've been through this before. I've met Mephisto and played his little game. I'm the original Ghost Rider." Blaze explained as he walked towards Lincoln.

"And as a man with experience of all this. I'm here to train you, to help you, to stop Mephisto from using you as his puppet. So what do you say?" said Blaze as he held out his hand towards Lincoln.

Lincoln thought long and hard. Mr. Blaze really was the Ghost Rider before him? How did he figure out? And who sent him? Just now questions for Lincoln to ask.

The two shook hands.

 **The next chapter will be about Johnny Blaze's backstory and some answers to a few questions that Lincoln has. Especially how Lincoln's different than the rider's before him.**


	23. Blaze and Loud

**Who's all hyped for Avengers: Infinity War?**

* * *

Lincoln stood motionless in front of Johnny Blaze. Just realizing that the elderly man he was introduced to earlier that day was actually a Rider before him made Lincoln's mind race.

Johnny brought two metal chairs laying under a large bag and sat them up.

"Sit down, Lincoln. It's time we talk." said Johnny

Lincoln slowly walked over to one of the chairs as Johnny already sat down in his and pulled out a white paper bag.

"I ran by a Burpin' Burger earlier in case you were hungry. It might be cold now though." said Johnny

Lincoln sat down in the chair.

"I...it's fine...Mr. Blaze." Lincoln muttered

Blaze out his hand up.

"Call me Johnny." said Johnny as he handed Lincoln the bag of food.

"So like I said, I was sent here to help you train your powers."

Lincoln reached in the bag Andy grabbed a cold french fry.

"Who sent you?" Lincoln questioned

Johnny Blaze reached into the big black bag.

"Shield sent me." he answered

Lincoln began to choke on his French fries. Johnny quickly slapped Lincoln in the back which stopped the choking.

"SHIELD KNOWS ABOUT ME?!" Lincoln yelled

Johnny scowled at Lincoln.

"You transform into a flaming halloween decoration an immense amount of power and you're surprised that an anti-villain organization is now aware about you?" he asked

Lincoln placed his hand on his head.

"I was just worried, is all. Especially what the Ghost Rider has been doing recently, I was afraid that I was under arrest." Lincoln explained

Johnny nodded in understandment.

"Don't worry, what happened on your first night won't be held against you. The first time transforming doesn't let you have any control." Johnny answered as he thought back to his first night becoming the Rider.

Johnny then reached into the bag and pulled out a tablet device.

"So it would be helpful if you look at this." said Johnny as he handed Lincoln the tablet.

Lincoln grabbed the tablet and faced the screen towards him. Suddenly, the camera on the front did a quick scan on Lincoln before turning on. Lincoln looked to the screen to see the shield logo.

"IDENTITY COMFORMATION SUCCEED! IMCOMING MESSAGE FOR LINCOLN LOUD, A.K.A THE GHOST RIDER." said a feminine robotic voice

The screen then received a facetime call from an unknown number.

"Answer it." Johnny commanded

Lincoln tapped the green button which activated the call. The screen changed to reveal an African American man with a black eyepatch covering his left eye which had a noticeable scar that's most likely the reason why he wore the eyepatch. The man stared at Lincoln with a stoic expression.

"Hello, Lincoln. My name is Nick Fury, Director of Shield. You might've heard of us on the news and on social media especially with the successful "Avengers Initiative" which took place many years ago."

Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"Now we've heard that you have a Rider problem that needs to be dealt with. And before you get scared, we're not here to harm you. We're here to help you. And as you could already tell, we do know who you are but don't feel threatened. Your secret is safe with us. And the only people who knows who you are is Me, Blaze, and a few trusted the only two agents that I trust with my life. Now let's get started, shall we?" asked Fury

Lincoln slowly nodded.

"Mr. Blaze here is tasked with helping you learn your powers since he, himself was able to turn to that hothead once. The reason why is because we have a few theories on why Mephisto chose you to become the next Rider. And yes, we've faced against Mephisto before but we got a few certain sorcerers to take him on. We are trying to find a way to safely remove the Rider curse from you but for now, Johnny will train you because who knows what Mephisto will throw at you. Keep your nose clean, Lincoln."

*Call Ended*

The tablet's screen went dark. Lincoln just stared at the tablet with a blank expression.

"You okay, kid?" Blaze asked

Lincoln gently placed that tablet on the ground.

"I..I...don't know. I never wanted to be a Ghost Rider and yet there are people who expect me to be that thing longer than I already want to!" Lincoln answered

Johnny nodded.

"I get what you mean. But don't worry, Shield just needs to find a safe way to separate you and that demon you're bonded with."

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"I'm bonded with what?" he asked fearfully

Johnny scowled at Lincoln.

"Mephisto didn't tell you that you're bonded with a demonic entity?" Blaze asked only to be answered by Lincoln shaking his head. Blaze then scratched his chin.

"Have you ever heard the name Zarathos before?" Blaze questioned

Lincoln thought back. He remembered having a dream about the biting mirror with the name "Zarathos" on it. Lincoln nodded.

"Okay, Zarathos is a powerful demon who was defeated by Mephisto many centuries ago. He was once bonded with me until we were finally separated with the soul crystal." said Johnny

Lincoln smiled.

"Then let's find it and get this Zarathos out of me!" Lincoln grinned

Johnny Blaze shook his head.

"If only it were that easy. If Mephisto has Zarathos under his grasp again then that means that Mephisto has possession of the soul crystal. Chances are that Mephisto destroyed the crystal so it can't be used again." Blaze explained

Lincoln drooped in his chair with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry. Sure, it will take a while before we find a way to safely separate you and the demon but for now, I'm here to guide you. But I can only do that if you allow me. Will you let me help you?" Johnny asked

Lincoln looked at Johnny and then back at the ground.

"Yes...I will." Lincoln answered

Johnny smiled.

"Great! Now do you have any questions?" Johnny questioned

Lincoln stared into Johnny's eyes.

"How did you become the Ghost Rider in the first place?"

Johnny Blaze leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"You know, for years I have tried to forget about every moment when I was under the Rider curse. But those memories never left my head. I guess it's for a good reason now." Blaze explained as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it.

"Alright. When I was young, my father, Barton Blaze rode in a motorcycle show under the management of Crash Simpson. My father was one of the best cyclist in the whole show! Every show, he entertained the crowd and defied death! But...death fought up to him one day. When I was ten, My dad died during a show. And since my mom died a few years prior, I became an orphan. After his funeral, I was adopted by Crash Simpson with his wife, Mona Simpson and their daughter, Roxanne Simpson. Those three were a cycling team. Thousands cheered for their stunts while I stood on the sidelines because after my dad died I gained the fear of motorcycle for a short time. Soon, I asked Crash if he could teach me something of his skills and he agreed. Five years have passed and I became better at riding a bike. Until one day..." Johnny stopped as his breathes hitched

"What happened?" asked Lincoln who was clearly interested

"At the age of fifteen, I was riding a bike in a circus tent with Roxanne riding with me. The bike suddenly caught fire! Roxanne quickly jumped off of the bike as I quickly drove the burning bike out of the tent so the explosion wouldn't hurt anyone. I quickly jumped off the bike as it crashed into a tree. All was well until Mrs. Simpson came running to my aid. She was caught in the explosion..."

"Woah." said Lincoln

"Mona did survive the blast but the doctor said that she wouldn't make it. On her deathbed, she made me promise to never ride in the show again. I agreed but Mrs. Simpson died before I could call her "Mother."

Lincoln noticed a small tear rolling down Johnny's cheek.

"After her funeral, I kept to the promise and never drove in the show again! Five more years have passed after Mrs. Simpson's death and The two remaining Simpsons began to claim that I was a coward for not riding a bike."

Lincoln scowled. "Crash and Roxanne called you a coward for keeping Mona's promise?"

Blaze chuckled.

"Well, I really didn't tell them because I didn't think that they would believe me. But I found a loop hole in that promise! You see, I was aching to ride a motorcycle once more. But then I realized that Mona asked me to never ride in the show, not anywhere else!"

"Clever." Lincoln complimented

"Thanks. So late at night, I practiced my skills and became better. Until Roxanne caught me in the act. I told her my reasons and she was flattered, we then shared a small kiss. One day, we got a call that the "Crash Simpson's Cycle Show" will be preforming at Madison Square Gardens in New York City. That was the best news any cyclist could have! But the celebration was cut short for Crash Simpson has come down with a fatal disease and might not live to see his finest hour. Roxanne begged me to preform but I refused due to the promise. She once again called me a coward as Crash sat at the table, unsurprised at my refusal. I was stricken with grief at the thought of losing another family member. So I did the stupidest thing any human in the world could ever do!"

"What did you do?" Lincoln questioned

Johnny Blaze's face darkened.

"I made a deal with the devil! I ran around to countless local libraries to find books on the occult. I really didn't know what I was thinking at the time, I just heard about the dark one granting your wish if you made a deal with him. After getting everything for a seance, I summoned that ugly mutt, Mephisto. He said that he would cure Crash of his illness. I agreed to serve him like a fool. On the big night, Crash decided to jump twenty-two cars so if it's his last then he'll go out with a blaze of glory. He didn't make the jump...his bike crashed onto the cars and the bike exploded under him, killing him instantly. I really shouldn't be surprised that the devil was a liar, so in a fit of rage, I decided to preform the jump and give people a show. I actually made it! The crowd cheered my name but Roxanne was disgusted that I would do something like that after her own father died. That night, Mephisto confronted me in the dressing room wanting my soul. I refused and grilled him about going back on the promise. That villain said that he spared Crash from his illness, not from dying of wreckage. As Mephisto began to take my soul, Roxanne ran into the room, holding a wooden crucifix that you find hanging on walls and told Mephisto to go back to hell where he belongs. He admitted that I won this time and left. I thought I was free. But then after Roxanne left the room, I began to feel strange. My insides felt like it was on fire! And that's when it happened...my whole body was included in flames. Hellfire tearing away at my skin only leaving my skull. I looked into the mirror to see the results of my change. A fiery skull with two red eyes, I became the Ghost Rider! The next few years was a walking nightmare for me." Blaze explained

Lincoln was shell shocked.

"What next?" he asked

"Well, everynight I transformed into the Ghost Rider and spreader vengeance all around. But the odd thing was that after my first time changing, the transformations didn't hurt me. It felt...nice. I thought maybe being the Ghost Rider won't be so bad. I decided to try and use my powers for good, I hunted down a few crooks, stopped evil cults from growing, and even made a few rogues of my own."

"Did you kill them?" Lincoln interrupted

The question caught Johnny by surprise but he decided to come clean.

"There were a few times that I got my hands dirty but it was all jutified. Some people out there were devil worshiping scum who will kill innocent people just for fun. So I made them pay! Others died because their plan unsurprisingly backfired and killed themselves. But most times it wasn't my call." said Johnny

Lincoln scowled.

"What do you mean by that."

Johnny huffed.

"As time went on, I began to grasp my powers to the point where I could change anytime I wanted, even in the daytime. But it turned out that the dark side of the Rider was slowly taking over after each transformation up to the point where it didn't care if civilians got hurt in its quest. More people who did small crimes were killed by my hands. But that's just a small price to pay for making a stupid deal.

Lincoln got up from his chair.

"That's the point! I didn't know who I was dealing with that night! I didn't know that I would transform to some fiery freak when the sun goes down! I don't want to kill people!" Lincoln yelled in a frustrated tone.

Johnny Blaze nodded.

"I understand, but hear me out. I'm not trying to change your mind but imagine if someone decided to go on a killing spree and they kill tons of Men, Women, Children, and somebody in your family?" Blaze asked

Lincoln looked up at Johnny and looked in his eyes.

"I would...kill them." he answered quietly

"Now, imagine a purse snatcher. What would you do to him?" Blaze questioned

Lincoln looked to the ground.

"I would bring him to justice." Lincoln answered only for Blaze to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You see, Linc. If you meet a deranged or demon then it's your job to end their life. But if it's someone who doesn't pose as much of a threat then you let the Police take care ignore them. There's Justified and there's Unjustified. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Lincoln sadly nodded.

"I just don't want every hero separating me Andy my family." Lincoln muttered sadly

The word "Family" tugged a few heartstrings in Johnny.

"I get what you mean...But do you know how many of The Avengers actually killed people in the past?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

Lincoln look up and shook his head.

"Well, Captain America fought in World War 2 so you know that he took down a lot of Nazi soldiers, Iron Man obliterated a few Terrorist when he was being held captive in the East, Thor turned creatures from other planets into dust with his hammer, Hulk flattend soldiers that used to hunt him, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, etc. They all have blood on their hands but it was for people's safety so they can't get on to you have to do it. Does that help?"

Lincoln slowly nodded.

"But you don't always have to kill if you don't want to. Remember that, buddy." Johnny beamed only for Lincoln to smile back.

"So do you want hear some stories from when I was the Rider?" Blaze questioned

Lincoln happily nodded.

The next few hours passed with laughter from the two males.

"A guy wearing an eyeball helmet was a threat?" Lincoln asked as he choked with laughter

Johnny tried to breath normally as he answered.

"He called himself "The Orb"! I was expecting something more cheesy but I didn't want to sound picky." Johnny wheezed

"Wow, I fought a purple demon and that Wind-Witch and you got people from Saturday morning cartoons!" Lincoln joked

Blaze nodded.

"Yep, The Wind-Witch was actually one of the last few evil beings I fought before I was set free. I guess Mephisto saves her at the last second." said Johnny

A question popped into Lincoln's head.

"How did you get set free anyway?" asked Lincoln

Johnny Blaze folded his hands.

"To make a long story short, we were split by the soul crystal. Sadly, Mephisto got his hands on it and freed Zarathos and most likely destroyed it as well. But like I said, Shield will find a way." Blaze explained

He then looked at his wrist watch to see that it was close to 4am.

"Before we leave, I want to know something. How does it feel being the Ghost Rider?" asked Blaze

Lincoln took a sip of water.

"When I first transformed, I felt pain all around my body. And when the transformation was complete, I felt angry...just different." he answered

"That's normal for the first time." Johnny stated. "Now what about the times you've transformed after that."

"Well, the fire didn't hurt anymore. It felt like water coursing on your body. Just quick and painless, it kinda felt nice." Lincoln explained

Blaze nodded once more. "That happened to me as well, but what about while you're in your Rider form?"

Lincoln scratched his chin.

"It's like I'm another person. I'm still aware of where I go but sometimes I just, in a way, black out. Like tonight, I saw my bully from school and two of his friends breaking into an ATM, I approached them and said a few things that I wasn't even thinking of and they immediately ran away in fear. Next, I saw myself entering Tetherby Manor and told him to give the kids who preformed at his house proper pay or else he would pay." Lincoln explained

"The Rider form seems to use your anger towards certain people and still keep it's code of not hurting innocent people." Johnny answered

"But there's one more thing." Lincoln stated

Johnny perked up.

"These last few days, I ran into people that I know and I'm suddenly feeling myself again. Haiku, Clyde, Luan, Lucy, almost all family my family except Lily, Lori, Luna, and my Pop-Pop." Lincoln explained only to find Johnny scratching the side of his head.

"Okay, I have no idea who two of those people are and I'm still trying to grasp why your parents named all of their kids with the letter "L"."

Lincoln shrugged.

"But anyways, you said that you felt different when you come into close contact with some of your friends and family. What do you mean by that?" Blaze questioned

"I just feel...myself. Like how you told me that a Ghost Rider just passed civilians not wanting conversion but to me, I feel like I'm not even in my Ghost Rider form at that moment." Lincoln answered

Johnny took a sip of coffee from his thermos.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think on that. But for now, keep on your toes and make sure that no one, and I mean no one figures out that you're the Ghost Rider!" said Johnny

Lincoln scrunched his face.

"Some people know, don't they?" Johnny asked in an annoyed tone

Lincoln nodded slowly, making Johnny pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Anyone in your family?" he asked

Luncoln shook his head.

"Your two friends, Clyde and Poetry girl?"

"It's Haiku and yes. They both know." Lincoln answered sheepishly

Johnny folded his arms on his chest.

"Alrighty then...as long as they can keep a secret then they're fine." said Blaze as he looked to his watch. "And it looks like it's time for you to go." said Johnny as he got up from his seat.

Lincoln the got up only to see that Johnny was handing him some kinda journal.

"What's this?" asked Lincoln

Johnny Blaze held the journal in his hands tightly.

"This is a journal that I made specifically for you. It's just facts about your Rider form especially how to take care of your body after a transformation. Mostly stuff that I will be talking to you about tomorrow night. Or would that just be tonight?" Johnny said.

Lincoln took the journal from Johnny's hands.

"Thanks!" Lincoln said with glee.

Johnny happily nodded.

"You're welcome. And remember to meet me again in the afternoon for some bike lessons, okay?"

Lincoln nodded.

Exiting the church, Lincoln found himself immediately transforming back into the Ghost Rider.

" **What a lovely night wasted. But at least I now have my own guide to my curse.** "

G. Rider did a quick sweep of the city before heading on home. On the way to the forest pass, G. Rider gained an idea.

As he entered the passage, Ghost Rider waited until he was near the exit. At the last second, he changed back into Lincoln Loud.

"That actually worked?! I need to do that more often!" said Lincoln as he placed the bike helmet in his head and rode towards Franklin Avenue.

Before making it to the driveway, Lincoln killed the engine and walked the bike into the garage and headed inside with the journal in hand. Upon opening the kitchen door with the hidden key, Lincoln kept through the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs only for his Father to come out of the room and spot his son.

"Lincoln? What are you doing?" Lynn Sr asked tiredly

Lincoln gulped as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Why are you wearing your bike jacket?" Lynn asked in a suspicious tone(but in a tired way).

As Lincoln was in the middle of trying to find an excuse, Luan Loud suddenly appeared at the stairs.

"Oh, thanks for getting my journal, Lincoln." said Luan as she walked towards her brother and grabbed his journal and turned to her father.

"Sorry, Dad. I asked Lincoln to grab my prank journal from the garage for me. I would've done it myself but I didn't want any of my sisters to see me and get suspicious."

She then turned to her brother.

"Lincoln has now earned a prank-free April Fools day! You can go back to bed, lil' bro." said Luan

Lynn Sr tensed slightly.

"Ummm...may I have a prank-free April Fools day as well?" Lynn Sr asked nervously

Luan's cheerful face turned into a stoned expression.

"I don't know, I still remembered how you betrayed me last year." she stated

Lynn Sr began to sweat only to earn a laugh from Luan.

"I'm kidding! Sure, dad!" Luan laughed

Lynn Sr sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank heaven! Welp, I got to get ready for work." said Lynn Sr as he headed for the kitchen to start some coffee.

Luan walked upstairs only for Lincoln to follow with confusion.

"B-how did you...why did you...?"

Luan stopped her brother's gibberish.

"It's okay, Lincoln. I know." Luan stated with a serious expression.

Lincoln's eyes went wide. Did she know what he thinks she knows? Let's play it safe.

"Okay, Luan. I do like Ronnie Anne, I admit it." Lincoln answered quickly

Luan shook her head.

"Lincoln, I know that you're the Ghost Rider." Luan stated seriously

Lincoln gulped.

"Why would you think that?" Lincoln questioned shakingly

Luan grabbed Lincoln's hand as she lead him to her room.

Luan stopped in front of the bedroom door and placed a finger over her mouth.

"Shhhhh. Luna is still asleep." Luan shushed

The two entered the room. Lincoln noticed that Luna was still asleep with headphones on as they walked towards Luan's bed.

"Sit down. I'll show you what I mean." said Luan. Lincoln sat down on Luan's bed as she grabbed her laptop.

"I...found this video two nights ago." she said

Lincoln scowled as Luan searches through her recorded video library and clicked on a video.

"This is from my hidden camera in the kitchen." said Luan

Lincoln held his breath.

On the video, he saw him in his Rider form entering the kitchen from the backdoor.

Lincoln began to sweat.

"This one is from the living room and the hallway."

Lincoln then saw himself enter his bedroom and later Clyde.

"When I saw this at first, I was afraid thinking we had an intruder. Luna must've let Clyde into the house and he entered your room so I thought he was toast...no pun intended." Luan chuckled

The video then sped-up to show Luna entering the hallway approaching Lincoln's room. Later, Lincoln came out.

"I was honestly surprised at first. That's why I was a little jumpy towards you before you left for that party." said Luan only to see Lincoln facing away.

Luan took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you tell anyone?" Lincoln asked

Luan shook her head. "I haven't told no one. I didn't want them to be afraid."

Lincoln scoffed.

"Yeah, afraid would be a good word." Lincoln said sarcastically

Luan places her computer to the side.

"A-Are you upset?" she asked

Lincoln remained still.

"Are you afraid of me? Even after what you saw what I can do?" Lincoln questioned facing away from his sister.

Luan looked to the ground as she folded her hands.

"At first, I didn't know what to think. I remember hearing about what you...I mean that thing did to those criminals. Yes, I was frightened but I was also confused. That night at the ball, I remember you shouting my name when you saved me and Tabby from that winged monster. And I remember the look that you gave me when that monster pinned you to the ground. I felt something telling me to help you. Heh, good to know that I was saving my bone headed brother." Luan cracked

Lincoln slightly smiled at the joke.

"Do you want to talk about..this?" asked Luan

Lincoln took sometime to ponder.

"Maybe later, I'm tired." he answered as he grabbed Johnny's journal stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

Luan grabbed her laptop as she began to delete the recorded videos.

Lincoln walked into his room and took of his clothes save for his underwear and landed on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

 **Mephisto's realm:**

Would you be shocked if you knew that Lincoln was being watched? I'd Mephisto knew that Johnny Blaze was helping Lincoln then he would be raising cain. In a good way, Mephisto wasn't watching over Lincoln tonight. Instead, it was Blackheart who did the monitoring.

Blackheart sat on his father's throne, contemplating on what he saw.

"So Blaze is in town, eh?" Blackheart asked himself as he pressed his hands together.

The Dark Prince grinned evilly.

"Maybe I could use this to my advantage." he snarled

Mephisto stomped into the room with a bloodied whip in his hand.

"Nothing is better then tearing the skin off of lost souls of sinners! Did you see anything different tonight, son?" Mephisto questioned

An idea popped into Blackheart's mind.

"The poor boy is getting more delusional each night! It won't be long before Zarathos takes hold." Blackheart answered

"Zarathos won't take hold. My goal is to get the boy into a state where he will follow any command and Zarathos has no chance of striking." Mephisto stated as he walked towards a fire pit. He looked into the fire to see a vision of the Necklace of Souls, sitting in a glass case at the Royal Woods museum.

"In the next few weeks, there will be a night where the moon is at its highest and the necklace will be at full power. Then we will reign supreme!" Mephisto cackled

Blackheart falsely grinned as he gripped the ceremonial blade in his robe.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I'm going to tell you guys that the next chapter will be a small time jump. Right now in the story, it should be July now so only a few short weeks will be passed. The reason why is because the event I planned for this story happens on a certain night so I have to do a small time jump so I won't have to make filler chapters. But don't be sad, we'll be seeing more training and interactions between Lincoln and Johnny. Especially now that Luan knows that Lincoln is the Ghost Rider.**

 **See you guys next month.**


	24. Talking to Luan

**I'm so embarrassed, not only did I not update this last month but I missed this stories original anniversary. So(technically), Happy one-year anniversary to Brother of Vengeance!**

* * *

The sun shined down on Lincoln as he drove his bike down the long road. A road with no cracks, speed bumps, potholes, or random objects that can pop tires. Each side of the road was green pastures with cattle chewing grass in the valley. The blue sky with white puffy clouds only illuminated the already beautiful day even more. All of this brought a smile to Lincoln's face. That was until a big armored truck came speeding past him with cop cars chasing the truck on the other lane. Two thugs sat in the front. One driving and the other with a rifle. On the back of the truck was two more thugs with assault rifles shooing at the cops chasing behind them as dollar bills flew out with the wind. Lincoln smiled widely as he made a sharp U-turn.

"This is where the fun **begins!** " Lincoln snarled as his appearance began to change.

FWOOOOOOM!

No longer was Lincoln Loud on the motorcycle. Now, was the dark avenger himself, Ghost Rider!

Ghost Rider kicked his flamecycle in high gear as he joined the chase. Everything in the environment became twisted. The sky changed from blue to red with the yellow sun still shining, the white clouds turning into an ominous black color. The green fields died down to resemble a dry desert as the flesh of the cattle rotted away, only leaving their skeletons to liter the ground. The Cop cars morphed into hell hounds, still chasing the armored truck. The hounds quickly moved out of the way as the Rider drove forward. The two crooks in the back panicked as they closed the cargo doors, foolishly thinking that it would protect them from the spirit of vengeance. He laughed as he pulled right and approached the driver side of the truck, earning a terrified gaze from the driver. Ghost Rider laughed like a maniac as he boosted faster than a jet and passed the truck. Stopping a few feet away from the incoming vehicle, Ghost Rider got off of his bike and stared the truck down. Thinking that the impact might hurt their hunter, the driver slammed the gas pedal to the floor. But G. Rider had other plans, he quickly made hellfire rise from the road as the truck got closer. The fire made the tires explode, making the truck lose control and swerve dangerous on the road. The truck then flipped over on its side as it continued to drag on the asphalt, making sparks fly as it inched towards the flaming figure. Ghost Rider held up his leg, stopping the truck in its path.

"Hack! Cough!" The driver choked as the rider approached the windshield. He kicked the glass, making it shatter and fall over the ground. Ghost Rider then grabbed the driver from his seat and pulled him out of the truck, holding him in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"P-please don't kill me!" The driver cried

Ghost Rider evilly chuckled as he brought the driver closer. " **I'm not gonna kill you.** " he said

The driver sighed with relief.

" **The dogs prefer fast food instead. Hehe!** " he cackled as he dropped the driver to the ground. The driver then heard dark growling right behind him. He turned to see the hell hounds from earlier staring at him hungrily. The driver panicked as he ran away, provoking the dogs to chase him through the famine filled land. Ghost Rider laughed at the sight as he began to walk back towards his bike.

*Crack*

Ghost Rider looked down at the cracking sound to see that he was stepping on a reflective piece of glass. He knelt down and picked it up. In the mirror, Ghost Rider saw himself...Lincoln in the reflection. The background in the mirror was much different however. The environment behind Lincoln was back to its beautiful state once more.

"Man?" The Lincoln reflection asked

Ghost Rider scowled.

"Monster?" The reflection asked again as the glass crumbled itself to peices and fell to the ground.

The Ghost Rider stared off to the distance, thinking about what the reflection was saying.

" **M** a **n?** **.** **.**.M **on** s **ter**?" those two words invaded Ghost Rider's mind like an illness to the human body. Over and over, Man? Monster? Man? Monster?

Ghost Rider fell to his knees as if the constant repentance of the words actually brought him pain. He placed both hands on the sides of his skull in hopes to block out the noise. One eye turned orange as the other turned red.

MAN? MONSTER? MAN? MONSTER? MAN? MONSTER? The sounds we're enough to make Ghost Rider scream in pain.

" **RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Lincoln shot up in bed. His breath short and his skin soaked in sweat. He looked around to see that his room was more brighter than it was earlier indicating that he's been out for a few hours. He then began to think about that dream. At first, Lincoln loved the peaceful scenery of his drive, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the Rider bit before it got deadly. But it's just seeing his own reflection asking him if he was a man or monster. Just something else to bring up to Mr. Blaze later. Lincoln then laid his head back on his pillow only to feel something strange. He sat up to take a look only to see that their was a giant burn mark that was the size of his head on the pillow. Lincoln gulped as he flipped the pillow over so no one would see. Lincoln then got up and began to dress himself. He has got to admit, things are getting a tad more weird than usual. But before Lincoln could ramble on about his curse, he felt his stomach growl. He then began to think about breakfast. Maybe his Mom has already made a plate of something for him to eat, he did feel really hungry all of a sudden. And...he's going to ask Lisa if a fireproof pillow is possible.

 **Royal Woods Police Department Conference Room**

 **10:45 am**

"Listen up! We have to do what we can to get this "Ghost Rider" off of the streets!" The man talking is the Police commissioner, his name is Michel Kowalski. In the room are a bunch of other officers along with Lieutenant Marie. Marie knows the Commissioner's true colors and has the right to turn him in. But without the proper evidence, things will turn bad for Marie and her family. And as long as Marie keeps her head down and not show signs of knowing more than she's supposed to then no harm will come to her loved ones. At the moment, a meeting is underway on th discussion of the Ghost Rider. Who is he? Where didn't he come from? Why is he hear? That's three of more questions that Marie asks herself from time to time. Wether to agree with getting rid of the Rider or not is mixing with her emotions. Talks about bringing in the military and anti-rider groups swarm the station like an angry wasp nest.

"Sir, didn't the Ghost Rider stop two dangerous creatures earlier this week?" one officer asked.

"Yeah. But how do we know that the rider just off'd that demon and the wind-witch just so he wouldn't have no competition?" The commissioner answered

Marie thought about the woman who was the wind-witch two nights ago. First, Ghost Rider told her to not arrest the lady and to make things stranger, S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted the hospital and police force to not press charges? Maybe the Rider is working with S.H.I.E.L.D.? That would be reassuring.

"So we're gonna need to heavily arm ourselves. Guns, Tear Gas, Flashbangs, Grenades, Batons. And we need as much officers as possible for this task!" said Commissioner Kowalski

"But what if those Anti-Rider supporters get in the way?" asked the deputy

Michael Kowalski blew a raspberry.

"Arrest them, use force if needed, blah blah blah."

After a few minutes, the meeting was finally concluded and the officers went back to their work desks.

Marie, however, still didn't know what to think about any of this.

* * *

Loud House...

Lincoln Loud laid on his bed as he flipped through the pages of Mr. Blaze's journal.

" _As the Ghost Rider, you have access to the mystical element known as 'Hellfire'. Hellfire can sear souls as well as burn flesh. A Ghost Rider can also use hellfire to make a new bike out of the element. This is just a theory but if you're out of uniform(no leather jacket), the hellfire will make you one while transforming. Hellfire can also be used on weapons(Firearms for example) and also vehicles(Trucks, Jets, Tanks, etc.) which can upgrade its power. The other many things you can do with hellfire at your fingertips goes beyond imagination!"_

"Interesting." said Lincoln as he turned the page.

" _As the Rider, everything about you changes. You gain super strength(weight limit on what can be lifted in unknown. But it's possible for a Rider to lift up to 25 tons or more). Your height also increases along with stamina, speed, and more. NOTE: Changes will also occur in your human form. You gain a decent build without exercise and you also gain a sense of paranormal/supernatural beings around your area."_

Lincoln flipped through more pages to reach other bookmarks that held text about meditation, recommended diets, sleep plans, and more.

* _Knock Knock*_

A knock at Lincoln's door signaled him to quickly hide the journal.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Luan.

"Hey." she said before closing the door.

"What do you need?" Lincoln asked

Before Luan answered her brother's question, she first searched under his bed and then checked through his hanging shirts.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln questioned with a scowl.

"Making sure that Lucy wasn't hiding under your bed while checking to see if Lisa doesn't have any cameras in here." she answered before plopping down on his bed.

"So...I have some questions." Luan stated

"Like what?" Lincoln asked

Luan turned to her brother and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"How did this all happen? When did this all happen? And what's with that journal?"

"Woah, Luan. Slow down." said Lincoln as he got up from his bed.

He listened for his door to not hear anyone spying on them and it seems that the coast is clear.

Lincoln sat back on the bed and grabbed Luan's hands.

"You must promise me that whatever I tell you never, and I mean ever, leaves this room!" said Lincoln

Luan nodded in agreement.

"Alright...it all started a few weeks ago, during the wreck."

Lincoln told Luan what had happened that night, trying to hold back tears from the part where he almost lost Lori. His dream while in a two day coma, meeting Mephisto in the garage, changing for the first time, and everything else that had led to this point. After finishing, Lincoln took a deep breath. I guess actually talking about the rider curse isn't as easy as he thought.

"So...Johnny Blaze was the Ghost Rider before you?" Luan questioned

Lincoln nodded

"And he was sent by Shield to help you out?" Lincoln nodded once more

"And you're the host of an ancient demon called Zarathos?"

"Luan, it's best to assume that most of the questions that you'll ask will be an automatic 'Yes'." said Lincoln

Luan folded her hands as she looked at the ground.

"That story...you sounded like you were in a lot of pain while telling me." Luan stated

"Yeah, I'm mixed on my situation. On one side, I have a chance to do good with my abilities. On the other, I'm practically an atomic bomb waiting to go off. It's spectacular yet..."

"Scary?" said Luan

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Yes..." he answered

"So when will you tell the others? Haiku, Clyde, and I already know. What about the others?" Luan questioned

Lincoln stared at the wall blankly.

"I don't know...I was thinking either one-by-one or just tell them all together. I haven't planned all of the details."

*Ring Ring*

Lincoln picked up his phone to see that he received a text from Clyde.

* _Me, the guys, and Ronnie Anne are hanging at Game n' Grubs in an hour, you in?*_

Lincoln replied...

* _Sure, It might help clear my mind a bit.*_

"So Ronnie Anne will be there as well?" Luan asked in a smug tone.

Lincoln lowered his head, he knew exactly what was coming.

"Yes, she is." he replied

Luan cocked a brow.

"Interesting~" she replied

Lincoln scowled at his sister.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Lincoln

"Nothing much, except..."

Luan ran out of the room and came back with her phone.

"There will be that summer carnival at the week before school starts coming shortly. You should take Ronnie Anne with you!" said Luan

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"W-Why?" Lincoln questioned shakingly

Luan softly knocked on her brother's head.

"Think _Bonehead!_ _"_ Luan joked

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Ronnie Anne didn't want you to know that she came back with Bobby. Bobby even told Lori that she was red to come back and see you. She _really_ likes you, Linky." Luan explained

Lincoln's face grew a shade of red.

"Do you _like_ her, as well?" Luan smiled

Lincoln's blush grew larger.

"I missed her and I'm glad she's visiting. But maybe she just wanted to hang out and...oh."

"What is it?" asked Luan

Lincoln sighed.

"A few days ago, Ronnie payed me and my friends a visit at Game n' Grubs. She asked me if I was with someone else when she left. That's whenthe guys suddenly became comedians and told Ronnie Anne about how they tried to set me up with other girls but nothing worked. And one of them mentioned how I found a rare Ace Savvy issue and became down when I remembered that Ronnie Anne moved so I couldn't show her."

Luan fawned.

"This is sooooooooooo sweet!" Luan giggled

"And what Ronnie Anne asked next really brought it all home." said Lincoln

Luan shot up and went wide-eyed.

"Tell me..." Luan whispered, showing her extreme interest

"She asked me if I really missed her. And by the look of her face, she wanted an answer." he explained

Luan's eyes shined like the night sky.

"What did you say?" Luan asked quickly

"I didn't get the chance to answer. And when I got home, I found out that her meeting me was planned by Lori and Bobby." Lincoln stated

Luan was kinda disappointed. Now what will she write for her secret Ronnincoln fic?

"But to tell you the truth...I did miss her." Lincoln answered with a blush.

Luan might've just found some new material.

"Great! Do you _like_ her? And I don't mean as a friend." said Luan

Lincoln thought about his feelings for Ronnie Anne.

"I-I'm not sure." he answered

Luan chuckled as she patted her brother's head.

"Just hang out with her more and you'll see. Then you two will finally be together at last!" Luan beamed

Lincoln's blush grew wider.

"Maybe...I'll be skipping training with Mr. Blaze this afternoon." said Lincoln

* * *

 **So I have a few things to say. For starters, I apologize for not updating this last month. And this isn't the time-skip I was talking about in the last chapter, I wanted to develop Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's relationship with each other while we see how he interacts with Johnny some more before we get to the good stuff. And sorry if this chapter is a bit awkward, it's because I'm working on two other stories but I promise that the updates will be back on track so this story should be complete sometime by then end of this year.**

 **And one more thing, I'm going back and re-doing previous chapters. Just for spelling corrections and change one or two minor things that won't change the story.**


	25. The answer to his question

**Lame chapter title, I know.**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks for telling me that bit. And I do have an idea for an alternate universe where one of the sisters became the Ghost Rider instead of Lincoln. And it's not Lucy.**

 **YellowPikmin88: Thanks**

 **Jason Chandler: Hope he leaves room for seconds!**

 **Mr. Haziq: It would be interesting.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks**

 **NappaRules2250: They're going to mettle with his relationship one way or another.**

 **The Who: Thanks.**

 **CheroMan: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Gus's Games and Grub:**

 **12:16 pm**

"That's two large pizzas. One pepperoni, One cheese. One two-liter bottle of Dr. Dew soda, and some italian cheese bread. Your total is $12.99, cash or credit?" The cashier asked

"Cash." Clyde answered as he pulled out his wallet.

Lincoln, Zach, Rusty, Liam, and Ronnie Anne sat at their booth as they waited for their nerdy friend to arrive with the heavenly dish known as Pizza.

"A-And then, the Wind-Witch started to throw Ghost Rider around as if he was a stuffed doll!" Liam cackled

Ronnie Anne began to fiddle with the napkins, making boats out of them while Lincoln laid his head back against the wall of the booth in annoyance.

"Haha! Oh, did you guys see that remix someone made?" asked Rusty as he got out his phone and pulled up a video. It was during the battle two nights ago and it showed G. Rider being tossed into the air by a wind vortex. But in the middle of the video, Ghost Rider was immediately transported to a galaxy background with that annoying shooting star song in the background.

"That's hilarious! I wonder why there wasn't any signs of him last night though?" Liam questioned curiously

Rusty answered in a smug(yet joking) tone. "He probably spent all of yesterday licking his wounds." Lincoln knew that Rusty was just messing because a few videos of his appearance last night was on social media. But the voice in his head didn't...

 _" **I WILL BREAK EVERY INCH OF YOUR MEASLY SPINE FOR YOUR MOCKERY!**_ "

Lincoln slightly jerked at the booming voice in the back of his mind which he now believes to be Zarathos himself.

"Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln looked to see everyone at the table staring at him.

"Uh, yeah! Just...need to go to the restroom!" Lincoln stated

Ronnie got up from her seat as Lincoln scurried along.

* * *

In the restroom, Lincoln splashed cold water from the sink on his face and dried it with a paper towel.

He then stared into the mirror as if he was staring into his own soul.

"Zarathos? Is it you who's been speaking at random times in my head?" Lincoln asked out loud but got no response

"I know that you're in there, somewhere in my subconscious. Maybe you can't hear me or refuse to answer but I would appreciate it if you don't threaten my friends, regardless if they can hear you right not. Understand?"

Lincoln was once again met with silence.

"I'll take that as an okay, I guess." said Lincoln as he exited the restroom.

* * *

Upon re-entering the main area, Lincoln saw his friends feasting on pizza and italian bread. Ronnie Anne scooted over to let her old friend sit down next to her.

"So in middle school, I was thinking about joining either the baseball or basketball team. What do you guys think?" Liam asked his friends

"I'd say go for baseball. You've always been a fast runner." Clyde answered

"I'm thinking about joining the chess club." Liam stated

"Again? I mean, that's not a bad thing but you've been doing chess for a long time." Lincoln questioned

Liam just shrugged.

Lincoln began to reach for some pizza as he continued to speak. "Well you could always try to..."

Lincoln stopped talking as he felt his hand touch someone else's hand.

He looked to see his hand gently resting on top of Ronnie Anne's hand. It seems that both preteens we're trying to grab the same slice of pizza. Lincoln blushed as he looked up and saw Ronnie Anne looking into his eyes. Lincoln stated back as a blush grew on his face.

"O-Oh, umm. Sorry, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln stuttered

"It's alright, really." she replied shyly

The two went back to eating, not noticing the four other boys staring at them.

* _Ding*_

Clyde hears the message alert on his phone. He grabs his phone and sees a text from multi-media message by Rocky, Liam, and Zach.

Rusty:" _Wait, are they dating again?"_

Clyde began to reply.

Clyde:" _I'm not sure. Lincoln would've told me."_

Liam:" _They might soon. Why else would Ronnie Anne decide to visit from the city to this dump of a town?"_

Zach:" _The way I see it fellas, we'll be hearing wedding bells pretty soon!"_

Liam:" _Hey, chill. Ronnie Anne could just be hear to hang out...platonically I mean._ _"_

Rusty:" _I hope they are. It would be like that one bros and all of them have girlfriends. Think about it! Me and Polly, Liam and Tabby, Zach and Giggles, Clyde and Penelope, and last but not least, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne!"_

Clyde:" _As nice as that would be, we have to remember that Ronnie Anne could be here for a number of reasons. But let's stop here so they won't get suspicious."_

"So Ronnie Anne, what's it like living in the city?" Clyde asked as he turned off his phone.

Ronnie guzzled down her drink before speaking.

"It's nice, I guess. Living with my mom's family isn't half bad. Bobby works at the bodega while I go to school." she answered

"Alright. Did you make any friends?" Liam inquired

Ronnie Anne responded with a nod as she took a bite of pizza.

"Oh, yeah. I've met them on mine and Lori's last visit. Nikki, Sameer, and Casey are their names." explained Lincoln

He then looked at Ronnie Anne to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You good, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked in concern

Ronnie Anne opened her eyes wide as if she was caught off guard.

"O-Oh, yeah! I'm fine, it's just..."

Ronnie Anne's eyes began to shift back and forth to find a distraction. She then found the machine where you can purchase tokens.

"I was...just thinking about playing some games! Who's with me?" Ronnie Anne inquired with a large smile.

"I guess I am." Lincoln shrugged as the two began to exit the booth.

* _Ring Ring*_

Lincoln suddenly heard his phone giving off a ringtone, telling him that someone was calling. He pulled it out to see that it was an unknown number.

"Hmmm. Wonder who this is?" Lincoln asked out loud

"OH! If it's a telemarketer, then play a trick on them like how I taught you!" Rusty smirked

Lincoln smiled and gave a thumbs up before running outside.

Once he was outside the door, Lincoln thought of the best exaggerated voice he could do.

"Heellllllllloooooooooooooooo?" Lincoln asked in a annoying sounding voice.

" _It's me, bonehead._ "

Lincoln immediately recognized the voice belonging to Johnny Blaze. But how did he obtain Lincoln's number?

"M-Mr. Blaze? H-How did..."

" _Thank S.H.I.E.L.D. for giving me your number. And don't worry, our conversation isn't being tapped._ " Johnny confirmed

"Ah, forgot about them." Lincoln replied

 _"So...where are you, kid? I was supposed to teach you how to not suck at riding motorbikes. I'm at Ketchum park, waiting."_ said Johnny

That memory came back to Lincoln. He didn't think that Mr. Blaze was serious about that.

"Ehh...Mr. Blaze? Would it be okay if we skip today's lesson? I'm sorta busy at the moment." Lincoln asked shyly

" _Busy with what? Wait, you didn't accidentally catch something on fire, right?"_ Blaze questioned sternly

"N-No! Mr. Blaze! It's just..."

 _"How did that happen? Did you accidentally throw a fireball? Puke Lava? Di...oh my god, you didn't try to urinate while in your Rider form, right?"_ Johnny questioned sternly yet unsure about the last one.

"No, Mr. Blaze! I'm just hanging out with a friend who's been gone for a year. That is all." Lincoln revealed

There was silence on both ends.

" _I mean, I'm all for hanging out with friends but this friend isn't that important considering our little predicament."_ Johnny stated

Lincoln slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's more complicated than that. You see, my friend, she..."

" _SHE!? HAHAHA!"_ Johnny began to laugh loudly.

" _Oh, man. Now I get it. Little ghost rider has a girlfriend!"_ he continued

Lincoln's face began to grow red out of embarrassment and anger.

"She isn't my girlfriend! She's only a friend." Lincoln confirmed which Johnny didn't believe.

" _I said the same thing about Roxanne and I ended up being married and had two kids with her. You might be following the same path!"_ Johnny cackled

" _ **Smash his head like a rotted pumpkin!**_ "

"ow." Lincoln grunted

" _You alright, kid?"_ Johnny asked with concern

"Yeah, just a voice screaming in my head to smash your head like a rotted pumpkin." Lincoln answered

" _Hmmm. That was definitely Zarathos! We'll talk more about that later."_ said Johnny who sounded completely calm about what he was just told.

"Mr. Blaze? Didn't what I just tell you bother you in the slightest?" Lincoln questioned.

Lincoln then heard a chuckle on the other line.

" _Trust me, Lincoln. I've had my life threatened even before I became the Ghost Rider. And knowing where I'll go when I die, I'm not worried a bit."_ Johnny answered

"Oh...well I need to get back with my girlfr-I mean, friend!" Lincoln stuttered

" _See? You almost called her your girlfriend. Now allow this old man to give you one girl advice~."_ Johnny offered but was completely refused by Lincoln.

"I don't need any advice! My sisters meddle with my relationship enough!" Lincoln stated

" _It's okay, my advice may be a little outdated but I'm not rusty when it comes to winning the girl's heart."_ said Johnny

Johnny Blaze heard annoyed groan on the other line.

"Mr. Blaze. I promise you that I don't need advice because me and Ronnie Anne aren't together. I'm not even in love with her!" Lincoln grumbled

" _Alright, Alright. Easy, skully. I'm just messing with 'ya."_ said Blaze

Lincoln sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Blaze." thanked Lincoln

" _Sure, but in all seriousness, you better come to the church tonight! No flaking or anything!" _Johnny commanded in a stern tone.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Blaze!" Lincoln gulped

" _I'm not joking either. We can't let Mephisto succeed on what ever devious plan he has cooking, understand?"_ Johnny asked in a more calmer tone.

"Yes sir!" Lincoln answered

Johnny Blaze then hung up and put down his phone and thought about what he just heard. He then remembered a song by Elvis Presley which strongly relates to Lincoln which just made it funnier.

" _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love! Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love!"_ Blaze recited and ended with a fit of laughter.

After finally catching his breath, Johnny looked around to see other people in the park staring at him.

"What the heck are yall lookin' at?" Johnny questioned as his eyes narrowed

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

"GO LEFT!"

"DON'T LET THAT BLUE GHOST GET YOU!"

"GET THAT CHERRY!"

Lincoln watched as Rusty was being hastled by their friends as he struggled to beat the high score of Pac-Man arcade.

"Shut up, guys! I'm trying to focus!" shouted Rusty

Lincoln laughed as Rusty was almost touched by the colorful ghosts of that golden age game.

"Hey, Lame-O! Let's try this new game!" Ronnie Anne called

Lincoln walked over to his friend to see that a new motorcycle game has been installed recently.

It was your basic arcade machine with a plastic motorbike with buttons and the ability to tilt to the left and right.

The game was titled " _ **Road**_ ** _Racers Xtreme 4-D!_** ".

"4-D?" asked Lincoln

The owner of the store, Gus, came up to the new arcade.

"Yep, this thing costed me a small fortune but this baby might bring in more customers with its special features!" Gus explained

"Special features?" The two pre-teens questioned

Gus reached into his back pocket and pulled out the game's manual.

"Lets see...fans on all sides of the screen, the ground under the bike cam vibrate when you go over potholes, speed bumps, and gravel. Pretty much gives you the feeling that you're actually driving a motorcycle. Give it a try! No one has played it yet." Gus answered

Ronnie Anne lightly pushed Lincoln aside.

"I call first dibs!" Ronnie Anne announced as she jumped onto the plastic bike and inserted the required amount of tokens to play.

The game's speakers began to play that cheesy music you always hear when playing racing games.

" _ **Choose your bike!**_ " the game announcer commanded

Ronnie Anne picked an old blue cruiser.

" _ **Choose your location!"**_

A selection of four choices popped up on screen which consisted of _City Highway, Grand Canyon, Dinosaur Land, and Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland_ (Who makes these things?).

Ronnie Anne, being the tough gal she is picked the post-apocalyptic wasteland level which activated a cutscene which showed a camera zooming away from a destroyed city with a black and broken road. Then a menu popped up which revealed the story of this level.

" _New York City_

 _Year: 3076 AD_

 _A nuclear fallout leaves the world in ruins and half of the human population extinct. While in the city looking for supplies, a herd of disfigured zombie mutants begins to stalk in search of food. Their meal of choice...YOU! Race against other survivors in order to reach the finish line first but watch out! The mutants are always on your tail an the other racers will do anything in their power to make sure that you get caught so they can live another day."_

" _ **READY...SET...GO!**_ " The announcer roared in excitement as the race began.

Lincoln watched as Ronnie Anne's character took off along with he other racers. One biker tried to crash into Ronnie Anne to slow her down but the tomboy wasn't having it! She began to forcefully ram the biker back until she got the upper hand and flipped hhim over. The last thing from the biker was screams of pain.

After some time, the track became more difficult with bumps that slowed you down and more projectiles in the road. In the end, the two watches as her character's limbs were being torn off and devoured.

A text came up saying " _ **GAME OVER**_ ".

"Psssh. That blood looks so fake!" Ronnie Anne snapped as she saw the high score screen. She managed to obtain a score of 879 _,158._ She then typed in her first name using the small controller on the bike's consol.

Ronnie Anne turned to Lincoln.

"Your turn!" she announced

Lincoln stared at Ronnie with a deadpanned expression.

"Is this really how my life is now? Constantly on a motorcycle?" he thought before sighing.

"Sure." said Lincoln as he climbed into the bike and inserted tokens.

 ** _"Choose your bike!"_**

Lincoln followed the announcer's command as he picked a black harvey-davison hydra glide which looked similar to his own bike. Hey, if he's going to choose a bike he might as well use something that he's familiar with.

" _ **Choose your location!"**_

Lincoln decided to pick "City Highway" and the story popped up.

" _Washington D.C._

 _Year: 2034_

 _You are a bounty hunter chasing down members of a mob that has killed your brother after failing to pay off his debt on time. You found out that the mob's boss and his crew are making a move to another side of the city to take down another mob group. Your job is to take down all members of the mob and the boss, but be cautious because they are armed. And if that wasn't enough, the police are also on your tail to stop you and throw you behind bars!"_

" **READY...SET...GO!"**

Lincoln's virtual bike moved forward and began to pick up speed. The sounds of Mobsters on motorcycles firing their machine guns as police cars chased him.

He then began to tilt the bike slightly on each side to dodge bullets or grab a power-up. The feeling of the built in fans blowing air on his face while the ground under him lightly vibrated gave Lincoln a very familiar feeling. That relaxing feeling of having wind run across your face.

Lincoln then hit a box which contained a rocket launcher which automatically fired a single rocket into a mob biker, instantly blowing him to pieces.

" _ **Face my vengeful wrath, scum**_ _ **!"**_ Lincoln's character cackled.

"Vengful spirit? That sounds like..." Lincoln whispered

" ** _Hope you made amends with the ghosts of your pasts. Because you'll be reunited with them soon!"_** The game character hollered.

Lincoln continued to play the game. Dodging bullets, blasting foes off the road, and staying one step ahead of the police. Every time he flew off from a ramp, he gains bonus points. Ronnie Anne was impressed by Lincoln's gaming skills, he even past her high score!

All went well until Lincoln found a in-game secret.

The secret is that each character in each zone has a special ability but it's very rare to find. The chances to find and activate this special ability is a slim 15%.

The area around Lincoln's game character changed dramatically. The sky turned blood red as the building look abandoned and the streets were now pitch black. The character let out a deep roar as the text " _ **ROAD RAGE!**_ " popped up for about three seconds and then disappeared.

A small cutscene initiated showing the biker pulling out a chain from inside of his leather coat. " _ **YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLERS!**_ " the character screamed a she began to swing the chain around making Lincoln's breath heavy for a moment. The bike boosted forward and as Lincoln's character got next to a mob member, he slashed them with his chain, making them fly off of their bikes.

To Ronnie Anne, it was just a cool power move. But to Lincoln, he saw something else...himself.

A wicked smile grew on Lincoln's face as he leaned forward on the bike. Tilting to turn it in order to hit more mob menbers to expertly as if he is something like this before.

Ronnie Anne was amazed at the massive points Lincoln was racking up. He was almost to the millions now!

"WOW, Lame-O! What is your goal?" she asked in am impressed tone.

To Lincoln, her question meant something else to him, and his reply confirmed it.

" **Vengeance is my goal!** " Lincoln growled as his eyes began to glow orange.

"...What?" Ronnie Anne asked, completely confused by her friend's answer.

Lincoln didn't say anything else as he watched the screen, seeing himself as the game character, striking down those who spilt innocent blood.

He then began to jerk the bike left to right like a madman as he laughed at the flying bodies of the mob members while his hands began to turn red.

"L-Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne questioned with a voice sounding like a mix between concern and fear.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Lincoln laughed as he imagined more bodies of the enemy piling up.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne called, hoping to catch his attention but with no luck.

Lincoln was still distracted by the carnage that was now the game he was playing as the character's bike actually gave off flames as well. But his joy of something so morbid was interrupted by something striking the side of his face.

"OW!" Lincoln howled as his left cheek stung in pain.

Thw game character's bike suddenly crashed as the character himself was now surrounded by police officers.

" _ **GAME OVER**_ "

Lincoln looked up at the screen as he rubbed his now red cheek and then at Ronnie Anne who had her fist balled and was angrily scowling at him.

"Are you done being weird?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Being wierd?" Lincoln inquired "What do you me...". Lincoln looked at his hands to see that they were lightly red. The same red that you obtain when putting your hand in hot water.

"Oh no..." Lincoln thought as his jaw dropped. Knowing that he had to come up with a good excuse for his actions.

"S-Sorry, Ronnie Anne. I think I was just too much into the game." he lied

Ronnie Anne's expression soften.

"Yeah, too much." she stated as she looked at the screen.

"Woah!" Ronnie Anne gasped as her eyes went wide.

Lincoln looked at the screen to see that he scored a clean _13,000,000._

" _ **NEW RECORD!**_ " The game said

Lincoln then typed his first name and hopped off the bike, hoping that Ronnie Anne will forget what she witnessed.

"So...what do you want to play next?" Lincoln questioned

* * *

The next game the two played was a game where two people sit on the back of a speeding Jeep in a jungle, shooting down giant spiders that are chasing you. Then, Lincoln played the Galaga arcade game and managed to get far but not far enough to beat the high score(Lucky them). Then, Ronnie Anne played an old fashioned boxing game and managed to beat all the bosses in the time rush option, breaking a new record. Next, was the air hockey table which Ronnie Anne was surprised that Lincoln's reflex is was now quicker than the last time they played this. Now that she thinks of it, Ronnie Anne did notice that Lincoln slightly bulked up.

And each time they played, Ronnie Anne always playfully punched Lincoln on his arm. And Lincoln enjoyed every second he spent with her. At one moment while playing another space related game, they got to a point where the special plasma beam for their ships could be used and it is to be activated with the green button in the middle of their joystick and missle buttons. Without thinking, both pre-teens went for the button and as you expect, their hands met. Lincoln's hand landed right on top of Ronnie Anne's and rested there. The two looked at each other at the plasma beam went off and destroyed all remaining UFOs plus the mothership. The two stared into each other's eyes.

Lincoln began to feel something completely new. Something stronger than what he felt when after his first kiss with Ronnie Anne at Jean Juan's almost a year ago. His face began to grow a shade of pink over his cheeks as his heart began to beat quicker. Ronnie Anne on the other hand was still looking for the answer to a question she had in her head for a while. But unlike her, Lincoln already k ew the answer to his own question.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY!" Clyde shouted

The two jumped as they looked at the four boys staring at them. Rusty, Liam, and Zach were surprised at what Clyde just yelled.

Clyde McBride saw they 10 eyes staring at him as he grew embarrassed.

"Errrr...sorry, the suspense was killing me." Clyde sheepishly defended

"I honestly thought Rusty was about to yell it." said Zach

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne smiled as they both shook their heads.

"Dream on, geeks!" Ronnie Anne teased

Just then, Ronnie Anne's phone went off. She checked it to see it was a text from her brother.

"That was Bobby. He said that I need to come back to our apartment house." she explained

She then looked at Lincoln and smiled.

"See ya, Lame-o."

Lincoln felt his heart flutter.

Ronnie Anne then walked out of the arcade and beaded towards her next destination.

Lincoln's friends faced him to see that he had a small smile on his face.

"Sorry for um-interrupting your little moment, Lincoln." Liam apologized

Lincoln's smile grew as a blush.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Rusty questioned

"I'm amazing!" Lincoln beamed

The guys we're curious about Lincoln's new attitude.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked

Lincoln walked up to his friends and wrapped his arms around Clyde's and Liam's shoulders.

"I think I love Ronnie Anne!" he answered

* * *

Outside, a figure listened to Lincoln's conversation through the window sighed in defeat. She then looked down at her gloved hand which held a golden locket with Lincoln's picture next to hers.

"Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be." she sadly whispered as she walked away, hiding her gloomy expression with her black hair.

* * *

A while later, Lincoln walked out of the arcade with his friends still talking about how he's going to ask Ronnie Anne to be his girlfriend.

"Like Luan told me, that carnival is only a few weeks away. I'm planning on taking Ronnie Anne there and spend time with her. Then I'll ask her to be my girl!" Lincoln said with glee

"Would you consider bringing a wing-man along?" Clyde questioned

Lincoln turned his head to his best friend.

"Just being Penelope and it will be a double date." Lincoln answered

But unfortunately for Lincoln, with his newfound feeling of love, he failed to sense someone standing on top of the building, watching and listening to him.

"So that girl's his weakness? Noted." Blackheart grinned evily

* * *

Lincoln Loud entered through the front door of his home looking about as happy when he found an Ace Savvy collectors issue.

His sisters who were sitting on the couch noticed their brother's goofy smile. Lily toddled up to Lincoln only to have her hands grab as Lincoln playfully danced with her, delighting the two-year old girl.

"Did you find out?" Luan scowled

"Find out what?" asked Lori who was sitting on her wheelchair next to the couch.

"I'm asking Lincoln if he found out if he liked Ronnie Anne." she answered

All of the sister's interest in this topic suddenly rose tremendously as they began to bombard him with questions.

"Girls, girls, stop. I don't like Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln revealed, making his sister's smiles fade.

With the silence, Lincoln quickly spoke again knowing he might be accused of being hateful towards the Latino preteen.

"...I love her." he added

* * *

 **WOOOOO! This chapter was a blast at typing. Now next chapter will indeed be the timeskip that I promised which will lead up to the main event. Now I'm not sure how big the next chapter would be but you'll have it.**

 **Something else I wanted to point out. I want to explain the difference between Ghost Rider's and Zarathos's dialogue for future reference.**

 **Ghost Rider's is regular bold.**

 **Zarathos's is bold mixed with italic. And I know that the game that Lincoln and Ronnie were** **playing was using bold and italic as well but this was just an exception and will be fixed in previous chapters.**

 **See you next time!**


	26. Timeskip

**Be honest with me, are these chapter titles cheesy?**

 **Also, I have some news: Gary Friedrich, the co-creator of Ghost Rider, has passed away on August 30, 2018. Thank you, Mr. Friedrich for your help in making an amazing character which tells us that we shouldn't judge a book by its cover.**

 **This chapter takes a span of two weeks.**

* * *

Lincoln admired himself as he observed his reflection in the mirror. He's all dressed up in his usual orange polo with cache pants and his hair combed all nice like.

"This night is going to be so awesome!" Lincoln smiled until he noticed you reading this story.

"Oh, hi. It's been a while since we talked. You may be wondering why I'm all dressed up. Well, tonight's the night of the end-of-summer carnival and I'll be leaving with Ronnie Anne soon." he explained before looking back into the mirror.

"I'll say. I've been having a crazy few weeks lately. Becoming the Ghost Rider, meeting Johnny Blaze, fighting two demonic villains. And leaving and coming back at night has really got easier since Luan knows now. And I know that you all are just filled with anticipation to see me and Ronnie Anne's date! But I still have some preparing to do so for now, how about you sit back and read about what I've been up to for the last few weeks since what happened back at the arcade..."

* * *

 **2 weeks earlier...**

Johnny Blaze began to speak. "As a ghost rider, many changes will come to your body. And since you're in the beginning stages of puberty, these changes might mostly affect your attitude. It could go from random bursts of anger..."

* * *

Lincoln walked out of his bedroom with with an irritated look on his face. Once peering into the hallway, he saw that a line has been formed in front of the bathroom. Lincoln didn't feel like dealing with the annoyance of waiting for nine girls to finish freshening up. He then began to walk past each of his sister and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Hey, stinkoln. You have to wait in line like the rest of us!" Lynn snapped

Lincoln quickly turned to Lynn and let out a chilling, snake-like hiss before entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Yeesh, rude much?" said Lynn

* * *

"Maybe sadness or gloom." Johnny continued

* * *

Lincoln began to sob louder as he rested his head on the dining room table as the rest of his family watched.

" _hic._ I-I wouldn't know what I.. _sniff..._ I'd be doing with out you guys!" Lincoln cried

Lincoln's family had emotions that was a mix between being touched by Lincoln's words or how random it was when he started crying.

* * *

"Probably some paranoia in there as well." Johnny added

* * *

All day, Lincoln has been following Lori like a duckling to its mother. No matter where she rolled her wheelchair, her brother was always hot( _ha_ ) on her trail.

"W-Wait, Lori! Let me help you down the stairs!" said Lincoln in a nervous voice

Lori turned her head and scowled at her brother.

"Lincoln, I've been using this stairlift for a while now. You've even watched me use it one time." she explained

"Oh, that's right. I have." said Lincoln

Lori shook her head as the stairlift brought her down only to notice Lincoln following close behind.

The same happened for the rest of the day.

Every time she ate, Lincoln made sure her food wasn't to hot or didn't have anything she would choke on, making sure that she was clear of shape objects, even went as far as offering to help her use the toilet or take a bath(which thankfully, Rita managed to convince Lincoln to allow her to help Lori instead). But the oddest part was when the two were watching tv. One show featured a fiery car wreck which ended with Lincoln clinging to Lori's arm, and one movie featured some grotesque creature. That time, Lincoln wasn't clinging to Lori, he was instead sitting there, focusing on the creature with a stern look and Lori could see Lincoln's hands blushing red.

* * *

"So basically, you'll be pretty much a timebomb of untamed emotions." Johnny concluded.

Lincoln held onto Mr. Blazes journal as he listened to every word.

"All that because I'm starting puberty?" he questioned

Blaze shrugged. "Pretty much."

* * *

Lincoln stood outside of one of Leni's favorite clothes shops at the royal woods mall, bored out of his mind and wishing that he could be doing anything else. Heck, scouting the sewer system with Lana sounds like a good time at the moment.

"I'll be out in ten minutes, Linky!" mimicked Lincoln in his best Leni voice.

It's been approximately one hour and thirty minutes since she said that.

He searched around for something to go do until he saw a delivery man punching a cart full of big cardboard boxes. The delivery man stopped in from of a hot topic as the manager of the store came out.

"I got your order of vintage Ghost Rider T-shirts. Sizes ranging from Small to 3-X Large." said the delivery man as he spoke to the manager with a clipboard in hand.

"Ghost Rider shirts?" Lincoln thought as he approached the store.

He store's manager signed he appear on the clipboard.

After the delivery man left, the manager pulled each box into the store as Lincoln followed.

"Did he say that you ordered t-shirts asvertising Ghost Rider?" Lincoln questioned

"Yep!" The manager answered as he tore open the box's lid with a tape cutter.

"We had a lot of demand for these. This ghost rider guy is an interesting character. A celebrity to the goth/emo however!" he explained

Lincoln looked into the box to see black shirts with a cartoon skull on fire with red/orange pupils and " _Ghost Rider"_ in bold red text over the skull.

"Wow. I'm on a shirt! I'm actually on a shirt!" Lincoln rejoiced in his head.

"Seeing that excited look on your face, I'll give you a discount since you're the first customer to buy this." The manager announced.

A minute later at the cash register, Lincoln was finishing up paying for his new shirt along with another he got for a certain sister who's lack of emotions will go into overdrive.

"Um, excuse me. Lincoln?" said a feminine voice

Lincoln turned to see the fourteen-year old goth, Maggie looking at him.

"Oh...hi, Maggie." said Lincoln

"I wonder what she wants? Maybe she wants me to contact Ghost Rider and ask him to attend to a midnight graveyard walk or something?" thought Lincoln

"I just wanted to thank you." she explained

Lincoln raises his brow.

"Thank me?" he asked

"Yes, for asking the ghost rider himself to attend my birthday party. Not only did he make it rock, but he also saved my mother." she explained

"Ah, yes. She kicked my butt." Lincoln thought once more before talking again.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that she was in the hospital. What for?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Maggie sighed.

"I really don't know fully myself. But she was wearing some strange mask which gave her wind powers. Later, at the hospital, we were told that all the charges has been dropped and her name has been cleared. They said that she wasn't herself." Maggie explained

"What does that mean?" Lincoln asked, trying to act ignorant.

"I was thinking that she was possessed. When I figured out that S.H.I.E.L.D. had the charges dropped, I now believe that was the case." Maggie answered

"What would we do without Shield?" Lincoln asked in his mind.

"My mother's home now and she's been recovering well. Thanks to not only Ghost Rider, but to you as well. Because you asked Ghost Rider to come to my party, he rescued the last family that me and my sister have." Maggie stopped talking as she wrapped Lincoln in a hug that caught him by surprise.

"Your blunders at my 13th birthday last year are officially forgiven." Maggie announced as she broke the hug.

Lincoln smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your chitchat but I have more costumers piling in." said the manager

Maggie and Lincoln look towards the entrance to see not only goths, but regular teens and young adults entering store upon hearing the news of the new merchandise of their favorite hero.

Maggie decided that it was time for her to leave, but she wanted to say one final thing to Lincoln.

"Thanks again, Lincoln. It's no wonder why she likes you." Maggie smirked as she walked into the crowd

Lincoln perked up.

"Her? Wait, Maggie!"

But it was too late for the goth teen has disappeared within the crowd.

 _Later at the Loud House..._

"Hey, Luuuuuuccyyyy~" Lincoln sang as he entered the goth/jock's bedroom.

Lucy was doing her usual dark and brooding activities when her attention was taken by her brother.

"What is it?" Lucy asked in the usual monotone voice.

Lincoln smiled as he reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized black shirt.

Lucy grabbed the shirt and looked at the front. Her discovery was so great, she had a struggle to not squeal in joy like the nine-year old she is.

"THA...*cough*...I mean, thank you, brother. I'll make sure to wear this regularly." said Lucy who managed to catch herself from breaking character.

Lincoln then patted her head as he walked out.

* * *

"Even with the amazing stamina of the Rider, you still require sleep in your human form. There will be times that you need to work without sleep. But I have a perfect solution to that problem!" Johnny Blaze

"What is is?" asked Lincoln

Johnny grabbed a nearby thermos and twisted the cap off allowing steam to come out.

"Coffee." he answered

Lincoln scowled.

"...Coffee?" he asked again

Johnny nodded.

"A nice, hot, three sugar hazelnut coffee always wakes me up." Blaze explained as he sipped some bean juice.

"I tried coffee one time, it didn't taste right." Lincoln stated

"Did you put sugar or creamer into it?" Johnny questioned

"No. I quickly made a cup to act mature so my family will accept me to the grown-up table." Lincoln answered

Johnny stared at Lincoln before snorting into laughter.

"You have an interesting family!" Blaze laughed

"You have no idea." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Lincoln walked like a zombie out of his room(as you can tell, he's not a morning person).

After walking down the stairs, he entered the dining room and then the kitchen to make himself some breakfast until a familiar smell came to his nostrils. The smell of brewing coffee in the morning made Lincoln remember what Johnny told him recently about how coffee will help him out.

"Guess it's worth another try." Lincoln mumbled as he grabbed a mug from a cabinet. He then grabbed the pot and carefully poured the hot liquid into the cup. After placing the pot back in place, Lincoln grabbed the small cylinders on the counter which contained tiny cups of flavored creamers and sugar.

"Mr. Blaze said three spoons of sugar and some hazelnut creamer does him well." Lincoln thought as he poured three table spoons of sugar and a cup of creamer into the mug and stirred the drink until the color changed from black to light brown.

He then picked up the cup of joe, feeling the heat emit on his hands.

"Here goes nothing." said Lincoln as he took a sip

At first, the coffee tasted strange due to his mouth which he didn't brush before bed the other night with morning breath on the side. But after, a tasty flavor overrided the bitterness.

Lincoln released his lips from the mug and looked at it in amazement.

"Woah! Coffee is delicious!" Lincoln announced as he downed the whole drink, ignoring the heat in the process.

After finishing, Lincoln smashed and licked his lips as the rich taste.

"I think I'l have another cup." Lincoln stated as he repeated the coffee process.

He finished that cup, made another, finished that as well.

Still not satisfied, Lincoln tossed his mug intio the sink and grabbed a bigger coffee cups that you take on the go.

"This will work!" said Lincoln as he poured the rest of the coffee into the long cup and adding one extra spoon of sugar and two cups of creamer to even put the size with the amount of java it contains. Lincoln then puts the cap on the cup as he walks away with a smile on his face.

As Lincoln walked out of the room, his father came in and headed for the coffee maker only to find the pot empty.

"Who drank all the coffee?" Lynn Sr asked in annoyance

 _Later that night..._

"So what do you think?" Blaze questioned

"Coffee is amazing!" Lincoln smiled as he chugged another cup.

* * *

 _Underworld(Mephisto's throne)..._

"Blackheart, what is the status on the rider?" Mephisto questioned

Mephisto looked around and spotted his sickly blue skinned son sitting on his own throne.

"Son, what did I tell you ability sitting on my throne?" he inquired harshly

Blackheart quietly groaned as he got up from his father's chair.

"Apologies, father. And to answer your question. The boy has been doing the same thing every night. He's send to be getting used to his powers by now, though. Do you want me to send out another monster?" Blackheart questioned

Mephisto put his hand up.

"Soon, but not right now. I want the boy to believe that he's in control for now. We just have to wait until the full moon two weeks from now and then...he'll be mine!" Mephisto laughed

Blackheart rolled his eyes.

His father has always been full of himself.

Mephisto finally silenced his demonic laughter.

"So tell me, have you noticed anything we could use?" asked Mephisto

Blackheart knew that lying was pointless against his father who's literally the devil. But that doesn't mean that he has to tell him everything.

"I learned that the boy has a weakness, a girl that he holds close to his heart. If he tries to resist us then we take her away from him." Blackheart explained

Mephisto's smile grew as he furrowed his brows.

"What a pleasant development! I'm proud of you, my boy!" he cackled

"Thanks, father." said Blackheart

"And are you sure that you want to keep watching the boy all the time? You know that you can take a break and allow me to watch as well, right?" Mephisto questioned

Blackheart disagreed.

"I'm sure. And you have a lot on your plate already. You want to prepare for whenever Strange challenges you for the fate of earth. Or when those avengers decide to fight back. Plus, we have the likes of Blade, Victor Von Doom, and...him to to keep an eye out as well."

Mephisto stared into his son's eyes as if he was trying to detect any signs of deceivment. But all he saw was Blackheart's stoic expression(he was never one to break under pressure).

Seemingly convinced, Mephisto chuckled.

"You're right. Plus, this will teach you how to be more responsible for a change!" Mephisto jeered as he walked out of the throne room.

As his father left, Blackheart gripped the jagged blade he had hidden within his cloak tightly. Soon, the metal will bath in his father's blood. But for now, he has to make sure that everything goes as plan. As soon as he obtains the necklace of souls, he can finally put his true plan into action! But for now, he will watch this Lincoln, study his movements, and keep quite about Blaze to his father for a little while longer.

* * *

 _"This is Truck 2, we are approaching the reported fire at an apartment complex on East Oaks Avenue!"_

The firetruck pulled up to the burning complex where the parking lot was filled with police cars, ambulances, news vans, and another fire truck ready to take out the fire. Other firefighters came out with people in their pajamas, covered in ash and coughing like mad.

"How many more are in there?" The fire chief questioned

"We have yet to reach the top floor. The fire has spread so much on top that it's impossible to pass." a fire fighter answered

"We need to get in there before..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud sound of a roaring motor. Everyone looked as an unexpected visitor pulled in.

It was Ghost Rider!

He parked his flaming bike and approached the fire chief.

" **Is everyone out?** " Ghost Rider asked.

The chief struggled to speak as his body was taken in fear.

Ghost Rider rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" **ANSWER ME!** " he shrieked

G. R's yell got the fire chief out of his studdering.

"N-Not the top floor. Too much fire to enter!" he answered

Ghost Rider looked up to the top floor to see the ever growing inferno.

" **Leave it to me.** " said Ghost Rider as he sprinted towards the stairs.

As he passed, two officers stared at each other nervously.

"I-is he the guy that w-we're supposed to arrest?" asked one officer

"You can try. I'll watch from a distance." his partner answered.

On top, Ghost Rider busted down the fiery debris and got to work. He kicked down apartment doors and quickly searched each room. Anyone out hero found, he held them under his arms and used his chain to climb them down to safely and used the sameness chain to pull himself back up. Lastly, he found a young lady face down in a room. Thinking that she's the last one, Ghost Rider grabs her and quickly exits the building. Once outside, Ghost Rider rushes the female to a nearby gurney with paramedics at the side. The lady suddenly jolted awake and looked around frantically. She looked up to the burning building, making her eyes go wide.

"My baby's still in there!" she announced, pointing back to the building.

On cue, Ghost Rider ran back into the building.

Everyone watched the burning apartments.

They jerked and flinched as loud bangs were heard from inside. Either it was fire damage, or Ghost Rider in the middle of searching.

Inside, the fire reaches a gas pipe, making it explode.

The woman screamed as the wall of the top floor burst open with flames coming out.

Suddenly, a ball of fire launches from the hole. It turned out to be Ghost Rider rolled into a ball.

Landing on one knee and one foot, Ghost Rider stands up to reveal a crying small bundle wrapped in cloth in his arms.

A female paramedic runs up to Ghost Rider but grows hesitant as she realizes who's she's approaching.

Ghost Rider hands the baby out to the paramedic which took her a minute to remember what she's doing.

" **The young one is fine. They were in a crib close to the ground so there shouldn't be smoke in their lungs but it will be wise to check. Now bring them to their mother.** " said Ghost Rider

The paramedic nodded as she grabbed the baby and walked away.

Ghost Rider knew that his job was done. So he walked passed the officers who were frozen in fear, the firefighters who had shakey aim with the fire hoses as they watched him, and the news reporters who recorded every second.

* * *

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr called

"Yes, dad?" The son answered as he entered the kitchen.

Lynn Sr faced his only boy while holding a glass pan with aluminum foil on top.

"I noticed that Mr. Grouse has been kinda jumpy lately. So I made one of my famous " _Lynn-sagna"_ to cheer him up. Can you bring it to him please?" Lynn explained

" ** _Set yourself aflame, you ugly piece of maggot food!_** " Zarathos roared in Lincoln's consciousness.

"Are you okay, son? You just spaced out." Lynn questioned in concern.

Lincoln quickly nodded.

"Yeah...just got distracted, is all." Lincoln answered before grabbing the pan and heading outside.

Lincoln knocked on Mr. Grouse's front door only to hear some crashing on the other side.

The front door opened to reveal the plump elder who looks like he hasn't been getting a healthy amount of sleep lately.

"Who's ther...oh, it's just you, loud." said Grouse

"Hey, Mr. Grouse. My dad made you your favorite dish because he noticed that you weren't looking to well." said Lincoln

He then noticed how the old man kept shifting his eyes left to right nervously.

"What? S-sorry, I've been a little...paranoid lately." Grouse explained

Lincoln felt guilt grow deep inside of him. He was aware that it was his fouls that Grouse is acting like this. At the time, he was chasing after the wind-witch so he was evidently in a hurry. But what was he supposed to say?

 _"Hey, Mr. Grouse. Did you like how I scared you half to death sometime ago? Did I spook ya' good? 2spooky4U?"_

How would be apologize?

"Wait. Is that your father's lasagna?" Grouse questioned before grabbing the pan away from the boy and slamming the door behind him.

Lincoln sighed as he went home.

Mr. Grouse went into his kitchen and made him a plate of the delicious food he was about to feast on. He sat in his favorite chair and began to eat. After finishing, Mr. Grouse laid back. For some reason, he felt like there was something that he was forgetting. Something that was bugging him(looks like food will take your mind off of anything)...his questioned ended as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Blaze?" said Lincoln

"Yeah, bud?" Johnny replied

"Is it possible for me to actually speak to Zarathos?" he asked

Johnny scowled at Lincoln.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" he asked

"Well..Zarathustra randomly speaks out in my mind and he always threatens someone I interact with. I was just wondering if I could speak to him and tell him that if we're bonded then he can't threaten the ones I hold close. You know?" Lincoln explained

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lincoln, I understand what you mean, I really do. But Zarathos is a demon. He feels no love, no compassion. You can't reason with an animal like him at all." Johnny answered

"Have you tried?" asked Lincoln

"Tried to talk to him? No. I never found him to be worth my time." Blaze answered

Sometime later, Lincoln laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling above him.

He kept thinking about what Johnny said about how trying to talk to the demon inside of him is worthless.

But is it worth a try?

"Hey...Zarathos?" Lincoln whispered only to get no answer. But he decided to keep talking anyways.

"We haven't really talked with each other, hadn't we?" he asked only to receive silence once more.

"Well, my name's Lincoln Loud and as you already know, we're bonded with each other."

Just more silence.

"...Are you hungry? Thirsty? Wanna read some Ace Savvy with me?" Lincoln continue before sighing.

"Look. Mr. Blaze told me that we literally can't live without each other. If separated, we both kick the bucket. I'm not ready to go Andy I can guess that you don't like the idea of dying either, right? What I want to say isn't that I want you to quit threatening my friends and family. Stop commanding them to kill harm themselves and promising to rip their eyes from the sockets! We can work something out, okay?"

But as usual, Lincoln was met with silence.

* * *

 _Lori and Leni's room:_

"Alright, girls. We have only four days before Bobby and Ronnie Anne returns and we have to make sure that Lincoln's ready for his date." said Lori

"Those two are sooooooo adorable! About as adorable as Luan and Benny!" Leni squealed

Luan's face blushed at the thought of her boyfriend. After her sisters figured out about them two, they all made sure that their punny sister was ready for dating.

"But I highly doubt that Lincoln wants us to mettle with his relationship. Remember the first time?" Inquired Lisa

Everyone winced at that memory.

"That was one heck of a shiner that Ronnie Anne gave him." Lynn stated

"Lisa's right. Maybe we shouldn't mettle this time around." said Lori

"Actually. I'm keeping an open mind this time."

All sister's turned to see Lincoln at the bedroom doorway.

"So, give me some advice." Lincoln smiled

* * *

 _Royal Woods Police Department:_

"Has anyone had any progress in catching the Ghost Rider yet?" Commissioner Kowalski

all officers mumbled quietly.

"So...no." he asked again

"I mean. It's just that guy is tough. We tried road blocks but he just zooms right through, bullets bounce off of him, tear gas has no affect, and I'm pretty sure all of us don't want to get within arms reach of someone who can lift a car over his head. Trust me, Isaw him do it." said one officer

"What is Ghost Rider isn't a bad guy? Maybe we're judging a book by its cover is all. And if he was evil then we all know that the avengers will come here and fight Ghost Rider." said Maria

Kowalski grunted.

"Talk like that Maria is what gets you sent to the mail room." he said

Another officer decided to speak up.

"And what if we manage catch him? Ghost Rider has many supporters in the gothic community and a I even seen children wearing his merchandise with a smile on their faces."

"Those goths are just crybaby teens whining about how unfair their lives are. And the children wearing his clothes is a result of bad parenting." Kowalski replied

"My sister called and told me that my nephew suddenly became a fan to the Ghost Rider and he's only eleven and he refuses to change that. My own kids are slowly warming up to him! No pun intended." Maria explained

But the commissioner wasn't convinced.

"That doesn't matter. I still have one last idea that will work!" He revealed

"oh boy..." Maria whispered

* * *

 _"This is Katherine Mulligan live in Royal Woods. Today we will be talking about a very popular subject these last few weeks, Ghost Rider. As you remember, I had an interview with the boney specter during the night of the battle at Tetherby Manor. So since his popularity has been sky-rocketing lately, I decided to record interviews with random citizens to voice their opinions about the mysterious Ghost Rider."_

 _The first clip showed Maggie being interviewed:_

 _"Ghost Rider saved my mother. He's a hero!"_

 _The next showed Lord Tetherby:_

 _"He is an abomination! Did you know that I had to repair my ball room with my own money right out of my pocket? He's no better than those disgusting mutants that are allowed walk around us normal people."_

 _A random shop owner:_

 _"That guy stopped my store from being broken into by some masked men. So I'll give him a chance."_

 _A police officer:_

 _"My opinion about Ghost Rider is a double-edged sword. He saved a lot of lives from two would-be threats but he's also taking the law into his own hands and the last time I checked, Vigilantism isn't allowed. I don't know to be honest."_

 _Even Tabby got an interview;_

 _"That Ghost Rider is a gift from the heavens. He saved me and my friend's sister from some flying demon down at that old plonker Tetherby's ballroom. If it wasn't for him, I'd_ _be bloody six feet under!"_

 _"Man, y'all haters are wack! The Rider dude is just helping out the community the best he can."_

 _"A Ghost Rider? Is that new name for a drug? Kids today make up some crazy things._ _"_

 _"He should be hunted down!"_

 _"He's doing a better job than the police have in years."_

 _"That freak killed my boyfriend, Gabe! Convicted killer or not, he didn't deserve to die! What? There's a warrant for my arrest too?"_

 _"This is a definite sign of the end times as we know it."_

 _"Me along with the rest of the goth community are Pro-Rider! He should be worshipped like the hero he is."_

 _"Haha! I'm starting to like the guy. His merchandise are selling like hot cakes! Maybe I will be able to retire early?"_

 _"Do we really need more freaks running around?"_

 _"GHOST RIDER! WHHOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"We've all seen the countless videos that are posted each night. We see Ghost Rider stopping crime when it happens. And if he's not chasing a gangster, he just rides around, not causing harm to anyone or anything and he's a bad guy?"_

 _"Please join the 'Mothers Against Ghost Rider' club. We need to take a stand against this vile beast before our children decides to set themselves on fire just like that thing!"_

 _"I'm definitely going to start a Ghost Rider fan club. It's going to be huge!"_

 _"He saved people from a burning apartment when he could've continued to drive past! That's a hero to me."_

As Lincoln watched the broadcast, he noticed how the negative comments against him slowly decreased as praise was on the rise. People actually liked him! All his life, Lincoln has wondered what he will do that defines him. Maybe this is it?

* * *

"Lincoln, I know your little date at the carnival is coming up. I was hoping that we could get to the point where you can resist the change but we had no luck. At least your getting better at changing back whenever you want, but you can't transform manually yet." Blaze explained

"What will we do? I can'tbw at the fair after dark! People will figure out." said Lincoln

Blaze tapped his chin.

"I have an idea that might work." Johnny answered as he took off his cross necklace.

"This is just a theory, but wearing this might hold back the change. Go outside and try it." said Blaze.

Lincoln placed the necklace around his neck and walked outside. Every time he left the church, he transformed back into the Ghost Rider. But...

Nothing happened...

He didn't change...

Lincoln took off the necklace and automatically, he changed back.

" **It worked...IT WORKED!** " he rejoiced.

After telling Johnny, he smiled.

"Lincoln Loud, I think you're ready for your date." Blaze stated.

 **Hey, everyone. I know that this chapter is late. Things just have been happening in my life that kept me from posting this(also, I wanted to go all out on this). I'll try to have the next chapter out is September but note, I'm a Senior and will be working on senior project soon that will take up my time. We'll see what happens. And next chapter, I'll have a fixed timeline for this story as well.**

 **Also, today is my birthday!**


	27. Full Moon Carnival

**Hey, look! I kept my promise!**

Lincoln placed the hairbrush down on his dresser as he admired himself once more in the mirror.

"I look like a billion of dollars! Wish I could have a billion of dollars at the moment." Lincoln sighed

So far, his family who helped pitch in plus his allowance that has been saved up came up to about two-hundred bucks. But it shouldn't be a problem for him and Ronnie Anne.

The Loud Brother then grabbed the cross necklace and shoved it into his pocket.

" _I need to put this on immediately when the sun goes down_." he thought to himself before walking out of this room.

Walking into the hall, Lincoln found his mother recording him on her phone.

"And here's my baby boy, all ready for his first date!" she smiled, causing Lincoln to blush in embarrassment.

"Come on, mom!" said Lincoln

Rita laughed.

"You're growing up way too fast." she sniffed

Lincoln struggled to not grin as he walked past his mother and down the stairs. As he stepped if he last step, he was ambushed by Lynn Sr who wrapped him into a headlock.

"There's my little lady-killer!" The father boasted as he playfully dragged his knuckles across his son's scalp.

"Dad! You're gonna mess up my hair!" Lincoln laughed as his father released him.

"I got something for you." Lynn Sr announced

"What is it?" asked Lincoln with interest

Lynn reached behind him and revealed a bottle of brownish liquid.

"This, my son, is the same brand of cologne that I used on my first date with your mother 21 years ago. And I want you to have the same scent she smelt that night." he explained

He then sprayed a few drops into his shirt, the cologne immediately taken affect as it gave off a sweet aroma.

Lynn Sr sniffed as he wiped away a tear.

"My little boy is becoming a man!" he whimpered happily

"Awww, dad!" Lincoln blushed

The sisters who were also downstairs surrounded Lincoln, telling him how cute he looks and wishing him luck about Ronnie Anne until they heard a knock at the door.

"OMG! Bobby and Ronnie Anne are here!" Leni squealed in delight.

Lola ran up and opened the door revealing the Santiago duo on the other side, both wearing their casual clothes.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! It's date night!" Bobby grinned as Ronnie Anne hung her head with embarrassment.

Lincoln walked past his sisters and the two entered the house.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted

"Lame-o." she nodded

Lori rolled her wheelchair next to Lincoln.

"Give her this." she smiled

Lincoln saw in Lori's hand, a small glass case with a flower in it(a corsage to the single people reading this, love you guys).

Having a history of watching soap operas, Lincoln knew exactly what to do. He took the corsage out of the clear case and placed it on the collar of Ronnie Anne's jacket, she struggled to keep a stoney expression but was all for nothing due to the light blush on her cheeks.

The two then had their picture taken by Rita in her cellphone. Lincoln has his hand around shoulder(he was going for the waist at first but decided not to as he wanted to wait until their relationship developed more). The two smiled, Lincoln in excitement and Ronnie Anne just wanting to get this over with.

After much smothering from his sisters, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne day in the back seat of a car as Bobby drove them to the carnival.

The young adult looked into the review mirror at the two lovebirds.

"Are you both excited?" asked Bobby with a smile.

Lincoln nodded with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Ronnie Anne answered quickly as she stared out of the window.

A few minutes later, the pre-teens were finally dropped off in front of the carnival gates.

"I'll be back around 9 to pick you guys up!" Bobby shouted from the car, warning a thumbs up from the two.

The car drove away.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked into the cardinal after paying the entrance fee.

Ronnie Anne glances towards Lincoln as she was about to speak but noticed how different his appearance was since she she moved away. Of course, she noticed his build during the day at game n' grubs but really didn't think much of it. But now, the skinny lame-o is now a beefy lame-o. It seems that Lynn had finally convinced him to start working out and it would be no surprise if he started to flex on people. That's when the young latina saw it, The Strongman game! It's the game where you strike a hammer on a pressure pad with all your might and a puck shoots up the tower and hits the bell on top. And by the looks of it, no one could hit the bell.

"Hey, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne called, getting his attention.

"I've noticed that you aren't so slim these days so I want to see if you can win that game!" she explained, pointing at the carnival game.

" _She noticed my muscles!"_ he squealed internally

Putting on his best macho man face, Lincoln picked up the mallet with ease which surprised Ronnie Anne. This is the same kid who used to struggle to hold up a textbook, now he picked up a wooden hammer with one hand.

Lincoln stood in front of the game and held the mallet without two hands in the air. He then used all of his might(along with some gifted strength) and slammed the pressure pad as hard as he could. The little bar immediately shot up the tower and crashed against the bell.

Everyone around cheered for Lincoln, being the first one to win the game.

Ronnie Anne was ultimately surprised by this development.

"I..I guess I really can't call you "Lame-o" anymore." She whispered

Lincoln's prize was a grand amount of tickets that can be spent at the prize store, Lincoln wore a face of triumph.

Lincoln walked back to Ronnie and smirked.

"Pretty cool, huh?" smugged Lincoln

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

 _Later on..._

The two sat at a table at the snack bar.

Lincoln had ordered a burger with fries.

"Do you want pickles on the burger, or not?" he asked

"I told you, I just want some fries." Ronnie Anne answered

Lincoln quickly glanced at Ronnie Anne.

"Oh...must've forgot." he said sheepishly

In truth, Lincoln was trying to speak to Zarathos once more.

For the last few weeks, he tried to get Zarathos to talk back for once. Lincoln continuously asked if he was ever hungry and if bored, he would read to him(with no one around so he won't be seen as crazy). All Lincoln wants is to chat with the demon he's bonded with so they can work something out since they're both sharing one body.

"I'll get you to talk back eventually, Z." Lincoln whispered before paying for the meal.

Later after chowing down, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne started to decide what to do next.

Bunper cars was their choice of action!

The metallic floor was filled with laughter as cars rammed into each other. Lincoln was chasing down a kid who crashed into his backside and drove off giggling. His quest of payback was interrupted when Ronnie Anne ambushed him from the side and pinned him against the wall.

"Got you, Lame-o!" Ronnie Anne teased

Lincoln's heart fluttered a bit.

* * *

The next was a roller coaster.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne managed to get the front seats. As the two sat down, the operator explained the rules and activated the ride. First, the bar descended and rested on everyone's legs as the coaster began to climb up the railings. Ronnie Anne places both hands on the bar with anticipation only to feel Lincoln's hand rests upon hers. Ronnie Anne looked at her hand and back at Lincoln to see him looking at her with an embarrassed look on on face.

He threw his hand off of hers.

"S-Sorry!" Lincoln apologized while blushing.

Ronnie Anne found this quite funny.

"No harm done." she replied

Both sat in awkward silence before they were finally distracted by the roller coaster flying down the steep rails.

* * *

"BLARRG!"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hung over trash cans as they puked up their tossed cookies.

"Eating before going on that ride was a mistake!" Ronnie Anne wheezed

"Bad idea..very, very bad!" Lincoln groaned

* * *

 _Underworld:_

Like he has been the whole time Lincoln became the Ghost Rider, Blackheart continued to stalk the boy. Learning, planning. Tonight is the night, the night where his father's plan finally unfolds. Miraculously, Mephisto has yet to discover that Johnny Blaze is helping Lincoln and Blackheart has made sure to hide this knowledge from his dad. If he had figured out sometime before, then Blackheart's own plan wouldn't of gone so swell.

At midnight, that is when the necklace will be at full power under the full moon. And with it, he will rule as a god under all the worms called humans. And the Ghost Rider will be his personal slave. And if he decides to fight back, then he will die.

So far, Lincoln is having a nice night with his girl. Maybe a new monster attack will spice the night up some.

And Mephisto won't have to know about this. After all, he's busy making sure a certain hammer-wielding asgardian doesn't try to intervene.

* * *

Sometime later, the sun had finally set but Lincoln managed to put the cross necklace around his neck before he was able to transform.

Shortly after, they ran into Clyde and Penelope who were with Liam and Tabby, Rusty and Polly, and Zach and Giggles.

Clyde noticed that his friend isn't looking like a fiery Jack Skellington but saw the cross necklace that Lincoln had told him about sometime prior.

After a session of chatting with one another, the group headed over to the hall of mirrors where the infamous mirror maze was stored. A lot of laughs filled the small house as a few bumped into mirrors thinking they had found a way out. Lincoln smiled as he was having the time of giant life. A night of food, games, friends, and Ronnie Anne.

Speaking of which, Lincoln was ready to confess his feelings to the Hispanic female.

He found her and asked her to follow which she agreed and left the house of mirrors.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked through the carnival grounds.

"So what was it you wanted to show me, Lincoln?" she asked

Lincoln cupped his hands together and thought about what he was going to say, he just hoped Ronnie Anne wouldn't laugh at him.

"I..wanted to go on that ride." he pointed

Ronnie Anne looked to see the Tunnel of Love. She scowled at the same sight.

"The tunnel of love? Really, lame-o? she scowled

Lincoln blushed.

"I-I just wanted us to tease couples like we used to do." he muttered

Ronnie Anne looked back at the ride.

"I mean...what's stopping us?" she asked

Lincoln smiled as the two walked over to the swan boat.

"Enjoy the ride, lovebirds!" said the operator

Lincoln blushed heavily as Ronnie Anne quickly flipped him off, earning a laugh from the operator. He was used to that reaction.

The boats started to move and entered the black cave. Everyone was surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly, pink and purple neon hearts lit up on the walls as smooth jazz played in the background.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then noticed a couple in front of them locking lips.

"Well that was sudden!" Ronnie Anne teased

Lincoln laughed

"I swear I just saw some tongue." he added.

The couple in front of them just ignored their heckling.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two!" Ronnie Anne jeered

The couple in front of them ended their kiss with a loud smack sound coming from their lips, making Lincoln and Ronnie roar with laughter.

Above them, flying cupids hung in the air as velvet laces descended from the ceilings.

Ronnie Anne faked a gag and leaned back into her chair before taking a long breath.

"So, Stinkoln. I never asked this much while I was here but has anything new happened while I was away?" The tomboy asked

Lincoln pondered.

"Well, Girl Jordan joined our group of friends, we got a new student back when school was still in session, her name's Stella, and Coach Pacowski is dating the school nurse." he answered

"Interesting. Is Luna and Sam still a thing?" Ronnie Anne questioned

"No. Their relationship didn't last to long." he frowned

Ronnie Anne scowled.

"Why?" she asked

Lincoln shrugged.

"I don't know fully but I guess they both had different plans, different interests. So they broke up." he replied

"Poor Luna." Ronnie Anne sighed

"Yeah, but she took the breakup better than expected. Luna was gloomy for a few days but she proved to be strong. And don't worry, they're still good friends." Lincoln added

Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Man, relationships are rough!" she chuckled, making Lincoln remember what he wanted to tell her.

" _This is it._ " he said in his head.

Lincoln turned to his crush, seeing we throwing another insult towards the couple in front of them.

"Ronnie Anne." he called lightly

Ronnie Anne ceased her tomfoolery and faces her friend.

"Ronnie Anne..I-I.." he sputtered

"What is it, Lincoln." she asked

"Well..I..I wanted to say that..um..."

"Spit it out, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said in annoyance

Lincoln sighed.

"Remember what I said to you last year when we went to Jean Juan's? I said that ' _Actions speak louder than words'._ So I'm going to allow my next action to speak for me." he explained

Before Ronnie Anne could say anything else, Lincoln places a hand on her cheek and leaned forward, his lips meeting hers.

Ronnie Anne didn't try to fight or break the kiss, she closed her eyes and allowed it to continue.

* * *

 _Carnival Monster Gallery:_

"Dude, check this out!" Hank called his friend Hawk over to a portrait of one many monsters viewed here. In this gallery are creatures like Medusa, Frankenstein's Monster, The Wolf-Man, and others.

But this young adult was mostly interested in a portrait of the bull/human hybrid, The Minotaur.

Hawk came over and marveled over the portrait.

"Bruh, that looks so cool!" he proclamined

The portrait of the Minotaur looked like every other variation from the greek lore.

Head of a brown bull with a big gold ring in its nostrils along with a bull's tail on its backside. It's body was that if an eight foot tall bodybuilder.

"You're right, the monster is very cool." A voice agreed, catching the teen's attention.

The person talking was a man with black hair and blueish skin along with regular dark clothing.

The man walked up to the portrait.

"The son of Pasiphaë who was married to Minos, king of Crete. She had nine children, the minotaur being one of them. The Minotaur ruled over a labyrinth where he was one day killed by Theseus, the mythical king and founder of Athens."

"Hey, why is you're skin so blue?" Hank asked

"It's a skin condition." he lied

This seemed to convince the teens.

"Alright. What's your name?" Hawk questioned

"My name is Blackheart." he replied

The two teens looked at Blackheart before Hank began to speak.

"Oh, so you're emo?" he inquired

Blackheart uninterestingly stared at Hank.

"Sure, why not?" he sassed

"Anyways, do you boys know what will make this portrait even cooler?" Blackheart quizzed.

Both shook their heads.

" _Idiots._ " Blackheart thought before continuing.

"What if the monsters in the portraits could move?" He suggested

Hank and Hawk's eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome!" The duo said in unison

Blackheart smirked.

"Well then today's your lucky day!" Blackheart beamed as he reaches his hand under the minotaur portrait.

"With just a press of a button..." he began

But in reality, there is no button under the picture frame. Blackheart's index finger sparks a jolt of electricity containing a soul of a past monster onto the picture which surrounds th picture frame with a purple hue.

"Wow!" both boys marveled at the pretty color.

"And here you go." Blackheart smirked as he backed away behind the morons.

Hank and Hawk gawked at the sight of the Minotaur beginning to move a sign it wasn't waking up from sleep.

The bull-human hybrid's eyes finally adjusted at the sight of Hank and Hawk.

"Hank, take my picture!" Hawk commanded as he stood next to the frame.

The Minotaur released a huff of air from his nostrils, the hit air blowing the hairs on Hawk's neck.

Hawk jerked away and placed a hand on his neck.

"Dude. This thing just breathed on me." Hawk stated, slightly spooked.

Curious, Hank took a closer look to see if there isn't any sort of ventilation which released the hot air. Upon getting closer, Hank noticed how detailed the minotaur

"I know that's I'm not the smartest person, but do you think that this seems a little _too_ real?" Hank asked

So imagine doing the most stupidest thing possible which will lead to some bad consequences. Hank is about to experience this as he pokes the minotaur in the eye to test his authenticity.

As you can guess, the monster was _very_ aggravated by this and started to thrash around and roar as an attempt to escape from confinement. Hank and Hawk slowly backed away as the frame began to violently shake.

Suddenly, a masculine arm with an iron wrist bracelet shoots out of of the picture frame like a rock breaking through a glass window.

Hank and Hawk scream loudly as the Minotaur slowly emerges from its prison.

Blackheart disappeared from sight.

* * *

A few seconds later, the ride ended along with the kiss.

Lincoln's eyes fluttered open and looked into Ronnie's eyes.

"Ronnie Anne...I love you." Lincoln smiled

Ronnie Anne stared at Lincoln with a surprised expression. She touched her lips as she looked away from him.

After a few minutes, she sighed and looked back at Lincoln.

"Lincoln, t-there's something I need to tell you..." she announced quietly

"What is it?" he asked, still smiling.

Seeing his smile made Ronnie Anne feel worse for what she was about to say.

"Well the reason why I came here with Bobby was to see you but.." she began

"Yes?" he said while his smile shrunk slightly.

"The truth is that..."

Ronnie Anne's was interrupted by loud screams, catching their attention.

Lincoln quickly jumped out of the boat and ran towards the source as Ronnie Anne followed.

People at the carnival ran in all sorts of directions to escape the unknown danger that is terrorizing the night.

Suddenly, heavy vibrations on the ground below begins to shake Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"It's an earthquake?" Ronnie Anne questioned

She wishes it was an earthquake causing the massive shaking of the ground. But the sounds of stampede erupted as well. Something told Lincoln that this isn't no natural disaster in the making.

Suddenly, Hank and Hawk along with other terrified civilians rush past the two as the stomping comes near.

The Minotaur crashes through a snack concession stand where thankfully, no one was in.

As the bull-human hybrid with his sharp horns runs towards our two favorite pre-teens, Lincoln quickly grabs Ronnie Anne and jumps out of the way, missing the Minotaur by an inch.

He holds the girl close as the minotaur stops and turns back and runs towards them again. It seems like the monster didn't like the idea of missing a target.

Ronnie Anne froze in fear as she gripped Lincoln's arms. She closed her eyes tight as the bull man quickly approached, she just hope her end will be quick answer painless.

 **FWOOOOOOOM!**

...

...

Ronnie Anne's eyes opened after the loud stomps immediately seized. She noticed a dark shadow looming over her.

She looked up to see another creature wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue pants and what seemed to be black combat boots. The head of said creature was a bare white skull with roaring flames on top.

She recognized this person as the mysterious Ghost Rider

Ronnie Anne has seen many news reports of this strange hero since he first appeared but never expected to actually meet him.

Looking past the morbid hero, she sees that Ghost Rider has grabbed the Minotaur by the horns as a way of keeping it back. The Minotaur growls angrily at the monstrosity in front who dared to challenge him.

Ronnie Anne clutched her chest, she looks down at the ground and notices a golden cross lecklace laying there in front of her...the same one that belongs to...

Ronnie Anne then put two and two together

"...Lincoln?" she shook

The Ghost Rider looks at the Minotaur dead in the eye.

" **You will not harm her!** " he sneered as his grip on the bull horns tightened.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So I decided to make an official timeline to this story, I made one in the previous chapter but just ignore it, I'll delete it eventually.**

 **So everything in Season 1 has happened already(a year before this story takes place, everyone was at canon age). But in this AU, things took a different turn. What I mean it that Season 2 is slightly altered and is converged with Season 3.**

 **For example:**

 **This world's version of "L is for Love" was altered, that's why Luan first met Benny at the party instead of school(and Paige was mentioned in a previous chapter). Episodes like "Relative Chaos", "Friend or Faux", "Selfie Improvement" "Middle Men", "City Slickers", "White Hare", and "Be Stella my Heart" already happened prior to the beginning of this story. The only episode that hasn't yet to happen is "Tricked". I have something planned for that ;).**

 **Timeline:**

 **2016(Season 1/Canon ages)**

 **2017(Altered season 2, Season 2-3 converge, everyone is aged by 1 year, this story begins).**

 **I hope that this cleared things up for everyone and I wish you all a safe Halloween.**


	28. Rest In Peace, Stan Lee(not a chapter)

Hey everyone...I know that you guys are expecting the next chapter(it's coming, just wait!) but I have something to tell you all.

Stan Lee, co-creator of Marvel Comics, has sadly passed away today at age 95.

This has left a big hole in the hearts of every comic book fan in not only America, but the world.

Let's take a minute to thank the man for creating extraordinary characters who've entertained us all for years.

 **Stan Lee**

 **1922-2018**

 **R.I.P.**


	29. Brawl at the Carnival

_**At the Loud House...**_

Luan sat nervously on the living room couch next to Bobby and Lori. Her heart raced in anticipation as her right leg continued to shake like a leaf in the wind.

Tonight's the night where Benny, her crush, is coming over for the house first time to meet her family.

She doesn't understand why she feels so nervous, it reminded her of the time where she first walked on stage to tell puns to the audience.

 _"Why am I worrying? It's just Benny!_ " Luan shouted internally

Yeah, there's nothing to worry about!

...

...

" _But what if one of my siblings does something to make Benny uncomfortable? What if Lori and Bobby start to confess their love like usual and make him cringe? What if Luna decides to play music and hurts Benny's ears? What if mom and dad decided to bust out the baby pictures?_ "

Luan stopped her existential crises and took a deep breath.

" _Okay, stay calm. Think of when Lori first brought Bobby. She was obviously nervous but everything turned out fine. So everything well go swell for me!_ "

Luan smiled as she leaned back on the couch while a wave of calmness took over.

 _DING DONG_

" _AAAHHH! HE"S HERE!_ "

Luan panicked as she ran towards the front door before any of her family.

She sighed before fixing a strand of her hair and opened the door to reveal Benny on the other side.

"Hi, Luan." he greeted

"Hello, Benny. Welcome to my house." Luan beamed as she allowed the boy to enter.

"Oh! You must be Benny." said Lynn Sr who popped out from the corner

The Patriarch walked up to the brown-haired lad and held out his hand, Benny reached his hand out as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Loud." Benny replied

"OOOOOoooooo! My fourth little girl has brought a boy home!" Rita proclaimed as tears pooled in her eyes.

"They grow up so fast!" she sniffed while wiping away the tear.

"MOM!" Luan pouted, clearly embarrassed

Lori and Bobby smiled and watched from the couch as the rest of the sisters came down stairs with the secret desire to pay Luan back for all the pranks she pulled in the past.

"I've never seen Luan blush like this in a long time." said Lori

"Yeah." Bobby replied as his and Lori's lips met.

"I wonder how Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are doing?" said Lori

* * *

 ** _Back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne..._**

The wooden boards of the docks below creaked and cracked under the enormous weight of the Minotaur who, with all its might, attempted to push his legs forwards to trample the one holding it back. None other than Lincoln Loud, who is one again the spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider who is dead-set on protecting his love, Ronnie Anne who's still on the ground behind him, shocked by this reveal.

Ghost Rider hissed as the hot breath of the minotaur puffed into his face.

Around them, people continued to run away only to stop and awe towards the epic battle with their phones out, livestreaming the fight.

Ghost Rider notices this and sighs.

" **Ah, yes. Don't run from the deadly muscle-bound monster, just watch in awe like a child with cartoons. Typical humans.** " Ghost Rider snapped

The Minotaur unleashed another roar.

" **I'm sick of your hot, rancid breath blowing on my face!** " Ghost Rider yelled

With a twist of his body, the ghost rider used his demonic strength to fight back against the monster's massive size and quickly spun on one foot, carrying the bull hybrid in the air and released it as it flew into a concession stand. On impact, a grease traps made to fry twinkies, potatoes, and pickles fell on the minotaur's body, making it yelp in pain.

Seeing his chance, Ghost Rider turned to Ronnie Anne.

" **Ronalda, you need to leave.** " Ghost Rider stated as he grabbed Ronnie Anne by the waists and placed her on her feet, he then grabbed the cross necklace and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"L-Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked once more.

" **It's Ghost Rider, now go!** " he commanded

Ronnie Anne sprinted away from her friend, still trying to make sense of what has just happened. She took one last glance before continuing to run.

The Minotaur brushed the hot grease off it's face and glared at it's enemy with bloodshot eyes.

Ghost Rider noticed this and braced himself for battle.

" **Come on, Ferdinand. Give me a challenge!** " Ghost Rider taunted

The Minotaur boosted forward with it's horns aimed towards Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider prepared his hands to catch the bull's horns like before, laughing inside believing that the minotaur's stupid enough to use the same attack.

But instead of ramming, the minotaur leaped forwards and did a 360 in the air and landed on it's two hooves in front of our hero, catching him off guard. The Minotaur struck Ghost Rider's side with his giant fist.

As Ghost Rider was dazed by the punch, the minotaur grabbed his foot and began to slam him on the deck multiple times before throwing him down face first.

" **Ugh...I did say to give me a challenge..** " Ghost Rider muttered as he felt himself being picked up from the back of his leather jacket only to be dropped and immediately kicked back into the air by the minotaur's hooves, sending Ghost Rider across the park, the minotaur followed.

"Bro, ghost rider is getting his bony butt kicked!" one of the onlookers laughed.

* * *

Clyde, Penelope, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, and Polly Pain hid behind a game stand, trying to find out what was going on.

"What's happening? Why was everyone running away?" asked Penelope

"Beats me. But I did hear noises that sounded similar to a bull from the distance." Liam explained

Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Liam, everything sounds like a bull to you." the ladies-man wannabe said.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Tabby pointed

Every one looked up to see a black figure in the sky which looked to be getting closer.

"What is that?" Zach squinted his eyes

"Maybe it's a balloon?" Giggles suggested

'Giggles, everything looks like a balloon to you." said Polly

Clyde stared at the object and notice a flame on it which looked very familiar...

Kinda reminded him of Ghost Rider.

 _Wait..._

Clyde immediately noticed that the thing in the air is actually his nest friend in his superhero form and that he's quickly plummeting towards them!

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Clyde screamed

Everyone jumped out of the way as Ghost Rider's body landed hard on the dock, making him bounce off and slammed against a brick wall.

" **ow...** " Ghost Rider moaned

The group of eight looked on in surprise by the local superhero lying on the ground.

"Linco...I mean, Ghost Rider!" Clyde shouted as he ran up to his best friend and tried to help him up.

" **I'm fine, child.** " said Ghost Rider as he tried to make it seem that he doesn't know Clyde as the African American tried to pick him up by his arm.

"Oh Cool, It's Ghost Rider!" Liam announced as he pulled out his phone.

"Can I get a selfie?" he asked

Ghost Rider sighed as he finally got back up.

" **No time. There's a dangerous monster reeking havoc and I need to take it down.** " Ghost Rider explained

"Can we help you out?" asked Polly

Ghost Rider's hellfire pupils glanced at the tomboy.

" **I admire your bravery, human. But I don't want any of you to be harmed or killed. Leave this to me.** " said Ghost Rider as began to walk towards the direction of his enemy.

"Why can't we? It can't be as bad as that demon from Tetherby's mansion or the Wind-Witch." Rusty stated.

Lincoln grew annoyed at his friends trademark overly self-confidence.

But right on cue, The Minotaur crashed threw other attractions and spotted Ghost Rider along many other small humans that it would love to stomp on with its big, sharp hooves.

Rusty's skin turned white at the sight of the monster.

"Nevermind. You take him..." Rusty wheezed as he hid behind Polly.

" **GET OUT OF HERE NOW!** " Ghost Rider commanded as the minotaur started to charge towards him.

Clyde and the rest of his and Lincoln's friends ran off as Ghost Rider spotted a jagged piece of metal on the docks that looks to have been broken off of one of the attractions he crashed through.

Picking up the metal shard and gripping it hard in his gloved hand, Ghost Rider formulated a plan to add some damage to the bull-man.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Police Department:**

"Alright, listen up! We got over eighty calls about something going down at the moonlight carnival. Reports of some Minotaur and sighting of the Ghost Rider have been confirmed. Every officer is to be on this. Tonight, we finally take down the Ghost Rider!" Commissioner Kowalski instructed.

Every officer complied as they armed themselves and ran for their cruisers, including Deputy Maria. Although she sees why Ghost Rider is being hunted, sh has gained interest in him. Not in a romantic way but as a way of seeing who he really is behind that skeletal facade.

As everyone left, Michael Kowalski sighed and rested his sweaty face in his hands.

For the longest time he has been extremely paranoid by this Ghost Rider.

If that bonehead were to ever uncover and reveal his crooked acts, it's over.

Michael's reputation will be over and be thrown in the same prison with the prisoners he helped put away.

And a lot will _NOT_ be happy to see him.

* * *

The Minotaur misses Ghost Rider as he jumps aside and jams the sharp metal into its side, making the minotaur howl in pain.

Ghost Rider pulls out the now bloodied tip as red liquid drips from the minotaur's fresh wound.

So the man-bull swings his left fist backwards only for Ghost Rider to duck and rise again as he started to repeatedly shank the minotaur's gut, making it bleed out more.

To finish it off, Ghost Rider sinks the blade into the gut one last time and with all his strength, punches the flat end, making the metal go deeper into the minotaur's body.

As the minotaur stumbles in pain as its massive hands covers the blood-soaked holes, Ghost Rider grabs his chain and swings it upwards, wrapping around the monotaur's neck.

" **I grow tired of you, beast.** " he growls as the chain begins to tighten around the monotaur's neck.

The Minotaur clutches its neck as it desperately gasps for oxygen but finds it impossible due to the hellfire-infused metal chain shrinking more and more, cutting off air.

" **Tell Mephisto I said Hi!** " Ghost Rider laughs as he tugs on the chain, making it close in even more on the monster's throat.

Not enjoying being mocked, the minotaur attempts to break away by immediately sprinting away with the chain still around its neck, ignoring the lack of air.

Still holding onto the chain, Ghost Rider is carried away.

" **Such a futile effort to save your own hide!** " Ghost Rider mocked as the force of the minotaur's running speed lifts him into the air.

* * *

"Everyone spread out!" one officer commanded as the police swarmed into the carnival.

"Find anyone who may be trapped and assist them to the exit. Ambulances are on their way!" another one states

The loud sounds of bull-like screams and crashing alerts officers to the location of the disturbance.

* * *

 _Back at the Loud House..._

Everyone sits at the dining room table as they enjoy a plate of delicious Lynn-sagna as Benny tells the family about himself.

Secretly, everyone believed that Benny is _the one_ for their pun-loving daughter/sister and will be sure to say that to her every so often.

Suddenly, Bobby Santiago heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

He took it out and saw that the caller ID belongs to his sister.

"It's Ronnie Anne, I gotta take this." said Bobby as he got up from his sea and entered the living room.

The hispanic teen pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, little sis?" Bobby greeted

...

...

"Woah. Slow down, Ranolda."

...

"What? A monster?"

...

...

...

"Hold on."

Bobby grabbed the TV remote and and switched over to the news channel where he immediately saw live footage of the carnage at the carnival being filmed by a police helicopter.

On the screen shows Ghost Rider on the tail of The Minotaur.

Bobby drops his phone on the ground.

* * *

Ghost Rider aims his free arm forwards and shoots a ball of hellfire towards the minotaur, hitting it in the back.

The Minotaur stumbles and falls to the ground, allowing Ghost Rider to land on his feet.

" **The time for games has ended, creature. Now vengeance shall be served!** " Ghost Rider exclaims as he prepares a finishing blow.

"FREEZE."

Ghost Rider looked up to see officers of the law pointing their guns at them.

" **Oh, come on!** " he groaned in annoyance

"Put your hands on your he..skull!" one officer commands.

" **Here's a bright idea, genius. Why don't you aim your weapons towards the walking burger patty instead of wasting bullets on me?** " Ghost Rider suggested

"Surrender now!' another one shouts.

" **You're all idiots.** " Ghost Rider deadpanned

While everyone was distracted, the minotaur made one last escape attempt by slamming both fists hard on the docks, breaking the wood completely under both it and Ghost Rider as they fell into the water below.

The officers stared at the gaping hole confused at what to do.

"So do we just wait for them to come back up or what?"

* * *

Bobby zoomed down the road in his rental car on the way to the carnival.

Just a few minutes ago, he bolted out of his girlfriend's house without telling them what's happening and they all may be worried sick.

But he has to make sure that his sister and friend is safe.

* * *

In the chilly waters below, Ghost Rider continues to hold onto his chain as he sinks along with the minotaur.

The shine of the lights above slowly fading away leaving the only light source being the burning hellfire on his skull which incredibly stays ignited even under water.

As the minotaur tries to swim away, Ghost Rider pulls the chain, bringing him forward on the monster's back.

Minotaur begins to jerk and twist in attempts to shake him off but the water slows its movements, allowing Ghost Rider to grab one of it's arms and wrap more of the chain around and reached for the other arm and did the same thing.

Now the minotaur is completely bound and can only kick its feet which does nothing.

The difference between the two in this situation is that Ghost Rider doesn't need oxygen.

Minotaur struggles and rolls as water fills its lungs, sending pain throughout its large body.

The Minotaur's movements slow as its vision goes dark.

Finally, it goes limp and in a matter of seconds, the minotaur's body disintegrates in front of Ghost Rider.

Seeing that his job is done, Ghost Rider hooks his chain back on his jacket and swims back to shore away from everyone's view and once on land, he places the crucifix necklace back around his neck, transforming Ghost Rider back into Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Ronnie Anne stood in the back of the large crowd in front of the carnival as more questions flooded her mind.

She had learned that her friend is the mystical Ghost Rider and he was fighting a giant bull monster.

Now everything has gone quiet and the police are coming out with people who were stuck inside while the battle took place.

She then began to worry for her friend. He could be in there laying face down dead.

"Ronnie Anne!" a voice called

Ronnie Anne glanced over to see Lincoln running towards her with a smile on his face.

"Lincoln!" she responded as she ran towards him.

The two then stopped in front of each other.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Lincoln beamed

"Lincoln! You're the Gho-"

Lincoln immediately cut Ronnie Anne off.

"Hey, be careful. I'm trying to keep that a secret." Lincoln explains

Ronnie Anne was still at a loss for words.

"You just fought a giant bull monster. How are you here?" she asked

"I swam." he replied before continuing.

"Anyways. To continue what I was saying before I was interrupted back there. I love you Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln reveals.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this for the longest time and I finally realize that I'm truly in love with you." he continues

"Lincoln, wait." Ronnie Anne tries to speak but Lincoln keeps talking over her.

"I've always denied it before you moved to the city but I kept missing you every single day!"

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shouts

"Everyone always saw us as a couple and I guess they were right."

"Please listen." Ronnie Anne begs

"When we head back to my house, we'll make it official to the whole family!"

"I" Ronalda tries to speak again.

"You make me the happiest boy alive, you know?"

"LINCOLN! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Ronnie Anne yelled

...

...

...

...

...

"W-What?" he asks quietly as his smile shrinks

Ronnie Anne sighs as she always regretted it coming to this.

"Lincoln. Do you remember the reason why I came here with Bobby?" she asks

"Yeah. You said that you came to see me." Lincoln replies

Ronnie Anne feels guilt on what she's about to say.

"Yes, but not to be in a relationship. The truth is that I found someone else while in the city. He's so sweet and kind and we've been hanging out a whole lot since I moved! But he reminded me a lot of you so I wanted to see if I...I still had feelings for you like I used to before we make it official."

Tears brim on Lincoln's eyes, seeing this made Ronnie Anne feel like a jerk.

"When we hung out, I found out that I no longer had romantic feelings for you and only saw you as a friend. I assumed that you moved on as well but when you kissed me earlier, I was wrong." Ronnie Anne murmured.

Small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"L-Lincoln.." Ronnie Anne said as she reached a hand out towards him only for him to back away.

"No. That can't be the reason." Lincoln shouts as he looks at his hands.

"It's because of my other half, isn't it? You're afraid of me? Is that it?" he asks aggressively

"No, I'm not afraid of you! What I said was true, I don't love you anymore." Ronnie Anne corrected

Lincoln's face morphed into an expression of sadness.

"Lincoln, wait." said Ronnie Anne only for Lincoln to turn around and run away as fast as he could.

"I'M SORRY!" she yells

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby called as he pushed through the crowd and scooped his little sister into a hug.

He noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I messed up." she sniffed

* * *

After a long time of running, Lincoln finds himself in Ketcham Park where he dragged his feet around like a zombie.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a puddle of water on the ground. He looked into it to see his won reflection.

Lincoln grew angry as he fell to his knees and glared at his reflection.

"This is YOUR fault!" Lincoln growls, talking to Zarathos.

"You and Mephisto have made my life hell for the longest time! If you guys weren't in my life: My sister wouldn't be crippled from the waist down, my family would still have our van and not some cheap replacement, My friend's mother wouldn't have to deal with what she'd gone through when the wind-witch took control, and I could actually enjoy a sunset with out bursting into flames. And the baddest part is that no matter how many times I tried to talk to you, you just ignore me and act if your so much better. Is that it? Do you think you're better than me?" Lincoln asks angrily

...

...

" _ **I KNOW that I'm better than you.**_ " Zarathos answered

Lincoln hissed as he swatted the puddle.

"FORGET YOU!" he screamed before getting up and walking away.

"When I get the chance, I'm separating from you and finally end this whole Ghost Rider nightmare and continue my normal twelve year old life." Lincoln continued as he stopped next to a tree and leaned against it.

"I..."

His eyes became wet.

"I never wanted this..."

Lincoln slides down to the ground as he begins to sob.

"Lincoln?" a voice called

Lincoln wiped his eyes and looked up to see Johnny Blaze staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, buddy?" the old man asked

Lincoln wiped his face once more to get rid of the tears.

"I'm fine." the white-haired boy answered coldly

Not convinced, Johnny took a knee and rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Did something happen tonight?" Blaze asked with a voice of concern.

Lincoln sighed as he explained everything that has happened tonight in full detail from his fight to getting his heart broken.

After Lincoln was finished, Johnny took a deep breath and sat next to Lincoln.

"It'll be alright, pal." Johnny consoled

Lincoln shook his head.

"How can it be alright?" he asked

"When I used to be the Ghost Rider, Roxanne and I had a very confusing and difficult relationship. We were separated more than once because I just wanted to get away because of my curse but our paths have always crossed again and again. As you already know, we got married sometime after I was freed." Johnny explained

"That's the issue! Ronnie Anne doesn't want to be with me because of that!" Lincoln protested

Johnny Blaze cringed.

"You may not want to hear this but...you told me that Ronnie Anne said that she met someone else while in the city and she just came back to see if she no longer loved you. In my opinion, she could've done that another way but you can't just blame yourself for her own choices." said Johnny

Lincoln folded his arms and pouted like a child.

"Deep down: you know I'm right." Johnny added

Lincoln's face mellowed as he tried to keep back more tears.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Blaze offered

* * *

 **Underworld:**

Blackheart was impressed.

Impressed on Lincoln's win against the dreaded Minotaur.

Blackheart was also happy.

Happy that everything in his plan is almost coming together. And now for the next step: Finally revealing Johnny Blaze's return to his father.

"Father! You must come quickly!" Blackheart called

Mephisto entered the room holding a skull that has been carved into a cup which contained strange red liquid.

"Make this quick, son. Tonight's the night where I'll finally reign supreme and I must be ready for conquest." Mephisto explained as he took a sip from his cup.

"It's about the loud boy." said Blackheart, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Did he finally break down?" the demon king asked.

"No. It's much worse." Blackheart replied

Mephisto scowled as he looked through the vortex along with his son only to see Lincoln and...

Mephisto's eyes widened as he spotted the old man.

His facial figure and hair, even though it's white, gave the identity away to him immediately.

"blaze..." Mephisto whispered

"Blaze.." he repeated as his grip tightened on the cup.

"BLAZE!" Mephisto roared as the cup shattered in his hand.

Hellfire emitted off of Mephisto as burning anger overcame him.

"Where did he come from? How long has be been here?" Mephisto yelled

Blackheart tried to make an explanation but his father interrupted him.

"He must be working for the Shield organization, they sent him here after the Rider's first night! It's no wonder the boy has yet to fall into insanity." Mephisto concluded

"Father.."

"My glorious plan now in jeopardy."

"Father!" Blackheart snapped

Mephisto ceased his pity party and listened to his son.

"I have formulated a plan just in case if something went south. Do you want to know what it is?" Blackheart asked

Mephisto nodded and listened with both desperation and interest.

Blackheart told his father the plan he had kept secret for quite a long time and as Mephisto listened, an evil smirk grew on his face.

"That's my boy!" Mephisto congratulated his son on his cleverness.

Mephisto then stood back as he morphed into his human form which is the same old man disguise he fooled Lincoln with.

"I'll go do my part. And since you always keep your human form, you should go ahead and fulfill your role as well." said Mephisto as he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Blackheart turned back to view Lincoln and Johnny Blaze to see them leaving the park.

He grinned before vanishing in a dark cloud of blue.

* * *

 **So I owe you all an explanation...**

 **I've not updated this story for two months and I feel terrible for leaving you loyal readers hanging. But I will try to get back on the regular update schedule and as some of you might already know, "We are in the Endgame." (Who else is looking forward to April?)**

 **But seriously, the final battle is coming soon and more things will happen which I don't want to spoil.**

 **See you all next time.**


	30. How The Mighty Have Fallen

_**I would like to say that the episode "COOKED" has also happened in this world already. Even if it was never mentioned before. Maybe I should make a new timeline with more stuff added than just the show...**_

 _ **And also, "Stage Plight" is by far my second favorite episode of season 3 behind "White Hare". LUANNY FOREVER!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Yellowpikmin88: Yeah, the guy can't catch a break when it comes to relationships.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Hey, gotta keep suspense somehow.**_

 _ **Jestalnaker94000: He'll find someone eventually.**_

 _ **1: A master plan indeed.**_

 _ **Mr. Haziq: ;)**_

 _ **looneytyne22: Don't get me wrong, I love Lincoln and Ronnie Anne being together but is't also been done countless times so I wanted to try something different. Plus, I know some of ya'll are gonna hate me for this but, I highly doubt that the two will get together again in the show and spin-off.**_

 _ **Guest: I have something like that in mind, just not all the way.**_

 _ **ChernoMan: It wasn't Zarathos who made that Ferdinand crack, it was Lincoln. Like I mentioned before, Lincoln is different from the past Ghost Rider incarnations and I'll explain why again soon. And besides, in the original comics where Johnny Blaze was the Ghost Rider, he made a few cracks himself.**_

* * *

 _ **The Loud House:**_

Bobby Santiago drove his sister back to the loud house and once inside, Bobby told everyone that Lincoln is missing which shocked everyone. The parents were worried sick for their only son believing that he perished during the battle between Ghost Rider and the Minotaur(which Luan and Ronnie Anne knew better). Ronnie Anne tearfully explains that Lincoln is alive and that he ran away. When asked why, she told them what had happened(minus the part where Lincoln is the Ghost Rider, she decided to leave that info out). Now the reactions were very mixed: Lynn Sr, Rita, Bobby, Lori, and Leni's reaction was full-on surprise. The rest of the sisters looked like they were about to attack. And as for Benny, he felt very awkward.

* * *

 _ **Royal Wood's Museum:**_

A night guard who just started his shift walked down the many corridors containing ancient relics from the past as he made his way to the main entry to lock up and wait until sunrise to go home.

As the guard made it it the main hall, he noticed someone outside behind the main doors which were see through. Getting closer, he saw an old man with a cane opening the door and entering the museum.

"Excuse me, sir?" the guard called as he walked up.

The old man looked up and smiled at the guard.

"Hello, officer. Lovely night isn't it?" the old man asked

The guard shifted his eyes left and right in confusion.

"Uh...sure. Sir, this place is closed for the night." the guard explained

The old man looked into the guards eyes.

"I apologize for my intrusion but I am in need of a place to stay until my son comes back to get me." the old man answered

"Your son dropped you off here? Why?" the guard scowled

"My daughter-in-law just went into labor and they needed to get to a hospital quickly. My son's car had so little room with his wife laying on the backseats with her brother who's an EMT next to her and there was me and my wife in the car as well. I volunteered to stay here so my wife wouldn't have to. My son said that he'll come back for me after they drop his pregnant wife at the hospital. I hope it won't be any trouble for an old man to stay here for a short while." the old man replied earnestly

The guard cringed as he thought about the situation. This is just an old man so what trouble could he cause? Plus, wouldn't want to risk the old geezer getting mugged if he stayed outside.

"I'm sure my boss would allow it." the guard complied

The old man's smile grew.

"Thank's sunny!"

The guard chuckled.

"You're welcome, old-timer."

So the guard locked the main door and allowed the old man to view the sights of the museum until his son returned.

The old man then turned to the guard.

"So I heard that this place got a new shiny object to share with the public?" the old man questioned

"We did." the guard answered

"May I see it?" the old man asked again

The guard sighed.

"I-I don't know. This artifact is very valuable and I don't want my boss to tear me a new one if anything bad were to happen to it." The guard explained

The old man's eyes met the guard's once more.

The guard was honestly creeped out by this man's eyes.

They looked so...soulless.

"Oh, come now. What harm can such an old man cause?" the old man pushed

The guard thought about it and decided what the heck.

So the old man followed the guard down a hallway into a room where multiple jewels were kept in glass cases.

But there was only one which caught the old man's eye.

It was a necklace with a beautiful red amulet surrounded by a gold platting.

"This, sir. Is the legendary _Necklace of Souls_! The story goes that some wizard who lived centuries ago used this necklace which harnessed the souls of the damned. It grants incredible mystical power to the wearer. It's said to also have the ability to unleash hell onto earth and all of that jazz." the guard explained

But the old man didn't listen to a word the guard was saying as he salivated from the mouth.

"Thank you, sunny." the old man said again as he approached the case and knocked off the glass with his cane which caught the guards attention.

"Hey!" he yelled as the old man grabbed the necklace in his hands.

"Finally..." the old man reveled as the guard approached him.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to put that back and -UURKK!" the guard choked as the old man immediately grabbed his throat with his hand.

The guard was then lifted off of his feet with the surprising strength coming from the old man.

The old man turned turned his gaze to the guard as he smiled evilly.

"W-What are you?" the guard choked

The old man's iris's turned blood red as his form changed into the lying demon himself, Mephisto!

The guard's eyes widened as he tried to scream only for Mephisto to squeeze his hand holding the neck which made a loud snapping sound.

The guard limped as his dead body fell to the floor.

Mephisto then looked back at the necklace and licked his lips with his snake-like tongue.

"FINALLY!" Mephisto screamed in joy as he vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

Suddenly, another guard who heard the commotion entered the room only to see a broken glass case and a dead security guard on the ground.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House again...**_

Rita Loud paced back and forth with a phone to her ear as she tried to contact her son but he wasn't picking up ( _ **Lincoln's phone was still in his pocket while he was the Ghost Rider and it got damaged when he was submerged underwater with the Minotaur if you all must know**_ ) while Lynn Sr watched out the window to see if Lincoln would walk up on the sidewalk.

Everyone else sat on the couch as each sibling called their friends to help find their brother as Bobby and Benny comforted their dates.

Ronnie Anne sat on the staircase with her hands folded feeling guilt for having Lincoln run away. She still believes that Lincoln is a nice guy and thinks that it's pretty cool that he's the Ghost Rider and furthermore, is glad to have a friend like him. But she can't help to worry either. Ronnie Anne then looks at the couch to see Lynn jr giving her the stink eye and realized that she's still in the doghouse with the loud sisters. Her brother thankfully isn't mad but believes that she could've told Lincoln the truth another way.

Lynn Sr stood at the window continuing to stare out until he noticed that the window began to fog up.

Curious, he felt the foggy window only to have a chill go through his body which struck him odd since it's summer and windows don't fog up when cold until winter.

Suddenly, three knocks at the door were heard.

"Lincoln!" Rita yelled as she ran for the front door believing it to be her son only to have opened it to see someone she didn't recognize.

It was a man with black hair and wearing dark clothing with a black coat and sickly blue skin.

"Hello, how are you all this fine night?" the man asked

"Oh...hello." Rita greeted uncomfortably as Lynn Sr came to the door.

"What's wrong with your skin? Do you need help?" Lynn Sr asked worriedly

The man shook his head.

"My skin's like this because of medical reasons. And also, I have some news about your son, Lincoln." he revealed which caught everyone's attention.

"Do you know where our son is?" Lynn Sr asked

The man nodded.

"Yes, I do. May I come in and explain? It's strangely cold out tonight."

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle roaring through the neighborhood sounded as Johnny Blaze drove with Lincoln behind clinging to him.

The old biker turned down on Franklin Avenue until he finally made it in front of Lincoln's house.

"Nice place." Johnny complimented as he killed the engine.

"Thanks." Lincoln replied as he hopped off of the bike and stood in front of his home only to see that the lights inside were all off besides the porch light.

"Sure you don't want me to come up and explain to your parents about why you ran away?" asked Johnny

"Nah. I got it. See you later, Mr. Blaze!" Lincoln smiled as he walked off.

"See you tomorrow." Blaze smiled as he started the bike's engine and rode off.

* * *

Lincoln walked towards the stairs only to notice how quiet and almost abandoned his house seemed which is odd since during the summer, the house is especially loud at night.

Shrugging it off, Lincoln walked up the stairs and stopped in front off the door to notice that it was slightly ajar.

Not sure what to think, Lincoln pushed opened the door which made a loud creaking noise and was met with darkness and a strange chill.

Confused, Lincoln stepped in only to feel the cold grow stronger and stronger to the point where he began to shiver.

As he stepped forwards, he felt himself kick something which sounded like a wheel to a bike.

Looking down, he could see Lori's wheelchair laying down on its side.

"What the..."

"l-lincln.." a low voice muffled

Lincoln turned his head to the weak voice only to see something in the darkness of the living room to the right of the living room fireplace.

It looked like a big cluster of...something which with the little light from the porch light, he could almost make out what could be people.

Lincoln reached for a nearby switch on the wall and flipped it upwards which illuminated the entire living room.

What Lincoln saw horrified him.

It was his family along with Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and who he believes to be Benny all closed in on each other shivering madly and chattering their teeth as everyone hugged each other tightly to what seemed to keep warm. He then saw Lily who was in the arms of her parents who tried to make-do with the little warmth they have.

"W-What happen t-to you?" Lincoln shivered as he approached his family and friends as their eyes followed him.

" _Why is is to dad-gum cold in here?_ " Lincoln thought

"b-b-behind..." Luna struggled to talk

"What Luna?" Lincoln asked as he knelt before the rocker.

"b-b-BEHIND YOU!" Luna managed to scream

Lincoln quickly turned only to be met with a cold fist to the face which sent him to the ground.

"How pathetic for my father to rely on a boy to do his work." a voice mocked as he picked Lincoln up by the dress coat and tossed him across the living room.

Lincoln struggled to get up as he saw his attacker.

"W-Who are you?" Lincoln asked as he held his cheek in pain.

" _ **Transform! Transform**_ _ **now!**_ " Zarathos yelled which alerted Lincoln.

"My name is Blackheart. I am the son of Mephistopheles." Blackheart explained

Lincoln squinted towards Blackheart.

"Mephistopheles? Do you mean..."

"Mephisto? Yes." Blackheart smiled

His eyes widening on the news who he was dealing with, Lincoln quickly reached for his cross necklace only to hear a loud hiss and something big quickly wrap around him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Can't have you turning on me now, can we?" Blackheart asked smugly

Lincoln looked at what he was tied with to realize that a big demonic-green snake with red spikes on its sides.

The snakes grip around Lincoln tightens as it snaps at Lincoln as a way to threaten him.

"Can you believe that your parents actually allowed a seven-year old girl to care for such an animal. Sure, it's non-venomous..well, _NOW_ it's venomous thanks to me." said Blackheart

Lincoln stared at the evil snake as realization came to him.

"How coincidental that his name is El Diablo, am I right?" the dark prince added

Lana, while almost frozen, whimpered that her reptilian pet is now a monster.

"What do you want, Blackheart?" Lincoln growled

"Simple. Work for me and help get rid of my father. The we shall rule this world." Blackheart explained

"Never!" Lincoln shouted

Blackheart chuckled as he walked over to everyone else who coward before him.

He crouches next to Lori who is being held by Bobby.

"Sweet, Sweet Lori. She's been through a lot lately hasn't she?" Blackheart asks sarcastically as he grabs her face.

Bobby was too cold to move and stop Blackheart.

With a quick swipe of his finger, Lori let out a yelp as a small cut appeared on her cheek and began to leak blood.

Lincoln's jaw dropped and changed to a dark glare aimed towards Mephisto's son.

With a drop of Lori's blood on his finger, Blackheart brought it up to his mouth where his black tongue came out and licked the crimson liquid.

"So warm." Blackheart shivered in delight, showing his blood-covered teeth.

Lincoln struggled to get out of El Diablo's hold only to find it to be no use with the snake's tight hold.

He then spotted the red spikes on the rough area of the El Diablo's back.

Leaning forwards, Lincoln managed to get his cross necklace to snag on the spike.

Lincoln then turned to Lana who was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Lana." Lincoln said with remorse as he reeled back and snapped the necklace chain.

 _ **FWOOOOSH!**_

Lincoln has once again transformed into his skeletal alter-ego but this time, revealing his secret in front of his entire family including Bobby and Benny.

Everyone stared shocked to see the Ghost Rider standing where their only son/brother once stood.

But that was the least of his worries at the moment...

With his hands still tucked tight in the snake's hold, Ghost Rider ignited them in burning hellfire which made El Diablo screech and immediately released him as the serpent recoiled in pain against the corner.

Seeing his chance, Ghost Rider blasted El Diablo full force with a wave of hellfire, immediately incinerating the reptile before it could try and escape through the front door which was still opened.

Ghost Rider then turned to Blackheart who was now standing in front of his family and friends.

Ghost Rider pointed towards Blackheart.

" **Guilty.** " GR growled as he dashed towards Blackheart and picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him down on the carpet.

Blackheart looked up at Ghost Rider and gave him a cocky grin.

"Is that all you got?" Blackheart quipped

Ghost Rider hissed as he planned to use his most powerful weapon to end this menace. And this time, Lincoln had no problem with taking a life.

" **Look into my eyes!** " Ghost Rider commanded as his soulfire pupils began to glow in his eye sockets as he stared directly into Blackhearts eyes.

But nothing happened...

Blackheart didn't scream or squirm, not even a wince.

Blackheart instead began to laugh at Ghost Rider's stupidity.

"You foolish cretin, your penance stare won't work on me. I have no soul to burn!" he revealed as he placed a hand on Ghost Rider's chest.

Ghost Rider reeled back and fell off of Blackheart and landed on his back as he felt sudden sharp pain flow through his body.

He looked down to see an icicle buried into his torso.

"Surprised that some cold managed to hurt you? That's the power of hellice, the opposite of hellfire!" Blackheart cackled as Ghost Rider pulled the icicle out of his chest as the pain slowly melted away.

Ghost Rider tried to rise once more only for Blackheart to kick him back down as everyone watched in horror.

"So here's what's going to happen.." Blackheart began as he held Ghost Rider up by his bony neck which was surprising since Blackheart looked frail.

"I know that you believe yourself to be some ' _Hero_ ', but let's face it, your weak like my father. But with me, you'll grow stronger than ever before. What do you say?" Blackheart offered

Before Ghost Rider could answer, loud footsteps were heard entering the front door revealing it to be Johnny Blaze holding a shotgun towards Blackheart.

"Drop him! NOW!" Johnny yelled angrily

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier:**_

As Johnny Blaze was about to turn off of Franklin Avenue, he began to feel strange all of a sudden.

No, not the feeling that all old people get when it's time to use the bathroom.

Like something telling him to go back to Lincoln's house right now.

Curious, Blaze turned his bike around and headed back towards the Loud House where his bike stopped in the street.

Johnny looked at the dark house to see that the front door is wide open with the living room light on.

Everything seemed fine to Johnny until he noticed the living room window to have fog on it. The same fog you get during the winter season when it gets cold.

Blaze killed the engine and stepped off of his bike and slowly approached the house where he heard some voices coming from inside.

That's when Johnny saw a flash of light and a large object slam against the wall.

Johnny immediately noticed through the doorway that the large object was a giant green snake which was covered in fire that he recognized to have come from Ghost Rider.

Running back to his bike, Johnny reached into the bike's side bag which he keeps locked.

Opening the bag reveals to be possessions belonging to Mr. Blaze such as a shotgun, a Shield IPad, a smaller bag holding a change of clothes, a few boxes of ammo, and a holy bible.

Johnny reached for his shotgun and loaded it with special ammo that he customized himself.

Within all of his years, Johnny Blaze found it best to always come prepared. So each bullet he has in his possession has a carving of a crucifix on the flat ends and soaked in holy water. Good for if he ever comes into contact with any demonic entity while also acting as normal bullets to let anyone who wishes to harm him to know that he's armed.

With his gun fully-loaded, Johnny Blaze ran up towards the front door only to see some guy he never met holding Ghost Rider by the neck and Lincoln's family along with a few friends sitting shaking in the corner

* * *

 _ **Now:**_

Blackheart turned his head where his gaze met Johnny's.

"Well well well. If it isn't the famous Jonathan Blaze, or do you prefer Ghost Rider?" Blackheart scowled as he dropped Ghost Rider to the ground and now completely turned to Blaze.

Not turning away the two barrels away from this person, Johnny speaks..

"I _was_ the Ghost Rider. And who are you?" he asked

Blackheart places a hand on his own chest.

"I'm Blackheart. The son of your old friend Mephisto." he answered

Johnny felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened.

"Mephisto has a son?!" he shouted

"Yes. I was made a few years after you defeated my father and escaped your curse." Blackheart answered

Blaze's surprised expression changed to seriousness.

"Oh, I see. Following in your old man's footsteps and try to take over the world, eh?" Johnny glared only for Blackheart to shake his head.

"Actually, I find my father to be too incompetent to rule the earth after being beaten by a weak mortal like you. So I decided to take over on my own with the help of your little friend." Blackheart explained as he looked back at Ghost Rider who struggled to rise to his feet.

Seeing the opportunity, Johnny blasted the shotgun only for Blackheart to quickly move out of the way as the bullets impacted the wall, not damaging anyone.

"Really?" asked Blackheart as he quickly shot another icicle at Johnny's right shoulder, making Johnny scream in pain as he dropped his gun.

Blackheart then teleported behind Blaze and kicked one of his leg joints making him fall to his knees.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Blackheart quipped as he prepared to slice Johnny's throat.

" **NO!** " Ghost Rider yelled

Blackheart stopped what he was doing and stared at Ghost Rider who finally got to his feet.

" **I'll do anything. Just spare Jonathan's life.** " said Ghost Rider

Blackheart chuckled.

"Kinda late to join me." he replied

Ghost Rider, now fully-healed and ready to bring his A-game, grew furious.

" **Spill his blood and I swear I will...** "

"You didn't let me finish. I'm actually glad that you denied my offer. Just completes another step in my plan." said Blackheart as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a fiery vortex opens under Ghost Rider swallows him down and closes behind him.

Blackheart then glares down at Johnny Blaze.

"Where did Lincoln go? Where did you take him?" Johnny growled

"The same place that we're going." Blackheart answered as he and Johnny disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

With Blackheart gone, the cold began to disperse and heat returned, allowing for the family to finally move.

"D-Did you guys see that?" asked Lynn jr who was shaken.

"L-L-Lincoln's the Ghost Rider?" Rita muttered

As everyone else tried to make sense of this situation, Benny tried to get up only for him to grab his left leg in pain.

"Benny!" said Luan as she ran up his side.

"My leg! it hurts..." Benny cringed

"Lisa!" Luan called

Lisa Loud, who seemed like everything is normal, walked up to her sister.

"Something's wrong with Benny's leg!" Luan cried

Lisa inspected Benny's leg and quickly came up with the results.

"It looks like you have some frostbite. I'll get some heating pads." said Lisa

Lana Loud walked slowly to the burnt patch on the ground where her pet snake once slithered. She fell to her knees as tears began to manifest.

"E-El Diabo?" Lana sniffed sadly

* * *

 **Underworld:**

A vortex opened up as Ghost Rider fell out and landed on the rocky terrain.

" **Wait until I get my hands on that evil freak.** " Ghost Rider snarled as he stood up and looked around to see himself in a standing on a large rocky platform.

The surroundings was a giant area area with cave-ish ceiling with a giant lake of hot lava far below with sounds of agonizing screams coming from the pits itself and grotesque winged creatures flying in the air.

Seeing plenty of horror movies led Ghost Rider to the conclusion of where he is.

" **Is this...the underworld?** " he scowled

"Correct! My realm sweet realm!" a familiar voice answered

Looking up towards a larger rock formation stood Mephisto glaring down at Ghost Rider with an evil smirk.

" **MEPHISTO!** " Ghost Rider snarled angrily as his arms began to emit hellfire.

Mephisto chuckled.

"I'd stand down if I were you."

" **And why is that?** " Ghost Rider asked

On cue, a cloud of blue smoke appeared next to Mephisto to reveal Blackheart with Johnny Blaze who has his arms binded.

Johnny Blaze glanced around the area and immediately recognized it when he was Ghost Rider.

"No! Not this place again!" Johnny panicked

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Johnny~"

Johnny glanced over to see Mephisto staring dead at him.

"Mephisto, set Lincoln free! It's me you want!" Johnny pleaded

Mephisto let out a howl of laughter as he grabbed Johnny's neck and brought him closer until the two's faces were an inch apart.

"You should be more worried about yourself." threatened Mephisto as he glanced back at Lincoln.

"My original plan was to have you as my slave before this night came but blazey-boy here decided to become mr. mentor and taught you the ways so that's out of the rider. It has been decided that you shall remain here until I return after taking rule. Oh, and you should take my advice about standing down." Mephisto warned as she showed off his sharp yellow teeth.

Ghost Rider obeyed as his arms were no longer covered in inferno.

" **So how do you expect to keep me here? By sending out another one of your creatures? I already executed four counting my sister's demonized pet, I can take anything you throw at me!** " Ghost Rider taunted

Mephisto raised an eyebrow at GR's response.

"Is that so?" he asked

" **It _IS_ so!**" our hero answered

Mephisto released Johnny's neck.

"Well then I have a special treat just for you thanks to my son's planning. If you're so good at killing the monsters I throw at you, then how will you do with someone related to you?" asked Mephisto

" **What do you mean by that?** " Ghost Rider scowled

Mephisto raised a hand and snapped his red fingers and a blast of fire erupts a mere few feet away from Ghost Rider.

A few seconds later, the flames disappeared revealing a familiar figure standing in place.

The figure was feminine wearing a long black dress with a brown waistband and cuffs along with white pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and a strange looking brown hat that looks like something from the 1900's.

But the most noticeable trait what the woman's long black hair and emotionless face which made her look strikingly like...Lucy?

" **Lucy? Is that...No! You're not Lucy!** " Ghost Rider barked towards the woman.

"You're right! That's not Lucy. But she was related to you." Mephisto added

 _Was?_

Ghost Rider looked back at the lady and started to remember something about her. A photo that Lucy showed him one time.

A photo of...

" **I-It can't be!** " said Ghost Rider as he took a step back

"It can and it is. Say hello to your Great Grandma Harriet!" Mephisto sang

A wide smile grew on Harriet's face as dark chuckles escape from behind her teeth.

Mephisto raised his hands once more as he summoned a sword made out of hellfire.

"Here you go, Harriet." said Mephisto as he tossed the weapon towards the long-dead female as she caught it by the handle.

"Kill him and I'll grant you your freedom!" he continued

"Yes...master. I humbly serve you!" Harriet obeyed as she clutched the blade's handle tighter.

"LINCOLN, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE EXIT IS AT THE..."

 _WACK!_

Johnny Blaze grew silent as he was slapped in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"See you seen, Loud." Mephisto grinned as he and Blackheart along with Johnny disappeared.

Ghost Rider turned back to his great-grandmother as she approached him with malicious intent.

* * *

 **So Lincoln Rider now has to battle his late-Great Grandma Harriet.**

 **Will he survive?**

 **Will Ghost Rider escape the Underworld?**

 **Fine out next time on Dragon Ba...**

 **I-I mean, Brother of Vengeance!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_I had no idea what to name this chapter..._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Evan corpuz: Well of course. You'd think I would leave a story like this on a cliffhanger?_**

 ** _ChernoMan: I highly doubt that Harriet was a God-fearing woman and she was into the occult when she was alive. So unless she repented, she came to the underworld(a.k.a. Hell) for a reason._**

 ** _SomeBloke420: Yeah but you should really wait and see what happens next! Also, I really enjoy your Loud House/Superman crossover._**

 ** _Mr Nonsense: Lol_**

 ** _DJTimmer: This old lady ain't playin..._**

 ** _Mr. Haziq: I'm not really sure if Harriet was confirmed to be one. Sure, it's possible since she dabbled in the occult before death but who knows. It's just shocking that an eight-year old is involved in that crap._**

 ** _Gamelover41592: HA!_**

 ** _Back in The Loud House:_**

"We can't just call the police! How will that call go? ' _Hello, Officer. My son has been kidnapped by a blue man with ice powers and also, my son's the Ghost Rider_.' It won't work!" Rita protested

Lynn Sr placed his hands on his head and let out a large puff of air.

"I still can't believe that Lincoln and Ghost Rider are the same person and none of us ever knew." the father sighed

"I-I actually knew..." Luan answered sheepishly as she sat next to Benny on the couch.

As you might've guessed, this got everyone's attention.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted

"How come you never told us?" Rita grilled

"Well it's not like any of you would've believed me if I told you. And Lincoln made me promise to keep it a secret anyway!' Luan defended

"Why would he want that?" asked Lori who was placed back in her wheelchair.

Luan explained about how Lincoln believed they would react negatively if he told the truth and he didn't want them to fear him.

As Luan finished, the family felt remorse.

"He..really thought we'd abandon him?" Lola whimpered in a sad tone

Rita sighed.

"Well, I see why he didn't want to tell us but still, honesty is the best policy." the mother explained

After those words left Rita's mouth, Lisa walked up next to her.

"If that's true then I want to reveal that I knew about Lincoln's secret far longer than Luan." the smartest of the louds revealed.

Like how they did Luan, the family all stared dead at Lisa.

"How long?" Luan asked confused

"Since night one. And my reasons for not saying anything is the same as Luan's. And I've been helping out brother by hacking into the CCTV's around our block and getting rid of footage of Ghost Rider to protect his identity." Lisa explained

Rita rubbed her temples.

"We need to have a talk about honesty later." she moaned

Luna stood up to make herself known.

"Moving on from that, I'm sure that none of us would've been afraid of Lincoln. Besides, our bro is the Ghost Rider! How cool is that?" Luna cheered

"Linky is cool!" Lily added

"I just hope he's okay." Luan said in a monotone voice but with some level of concern.

"I'm sure he is. Lincoln faced off against a number of threats anyways, he's fine." Luna reassured

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Royal Woods:_**

Mephisto and Blackheart have made their way back into town as the former carries the unconscious Johnny Blaze.

"Do you really think that Harriet will kill the boy?" Blackheart asked

Mephisto blew a raspberry.

"That old croon is weak! One punch from the boy is all it will take but since he might not want to kill her, this is a great chance to get this done while he's distracted." Mephisto explained

"Maybe. But I will still check up on them later." said Blackheart, still seeing some use of Lincoln.

"Sure, whatever." Mephisto passed off as he looked up into the night sky to the the full moon almost in position as the jewel on the necklace began to glow.

* * *

 _ **Underworld:**_

Lincoln Loud a.k.a Ghost Rider stands in defense against his great grandmother harriet, who has long passed away back on earth.

" **Great-Grandmother, I have no idea what Mephisto promised you but...** "

"Mephisto promised me another chance at life if I slaughter you! And I shall obey my master!" Harriet answered as she trusted the sword forwards only for Ghost Rider to dodge the blade completely.

" **But I'm your great-grandson! Surely, you must have _some_ conscious left.**" Ghost Rider added

"Family or not, my freedom is on the line and I'll gladly serve my master!" Harriet replied crazily as she swung the blade at Ghost Rider as he completely dodges it yet again.

" **So you'll kill a member of your family just so the devil can betray you in the end?** "

"Whatever it takes!" Harriet pressed as she swung the blade again just to miss.

Ghost Rider glared at the mad woman.

" **Your vileness disgusts me! I have no clue what Lucile sees in you.** "

Harriet suddenly froze in place as her wicked smile fell.

"L-Lucy?" she stammers which Ghost Rider notices and comes up with an idea.

" **Luci...Lucy would hate you if she found out that the only woman besides our mother she looks up to murdered her only brother.** " he taunted

Harriet snaps out of her daze and grits her teeth.

"Shut up!" Harriet screams in anger as she begins to swing the blade rapidly.

"We will rule the world side-by-side in darkness and destroy every shed of light in existence!" she continued

Ghost Rider jumps out of the way of the sword again.

" _ **What are you doing? She aims to take your life so take hers before she does ours!**_ " Zarathos barked but Lincoln ignored.

" **It seems that you truly don't know Lucy like I do. She likes to take breaks from the darkness. And furthermore, she would fight with all of her strength against you if you took away her family and friends from her.** "

"SHUT UP!" Harriet yells as she slashes the blade once more only to miss again.

'Let my flaming sword of darkness drain your blood..that I may drench my hands in it!" the old lady continued

" **Mephisto's not going to grant you your freedom and you know it. He's using you like how he wants to use me. But I'm able to resist his temptations! You can as well, not only do I believe you can, but so does Lucy.** "

Hot tears drip from Harriet's eyes as she screams in blind rage as she repeatedly swishes the blade from side to side as Ghost Rider continued to dodge each blow.

But without noticing, the back of one of Ghost Rider's boots connected with a medium sized rock as he stepped back which made him fall over with his back to the ground.

Harriet leaped forwards with the sword now facing down aiming for Ghost Rider's torso.

But our hero manages to stop the blade by holding each flat end as Harriet attempted to use her weight to make it go down.

Admittedly, Harriet is strong for a lady who's been dead 2-3 decades but Ghost Rider is far stronger! He could easily use his strength to life the blade and throw Harriet to the side but he instead decides to use this moment to get through to her.

" **You'll never be free, you know. If you vanquish me then Mephisto will win! Do you have any idea what he will do? That demon will wipe out all life on earth regardless of age, race, gender, and species. But to be more specific, Mephisto will personally kill our entire family! Everyone...even Lucy, while you're forced to watch."**

"L-L-Lucy..." Great Grandma Harriet whimpers as her hands begin to shake.

" **Is that what you want? For the nine-year old who constantly contacts you, looks up to you, loves you to draw her final breath by the hands of an evil creature? Because that's what will happen if Mephisto is triumphant.** " Ghost Rider concluded

Harriet let out uneven breaths as her hands begin to shake far more rapidly than before as her grip on the sword's handle loosens.

"Lucy...no, no..Lucy!" Harriet cries as she fully releases the blade and falls to her knees as she begins to sob in shame.

Sighing, Ghost Rider tosses the blade aside and gets back up to see his great-grandmother wiping her tears.

Feeling remorse, he kneels in front of her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Harriet immediately wrapped her arms around Ghost Rider's waist as she repeatedly apologizes for her actions.

"I-It's this cursed place! It drives even the sanest person to madness. I've resided here for years constantly tortured and burned by fire! oh god...so much fire!" Harriet cried as her great-grandson gently pats her back as comfort.

"With the countless dictators, terrorists, murderers, rapists, corrupt lawyers and rotten politicians that end up down here, the desire to escape grows to the point where your own judgement is clouded and you become..."

" **Something else?** " Ghost Rider finished

Harriet nodded as she removed more tears from her face.

" **I was being serious about what I said before about before. Blaze was informing me about a way out of here before being taken away. Do you happen to know where it is?** " the brimstone biker asked.

Harriet nodded again as she looked over and pointed to a certain direction.

Facing away, Ghost Rider spotted multiple rock formations acting as walk ways which led to an even bigger rock formation that was a good distance away.

"The only exit to this realm is located at Mephisto's throne. The only issue is that we must fight through countless demons and monsters along the way." Harriet explains

Ghost Rider looked towards the throne as he clenches his fists.

" **If it means getting out of here than so be it.** " he exclaims before walking onto the path.

Harriet stands up and grabs the blade that she originally intended to chop her own great-grandson and followed him.

"I'm coming with you." she proclaims

"It's the best I can do to make it up to you."

* * *

 ** _Royal Woods:_**

Ketchum Park, one of Royal Woods greatest features other than the fusion restaurants.

A pleasant place for kids to play, couples to have a date, and to have a nice barbecue.

Also famous for walks in the night. But most citizens are paranoid of the possible mugger that may jump out of a bush.

But tonight, a new threat walks among the concrete walkways tonight...

Mephisto and Blackheart teleports into the park with the latter still carrying Johnny Blaze who has yet to awaken.

The former uses his demonic power to close off a nearby entrance with a wall of bones that he summoned from the ground.

The people who are outside of the entrance gasp in astonishment especially one who's a fan-crazed teenager and believes that the bones belong to a certain jacket wearing skeleton.

"Come on, son. Our desired location is at the middle of the park." Mephisto explained.

"And why there?" Blackheart questions curiously.

"Because that's where the moon light shines the strongest. A nice wide open space to test my ultimate power!" The demon king boasted

Blackheart rolled his eyes.

After a few short minutes of walking , the devious duo stood at the center of the park. Mephisto looked up to see the full moon almost in position, ignoring the curious citizens who believe that he's a part of some sick cosplay.

Without looking away, the red devil summoned more bones in the shape of a cage.

"Throw blaze in there!" Mephisto commanded

Blackheart begrudgingly followed the order and places the sleeping man into the small prison but before leaving, Blackheart reached into Johnny's jacket pocket and found a cellphone. Blackheart squeezed the phone as it crumbled in his hand.

Walking away, more bones rises to close off the entrance to the cell.

Johnny groaned as he began to awaken. He felt his back crinkle and pop as he sat up.

"I hate being old..." Blaze mumbled before becoming aware of his surroundings.

Seeing himself trapped while his sworn enemy and his son stand only a few feet away from him with their backs turned, Johnny suddenly remembered what had happened and began to panic.

Reaching in his jacket pocket, Blaze found his phone gone only to spot it outside of his prison destroyed.

"I just got that thing upgraded." Johnny moaned.

But for all of his years of being the Ghost Rider and working for SHIELD on the side, Johnny has learned one important lesson...

Always be prepared!

Quickly taking off his right boot, Johnny turned it upside down and found a small rectangular hole engraved into the heel area.

Sticking his index finger in and pulling down, the feel slid off and a small flip phone fell out.

Johnny picked it up and immediately went to speed dial which contained a number for an old friend...

A few seconds which felt like decades passed until the one being called finally picked up.

" _This is Nick Fury. What's the situation, Blaze?_ "

Johnny began to speak while keeping his voice low so Mephisto and Blackheart won't hear him.

"Nick, this is a code red! Ghost Rider is trapped in the underworld and Mephisto is about to unleash some evil plan of his. You need to get to Royal Woods now! Call the Avengers, get a hold of Dr. Strange, get everyone on this!" Blaze explained only to feel the phone being snatched from his hand.

He looks up to see Blackheart looming over him.

The demon prince stares at the caller ID on the phone screen.

 _"Johnny? Are you still there? Johnny?!"_ Nick Fury screams

Blackheart cringes before breaking yet another phone.

He glares at Johnny before walking back to his dad.

"Father. Blaze has contacted Nick Fury. He and all of SHIELD are making their way here right this minute." Blackheart explained.

But Mephisto didn't care.

"Nicholas Fury. I've been yearning to snatch his soul for years. And tonight's the night where that finally happens!" Mephisto smiles.

* * *

 _ **New York City:**_

In the famed SHIELD helicarrier which floats over New York, Nick Fury sees that his call has ended.

Nick throws down the phone and begins to command the agents in the main deck.

"Attention everyone, a code red has been reported in Royal Woods, Michigan! Turn this thing around now!" Fury commanded

The main pilots begins the procedures as the helicarrier begins to move in the direction of the code red.

Nick Fury then pulls out a card from his trench coat bearing the avengers logo.

Pressing the " **A** ", Nick immediately makes contact with Tony Stark who is well-known as Iron Man.

" _This is Tony. What's the problem, director?_ " asked the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

"Your team is needed in Michigan, tin-head. Get everyone including the reserve members." Nick commands.

" _The reserves_ _? I'm sure the situation isn't THAT dire, Fury._ " Tony laughs

"This isn't just some super villain attack or alien invasion. We are facing the end of the world."

* * *

 _ **And that will do it for now.**_

 _ **I hope you all are enjoying your spring break(but if your break is next week then I hope you will enjoy it).**_

 _ **Anyways, the next chapter will focus more on Ghost Rider and Great Grandma Harriet as they travel throughout the underworld, trying to reach the exit while fighting through hordes of evil creatures.**_

 _ **Look out for the next chapter next month!**_


	32. Deeper into the Depths

_**Mr. Haziq: I'm not sure if that's how it works. Zarathos is an ancient demon and bonded with Johnny Blaze(or Lincoln in this story), they're transformed into the Ghost Rider. Harriet is just a lost soul and she's human but who knows, the comics could retcon this anytime they want.**_

 _ **Jason Chandler: I'm actually glad you asked this. This world's superheroes are a mix between Classic/Modern Earth-616(mainstream universe) while using some themes from the Ultimate Marvel Universe. I decided to not rely on the MCU's timeline and just make my own world here. I'll explain more a later chapter.**_

 _ **YellowPikmin88: Just because the team is stepping in, doesn't mean that the conflict will end any easier.**_

 _ **eecobeo: Like how other people end up there. By living a life of sin.**_

 _ **Guest: Why would I desire to bring misery to Ronnie Anne? She doesn't have to date Lincoln if she doesn't want to but she still sees him as a good friend. Oh, did I ever mention to any of you that Ronnie Anne is dating Sameer?**_

 _ **Shadow Joestar: The Avengers are coming but Mephisto made plans for them. It was mentioned that Mephisto has some ideas for "A certain hammer-wielding Asgardian" in one of the previous chapters.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: The reason why I used Lucy instead of Lynn Sr is because her and Harriet have a much more closer connection with each other. Plus, they both look like one another! And we really don't know how Lynn Sr feels about his grandma. As far as we know, she may be the reason why he's so afraid of the halloween holiday.**_

 _ **Mandalore the Maximum: Just trust me.**_

 _ **Guest: Lincoln's sons? What are you going on about?**_

 _ **Guest's I don't like Supernatural. And even if I wanted Sam and Deen to appear than I would make this a "Cartoon X-Over" rather than a "Loud House/Ghost Rider Crossover".**_

 **Now for the chapter dealing with Lincoln and Great-Grandma Harriet as they travel through the underworld to get the former back to earth. But also something special! Harriet will explain to Lincoln about the demon bonded with him!**

* * *

Ghost Rider and Harriet walked along the crooked path of the rocky terrain.

The stench of sulfur congests the hot air around the two as they continue to trek along.

Ghost Rider really wishes he could summon his bike and ride along the trail but the path is all broken and narrow, not suitable for his fiery ride. He glances back to see Lincoln's great-grandmother failing to slow down behind him before looking ahead.

" **I'm surprise you're able to keep pace with me.** " stated Ghost Rider

"After all of these years trapped here, I've grown used to moving fast." Harriet answers bitterly

The two walked in silence for about 20 seconds before our hero speaks again.

" **Earlier you told me that you wanted to leave this place by killing me. Well isn't this place what you always desired to be? Will the darkness and all that jazz?** " Ghost Rider asked some more.

Harriet sighed.

"At first, I thought I wanted this. When I was alive, I first entered the cult out of curiosity, but that curiosity grew into devotion not long after. Stories of spells, witches, and demons always interested me to the point where I wanted to witness it with my own eyes. Rituals, seances, practicing dark magic became my hobby. Years passed and I grew old, my final days coming up. I was in joy believing in the rewards I read about in the occult, but it wasn't until I finally died that I learned the truth.."

Harriet sighed before continuing.

"The occult is just one big deathtrap. And like a fool, I played into it's hands. I had multiple opportunities to leave it. My parents, the local priests, even my husband tried to sway me away from it but I never listened. I planted the seeds and now reaping my harvest."

" **I apologize.** "

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my choice and my choice alone. I'm just facing my consequences. You know I didn't even look like this when I died? I was much older with my hair gray and ratty with an old nightgown. Why that monster made me younger and placed me in my original clothes is beyond me." Harriet grilled

" **I see he was trying to motivate you to carry out his order by making you younger which made you desperate. If he were to offer you life back as an old woman, the chances of you saying yes would decrease as it wouldn't be long before you die again.** " Ghost Rider explained

"I'm so glad you brought me back to my senses. If anything were to happen to my little Lucy. I'd never forgive myself." Harriet says somberly.

Ghost Rider glances back.

" **Lucile is very important to you, isn't she?** " he asked

Harriet nodded.

"She's the only one who speaks to me. The only one who brings a smile to my face anymore." she answers gloomly

Lincoln felt guilt deep inside his being.

" **She always talks about you. You're her idol. The sad part is that she's the ONLY one who speaks of you.** " Ghost Rider said solemly.

"I'm honestly not surprised. All my life I've scared people both intentionally and accidentally. Dabbled in darkness which made half if my family desert me. Your parents most likely didn't expect for their seventh child to look and be like me. I just hope she won't share the same fate as me." Harriet groaned

" **I'll be sure that my sister is to never be left behind by our family. I promise.** " said Ghost Rider

Harriet glanced at her hellfire powered great-grandson.

"I was referring to another fate." she answered with no emotion.

But before another word was said, the two heard the sudden loud sounds of collective footsteps and the unmistakable sound of chattering bones.

Suddenly, a large number of reanimated skeletons wearing armour, animal pelts, chains, and helmets while wielding midieval weapons that would belong to Vikings.

" **What are these?** " Ghost Rider asked with a bit of interest in his voice.

These are the skeletal remains of fallen warriors from the far past. Long before technology was ever an idea." Harriet answered while holding her sword up.

"And they're also territorial." she added

The skeletons approached with their swords and maces.

Ghost Rider grabbed his chain with one hand while the other bursted with hellfire.

" **Well if it's a fight they want, then so be it!** "

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods:**_

Police Commissioner: Michael Kowalski stood at the mayor's desk in city hall trying to convince Mayor Davis to have permission to use more...lethal means of getting rid of Ghost Rider.

The dark skinned lady was unsure of how to reply.

Yes, she believes that there must be something to defend against the skull headed phantasm but she's also worried about the safety of the citizens of Royal Woods. Just like a large number of the town, Mayor Davis's opinion of Ghost Rider is mixed. Sure he did some good during this month but can he really be trusted? It's hard being an elected official.

"Alright fine. I'll allow the use of extreme force." The Mayor answered.

Michael Kowalski smiled.

"Oh, than you ma'am." He said gladly.

Mayor Davis stood up from her chair and leaned over her desk as her eyes glared at the commissioner.

"But if anyone and I mean anyone who isn't Ghost Rider gets harmed. You will be fired from your job! The only work you find in this town will be the janitor at Flip's! Do I make myself clear?" Mayor Davis growled.

Michael gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes Mayor!" he answered with fright.

Mayor Davis sat back in her chair.

"If you mess up, I'll unleash all of hell on you!" she added.

* * *

 _ **Underworld:**_

Ghost Rider's fist smashes the Viking's skull into pieces as he holds another by the spine, the bone breaking in his grip.

Harriet clashes her blade against a warrior.

The undead lady does a spin to confuse the skeleton and slashed the neck bone, severing the skull from the body.

Ghost Rider disarms a skeleton using a hammer and bashes it to the ground with the sound of bones sickly cracking.

" **Mephisto is wasting his time believing that these buffoons will slow is down.** " said Ghost Rider as he kicks a dead Viking in the ribs.

"T-They weren't sent by him. They're just very territorial." Harriet replied as she killed another undead skeleton.

Ghost Rider spins around and kicks a warrior on his side, sending it flying to a rocky wall.

Only three enemies remain.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ghost Rider grips his chain and swings it around as a whip and strikes the last three with the hellfire infused metal.

The bones fall onto the ground with a clank.

Harriet forces her weapon out of a skull by smashing it against the ground.

She looks at her great-grandson to see his shoulders rising and falling, the dark sounds of heavy puffs leaving his jaws and the flames upon his skull flickering unevenly.

"Lincoln?" Harriet called.

Ghost Rider turned to show his soul fire pupils almost completely red.

After a few seconds..the color changed back to an even mixture of red and orange.

" **My apologies. I lost myself for a moment.** " Ghost Rider explained

Harriet approached Lincoln.

"Is that common?" she asked curiously.

Ghost Rider looked on.

" **Only when I'm into battle. When it gets so intense I become more brutal with my attacks. I experienced this with the Winged Demon, Wind-Witch, and The Minotaur. When it happens, I don't feel like myself. I don't even feel like my actions are my own.** " he explained

Harriet nodded.

"That's Zarathos." she replied.

" **So you've heard of him?** " Ghost Rider asked.

""I've read books about demons and monsters in my life. Zarathos is one of them." Harriet replied

" **So the full history of this demon was in that book?** " Ghost Rider asked.

Harriet nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?" she questioned.

Ghost Rider thought about it before answering.

" **It would be** **nice to know what exactly I'm stuck with. Besides, he never talks to me anyway only to mock me.** " he replied

"I'll tell you while we walk ahead." said Harriet

Ghost Rider followed at her great-grandmother's side.

"Long ago when the Earth was young, a tribe that has known only hardships for five times five generations treks into an underground labyrinth that took play over days. The chief of the group carried an ancient totem which had a spell inscribed onto it. The spell is powerful indeed. Able to summon spirits. The tribe found what they were looking for. In a large cavern were pools of hot lava. But in the middle, leaning against a stalagmite was a large skeletal figure. Not like the ones we fought before, this one was much more larger, bulky, and monstrous. That monster is Zarathos. Who seemed to be in some form of slumber. The medicine man of the tribe, named K'nutu, used his sorcery and spoke the symbols on the totem. The skeleton ignited in orange flame and demanded to know why he was awoken. K'nutu explained to Zarathos that his tribe was on need of his help and offered souls to the demon to be consumed by his unholy flame. K'nutu offered the Chiefs souls, much to his surprise by the medicine man's betrayal. The Chief's soul was then taken and K'nutu became the new chief."

" **Humans betraying one another. Tale as old as time** "

"Soon after, the falling tribe started to rise back up in the world with Zarathos's help. Every battle the tribe emerged victorious. And with every captive they took, Zarathos fed on their souls in return. Soon, the cult of Zarathos blossomed and with that, so did the belief that sustained the demon. So, too, did his power. But such power didn't go unnoticed as the attention of Mephistopheles was caught."

" **So this is where that devil comes in.** " said Ghost Rider

"Mephisto grew angry and jealous that the souls that are rightfully his were being destroyed by Zarathos. So Mephisto devised a plan to bring Zarathos down by using two humans, a prince and his princess from a small tribe."

" **If I were to take a guess, I say that Mephisto stole the princess and forced the prince to carry out his bidding?** " Ghost Rider spoke.

"Close. But Mephisto didn't do the taking." Harriet replied as she continued her story.

"Mephisto knew that the lover's idyllic existence would soon come to an when war arrived to level their quiet village. The princess was shackled and humiliated. Now a slave to the acolytes of Zarathos. Her prince lied gored and near-death atop a mound of corpses, but he didn't die. The prince, with much agonizing pain in his steps, made it up to the mountain of meditation, a place so sacred to his people. The prince cried out towards the screaming rain and wind for salvation. And tat's when he appeared."

" **Mephisto.** " Ghost Rider growled

"Correct. Mephisto commanded the prince to Zarathos's former place of worship. _The City of Ten-Thousand Souls._ The princess was being held there, tied to an alter as Zarathos consuming the souls of the prince's tribesmen as all of his followers watched. The prince climbed the tower leading to his lover and once there, he caught the attention of Zarathos. The prince tried to bargain with Zarathos to spare the princess and take his soul instead. But Zarathos wasn't interested in a bargain and attempted to steal both souls. But as he touched the prince, Zarathos reeled back in. The prince was not burned, but Zarathos was, the demon was burned with indignation and utter disbelief. The followers caught wind of this and started to doubt in Zarathos, including his power. That doubt weakened Zarathos just enough for Mephisto to attack. The followers witnessed the being far more powerful than their former leader, their beliefs no longer sustaining him. Mepisto destroyed the city and the followers, ending Zarathos's reign on earth. Mephisto then stole Zarathos's living flame, his abject soul, and has been imprisoned in the underworld for centuries after."

" **Until he was bonded with Johnathan Blaze, becoming the original Ghost Rider.** " Ghost Rider added.

"But not for long. After Johnny was freed, Zarathos was imprisoned once more. Until he became bonded with you." Harriet added.

Ghost Rider noticed that the path ahead had a small incline.

" **Jonathan was bonded with the demon as a way of Mephisto telling the former that he'll never escape. But he bonded Zarathos with my human form because he wants to use me."** " said Ghost Rider

"What do you expect? The Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful being on Earth." Harriet explained.

" **Power that no one should be allowed to access. If Mephisto chose another besides me who would do evil then the world would already be a hellish landscape by now.** "

Harriet shook her head.

"You always look upon the negatives. Try looking at this a different way." Harriet suggested

" **How? Since the first night, I've tried to tame the beast inside me. I feared losing control and hurting someone. I've also tried to keep this a secret. But on the first night, a girl I know named Haiku figured out my identity.** " Ghost Rider complained.

"How did she figure out?" Harriet asked softly.

Ghost Rider sighed.

" **I told her...** " he answered

Harriet scowled at the boney warrior.

"And why would you do that?" she scowled.

" **She asked me if we knew each other. Like she somehow recognized my presence even though I looked vastly different. I didn't want to lie.** " he explained

"And has she told anyone?" Harriet asked.

" **No. She has kept my secret safe.** " Ghost Rider replied.

"Then what are you so worried about? Do other people know as well?" asked Harriet.

" **A good friend of mine, Clyde Mcbride. Then my sister Luan found out by the hidden cameras in our house. Those three were all I wanted to know. That was until tonight. Blackheart attacked my home, my family. I was forced to transform, revealing myself to them.** " Ghost Rider explained grimly.

"They were going to find out eventually." Harriet defended.

" **I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO FIND OUT! I was hoping that I would be set free so they would never discover the truth. And now that they know what I am, the monster I have become. I can never show myself to then ever again. They're all afraid of me.** " Ghost Rider said sadly.

"How do you know?" asked Harriet.

" **Because I know my family...** "

"Hmmph." Harriet puffed.

" **What?** " Ghost Rider asked.

"If you really know your family, then you would know that regardless of how you are, they would love you no matter what." Harriet snapped.

" **Do you really believe that?** " Ghost Rider questioned with a small twinge of hope.

"I believed in a lot of things when I was alive. But I learned that family is much more important." said Harriet.

Great-grandma Harriet allowed her great grandson to be with his thoughts.

She decides to look look around her surroundings to see how far they are from their destination. That's when she noticed a large valley like area up ahead.

Before she could announce the upcoming area, something from above came down and landed on Harriet's back, forcing her to the ground.

Ghost Rider quickly spun around and saw skinny and lankey goblin-like creature with brown skin eyes.

It's boney fingers held Harriet's arms down as it's mouth opened to reveal shape teeth and look right as the back of Harriet's neck about to chomp down.

" **NO!** " Ghost Rider yelled as he quickly raised his arm and shot a ball of fire at the creature, knocking of Harriet as it screamed in pain before burning to a crisp.

Ghost Rider ran up to Harriet and helped her up.

" **Are you okay?** " he asked.

Harriet nodded and asked what attacked her. Ghost Rider explained the creatures appearance and it's final fate.

"That was a Pouncer. They may look frail but they can be quite strong, especially if they get in behind you. But they are very easy to kill." Harriet explained.

" **Disgusting creature. Let's move before more of them come.** " said Ghost Rider

"Too Late..." Harriet spoke.

Sounds of growling came from above. Both looked up to multiple heads glaring down at them.

"They come in herdes." Harriet added

This situation plays out different for both.

Ghost Rider is made to battle. A creature of war. With his terrifying, close to god-like powers, this would be a walk in the park for him. A way to let off some massive steam.

Harriet is different. Though she is skilled with a blade, she can still be overwhelmed. No where near as strong as her great-grandson. And Ghost Rider knew this.

He quickly grabbed Harriet and started to run off.

"Why are you running?" Harriet asked.

Without answering, Ghost Rider's free hand shot a ball of fire ahead of him and as it hit the ground, the hellfire quickly took the form of the flamecycle.

Jumping on the seat, Ghost Rider placed Harriet behind him and revved up the bike, speeding off while breaking the ground behind him.

You may wonder why Ghost Rider didn't summon his bike before? He knew that the ground below him was most likely unstable and could break easily with force. So he refrained from using his bike unless it was an emergency.

And with Great-Grandma Harriet's life in danger, that's an emergency enough.

The Pouncers leap from the ground and off of each other as they tried to reach our hero but failed as they weren't fast enough and the ground broke allowing a few to fall into the lava pits below.

Harriet looks ahead to see that they're now close to the valley.

"STOP!" Harriet yelled

The bike screeched as it came to a halt.

" **What is it?** " Ghost Rider asked.

"The Valley." Harriet pointed ahead.

Ghost Rider looked at the valley ahead of him.

Two giant black walls made of rock with a narrow path in the middle.

" **I can see that. I was just about to drive through it.** " Ghost Rider explained, slightly annoyed by his relative's obvious words.

"We can't. We can only pass one at a time, on foot." Harriet explained.

" **Why?** " Ghost Rider asked, his gravely voice with a pinch of curiousness.

"This is the Valley of Sin. Any lost soul or visitor who comes through here will be forced to view every sin they have committed in their life. Whoever goes through here also views their greatest fear." Harriet explained.

Ghost Rider looked up at the walls.

" **I'm sure that I can just drive up these walls.** " he stated

"You can't. Multiple monsters reside up who are tasked to kill anyone who tries to avoid the valley." Harriet replied

Ghost Rider laughed.

" **I can take 'em.** " he boasts

"Maybe. But how much time will that take? Remember that you have to to Royal Woods to stop Mephisto's plan immediately! Fighting a bunch of monsters will just waste your time." Harriet argued.

Ghost Rider looked up at the top of the valley and through.

His options are simple: Zoom up the wall and fight monsters which will not only be fun but time consuming or go through the path.

" **Is it a straight shot to the throne?** " Ghost Rider asked.

"A short walk and a small climb, but yes." Harriet replied.

Sighing in defeat, Ghost Rider dismounted from his bike and reabsorbed it.

" **Fine.** " Ghost Rider groaned.

"I'll allow for you to go first." said Harriet as she stepped aside.

" **It would be best if you go first instead. Someone might ambush you.** " Ghost Rider defended.

"The path is broken. Now hurry!" Harriet pushed.

Ghost Rider turned to the valley and saw the exit. By his estimate the walk itself should take about 5-8 minutes at the most.

" **Alright. Let's do this.** " GR complied as he started to walk forward.

"Just a warning. The way this valley works that once you enter, you'll be surrounded by darkness. I won't be able to see you and you won't see anything until you make it out. There's nothing in there to physical harm you or get in the way, just a straight path." Harriet added.

Nodding, Ghost Rider took a deep breath and walked forwards, entering the darkness ahead.

* * *

Far behind Ghost Rider and Harriet stood Blackheart.

The demon prince decided to come back to the underworld and check up on the two and watched as the hellfire biker entered the valley of sin.

Blackheart smiled.

"It's time for me and the kid to have a little chat." Blackheart smirked as he teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Ketchum Park:**_

Outside the park, the police tried everything they could to destroy the bones blocking the entrances to the park.

They received numerous calls from those trapped and reports on a man being held hostage by a sketchy looking character.

One if the officers outside is Deputy Maria.

At first she was disgruntled because her shift was almost to an end until the calls were made. She's been up since four in the morning and wants dinner. That was until she learned more about the situation.

Now her interest is caught and dinner is on hold.

Maria knows that something is going on in there and it can't be good.

The wall of bones suggests that Ghost Rider may be involved somehow.

The thing is that he would've been sighted by now, where is he?

* * *

The jewel in Mephisto's hands releases a cloud of red smoke.

The devil raises it into the air at the moon reaches the precise position.

A small corner of the moon starts to morph a blood red and slowly grows over the moon.

"No..." Johnny gasped.

"Yes!" Mephisto smiles evilly as his plan is almost complete.

* * *

 _ **So I have some explaining to do for being late on this, huh? Well I was a bit lazy. But I also had some personal things going on so I hope that is enough.**_

 _ **Good news: I officially graduated from High School!**_

 _ **Bad news: You all have to wait for the next chapter that will either come out next month or August. What is Blackheart going to tell Ghost Rider while he's in the Valley of Sin?**_

 _ **Wait and see...**_


	33. The Valley of Past Sins

_**Underworld: The Valley of Sins**_

The sounds of dirt and gravel crumbling continued with each step from the brimstone biker.

One things for sure, Harriet was telling the truth about this place. As he progressed forwards, it seemed that the cavern got darker and darker with each distance.

If he remembered correctly, Harriet explained that anyone who comes through here will witness all the sins they have committed in life, no matter how big or small.

As darkness covers the environment, Ghost Rider begins to wonder what he'll see first.

 _"Hey, Lori..."_

An echo of a voice that Ghost Rider recognized as his own started to speak.

In front of Ghost Rider, a vision manifested in the darkness which made him stop in place.

What he was was himself and Clyde in his bedroom, he was holding a duck phone in one hand and a yellow paper in the other.

Ghost Rider immediately recognized this moment. It was last year, Lori accidentally broke his headset and he was angry with her. So angry that he wrote a list on why she's the worst sister ever.

On cue, Luna bursts through the door playing her guitar loudly as past Lincoln shouted angrily into the phone. But this time, Ghost Rider heard every word that his alter ego spoke.

After half a minute, past Lincoln finished his rant as Luna leaves the room

 _"And that's why you are the worst sister ever!"_

Past Lincoln confirms as he wears a satisfied smile on his face while hanging up the phone.

As past Lincoln asked Clyde how his insult to Lori was, the eldest child leaned into the room claiming that she bought Lincoln a new one, even apologizing for it.

The vision disappeared but Ghost Rider still rembered how everything played out as he continued to walk.

That led Lincoln and Clyde into a race against time to delete that rude message from Lori's phone before she saw it. Fortunately, she deleted it before even viewing it. Unfortunately, she still found the note. Yeah...Lincoln got a good one week grounding for that while the parents talked to Lori about her rude behavior. Oh, and he totally forgot how the twins were acting as hall monitors that day!

As he continued to walk forwards, another vision popped up making him stop once more.

It was him and Clyde walking on the sidewalk on Franklin Avenue. And by the placement of the sun and backpacks on their backs, school had just ended.

 _"You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend." said the voice of past Clyde._

Pulverized?

" **What are you talki...Oh, don't tell me this is that thing with the video.** " Ghost Rider sighed in annoyance.

" _You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video._ " Past Lincoln replied.

" **Yep.** "

" _Just in case...we had a good run, buddy."_ Past Clyde moans in despair as he hugs Lincoln.

" _Don't worry, Clyde. My sisters will never know._ " Past Lincoln smiled.

" **Believe that while you can.** " Ghost Rider jokingly added.

Past Lincoln and Clyde opened the front door of Lincoln's house only to meet ten angry sisters.

" _They know._ " Past Clyde confirmed.

The past sisters started to fuss and bicker over the video that their brother posted. The sisters went upstairs and slammed their doors into Lincoln's face. Past Lincoln looks down in shame.

As the vision disappeared, Ghost Rider moves ahead, thinking about that incident.

It was stupid of him to post the videos of his sister's embarrassing moments, his he thought that they would never find out is beyond him. It all ended with Lincoln redeeming himself by posting visors of his embarrassing moments which caused his ex-crush Christina to move classes and his peers to tease him.

Continuing on, more visions pop up that he recognizes.

The time he stole Lynn's bike because he wanted to look cool only to lose it, the time where he became Chandler's slave which got Lori into trouble at work because he wanted to go to Chandler's party, the time he insulted Ronnie Anne in the lunchroom which made her sad, the time he lies to his sisters about Ronnie Anne not wanting to go to the dance with him just to go to the arcade only for some of his sisters to pair him with four girls at once, and last but not least, the mother of all blunders caused by himself one year ago...being bad luck. That was one of the worst days if his life. Nothing serious came out of it but he felt like people still knew about this incident somehow. So much so that they continuously wrote countless stories on the internet revenge, anger, and the question: " _What is a Person Worth?_ "...wait, what?

Ghost Rider decided to ignore that last vision. It's done and over with, everyone apologized and so forth, forgive and forget, etc.

But another vision came up...

Something that Ghost Rider was all too familiar with.

It was him committing murder on two killers the first night he became the Ghost Rider.

The memory of throwing the first victim headfirst on the hood of a truck so hard that his neck snapped. And the second was the mugger who died from the penance stare.

Lincoln knows that he shouldn't blame himself for that, he wasn't in control that first night. Even Johnny Blaze and Nick Fury confirmed that he won't be persecuted for his actions. It wasn't long before everyone figured out about it to. The oddest thing is that everyone hails him as a hero, seeing what he did was something that the police could never do: taking care of the problem. The mother of Maggie and Haiku personally thanked him as one of his victims actually killed her husband. Small world, isn't it?

Of course, the police force is still after him along with some citizens who wants his skull on a stake.

But he doesn't want to be someone who decides a person's fate. Even if they are evil.

Oh, god. Even his own parents were a bit iffy with Ghost Rider from the start. Now that they know, what will they think of him when he returns?

They'll probably see him as the monster he truly is...

The vision disappeared and Ghost Rider walked along the dark oath in grief.

Suddenly, another vision popped up but with something that Ghost Rider isn't familiar with.

Visons of people in tribal clothing in chains. Being whipped, burned, beaten, slaughtered, defiled, and more horrid acts after another.

Ghost Rider was confused.

" **What?** " he started to ask.

" _ **These are my sins.**_ " Zarathos spoke, catching Lincoln by surprise.

" **All of it?** " Ghost Rider asked.

" _ **Correct. And in case you feel like asking, the answer is No. I have no regrets for my actions of the past.**_ " Zarathos defended.

" **I wasn't really going to say anything. I'm aware that you have no regrets, being a demon and all.** " Ghost Rider replied with some snark in his voice.

Zarathos grunted in annoyance.

The vision disappeared, allowing Ghost Rider to carry on.

"Why do you fight it?" a male voice in the darkness asked.

" **WHO'S THERE?** " Ghost Rider yelled, looking around.

" _ **Don't confuse yourself! Keep looking ahead.**_ " Zarathos commanded.

" **Hmmm.** " Ghost Rider groaned as he moved forwards but at a slower pace.

" **I swear that voice sounded like Blackheart. But he can't be here, only one being at a time can enter here.** " said Ghost Rider

"That rule only applies to lost souls and visitors. I'm sin incarnated." Blackheart taunted.

Ghost Rider quickly ignited both of his hands.

With how the cavern echos, it sounds like the demon prince in in front and behind him at the same time.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Interfering with the valley in any way can lead to fatal consequences. Like being consumed by the darkness." Blackheart explained.

" **How do I know if you're not lying?** " Ghost Rider questioned aggressively.

"I could by telling the truth, or I could be lying. Let's see what happens."

Even if Ghost Rider couldn't see him, he could tell that Blackheart had a crap-eating grin on his face.

Blowing hit air from his boney nostrils, the flames on his arms died down.

" **I'm not listening to anything you have to say so don't bother asking if I will join you.** " Ghost Rider said as he moved forwards, hoping that the exit isn't far.

"All I just wanted to ask is why do you fight it? Why do you fight the power that you possess?" Blackheart questioned.

" **You mean this curse?** " Ghost Rider replied, his soulfire pupils rolling in their sockets.

"More of a golden opportunity. Think of it, your power equals that to a god and you waste it on what? Being some _hero_? A hero to who? A bunch of stupid mortals who wouldn't lift a finger for you."

" **It's far better than taking over the world.** " Ghost Rider answered as he walked a bit faster.

"I think I know what's holding you back." Blackheart said, his voice hinting at a scheme.

Suddenly, a new vision popped up in front of GR.

" **Great! What now?** " Ghost Rider asked in annoyance.

The vision showed the day that Lori broke Lincoln's headset. Didn't he already see this one? He was in Lori's room, the eldest teen glaring down at him.

" _There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my bedroom! If I can't you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!_ " Past Lori roared before kicking past Lincoln out of her room.

The vision ended, leaving a confused Ghost Rider.

The valley is supposed to show you all of your past sins. So why did he see this? He didn't do anything wrong at that moment.

"You're sister, Lori, is it? She wrongfully kicked you out of her bedroom even though you entered by accident." Blackheart explained.

The vision disappeared allowing GR to pass.

" **That happened a year ago. It's over now.** " said Ghost Rider as he marched ahead only to be stopped by another vision.

Then one he automatically remembered. His past self was on the couch and found a quarter. All of his sisters heard and jumped him on the couch, trying to find more only for their parents to stop them and force them all to clean the attic as punishment.

"Your sisters assaulted you all because they were greedy. And you were wrongly punished by your own parents to help clean the attic. Your little brat sister, Lola, I presume, said that you should clean the dark corner as she explained that it was " _Your fault_ " that they're up there." Blackheart continued.

" **I don't know how you're able to manipulate these visions but whatever you're planning won't work!** " Ghost Rider barked.

The vision disappeared.

Ghost Rider decided to continue walking and to not stop. And if Blackheart follows him out, he'll wreck the blue weirdo!

"Back to that day, remember what Luna did to you when you entered her room to look for the hidden money?" Blackheart asked.

A new vision manifested showing past Luna with her guitar and her amps, with one swipe on her guitar, she blasted past Lincoln out of her room and into the wall.

As GR walked past, it vanished.

" **How do you even know all of this? Have you and your father been spying on me my whole life?** " GR questioned, slightly hoping for an answer.

"No. We're just aware of any sin committed by the living. And your family really knows how to do the wrong thing." Blackheart commented as he manipulated another flashback.

"This one's my favorite. It's where you lied to your whole family about being bad luck. But I'm just curious on how everyone in your house missed your jock sister threatening you with a baseball bat to attend her sports game." said Blackheart.

" **What's your point?** " GR asked in frustration. Off in the distance, GR could see a tiny shred of light meaning that he's close to the exit.

"My point is that your always punished for the tiniest of things yet your sisters tend to get off Scott free when they misbehave. It's as if your the black sheep of the family." Blackheart explained, grinning at the last part.

Ghost Rider hissed.

"They don't truly love you and only act kind when they need something from you. But if you ever need them, they are suddenly far too busy to help you." said Blackheart

" **I'm leaving.** " He growled.

"Oh and so soon? I haven't reminded you of the time where your sisters acted like clowns in a grocery store leading to your family getting banned and your mother blaming you, all you wanted was some cereal. Speaking of which, your whale of a mom signed you up for sports knowing full well that you weren't good at it and what did that lead up to? You getting beat up by the football team."

Ghost Rider tried to ignore Blackheart.

"And what about that father of yours? I wager that he is always confused with being a woman because he acts so feminine. Wearing an apron while cooking is one thing but seeing a pink apron? He is truly pathetic, nothing more than a useless worm crawling on the dirt. He gave his own daughter his name instead of giving it to you. I guess that means he gave up on having a son before you were concieved. Oh and he had such high hopes when he learned that the sixth child is to be male. Sadly, he was given a disappointment. Every father wants their son to be a sports star and a ladies man. But you? You constantly sit on your bum reading stupid little comics and the only thing close you had to a girlfriend dumped you in front of God and everyone at the carnival." Blackheart continued.

The fire on Ghost Rider's skull burned hotter.

"Speaking of that stupid girl, what has she ever done for you? The little wretch tormented you in front of your peers all because she couldn't admit that she liked you. And when you expressed your dislike for the girl, she cried to her brother which got you in hot water. The only way to redeem yourself was to crash your lips against hers at a restaurant. But did your relationship with Ranolda ever grow? No. It just stayed in one place until she started to loose interest in you. And once she and her idiotic family moved to the city, she was completely over you. But you, you still loved her and what did she do? She tore your heart out and ripped it to pieces!"

Ghost Rider started to growl like an angry dog.

"Don't you see? Your so called "Family and Friends" hold you back . They don't appreciate you, they don't care about you. So let go of them, let them burn. And as we finally conjure this planet, you'll thank me for showing you the truth. You have great power, Lincoln. Quit wasting it!"

" **Leave me alone!** " Ghost Rider yelled as he saw the exit getting closer and closer.

"Still don't see it my way? Well no matter! Allow me to show you all the times that you were wronged!"

Suddenly, a blur of visions and mirages cloud GR's vision.

Visions of bad memories from the past.

The time Lola wacked him on the head with a golf club.

The time that his sisters laughed at him because he dressed as his favorite superhero.

The time when the family got mad at him because they failed a contest because he took his time teaching Lola how to read.

The time his siblings stole the pool that Lincoln bought with his own money.

The time his father falsely grounded him for believing that he clogged the toilet.

The time his teacher made him look bad in front of the entire class because his family couldn't conserve electricity.

Everytime he was laughed at...

Everytime he was mistreated...

Everytime he was beaten...

Everytime he suffered for other's selfishness...

"And what will they think of you now? They know your secret and with his closed minded your family is, they'll just see you as a monster and kick you out if the house! ...again."

That was the final straw.

Ghost Rider screamed in agony as he jumped forwards into the light.

Finally, he was out of the valley. He laid face down on the ground trying to focus.

All he felt was anger.

Burning rage.

" _ **Just let go.**_ " Zarathos said menacingly.

Ghost Rider smacked the side of his skull to regain his senses.

In the darkness, Blackheart spoke out.

"Think about it, Lincoln. You are more than a human now. And your family, just forget them as they aren't worth your time." The demon prince said as he finally disappeared.

The valley cleared itself of darkness.

Ghost Rider turned his gaze to the valley to see Harriet on the other side.

She was looking back at him and saw that it was now her turn to pass.

As he entered, the valley grew dark once more.

Deciding to wait for his great grandmother, Ghost Rider got up and trudged slowly towards a large rock and sat next to it. He folded his legs so his jawbone rested on his knees and started to think.

It's true that he was wronged multiple times before but his family does love him which was proven countless times. Like when he wanted to impress Stella when she first came to Royal Woods by dressing up as a greaser only for his sisters to set him straight by telling him about his good qualities. Or the time where he couldn't get tickets to a concert so his sisters his favorite band to actually come to his house.

Gawd, that stupid voice of the demon keeps whispering in his head.

Still feeling angry, however.

Angry at his past misdeeds. And he was a tad peeved about his past mistreatment as well. And that whole thing with Ronnie Anne, he should've known that she was over him from the moment she moved to the city!

Who's to say that he'll ever find love again?

Ghost Rider feels like punching something.

He thinks about striking the rock behind knowing of his incredible strength, the rock would instantly shatter into millions of pieces. Won't be satisfying.

He needs a face!

A nice, bulky face to strike with his knuckles.

Mephisto's face would do nicely. So would his punk a** son.

* * *

Johnny Blaze looked up into the night sky with worry as he saw the moon becoming more blood red by the minute.

Before, it was just a small for but now it's a quarter full.

He hears the police attempting to enter the park to stop whatever is going on and free the hostages, but what can the police do?

"Fury, where are you?" Johnny whispered as he continued to shave away the bone Cage.

If you're wondering what Johnny has been up to, he's been sawing at the bones containing him with a pocket knife that the two demonic creatures thankfully never found in his jacket.

He's almost done with the first bone. All he has to do is get a second one down and he'll be able to escape.

"I spoke with your little friend." a smug voice spoke.

Johnny quickly hid the blade while making sure he didn't cut himself in the process.

Blackheart stepped by the cage and knelt down to look at Blaze.

"I hope he gave you a good bump of the noggin!" Johnny growled.

Blackheart chuckled.

"No. He just got through the valley of sins. My father still believes that he's fighting Harriet. It won't be long until he enters the portal located in my father's throne." Blackheart answered.

"Why do you seem so happy? Lincoln will stop you and Mephisto." Johnny answered gruffly.

"Not unless he decides to let go." said Blackheart

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"I has a little talk with him. I made him see all of the times he was pushed around and treated like dirt by his own family. Lincoln knows that he's above those who hold him back. And once he finally let's go, we will kill my father and rule this world. Every so called " _Hero_ " will fall before us." Blackheart beamed evilly.

"Let go? As in allow for Zarathos to take control? Now that's just idiotic." Johnny replied.

"I'm aware that Zarathos would want to kill me the first chance he gets. But I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Lincoln following my every order and accepting who he truly is. When I command him to rip the skin off someone's back, he'll make sure that a fountain of blood spews out." The demon prince explain.

"Well that won't happen! The boy's will is far to strong to fall into temptation." Johnny argued

"Heh. We'll see." Blackheart smiled.

Johnny glanced at Mephisto to see him holding the amulet in the sky as it glowed red.

"Look. You hate me and I really hate you. But we have something in common. We both hate your dad. So how about you free me from here and we wait until Lincoln arrives so we can defeat your father. You go back to the underworld and do what you want there and we'll forget that this ever happened. Deal?" Johnny offered.

Blackheart made an expression like he was thinking about it only to answer about two seconds later.

"That sounds almost too good to be true. But you forget that Nick Fury and his guard dogs won't stop until I'm in captivity." said Blackheart as he stood up.

"Oh. And after this is all over, I'll be sure to visit Roxanne and tell her how you died before I end her existence as well." Blackheart cackled as he walked away.

Anger boiled in Johnny as he got the knife back out and furiously carved away.

On the outskirts of Royal Woods, a giant aircraft arrives.

* * *

" _This is Kathrine Mulligan coming to you live in Royal Woods where it seems that a hostage situation unlike any other is taking place within Kechum Park. All exits are blocker off with large bones. Multiple calls were made to law enforcement by people trapped inside saying that there's a man looking like the devil with a strange gem. Other calls were made by people claiming to hear the captives screaming for help from inside the park and claiming to see strange lights emoting from the park as well. We also have reports that the police force has brought in heavy artillery to combat the possible threat and... Wait? I'm getting confirmation that the famed SHIELD helicarrier is in Royal Woods. Are they here because of the events going on in the park? Is this all connected to the mysterious vigilante known as Ghost Rider? This is Kathrine Mulligan, more updates as it developes."_

* * *

Clyde Mcbride watches the news nervously with his parents.

The dark-skinned boy bites his nails as he wonders where his friend is.

Lincoln hasn't been seen since the carnival and hasn't answered any calls.

Clyde hopes that Lincoln shows up soon and saves the day because if not, the world will surely end.

* * *

In another part of Royal Woods, Haiku watches the news as well with her mother and sister, Maggie.

Her mother is outright terrified at what may happen while Maggie is eager to see some rider action.

Haiku on the other hand is worried.

Seeing that it's late, she knows that Lincoln should be Ghost Rider by now.

But where is he?

Haiku is not what you would call religious, but she prays that a miracle happens soon.

* * *

Ghost Rider sits alone with his thoughts until he hears footsteps approaching from the valley.

He sees that Harriet has made it out.

"You sure took your time." Harriet jabbed.

Ghost Rider got to his feet.

" **Blackheart was there. He was trying to make me turn against my family by showing my past misfortunes.** " he answered.

Harriet touched her great-grandson's arm.

"Don't let what he says get to you." she instructed.

" **I won't.** " he sighed.

"You don't sound like you mean it." Harriet glared

" **Anyways. You barely took much time.** " said Ghost Rider in hopes to change the subject.

"That's because I came to terms with the sins I have committed. I still suffer from them today." she answers as she walks off.

"Come. We are close to the exit."

But before them manifests through fire are two hulking red creatures with bone spikes coming out from their backs and arms along with a red tail that also have bone spikes.

The two creatures step forwards with their hoof feet.

"They're Terrorsmiths!" said Harriet as she drew her sword.

" **Finally...** " Ghost Rider said with sadistic Glee as he unraveled his chain.

He now has two faces to punch!

* * *

 **Terrorsmiths are villains from the Ghost Rider video game.**

 **And here's chapter 33.**

 **Lincoln was forced to not only view his past mistakes along with Zarathos's, but also all of the times he was bullied by everyone for their own gain thanks to some twisting by Blackheart. Will Lincoln overcome his grief?**

 **Like I said, we are getting closer and closer to the end.**

 **I know that it seems that it's coming rather slow but we're getting there.**

 **Next Chapter: Ghost Rider and Harriet will reach their way to Mephisto's throne in order to return to Royal Woods. But how long just the people wait until the hero arrives to save the world?**

 **See you again at the end of August.**

 **And to all of the students heading back to school in a few weeks, good luck!**


	34. Breaking Point

**Important Announcement at the end of chapter. Please read!**

* * *

Ghost Rider's heavy breaths mellowed ( _which should be impossible. Him being a skeleton and all_ ) as he lowered his smoking chain.

Right now, he felt like a billion dollars!

Just killed a large monster by plunging his hands into it's throat and digging away as the monster trembles and jerks on the ground.

Ghost Rider looked at the fresh demon blood smothered in his gloves.

He wishes that he had a tongue so he could lick his non-existent lips in delight.

But his anger from before still fuels his rising bloodlust.

He needs to kill again...

He wants another disgusting creature to pop it's ugly head out from the corner so he skin it alive and drink it's blood like fine wine.

He tilts his skull to the side until to crack his neck.

Oh, that satisfying cracking sound.

He then begins to think: Maybe killing can be a good thing. A really, really good thing!

"Lincoln!" Harriet yells.

Ghost Rider's fire pupils flicker like a flame on top of a candle.

He turns his gaze to his great grandmother.

" **What? What is it?** " he asked in a confused tone.

"I kept calling your name but you never replied. You just stood there, looking at your gloves hungrily." Harriet replied, almost sounding annoyed.

Ghost Rider looked at his bloodied glove. He smeared it on the side of his jacket.

" **I wasn't thinking like myself. When I fought those monsters, I felt amazing. I wanted to destroy again and again.** " Ghost Rider explained, sounding ashamed.

But Harriet understood.

"You were letting of steam...no pun intended. But that anger which manifested thanks to Blackheart started to grow into something more. Almost like Zarathos." said Harriet.

Ghost Rider shook his head.

" **I want to be nothing like the demon in me. Yes, I've killed before but I don't want to be addicted to it.** "

"Then you must control yourself. You're anger will make you lose yourself to the point where Zarathos will take control. Just remember the good moments with your family." Harriet instructed.

Ghost Rider reached deep into his memory from the past. Though he saw the happy times, the seed of doubt still lingered.

"We aren't far from Mephisto's throne now." said Harriet as she pointed ahead to see a large mountain like area in a distance with a twisted road attached.

Ghost Rider spotted multiple creatures crawling and flying around. But he didn't care.

" **Too much time has been wasted. I must leave this demented playground NOW!** " Ghost Rider barked.

With flames blasting from his fingertips, Ghost Rider summoned his flamecycle.

Mounting his ride, Ghost Rider grabbed Harriet and sat her behind him.

" **Hold on!** " he instructed before reving up his bike.

The flamecycle took off in what sounded like a crack of lightning.

Keeping onto the solid surface, Ghost Rider traversed through the rough terrain.

Any monster who was unfortunate enough to stand in the way was blasted off into the distance

They won't get in the way of vengeance!

* * *

Commissioner Kowalski checked his watch.

The sun has been down for a few hours so the Ghost Rider should be out by now.

Just for safety measures (not for the citizens, for himself so the mayor won't tear him a new one if things go south), mandatory cerfew was called on for all of Royal Woods so no innocent bystander will be filled full of lead or some crap.

Tonight is the night that Ghost Rider will die!

If that monster is who he says he is, some _hero_ , then what he's got going on will be ruined!

All those deals that he has for the drug lords to take stuff from evidence and look the other way if they get in trouble will be over!

Do you know how much extra dough he gets?

So what if it's illegal! Sometimes, doing the wrong thing is necessary to get by in life.

Royal Woods was much better before that ugly freak popped up out if nowhere.

Besides, isn't New York supposed to be where those heroes live?

Well, it doesn't matter.

When he kills that skeletal freakshow, he will be hailed as a hero and he will gain fame.

And since it looks like something paranormal is taking place at the park, Ghost Rider will come and check it out.

All the police needs to do is aim for the head...

Commissioner Kowalski looks up to the almost red moon.

That's when he saw a large aircraft carrier approaching.

He immediately recognized the logo on the belly of the ship.

"Those stupid shield pigs!" he growled.

* * *

The flamecycle climbed the mountain that led to Mephisto's realm, the vehicle sticking to it like a spider to a wall.

Ghost Rider steered with one hand while the other was hanging onto Harriet so she wouldn't fall off.

Finally, the bike infused with fell fire made it to the throne room.

"We need to find the portal." said Harriet as she and her great grandson dismounted from the bike.

Ghost Rider looked around Mephisto's throne room.

He saw skulls that one belonged to humans on stakes while skulls that looked nothing like a humans were hung on the wall.

Ghost Rider got busy and destroyed the possessions as an act of revenge.

Harriet found the portal!

A swirling red vortex on the right wall next to Mephisto's throne chair.

With this, you can be anywhere on Earth, all you have to do is desire to be at that exact location. Mephisto may also have a portal that can take him anywhere in the universe including Asgard. But that's just a rumor.

"Lincoln, in here!" she called

Ghost Rider walked in, rubbing his hands with dust that was once a skull.

The brimstone biker looked over to see Mephisto's throne

" **This day just keeps getting better.** " said Ghost Rider as he manifested a fireball on both hands and fired away at the throne, making it explode.

Harriet gave her great grandson an unimpressed glare through her bangs.

"Are you done?" she asked in annoyance.

" **Nope.** " he replied, cracking his knuckles.

Harriet shook her head.

"Anyways. This portal is your ticket home. Just think of the place you want to be and it's done." Harriet instructed.

Ghost Rider inspected the portal.

" **Home is where I need to be.** "

While he was doing that, Harriet looked at the ground and sighed.

"It...was nice to finally meet you in person." said Harriet.

Ghost Rider looked down at his dead relative.

" **Same.** " he replied.

With that, Ghost Rider knelt down and wrapped his great grandmother into his arms. Harriet returned the hug.

After half a minute, both released each other.

" **Why don't you just come with me? You can have another chance and change your fate.** " said Ghost Rider.

Harriet frowned.

"I can't, Lincoln. I'm trapped here for all eternity. I had my chance." Harriet replied.

Ghost Rider was about to take another attempt to convince her only for Harriet to cut him off.

"I'm dead, remember? This isn't even my physical body. My body, or what's left of it, is useless to me now. I'm unable to leave even if I wanted to. See?"

Harriet placed her hand on the portal and tried to push it in but to no avail. It was like a brick wall to her.

But Ghost Rider got the message.

" **I'm... I'm sorry.** " he said somberly.

Harriet looked up at him.

"Could you promise me something?" she asked with hope in her voice.

" **Anything.** " he replied.

"Do not allow anyone in your family to share the same fate as me. That includes Lucy, as well. Keep them all on the right path so they won't end up burning until the end of the world. Please." Harriet explained as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

Ghost Rider placed a hand on her shoulder.

" **I promise.** " He said and stood up.

...

" **I'll never forget you, Great Grandmother.** " said Ghost Rider as he walked closer to the portal.

"And I'll never forget you, Lincoln." she answered with a small smile.

With that, Ghost Rider entered the portal, leaving Harriet all alone in Mephisto's throne room.

* * *

Lynn Sr poured himself a glass of iced tea.

He just figured out that his own son is the Ghost Rider and he along with Johnny Blaze has been kidnapped by some blue ice guy.

And now all of Royal Woods were told to stay in their homes via news because of something going on in the city.

To make matters worse, Luan's boyfriend is here!

Bobby didn't go through this when he first came over.

Heading back into the living room, he saw everyone else staring at the news.

 _You know you can change the channel, right?_

Lynn asked but he found himself looking at the TV as well.

On the news, the camera was focused on the full moon which was close to being completely red. Along with that, a giant aircraft moving closer.

* * *

Mephisto stared at the moon the same way a husband would look at his beautiful wife.

But his view was interrupted by smoke grenades being thrown over the park wall.

Grunting, Mephisto shot balls of fire at the location of where the canisters came from.

There was an explosion and some screams, this brought a smile to Mephisto's face.

But his smile faded when a bright light shines over him, making him and Blackheart wince.

Johnny Blaze who was very close to escaping looked up into the sky and smiled.

"YES!" he rejoiced.

Way above the park was the Shield helicarrier which shined down a ray of light from the giant spotlight on the bottom.

" _Mephisto, This is Nick Fury. We have you surrounded! Drop the gem and surrender or we will use lethal force!_ " Nick barked from the helicarrier's loudspeakers.

But Nick was too late.

The moon was now fully red and with that, the gem in Mephisto's hand shined like a star.

"Finally!" Mephisto shouted.

Focusing hard, Mephisto conjured magic from the gem and made it shoot a beam in the sky.

Once in the air, the beam spreader out like a sheet over Royal Woods.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Agent Coulson asked.

"He's making a dome!" Fury replied.

* * *

That was indeed it.

Mephisto used the magic to make a protective done around Royal Woods no no one could or out.

This town is now his personal playground.

"NO!" Johnny screamed.

Mephisto laughed.

Blackheart was waiting patiently for the right moment to leave his mark.

* * *

As everyone in the loud living room stared at the TV, everyone noticed how warm it was getting.

"I'm literally melting." said Lori as she sat her head back.

Rita fanned herself with a magazine.

"Dear, did we leave a window open?" she asked.

Lynn Sr wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't think so. I really hope the AC isn't malfunctioning." Lynn grumbled.

"Don't _sweat_ it. It's probably the summer heat." Luan said while making a pun.

Everyone sighed expect for Lynn Sr and Benny who both laughed.

The latter making the buck toothed girl blush.

Luan looked at her family and noticed that none of them were facing their way.

So with that, she glided her hand over to Benny's and wrapped her index finger around his pinky.

The curly haired boy looked down at his hand and smiled as he moved it so Luan's hand was in his.

The two looked at each other with half lidded eyes.

Their heads moved closer as their lips puckered.

But right before they could kiss, they heard a a loud roar.

In front of the TV, a fiery portal opened up on the carpet and Ghost Rider flew out.

Because of the force when exiting the portal, Ghost Rider's back slammed against the ceiling which made a loud crack sound making everyone jump in surprise.

The portal closed just as gravity took hold of Ghost Rider, making him fall into the carpet hard.

 _THUD!_

"Lincoln?" Lynn Jr asked while keeping her distance.

As much as Ghost Rider would love to continue laying on the floor, he has other problems at the moment.

Sighing, he propped himself up and stood before his family and friends.

But he didn't look at them.

Out of fear? Out of shame?

Ghost Rider didn't know.

He still thinks that they see him as a dangerous creature. But it's now or never at this point. Might as well get it over with, rip off the band-aid, etc.

Ghost Rider turned his skull to see everyone staring at him as if they were fearing what he would do next.

The only sound in the room was the flames on his skull.

" **Yes... It is me.** " he replied.

Lori gulped.

"Y-You're the Ghost Rider. How?" Lori asked shaking.

" **It's a long story.** " he replied, hoping that this situation will end soon.

Rita walked over to the being before her.

Ghost Rider noticed this and stared at his slowly approaching mother.

Rita stopped in front of what she believes to be her child.

" **Greetings, mother...** " said Ghost Rider in the softest voice he could muster.

Rita's right hand reached up to the side of Ghost Rider's skull only for him to quickly move it aside, making Rita's hand draw back.

Ghost Rider looked at the wall.

" **... monster.** " he said with a hint of shame.

Rita's eyes shimmered.

"I'm not afraid of my own son." she said sternly.

Ghost Rider looked at her in shock.

Rita raised her hand once more and touched his cheek bone.

The fire on his head died down to small blue flames.

Rita smiled at her son. And if she could tell, he was smiling back.

Luna walked up to Ghost Rider, he looked at her.

"Little bro, I always thought you were cool before. But now, you're far more cooler than before." she grinned. Ghost Rider enjoyed the compliment.

" **I'd hug you if I wasn't able to accidentally snap your spin like a twig.** " said Ghost Rider only for the room to go silent.

He regretted saying that.

But Lori spoke up.

"You can hug me. My legs are useless." she joked.

The silence stopped as Luan busted out with laughter.

A few others soon with small giggles only to follow with Luan.

Ghost Rider started to feel at ease. He saw that his family wasn't afraid of him.

Looks like everything turned out okay after all!

...

...

Why does it looks so red outside?

Ghost Rider noticed a bright red light shining through the window.

Everyone else saw it to.

Looking out the window, Ghost Rider saw red forming across the sky and reaching the horizon.

" **What on Earth is happening?** " Ghost Rider asked.

That's when he looked at the TV.

On the news, it showed a beam of light shooting ng into the sky and spreading out, making a barrier.

That's when he remembered that the night isn't over yet.

He noticed that the beam was coming from the park.

" **We'll discuss more later. I got to go!** " Ghost Rider announced as he walked towards the door.

"Lincoln, wait!" his father called, grabbing a gun.

"Johnny Blaze dropped this. You may need it." Lynn Sr explained.

Ghost Rider grabbed the gun

"Be careful, son." Lynn Sr said with worry.

Ghost Rider nodded and dashed out the door.

Hopping off the porch, Ghost Rider waved his hand and a roar of an engine was heard.

The flamecycle bursted through the garage door and stopped next to his master.

Ghost Rider was about to take off until he noticed Blaze's bike.

He parked next to it and rummaged around the bike bag and found some more ammo with a cross carved into it.

Ghost Rider loaded the shotgun and drove off into the red night.

* * *

Mr. Grouse yawned and stretched as he entered his bedroom.

It's nights like this he really enjoys.

You see, Mr. Grouse loves the full moon just as much as his social security check.

He adores the moon's shine coming through his window so he can sleep under the light.

Grouse walked up to his window and flipped open his curtains and was met with red instead of pale.

"What the?" Grouse scowled.

Suddenly, he heard the engine of a bike roar on the street.

Looking down, he saw the Ghost Rider zoom past his house.

His face expressionless, Grouse closed the curtains and noped his way to bed and decided to settle with sleeping in the dark.

"I'm too old for this..." he muttered.

* * *

Fury slammed his fist on a computer console in anger.

"Has any of our firepower made even a dent in that barrier?" he asked furiously ( _see what I did there?_ ).

Maria Hill read something off the computer and turned to her boss.

"Director. The barrier magic based. The best we can do is send out our jets down to try and find a weak point." The female agent explained.

Nick pinched his nose in frustration.

He pressed the communicator on his right ear and began to speak

"Stark. Where are you?" he asked.

 _"Hey, Nick. I got some bad news. I won't be able to make it._ " The billionaire replied.

"What?! Why?" Fury asked.

" _The Mandarin has escaped prison and has hold of some nuclear missile codes. Rhodey and I are on the way to intercept him. Sorry._ " Iron Man apologized.

"What about everyone else?" Fury continued.

" _That's the thing. I'm not able to contact anyone as the communications are on the fritz._ " Iron Man informed.

"Have you tried reaching Strange?" Fury questioned, trying to keep his cool.

" _Yes. But his apprentice, Wong, informed me that Strange and Clea had urgent business in the dark dimension. I can't reach Thor either. Nick, something stinks here. A code red in Michigan at the moment when we're all busy with other stuff._ " said Iron Man

Nick Fury grunted.

"I have a sinking feeling that Mephisto planned all of this out. He created a mystical barrier on top of Royal Woods, we can't get in." Fury explained.

" _Crap!_ " Iron Man cursed.

" _War Machine and I shouldn't take long with Mandarin. When we finish with him, we'll head over. Is that Ghost Rider guy down there? Isn't he a hero or something?_ "

"From what Blaze told us, Ghost Rider is currently not in our realm."

Nick heard Iron Man groan.

" _Okay...Mandarin will just have to wait. Rhodey and I will be there soon._ "

Before Nick Fury could reply, one of the agents spoke up.

"Director Fury! We have eyes on Ghost Rider. I repeat, We have eyes on Ghost Rider." The agent announced.

Fury looked upon a surveillance screen to see in fact Ghost Rider himself speeding down the road and getting closer to the park.

The dark skinned man felt relieved.

"Good news. Ghost Rider is back." Fury told Iron Man.

" _Really? Do you still want us to come and help?_ "

"No. The bonehead can take care of this. Stop Mandarin before he kills someone!" Fury commanded.

" _Roger that. We'll swing by when finished._ "

The transmission ended.

Nick looked back down at the screen which showed Ghost Rider.

"Come on, kid. Do me proud."

* * *

Ghost Rider knew he was getting closer to the park.

But what he couldn't understand is why the roads were so empty?

Wait... It's probably because of the sky now being blood red which to most people seems like the end of the world.

That'll do it.

Ghost Rider was glad that there won't be any civilian casualties tonight.

This fight will be a piece of...

 ** _BLAAAMM!_**

The force of a sudden explosion separated Ghost Rider from his bike.

Ghost Rider spun in the air until he landed on the hard road with a bounce and rolling to follow.

The flamecycle swerved off the road and crashed into a parked car.

His body now still on his stomach, Ghost Rider shakes his head and looks ahead to see a large police convoy with missile launchers aimed right at him.

" **Brilliant.** " Ghost Rider mumbled with annoyance as he tried to stand only for another explosion pushed him back.

Commissioner Kowalski looked at the scene through a pair of binocular with a smile on his face.

" _Attention Ghost Rider. We order you to stay on the ground or we will use lethal force._ "

Lying on his back, one of Ghost Rider's eye sockets twitched.

Not wasting time, Ghost Rider sprang up and managed to dodge a missile which exploded behind him.

Knowing that they won't listen to him, Ghost Rider decided that it was best to give them a warning.

Suddenly, large fires flared all around Ghost Rider.

All the officers looked in fear at his lifeless eye sockets stared them down.

" **Move. Now.** " his dark voice boomed.

But Kowalski wasn't having any of this.

"FIRE NOW!" He commanded.

And that they did.

The tanks fired their missiles as the cops fired bullets and shot their grenade launchers at the hero.

With too much obstacles to dodge, Ghost Rider found himself being blasted over and over to the point where the strong force of the explosions forced him to the ground.

* * *

Up on the helicarrier, Nick Fury watched what was happening.

"What are those idiots doing?"

The super spy picket up the phone and attempted to reach the american government but got no answer. He then tried to call the mayor of Royal Woods but got no reply either.

"That barrier is blocking communication from the outside." said Fury

* * *

" **STOP!** " Ghost Rider shouted but his demand wasn't followed.

" _ **Let go, Lincoln. It's the only way to win this and that's by giving me full control!**_ " Ghost Rider heard Zarathos's evil voice whisper in his head.

" **N-No!** " Ghost Rider grumbled as he continued to be assaulted.

" _ **You're too weak! Those humans won't stop attacking you even if you try to be a hero. Because they see you as you really are... A monster.**_ " Zarathos continued.

Ghost Rider continued to listen even if his frustration of the police force was growing quickly.

" _ **And when you're family comforted you back at your home. Do you think that they really mean what they said? They were afraid of you. They didn't want to anger you. All of them are probably watching you right now cheering that their pathetic excuse of a son will soon die like the miserable worm you are!**_ "

Ghost Rider grew more angry from Zarathos's words and the continued onslaught.

" _ **All of those doubts you had earlier are justified. You're family doesn't truly love you. All they see you is as a punching bag, a whipping boy, a black sheep, and a monster.**_ "

Ghost Rider struggled to get up only to be blown from the back by another convey pulling up in order to surround them.

" _ **You're just a kid who wants to be loved but will never receive it from anyone. The girl who you held close to your heart practically laughed at your face. You don't need to deal with that any longer. Not when we're together.**_ "

Like a leaf in the wind, Ghost Rider felt himself being pushed left and right, side to side. He felt himself slipping towards the breaking point.

" ** _Just let go."_**

Everything went dark.

For a brief second, the firing stopped as they saw Ghost Rider on the ground.

All the tanks were prepared to fire one last shot that they believed would destroy Ghost Rider.

As the ammo was fired, there was a sudden massive explosion of fire from where Ghost Rider was located.

The shockwave of the blast was powerful enough to knock every soldier down and push back the tanks much to everyone's surprise.

But the one thing that the police found creepy was Ghost Rider.

He was now standing up but rather lifeless.

His sockets were empty and black and his body swayed side to side like a twisted slow dance as his skull jerked with his movements.

Everyone resumed battle formation but we're confused on Ghost Rider not fighting back.

Suddenly, the biker's body seized movement.

A spark of light resonated out of nowhere, now filling his sockets with crimson red soul pupils instead of red/orange.

Ghost Rider observed himself.

" _ **Finally...**_ " he spoke, his voice oozing with venom.

Commissioner Kowalski was wondering why he wasn't a pile of bones at the moment.

"What are you all waiting for? Get your thumbs out of your rumps and finish him!" he shouted.

One man fired a grenade launcher which immediately caught Ghost Rider's attention.

Ghost Rider rolled out of the way of the projectile and jumped into the air.

He landed punched the ground with great strength, causing something close to an earthquake which broke the street.

While everyone was disoriented, Ghost Rider plunged his hands onto the asphalt and tore up a huge chunk of road and held it over his head.

From a distance behind one if the convoys, Deputy Maria looked on with worry.

"Oh, Lord..." she gulped.

Laughing, Ghost Rider tossed the large rock towards the convoy in front of him which destroyed police vehicles on impact.

The blockade behind him began to open fire but Ghost Rider was ready.

His hands ignited in a burning inferno and blasted the tank, making it explode and sending officers flying.

Seeing that nothing else is in his way, Ghost Rider calls on his bike and drives towards where Kowalski and Maria is.

Maria ducked and covered her head when the asphalt impacted the vehicles in front of her.

Kowalski was on the ground.

He coughed and felt something dripping from his head. Getting his hand and feeling his head, he felt liquid. Looking at it, he noticed that his own blood was covering his hand.

Maria ran up to her boss.

"Sir. Are you alright?" She asked, helping him up.

Kowalski growled as he stood up.

"That thing attacked me!" He argued.

"Well, technically, you all attacked him first." Maria defended.

The commissioner turned to the deputy in shock.

"Are you taking his side?" he asked.

"No. It's just that.."

 _VRROOOOOOOOOMM!_

The bickering was silenced with a roar of a bike.

Both looking at the source, they spotted Ghost Rider speeding towards them. And it didn't look like he had any intention of slowing down.

"Holy S-" Kowalski began only for Deputy Maria to tackle him to the ground just in time as Ghost Rider rode through their original position.

Maria looked on as Ghost Rider drove towards the location of interest.

"He's heading towards the park." Deputy Maria announced.

Grunting, Kowalski got off the ground once more.

"My car isn't far from here. Let's go." he commanded.

"But these people need help!" Maria protested.

Kowalski looked at his fellow officers and some soldiers to see a few injured and others standing next to n their own, brushing off the dust.

Maria felt glad as she saw no one dead.

"These glory hounds will be alright. Unless you want to turn in your badge, I suggest you come with me right now!" The commissioner barked.

Deputy Maria sighed as she followed her boss.

* * *

Blackheart listened to the sound of a motorcycle coming closer.

Suddenly, one of the bone walls covering an entrance bursted into millions of pieces.

Ghost Rider pulled in and saw his targets.

"Impressive. The boy escaped my lair." Mephisto said with an accepting voice.

As Johnny finally got enough bones down to escape his prison, he looked on and smiled as he saw Lincoln.

But then he noticed something off about him.

Ghost Rider stopped inches away from the two demons and got off his bike.

Staring the two down, he pointed at Mephisto.

" ** _You!_** " Ghost Rider growled.

Mephisto smiled.

"Yes, it's me. You know something, Lincoln. I'm glad you're here." Mephisto began as he looked down at the amulet in his hand.

"This baby is fully charged. And now, I will unleash use the power of the underworld to channel my energy. So I'll give you one last chance to submit to me or else." Mephisto explained.

" _ **Or else?**_ " Ghost Rider asked.

Mephisto scowled.

"Or else? Or else I'll kill you and your entire family. Simple as that." Mephisto replied.

But the demon king didn't receive the answer he was expecting.

Instead of some heroic banter about Mephisto and his son facing judgement for their crimes, Ghost Rider just reeled his skull back and laughed.

This confused Mephisto but mostly Johnny Blaze.

"Lincoln. What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

Ghost Rider stopped laughing and stared at Mephisto.

" _ **I'm not that child who was granted these powers. It's me, Mephisto. It's Zarathos.**_ "

Johnny Blaze's blood ran cold heard that name

He looked into Ghost Rider's sockets and saw the red pupils which confirmed his question.

"No..."

* * *

 **I'll be honest with you all, this chapter took me a while to write. Since we're almost to the end, I wanted to make the final battle something special for you all but I have so many ideas I want to do but it's difficult to decide what to go with. Part of it has to do knowing what comes next but how to develop it.**

 **So the next chapter might be a while before it comes out. But there will be another update this year** **All I got to say is that we're close to the end. Maybe two chapters left and an epilogue? I don't know, we'll see. I'll try my best to make sure that the next few chapters aren't rushed or crappy.**

 **Also, I will be going back to the earlier chapters and fixing them. Mostly for spelling but this next part is important so pay attention: I'm changing Officer Maria's name to Kelly because some people get this character confused with Maria Santiago. I had her name as Maria in this chapter so none of you will get confused and think that I just threw in some random character last minute. I'll change it when the next chapter is uploaded.**


End file.
